Between Seishi And Gods
by Kryssa
Summary: The Seishi are blessed with ketsu animals that bond to humans and are now called to protect their country and each other by summoning Suzaku. Ch. 20: Despite new and painful knowledge, the Suzakus will head off to Hokkan... after Kishuku goes home.
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I disclaim Fushigi Yuugi and the base Seishi. However… I _do_ own the plotline and other Seishi and the _ketsu_! There! I said it! Now I can go forth and make millions off of my creation::looks at wallet: OK, maybe not… '**Telepathy' is bold**, _thoughts are italics_. I do use Japanese honorifics, so here's the basics of them: -san is used for someone you respect or is older than you and -kun is used between friends, but generally more between guys. –sama is for someone you really REALLY respect, and –chan is an affection between girls (usually) or from a girl to boy if they're really close.

Notes: The Seishi/_ketsu_ idea came from Jennifer Roberson's books on the Cheysuli. However, I took a different turn and sort of combined the two in what I hope is a unique idea. This takes place in the same time/place as the original FY, though I do plan to change a few things (some major and others minor). Probably the only thing I should mention ahead of time is that there may be confusion because of all the names (you'll see). And just as a reminder, people introduce themselves last name then first name. Now… on with the fic!

And as a final note…:hugs Ryuen to death: A million trillion thank yous! This first chapter is for you!

_Between Seishi And Gods_

------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

The forest was quiet this time of day. Most people were either toiling in the fields to bring home a good day's pay, or they were in the city trying to earn an honest coin. No one had time, as they walked by the shadowed land, to admire the breathtaking landscape of trees mixed with a gentle river. The forest was a very peaceful place, hiding its secrets beneath a colorful blanket of leaves, sky, and animals.

Thus, the sound of a young man's footsteps pounding the ground as he sprinted over the ground was more than a little obvious (and disturbing) to the denizens of this natural domain.

_Can't wait until I hit the city! Oh Suzaku, I've been waiting for this day for too long_, he thought with more than just a touch of joy.

Birds took flight and small creatures scurried away from the noisy intruder, fearing for their homes and lives. However, this giant had no intention of malice of any sort. His whole being was focused on the city rising and growing before his very eyes. His long legs carried him over the forest debris, while his uncanny agility made every movement calculated and perfect.

But when he was only a few feet away from the road, he stopped in mid-step.

For the first time in a long while, Sou Kishuku felt something akin to fear.

'**Toshi… what if I don't make it?'** he asked uncertainly, stepping back into the cover of the forest. '**I mean… I come from a farm practically - a little hole in the ground. How am I gonna measure up to the rest of the people there? And what if something happens to Dad or the kids? I don't have much money, I don't know if I can-'**

'**Kishuku, if you keep this up I swear to Suzaku I will tear your throat out myself!'** an irritated bass echoed in his head. Kishuku looked to his left and saw, with relief, that Toshi had silently padded up to his side. '**Relax, I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you.'** And the leopard rubbed his head against Kishuku's side in a strong but eternally affection fashion.

He smiled and bent down, hugging the huge cat around the neck. Toshi was a good-sized leopard, over six feet long and tall enough that his head came right to Kishuku's hip. Built strong with fangs and claws to die for (or under), Toshi was also the most beautiful creature in his eyes. His golden fur shone with its own energy and small black rosettes were bullseyed with a darker shade of sunlight. Though the pair looked nothing alike, a midnight haired teen verses a sunshine leopard, they shared more than most people could ever understand.

In his head, Kishuku could hear words of pride and reassurance in Toshi's mind-voice. Unbridled satisfaction welled up inside, knowing that this graceful yet deadly animal was his _ketsu_ - his animal bondmate for life and no one else's. Kishuku was sure no one else had a _ketsu_ like Toshi, and he was equally sure no one else could ever be as good a Seishi as he planned to be.

For that was the reason he was traveling to the city. Although he and Toshi had become bonded almost two years ago, he couldn't leave his family at the mercy of farm life without his help. Even though it was required to visit the Center almost directly after bonding, Kishuku couldn't find it in his compassionate heart to just up and leave his father and beloved siblings. But finally, his father had insisted on sending Kishuku to the city to begin his training as a real Suzaku Seishi. It took a few months but Kishuku had managed to scrounge up enough money to keep his family fed for a time and to allow him to make this journey. He would need money in the city, and Suzaku only knows how much it cost to stay at the Center.

_Being a Seishi sounded like so much fun when I was younger,_ the blue-haired boy sighed. _Going around fighting, shifting, other fun stuff… I'll be lucky if I can keep from getting kicked out my first day._

'**We should probably get moving,'** Toshi broke his thoughts, using one large paw to bat Kishuku off his neck. '**We don't want to be late.'**

'**We're not even being expected,'** Kishuku laughed aloud. He gave the leopard one last swat on his thick head. "Race ya there!"

And Kishuku took off down the road, his braid whipping around his face as Toshi let out a sound that could have been a laugh or a threat. They entered the city gates completely oblivious to the looks and sounds of the shocked merchants at the sight of a teen boy running like the dickens with a leopard hot on his heels.

Kishuku risked a glance backward to see where his _ketsu_ was and stopped in mid-step when he realized the golden cat was nowhere in sight. Panic rose up unbidden as he called out Toshi's name both verbally and mentally. Looking through the crowd, it shouldn't have been that hard to see a leopard, but the people were milling around everywhere and blocking his view of everything. Luckily, Toshi took pity on his frantic Seishi and answered the call.

'**Kishuku, my honored Seishi, wonderful bondmate… you took a wrong turn,'** the leopard's voice was tinged with amusement and more than a little mockery. '**I believe that means I won.'**

Kishuku grumbled a few unrepeatable words under his breath as he followed the telepathic pull until he came upon Toshi was sitting placidly in front of a long black-barred gate. "So this is it?" he asked. "Isn't it a little big for a school?"

'**You've never been to one before, how would you know how big it's supposed to be?'**

"Stuff it, kitty," Kishuku said, and Toshi merely smiled a well-fanged smile. Then it dawned on him. "Holy Suzaku this is the Palace!"

Toshi merely stood up and padded through the gates to the Palace of Konan. '**Yes it is.'** Kishuku almost didn't enter, hesitant at stepping upon hallowed ground, but he merely took a deep breath and followed his _ketsu_ through.

_The Palace…_ he thought dazedly. _What am I getting myself into?_

And was immediately stopped by a pair of guards.

"Halt!" they crossed their spears in front of him. "Who are you and what is the reason for your appearance?"

"I, uhm, I-I'm a Seishi," Kishuku managed to spit out. _Oh that sounded so pathetic!_ "I'm here to join the Center." With no further delay, Toshi sat down next to Kishuku, further emphasizing their right to be here.

They dropped their spears immediately and their temperaments changed from frigid to warm. "Then welcome to the Palace of Konan and it's Discipline Center," one man said kindly. "Let me call someone to relieve my post and I will take to you Akihito-sensei."

"Thank you very much," Kishuku released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Quickly, a third guard was called over and the first man turned back to him.

"My name is Pa Metsuza," the guard introduced himself as the trio went walking. "Who are you, young Seishi?"

"I'm Sou Kishuku, and this is my _ketsu_ Toshi," he explained. "We've just arrived like, ten minutes ago and I'm a little nervous about being here."

Metsuza let out a disarming laugh. Kishuku got a good look at the man under the helmet and realized Metsuza must be over 50 years old. "Don't worry, son. I'm sure you'll do fine. I've been here for over 20 years and every Seishi I've seen enter these gates has always done Suzaku proud."

_Wonder if I'll do Suzaku proud…_

"You might want to look around," Metsuza advised him. "The Palace and Center are connected at the back and multiple intervals, so you will have to learn the layout of both in a short amount of time."

The young man looked around and figured out that he was completely lost.

'**_I_ know where we're going,'** Toshi said, his voice smug.

'**Smart-mouth cat.** **I'm beginning to wonder how much you care about me!'**

'**I love you dearly, but that doesn't mean I can't tease you like the kitten you are.'**

Kishuku took it as a partial insult and began paying extra attention to their guide. "Why is the Center next to the Palace? What if something happens and the emperor is killed?"

"I doubt the emperor is in any danger," Metsuza said wryly. "But it's so close because Emperor Saihitei prefers to have Judges nearby aiding them in decisions concerning Konan, Seishi, and everything in between. Besides, I think every country has their Center closer to their Palace for defensive measures, if you get my drift."

That made sense to Kishuku. If you're going to rule a country, you may as well have the smartest and best minds helping you along with the strongest and fastest fighters. "Do you know any Seishi personally?"

Metsuza grinned. "Sure. My granddaughter is one. She's not here now, since she's only 11, but she'll be coming here for formal lessons as soon as she's 13. She's going to do the family proud."

"I'll bet," Kishuku smiled. His whole village had made a huge fuss over him leaving to become a full-fledged Seishi that he still couldn't even remember the affair without blushing self-consciously. He was the first of their village to become one and they felt the undeniable need to show their pride in this boy.

"What do you think you'd like to be?" Metsuza asked, referring to one of the three roles a Seishi could fill.

The answer came without hesitation. "I want to be a Warrior," he declared.

Metsuza chuckled and clapped the younger man on the back. "I may see you in the future then, Kishuku-kun. I help train some of the new students in weaponry." He stopped in front of a building, a rather unimpressive thing but obviously important if it was the first place he went to. "Go on now. Akihito-sensei should be in there."

"Thank you, Metsuza-san," Kishuku bowed politely to the guard. Toshi made a motion of bowing by stretching his forelegs out and bending on his hindquarters.

"Good luck, Sou Kishuku-san and Toshi-_ketsu_," Metsuza bowed back to both and went to return to his post.

Kishuku looked at the building. It was an outpocket set away from the main Palace and the big building he assumed was the Center. It was shaded, though one of the doors was open. A sense of friendliness came to him and he hoped he wasn't too far off. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the doors, his heart pumping madly at this second trial.

"Come in. The door's open."

He looked at Toshi, but when the cat only stared at him with crystalline eyes Kishuku knew he had to enter first.

The first thing Kishuku noticed was how bright the room was. There were windows on almost every side, allowing sunlight to filter in with the gentle breeze. There was a scent like vanilla incense floating around the room, calming his jittery nerves. There was no other way to describe it - the room was alive and familiar and a place that Kishuku didn't feel so worried about entering.

Sitting calmly at a desk was an older man, possibly even older than Metsuza judging by his salt and pepper hair, reading a few scrolls and frequently signing them. A bird of prey was perched on the back on his chair, apparently reading over his Seishi's shoulder before turning to the duo.

The man looked up and smiled. "You are a new one, aren't you?" His voice was attentive and strong, as his eyes and mind studied every inch of Kishuku and Toshi. "I can tell- you have the look as if you're afraid I may snap your head off."

Kishuku's eyes widened all by themselves and the man laughed. "No, you don't have to fear that, young Seishi." He stood up with an amiable expression on his well-worn face. "Welcome to Konan's Discipline Center for Suzaku Seishi. I am Master Haon Akihito, Headmaster of the Discipline Center and a Tasuki Judge. However, I'm not one for sticking to dry formalities, so you may call me Akihito-san or Haon-san or wherever your preference lies. This is my _ketsu_ Rune," he laid his hand out and turned to show his _ketsu._ The bird-

'**He's a falcon and would like you to know that,'** Toshi told him.

The falcon spread his wings and ruffled his feathers, puffing up his size in an attempt to intimidate Kishuku. It was working - he would hate to get on that bird's bad side.

"And who are you?" Akihito asked.

"I'm Sou Kishuku, a Tamahome Seishi, and Toshi is my _ketsu_," he indicated the leopard with a hand on his head. It did two things; to show the bond between the duo, and to calm Kishuku's still-sparking nerves.

Akihito came around the desk and the two exchanged bows. "Well, Kishuku and Toshi-_ketsu_, I am pleased to formally meet and greet you to this hallowed place of learning. May you always know the grace of Suzaku and follow the destiny he has set for you," he said politely, but a smile brightened his face as it did his manners. "So… now that the protocol is out of the way, please tell me a little about yourself. What kind of Seishi would you like to be, first off?"

"A Warrior. I really want to be a Warrior," Kishuku admitted, his voice excited and alive.

"Any reason?" the man asked, genuinely interested.

"I've lived to protect people, ever since I was little. I want to keep doing it, be it my family or a Suzaku no Miko or even a whole city."

Akihito nodded in thought, still studying the duo with intuitive eyes when they finally rested on Toshi. "A leopard… how interesting. I haven't seen a leopard for near… 10 or 12 years I think. You must be quite a special young man."

He bent down and reached his hand for Toshi. The cat walked over and gave himself up to being petted and admired (not that he'd have any objection in the first place). "And your _ketsu_ looks like he's part of the reason you want to be a Warrior. I cannot imagine a leopard sitting through infinitely boring meetings or unending ceremonies." Kishuku hid a smile - he couldn't see it either. Both of them were too lively and energetic to become a Judge or Priest.

The Tasuki Seishi traced a finger over the black spots on Toshi's head and neck with infinite gentleness and respect. Toshi was lightly purring at the affection, and Kishuku understood why this feeling of ease had come from him. Haon Akihito may have been the most powerful Seishi in Konan and Headmaster of the Center, but he was a kind and friendly soul. The sort of man that people went to when they had problems, and knew he would treat every one of them with equal and genuine care.

Kishuku liked him.

'**And he knows my soft spot,'** Toshi's thoughts were languid and relaxed. '**Anyone that can make me purr deserves my love. Ahhhh that's nice…"**

At this, Kishuku did laugh. Akihito spoke again, this time to his _ketsu_. "Rune, would you mind fetching either Miruka-san or Donai-san? Whoever is free at the moment is fine." A quick symbol of red flashed on Rune's chest as he mind-spoke to his Seishi, then he flew out the nearest window.

"So that's why you have all those windows," Kishuku thought aloud.

Akihito nodded as he stood up to return to his desk. "Mostly for that reason. Neither of us function quite as well if we can't up and get away when the papers become taller than myself." He pulled out a scroll from a drawer. "But also because I just like the way the room looks with some sunlight. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," he nodded, watching Akihito's movement with cat-like curiosity. "May I ask what you're doing, Akihito-san?" Normally Kishuku would have kept his mouth shut, but the headmaster had put him at such ease he felt he could ask some questions.

"Oh of course - it has to do with you anyway. Come look," he waved the young man over. The Seishi came around the desk while his _ketsu_ chose to lounge on the sun-warmed floor. "This is the scroll of the Tamahome Seishi. It is a compilation of all the Tamahome Seishi that have ever been brought to the Center and trained. You are the newest one, obviously, so I'll put you down here at the bottom of the list. However, I do need to see your symbol, so if you wouldn't mind shining it for me we can be getting on with all this."

Kishuku nodded and focused his _ki_. The Suzaku no Seishi symbol of Tamahome known as _oni_ appeared on his forehead, shining like a fiery beacon in the midst of the white light. And from this point, he could use his _ki_ to do one of three things: open the telepathic link with Toshi, use the energy for fighting, or shapeshift.

All three were the gifts each god saw fit to give their Seishi. The first was the blessing of the _ketsu_ themselves, to remind their Seishi that they are to respect all animals as they would their animal gods. Thus, if Toshi chose to speak back, the same _oni_ symbol would glow on the cat's forehead as double proof of his sacred status. The second was like a reflection of their _ketsu_; depending on their animal, they would be endowed with a talent relating to the _ketsu._ Kishuku was a fighter to be feared and admired because Toshi had given him that gift - leopards are known for their uncanny fighting prowess, so now Kishuku could become a fighter too.

And the final talent was the ability to shapeshift into the animal of their _ketsu_. When he first bonded with Toshi, Kishuku spent a good amount of his time wrestling as a leopard cub with his much smaller _ketsu_. Kishuku expected that all the windows helped Akihito fly away as a falcon when he needed to relax.

"Thank you, Kishuku-kun. You are a Tamahome Seishi, which I suspect you know," Akihito inked the newest Seishi/_ketsu_ pair into the scroll, gently teasing the young man. Kishuku relaxed and his symbol faded away into the sunlight. "Age and place of birth?"

"17, and the village of Hakukou in the Jusou county," he rattled off the information.

At this, the Judge stopped writing and gave Kishuku with a bemused look.

"Only 17? That doesn't sound right. You two have the look of being used to each other," he commented. "Most newly bonded pairs walk in here looking like they still can't believe what it's like to be bonded. What's your real age?"

Kishuku flushed as he explained, "Toshi bonded with me when I was 15 and my birthday is in a month, so it's actually more like three years I've known him. But I couldn't leave my family because my dad's been sick and there's no one around to help my brothers and sisters. I've been taking care of the family and only recently have I had enough money to get to here and keep them supported."

Akihito's face went unnaturally serious. "Money and illness problems? Hmmmm…" he mused thoughtfully. "And it lies near the border of Kutou, which further complicates things."

"Complicates?" Kishuku's worry suddenly felt like a boulder in the center of his chest. "Is that bad?"

"Not so much bad, but we seem to be-"

"Haon-san?" a voice came from the doorway.

A man stood there with Rune alight on his outstretched arm. To Kishuku, the first thing he noticed was the sheer presence of the other man. If a rock could live and breathe yet retain its solidness, then this is what it would look like. Not only was he a good head taller than Kishuku and at least twice his age, but his whole body looked as if to be made of pure muscle. His light brown eyes held the look of a man that knew what he could do, and would do it if pushed that far. It was the seriousness of a weathered fighter and the wisdom of one that had learned when it was best to lay down his weapon. Yet there was a lightness to his face; tiny crows feet belied the man's penchant for smiles.

_OK, _now _I'm worried_.

"Good morning, Donai-san," Akihito waved to indicate he saw the man. Rune took off and returned to his Seishi partner. "Kishuku-kun, I'd like you to meet Te Donai, a Mitsukake Seishi. He is the Chief Warrior and a very fine one at that. He's the man that you will be your superior if you are to be a Warrior."

"Thank you, _sensei_," Donai bowed politely while red colored his face, and Kishuku noticed the big man had the same problem he did; he couldn't take a compliment for the life of him.

Kishuku made the first move. "It's good to meet you, Te-sama," he bowed. "I'm Sou Kishuku, Tamahome Seishi." '**I wonder how many more times I'm gonna have to introduce myself.'**

'**A lot,'** Toshi decided.

"You plan to be a Warrior Seishi?" Donai looked him up and down. "And your _ketsu_ is…"

Toshi got up and stood next to Kishuku, his tail lashing back and forth in a demand for attention. "This is Toshi, my _ketsu_."

At this, Donai grinned brightly. "Heheh, you and me are gonna have a lot of fun. Come on outside and meet Shioki!"

Kishuku shared a glance of worry with both Toshi and Akihito, but the cat merely followed the Chief Warrior out while Akihito gave a smile of encouragement. He finished writing in additional information before standing up. "Let's take a break, shall we?"

"All right," he agreed and followed Akihito out the door as Rune flew overhead. The sounds of growling and grunting were evident as the two stepped onto the patio, and Kishuku's mouth dropped when he saw what was going on.

Toshi was engaged in a wild fight with a steer. Though it was obviously just a mock battle, neither was showing any need to roll over and play dead. Donai was standing on the steps, watching the scene with amusement and calculation in his eyes. "Shioki is a bull!" Kishuku asked, managing to fit his jaw back into place.

Donai just smiled and said, "Brahma bull. I think he has the upper hand at the moment."

It was true. As hard as Toshi tried to bite and claw Shioki, the latter was simply too big and too learned to allow Toshi to hurt him. And even when the leopard got a pawful of flesh, the black skin was too thick to be cut so easily.

'**Come on, Toshi! You can do it!'** Kishuku rallied for his _ketsu._

'**Ki, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!'** Toshi thought wildly, his mindvoice a snarl. He was tossed off Shioki's back and landed on all fours, sides heaving and mouth foaming with exertion.

Finally, Shioki decided to end the fight. Lowering his head he ran at Toshi, and the agile animal jumped over him. But as if Shioki had been expecting that, he merely stopped a few inches short of gutting the Toshi, kicked his rear legs into the air, and hit Toshi full in the stomach with both feet.

"Toshi!" Kishuku cried out, leaping down the stairs to his _ketsu_. _Oh God, oh God, oh God…_ Skidding to a halt next to the sprawled animal, his heart was beating so hard he thought it would break out of his chest. "Toshi, are you all right?"

The cat let out a wheeze. '**Ouch…'**

"He'll be fine, Shioki didn't kick that hard," Donai said, his voice not unkind. Shioki was behind him and watching Kishuku and Toshi with great curiosity, though Kishuku decided he didn't like it much. "Your Toshi is good. He's strong, with good skills for being so young."

And as Donai predicted, Toshi stretched his body before slowly getting onto his paws and standing up. '**That was… that was amazing,'** his voice was filled with awe. '**That's why Donai-san and Shioki-san are so strong, because they're smart. Not just physical strength, you know? They don't have _okane_ for brains like a certain Seishi I know.'**

Kishuku ignored the intended stab and looked at Donai. "That was some lesson. Remind me not to go flying headfirst into a fight with you anytime soon, Te-sama."

Donai laughed heartily while Akihito simply shook his head in amusement. "Kishuku, I'd appreciate it if you'd just call me Donai-san. We will generally be avoiding strict manners like the plague."

"Yes, Donai-san," Kishuku nodded agreeably.

"It's the middle of the day, so almost everyone is either in the middle of classes or doing other things to keep themselves busy," Donai explained as Akihito handed him a scroll. "Haon-san, I'm going to take Kishuku around and help him find a place to stay, then I'll run this over to Emperor Saihitei."

"Good luck, Kishuku-san, Toshi-_ketsu_," Akihito waved to him. "Please come visit me sometime soon. I do appreciate the company."

Kishuku grinned happily. "All right!" he waved before following Donai and Shioki around the premises. Catching up to the Chief Warrior, he saw the similarities between the Seishi and _ketsu_; the strength in their gait, their easygoing confidence, and even Donai's earth-brown hair matched Shioki's equally dark fur.

'**Toshi?'**

'**Yeah?'**

'**I think I'm gonna like it here.'**

A pause before Toshi answered with a confident, '**Me too, my Seishi.'**


	2. Cats and Dogs

Disclaimer: I disclaim Fushigi Yuugi.

Author's Notes: Beware foul language.

------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

The Discipline Center for Suzaku no Seishi was set into four different sections. Coming directly off the back of the palace was the area where the Judges did a great deal of their work. It was easily accessible by the Emperor and other important politicians, and the building where Kishuku would do a lot of his formal studies.

To the left were the dormitories. Mostly the only people living in them were young men and women, generally under 30. The rest of the Seishi either lived in the city, traveled around Konan, or, if they had high enough ranks, lived in special suites within the palace.

To the right was the pagoda, where the Priests spoke with Suzaku and where the Suzaku no Mikos learned their trade. Every Seishi was supposed to go there once a week to pay homage to Suzaku and to hone their telepathy skills with their _ketsu_.

The last section was the Warrior building - the one Kishuku was most interested in. Every Seishi, be they Warrior or not, would come here to learn a few fighting skills for their own protection. Those with true aptitude learned more specialized styles of fighting and became Warriors of Suzaku. Plus, seeing as how dangerous it was to allow wild animals the freedom to wander the palace (even if they were _ketsu_), they were given a separate section near this building. Behind the Warrior division was the wilderness of Konan, giving the _ketsu_ the chance to hunt and forage for food themselves, and build a level of independence for both Seishi and _ketsu_. Kishuku imagined he and Toshi would be spending more time than not in the great outdoors (if they weren't out earning some okane, of course).

"So now you've seen the whole lay of the land, Kishuku," Donai told him as they toured the Center. Shioki had left them to go graze, though Toshi stayed with his beloved to enjoy the novel sights. "We're going to visit the Judges in a bit, so they can put you in a few classes and set you up with a room."

"Oh joy," he sighed.

"You'll learn to appreciate it. Even when it seems like all the Judges want to do is pound useless information into your skull so they can feel smarter."

Kishuku didn't even bother hiding his smirk as they walked back to the Center. When they reached the classrooms, Donai took him to a room off to the side decorated with a fancy script. "This is the Cardinal Judge's room. I'll leave you here, as I have some work to attend to."

Kishuku gave him a look of intense fear; the idea of being left here on his own was not a pleasant one. "Don't look so frightened, Kishuku. They don't bite," Donai relaxed him, but countered the effect by saying in a low tone, "But they can smell fear."

And the Chief Warrior walked off, leaving a shaken Kishuku to take care of this matter. '**Well… let's get this over with,'** Toshi urged. '**I don't want to be here any more than you do, my Seishi.'**

Kishuku knocked and waited a few heart-stopping seconds. "Enter," a muffled voice answered, and he opened the door to be greeted with a pile of papers and books littering the floor like some creative yet useless padding.

'**Maybe I'll wait out here,'** Toshi decided, plopping himself into a comfortable seat in front of the door.

'**Chicken-heart,'** Kishuku growled, but Toshi didn't take the bait and just closed his eyes to rest.

All Kishuku could hear were two voices coming from behind the door, meaning that the owners of those voices may become impatient if he didn't enter soon. Looking around and trying desperately not to step on anything, Kishuku managed to come all the way inside and finally see a desk hidden on the far-left corner. Two people sat at it and both were completely absorbed in a scroll they were reading. He came closer, studying and watching their features.

"Now, it makes more sense if we start manufacturing rice directly off the farms," a young man, no, a _boy_ explained to a woman. His hair was barely long enough to tie up into a ponytail, and even then there were thick strands escaping the band. Kishuku raised an eyebrow, wondering how a kid could possibly get into the Center at such a young age. "The ratio of products to production would then be equal to the rate of exportation, giving us a better chance to earn more per crop."

Kishuku didn't move, but his mental sirens were going wild. _Well that's why this kid is here! He's a genius!_ And a Seishi too, as noted by the symbol on his forehead, though Kishuku was too far away to tell which symbol in specific.

"I agree, but what about the importation to the cities? And importation rates from the other three countries?" the woman asked. She was older, probably around the same age as Metsuza but still attractive. Her hair was still a lovely sea green though it lacked the usual luster of a young woman's. Her face was touched with wrinkles, most of them around her forehead that was currently furrowed in thought. She looked up with wide brown eyes when Kishuku coughed and asked, "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Sou Kishuku, Tamahome Seishi, and I'm a new student here. Donai-san sent me to you for rooming and placement," he repeated, keeping mental count of the times he said his name.

"Nice to meet you, Kishuku. I'm Cardinal Judge Lau Miruka," the woman said rather airily, then waved a hand to the kid. "This is Ou Doukun, my assistant."

"Hello," Kishuku bowed to both.

"A pleasure in meeting you, Kishuku," Doukun said formally, and he could see the symbol starting to fade away as the boy stopped focusing on the project. Lau-sama rolled up the scroll, stood up, and began rifling through a few papers around her desk.

"Doukun, do you remember where I left the housing information?"

"Over there," he pointed to across the room. The woman sighed but began her trek across the precarious book-riddled floor. Doukun turned to Kishuku, his forest green eyes interested in this newcomer.

"What's your _ketsu_?" he asked, the symbol disappearing altogether.

"A leopard."

"Really?" Doukun's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't know leopards could bond."

Kishuku smiled wryly. "Well, I don't know about the rest of them, but Toshi did."

"That's amazing," he breathed. "I'll have to study up on them. Cats are fascinating creatures, you know? Really strong, fast, all good qualities that it takes to be a Warrior. I take it that's what you want to be?"

_Am I that obvious?_ "I do. I think I'd be good at it," he told Doukun.

"Here we go," Lau-sama floated back to them. "Now, let me check the arrangements…" she opened the scroll and checked the names. "The men's dormitories are rather open right now. Do you have a preference to whom your roommate is?"

"I have to have a roommate?" Kishuku frowned.

"It's generally seen as an advantage when living here," Doukun explained. "Living by oneself is not as conducive to one's learning, be it in classes or the field, unless you have someone you can sort of… rely on. It's a good experience."

Kishuku crossed his arms and looked at Doukun. "Who are you living with?"

The younger boy grinned shyly. "I live at home still."

He nodded and said, "Well, how about someone my age, like around 16 or 17. And I guess another Warrior would be nice, Lau-sama."

She studied the paper with flying fingers, her eyes darting back and forth over the names. She stopped at one and tapped it. "I think I have a place for you to stay, Kishuku. Room 12-South." She scribbled his name onto the scroll, then followed up on a scrape of paper and handed it to him.

"Uhm… I don't think I know where that is," Kishuku took the paper, feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

Doukun spoke up in a rather animated tone. "I'll show you where it is, if you don't mind. I know my way around." The Seishi grinned at each other in agreement and Lau-sama moved onto the next scroll.

"Fine then. Now… classes are a bit tougher, seeing as how I have to set you in the correct level," she explained, then looked him straight in the eye. "What skills do you have? Reading, writing, mathematics… anything?"

"Well, I can do math. I've been counting ryou since I was little," Kishuku told her. "I can read and write, but I'm not very advanced in either."

"Then we'll set you up in Level D2 for all three, add a history course, and make changes later if necessary," Lau-sama almost wrote on a scroll. "Oh, wait a minute! What Seishi are you, dear? I'm afraid I was distracted earlier and didn't catch it."

"Tamahome."

"Ah, how wonderful! I too am a Tamahome!" Lau-sama said brightly while Kishuku's jaw dropped again. She replaced the old scroll with a new one. "Being a Tamahome, you'll go on this scroll. I was about to put you for a Chiriko."

"Which is what I am," Doukun stated proudly.

"Really? That's interesting," Kishuku nodded absently. He would have responded a little better had he not felt so overwhelmed at the idea of knowing another Tamahome Seishi.

'**Don't be too self-centered, Ki,'** Toshi spoke wisely. '**I imagine you'll come across more Tamahome Seishi as you go through the Center.'**

'**Feels weird, like a good thing that I'm not the only one, and a bad thing because I don't feel quite so special anymore,'** Kishuku returned the thought. "Lau-sama? When do I take fighting lessons?"

She looked at him with interest and smiled gently. "You must be here for at least six months before you can start specializing, and even then it usually takes a year before the final decision." He groaned and hung his head. "Don't worry so much, young one, time flies much faster than you know. Now… as a Tamahome we visit the Temple of Suzaku every _getsu-youbi_ but you may want to go sooner than that to become aquatinted with the priests."

"OK," he agreed, thinking to himself. _Gotta_ _hit the Temple as soon as possible anyway!_

"And as for fighting… talk to Donai-sama for placement in that," Lau-sama finished. "But I think that should do you for now." The elder wrote down different rooms, times, and the subjects that he would be investing in. "Here you go, dear."

"Thank you, Lau-sama, for your time," he bowed at her. "I'll be going then."

"Then I'm going to help him get settled, since we have yet to come to a decision about the crop productions," Doukun stepped out from behind the desk. The kid was a head-and-a-half shorter than Kishuku, making the elder feel like a giant. "I'll let him know all the extras about living here."

"Thank you, Doukun," Lau-sama nodded to the boy before turning to Kishuku with lively eyes. "Good luck, brother Tamahome."

"Thanks… sister Tamahome," he said brokenly, feeling all other words getting caught in his throat. The two, carefully avoiding the papers and books, managed to step outside into the hallway. They were greeted with the sight of Toshi watching an owl resting on an upper rafter, his gaze piercing and tail lashing like a whip. The owl wasn't too big, about a foot tall with chocolate feathers and vanilla marbling, and was watching Toshi with what were probably much sharper eyes than those of the grounded trio.

'**Dinner?'** Kishuku teased.

**'Uh… not quite,'** Toshi answered with a certain level of tightness.

"Chie!" Doukun spread his arms wide. The owl flew down and allowed a quick hug from her Seishi before finding a spot on Doukun's protected shoulder. "This is my _ketsu_, Chie," Doukun said with loving fondness, stroking the bird's white and brown breast. "She's a barred owl, only a year old but extremely smart. Sometimes I believe that she knows more than she is willing to tell me."

"Nice to meet you, Chie. Uh, Doukun this is Toshi," he replied with a formal bow. Inwardly, Kishuku was dying a thousand mortifying deaths. _I called Doukun's _ketsu _dinner! Oh man… Suzaku's gonna strike me down, if Chie doesn't peck my eyes out first!_ It was a known fact that Seishi could only speak with his or her own _ketsu_, but that didn't mean that the _ketsu_ couldn't read other Seishi's minds. When he looked at the owl, he saw her beak open and close with an audible and threatening snap.

'**Just be glad you didn't say anything aloud,'** Toshi whacked his tail at the back of Kishuku's knee as he passed him by and the Seishi could only pray that Chie wouldn't tell Doukun what transpired.

"Let's get going! There's so much to tell you, and so much more to show!" Doukun bounced on the balls of his feet, bringing a grin to Kishuku's face. The boy's demeanor, despite the mental aptitude that far exceeded his age, reminded Kishuku of his younger brother Chuuei - so spirited and helpful and bright. But a sad darkness fell inside his thoughts at the memory of leaving his family, so he shook his head to try and keep his emotions light.

_Gonna have to get some money soon… who knows how long that bit I left is gonna last…_

Doukun turned out to be a much more knowing guide than Donai, and a bit more friendly. Chie, unlike her human counterpart, decided to take wing and go off on her own for a time. She made some kind of odd hissing sound as she flew over Kishuku's head, creeping the blue-haired boy out. Kishuku made a mental note to patch things up with Chie before the week was out and went back to listening to Doukun. But apparently Doukun knew everything about anything and didn't hesitate to point things out to Kishuku. Most of the inconsequential stuff Kishuku simply nodded his head at, but he did manage to bring Doukun to the subject of living necessities.

"Oh yes, that's right! Well to start, food is served during the dining intervals of 7, 11, and 5 for two hours in the main dining hall, which I pointed out is part of the Palace. There's a small dining area between the dormitories and the classrooms, if you miss a meal, and it's open during the day. And every Seishi wears their color robes during worship ceremonies at the Temple and other important meetings. The highest ranking Seishi almost always wear their robes, but everyone else just wears their daily clothes for normal routines."

"Color robes?"

"It's a reliable way to keep track of all the different Seishi. For instance, I'm wearing red and yellow because I'm a Chiriko Seishi. We went to the Temple today," Doukun pointed at his own tunic. The long red robe went all the way down to his feet and over his hands, edged in a glorious yellow-gold. It buttoned once at his right shoulder and was held together by a fine saffron sash. "Tamahome Seishi wear black and red."

Kishuku's mind went back to Lau-sama and he remembered the red gown with a black edging she was fluttering around in. "When do I get it?"

"Oh, someone will be by in a few days to take your measurements and they'll make one up for you. Now that Lau-sama has you down as a student, things will be put into motion for you," Doukun told him. "See, now we've just passed the east rooms and after turning down here, we'll be near the southern rooms."

"What about monetary costs? Doesn't this charge a lot of _okane_?" Kishuku asked as casually as his nervous voice would let him. His mind kept flickering back to the idea of going broke right in the middle of his first week.

"Don't worry if you can't afford things. By doing certain work around the Palace or helping some of the more high-ranking people, you can earn enough to buy the necessary supplies," the Chiriko Seishi calmed his nerves. "And this is your room, Kishuku-san."

On the door were painted the number and symbol 12-South. Kishuku knocked the wood and waited.

No answer.

"Guess my roommate's not here now." Kishuku noted. The two shrugged at each other and the Tamahome Seishi opened the door.

And was somewhat surprised when a girl came out of the room, hurtling herself at full speed at him and screaming, "I love you, you asshole!"

Both of them hit the floor with a breathtaking thud, Kishuku taking the brunt of the fall while the girl lay on top of him. A ragged half-cry escaped his throat the same time the girl continued to confess her love for him, with her head buried in the middle of his chest. Doukun let out a silent gasp, simply too stunned to say or do anything while Toshi just watched with uncomprehending worry.

_Can't breathe…_ Kishuku thought agonizingly. _I think she just broke my back…_

**'Ki, what's going on?'** Toshi demanded.

**'Beats the hell outta me!'** Kishuku mentally screamed as his anger (and pain) nearly drowned the _ketsu_. **'Just get her off!'**

Luckily for her, it didn't come to that. Within the span of the conversation, Doukun found his voice and body and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "I'm sorry miss, but I do believe you have the wrong… asshole," he tripped on the last word. Kishuku would have laughed but he didn't have the breath to spare.

She stopped ranting long enough to take a good look at her supposed love. Her eyes widened and she jumped up off him with enviable grace. "OHMYGOD!" she shrieked. "Oh dear Suzaku, I didn't… I mean, I thought he lived by himself!"

All Kishuku could do at the moment was groan and sit up, wondering if his lungs would ever be the same again. Toshi's head was next to his Seishi's, licking his face in empathy now that the threat was gone. "What are you doing here?" Doukun asked, his curiosity sprouting up.

"Waiting for Stupid Fang Boy," she crossed her arms in irritation. "Kou Shun'u. Don't suppose you know where he is."

"Nope, sorry," the younger shook his head. "Why?"

The girl ran a hand through her copper hair, trying to comb down the wild strands flying everywhere. "Because I really like him despite the fact that he keeps avoiding me," she admitted. "I know he doesn't like girls but I figured the direct approach was the only way to go in this case." She looked at the floored Seishi and bent to his level. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm OK," he lied through clenched teeth. "Who are you, anyway? Are you even a Seishi?"

"My name's Bou Arusei, and yes I'm a Seishi - a Hotohori. I wouldn't be here otherwise," she said in a very matter-of-factly tone. "Mind if I ask who you are?"

Kishuku took a deep breath, regretted it instantly, and rattled off his name, Toshi's name, and Seishi symbol as quickly as he could. "Now, if you excuse me, I think need to sit down somewhere soft…"

Without question, Arusei offered him her shoulder and, very slowly, the duo stood up and brought Kishuku into the room. Doukun opened the window curtains and light drifted inside. At the moment, Kishuku was less interested in looking at the room than just getting to the bed. Arusei took him to the neater part of the room and helped him recline on the futon. Toshi followed and lay next to his Seishi in a rather defensive position.

For the first time, Arusei really took note of the leopard, though how she could have missed him before was beyond Kishuku's reasoning.

"Cool! A cat and dog in the same room," she grinned. "You guys are gonna be fighting a lot, I can see it now."

"Where's your _ketsu_?" Doukun asked. Apparently, Kishuku thought, the boy never ran out of questions.

"Oh, she's out in the courtyard. She can't really walk through the halls as freely as the open plains," Arusei explained. "Ensa is a deer."

_And Arusei tackles like Shioki…_ Kishuku figured, his chest still hurting but breathing more evenly now. **'Toshi, my bond, we've been here only 2 hours and already we've had the snuff beaten out of us. Twice!'**

**'Just lucky I guess…'** the leopard growled, though the irony brought a slight smile to Kishuku.

"I thought females weren't allowed in the male section of the housing dormitories," Doukun said, sounding like he would have liked an explanation.

"We're not," Arusei shrugged, and Kishuku rolled his eyes in exasperation. "But desperate women do desperate things."

"Ya mean, stupid women do stupid things," the lazy words came from the doorway, in which all three of them turned to. Toshi, not enjoying the repeated surprises, got to all four and snarled at the figure. With the light at its back, it was impossible for Kishuku to actually see any details, but he had a pretty good guess of who it was.

**'Toshi, I think it's OK. We're all right - I think it's my new roommate.'**

The leopard responded with a sensible, **'I'll believe it when I see it!'**

Arusei gave it away. "Shun'u!" she screamed, stomping over to him. With an accusatory finger she was about to begin shouting when he grabbed her hand.

"Don't fuckin' start with me, Arusei," he said darkly. "I'm not in the goddamned mood right now for yer games -"

"This isn't a game!" Arusei interrupted loudly.

"- So get the fuckin' hell out of here before I tell Moru-san you were sneakin' around the goddamn boys' dorms!" His voice rose in volume as it deepened to a threat.

_This is my roommate?_ And Kishuku wondered if he should ask for a new room.

With an irritated protest, Arusei pulled her hand from his and the two exchanged glares. Kishuku sat up with undue interest, trying to see them better, then regretted the action at his chest still ached painfully. He glanced at Doukun, who despite his vast array of knowledge was clueless on this battlefield as to what to do. It was made obvious by his creased forehead and uncertain eyes.

"Asshole," she muttered one last time before stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Doukun winced at the sound of her anger while Kishuku simply put a calming hand on his _ketsu_. The leopard then jumped back onto the mattress with his Seishi and lay protectively across Kishuku's lap.

**'My Kishuku.** **No one's gonna get to you,'** Toshi made certain his rumble was heard.

**'Thanks, Toshi,'** he told his _ketsu_, the emotion between them strong as the earth they ran across.

"Doukun!" Kishuku's roommate declared heartily. "Hey kid, what'cha doin' over here this time? Lookin' for some trouble?" He grabbed the boy around the neck and affectionately rubbed his fist into Doukun's head, causing the boy to burst into laughter.

_They know each other?_ Kishuku thought as his expression turned comical.

Doukun laughed and wriggled out of the grasp. "Sorry, Shun'u-san, not this time. But I brought someone." He pointed to Kishuku and said, "This is Kishuku-san. He's your new roommate."

Toshi jumped to the side as Kishuku stood up and Shun'u walked towards him. "New roommate, eh?" he looked Kishuku up and down, then smiled a well-fanged smile. "We'll see how long ya last here. I'm Kou Shun'u, a Tasuki Warrior."

"Sou Kishuku, Tamahome Warrior," he replied in kind. Kishuku took note of his roommate as the flame-inspired hair upon the other's head immediately grabbed his attention. Shun'u had to have been around his age - his height and weight looked to be similar if not the same as his own. The redhead had a rather arrogant look in his eyes, as if he was used to winning any and all fights. Kishuku planned to change that look right away, especially after Shun'u laughed at his declaration.

_I think I've just been insulted…_

"Ya been here a day and think yer a Warrior?" he laughed derisively, then cracked his knuckles. "Think yer hot shit or somethin'? I can take ya down, no sweat."

"Bull!" Kishuku snorted, standing up and facing his roommate. "I'll kick your ass before you even know what hit you." By now the pain in his chest had faded to a nagging bruise, so he figured he'd survive a fight.

_Hopefully._

"Let's go!"

"Shun'u-san, I do not think…" Doukun began and was quickly silenced by a wave of Shun'u's hand. He clasped his lips together and watched with growing worry.

Both of them, as if on silent cue, took a quick fighting stance, ready to pound the hell out of the other. Kishuku was actually looking forward to it; ready to let loose all the anxiety and stress that had been building up all day, he was about to run at Shun'u when a voice shouted in his head, **'No!'**

And two blurs, one from behind Kishuku and the other from the doorway, went springing at each other, claws and fangs bared in a very real attack.

"Toshi!" "Genrou!"

The _ketsu_ rolled as one animal, snarls and guttural threats echoing within the room. Kishuku's whole soul bled and burned as he wished for the chance to jump in and protect his beloved _ketsu_. However, they were moving far too fast for him to follow, and unfortunately he would more than likely end up hurting rather than helping Toshi. He spared a glance up at Shun'u and saw, with mild surprise, that the other was watching with horror and (was it possible?) a touch of fear in those amber eyes.

The two vaulted away only seconds later besides their respective Seishi, and Kishuku saw that Toshi's opponent was a handsome red wolf. His fur was a sunset russet with dusty gray brushed on his back and tail. He was smaller than Toshi by about a foot, and probably a good hundred pounds lighter too. Still, he must have been an unbelievable fighter because Toshi was breathing hard and the rips on his neck weren't there ten minutes ago.

**'He is, my Seishi,'** Toshi said, his thoughts stormy. **'And if Genrou is any indication… I would imagine Shun'u is no pushover either.'**

But then Genrou did something that shocked everyone in the room: he came next to Toshi and calmly licked the wound on the leopard's neck.

Had this been a cartoon, both Kishuku and Shun'u would have their jaws falling to the ground like bricks.

"Uhm…" Doukun slowly came up next to the duo, fearful of them suddenly turning on each other again. "Genrou-_ketsu_, may I ask what you are doing?"

The wolf broadened his mental voice to include the trio outside his _ketsu_ link. **'I thought Toshi was attacking Shun'u. Toshi thought I was attacking Kishuku. We were both trying to protect our Seishi, not realizing that they were in no more danger than a couple of tussling cubs. Thus, I injured a fellow _ketsu_ and I now apologize for that.'**

**'Then I too apologize. I was still overwhelmed after Arusei's… entrance and saw a fight where there was none,'** Toshi replied, licking off a cut on Genrou's muzzle. Doukun turned his head, satisfied and looking very pleased with the release of tension and Kishuku decided that if Toshi's voice was a humming bass, then Genrou's was an expressive tenor.

"See, if your _ketsu_ can get along, then I imagine that the both of you will become the best of friends," Doukun grinned.

The two looked at each other.

"Not gonna happen."

"Like fuckin' hell."

Doukun sweatdropped as the _ketsu_ separated and each adjourned to opposite parts of the room.

**'Did you have good time?'** Kishuku asked, mockery tingeing his words. Toshi answered with a swat at Kishuku's leg before jumping onto the bed.

**'You're right. I like it here,'** he purred in a rather kitten-like fashion, delicately licking his wounds. Kishuku found a smile tugging at his lips and turned back to Shun'u. **'This is going to be fun.'**

The redhead was glaring at his _ketsu_, who was currently ignoring his Seishi by sitting down next to the bed and cleaning his paw. He turned and said to Kishuku, "I s'pose if Genrou likes ya then hell, ya gotta be okay." He clapped Kishuku on the back in a somewhat accepting way.

_Maybe this won't be too bad. Even fun, like Toshi said,_ Kishuku thought hopefully.

"But I'm still gonna have t' pound the shit outta you some day."

_Fun… like wrestling a bull and wolf in the same day…_

------------- ------------- ------------- -------------


	3. The Stars Whisper Secrets

Disclaimer: I disclaim owning FY.

Warning: Very bad pun ahead. For those of you that don't know, _shounen_ means boy or lad (which will make more sense later). And our beloved Shun'u has a dirty mouth so watch out for that. Otherwise… on we go!

------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

It took a few days for Kishuku to get used to his schedule and life in the Center. Every morning he went from a reading and writing class to a history class and ended with a math course, the latter he found to be more useful in the long run (math and money seemed to go well together).

When he first came to the doors of the reading class, a sense of worry not unlike the feeling he had when he first came to the city crept into his stomach. But with encouragement from Toshi and a literal shove from Shun'u he entered the room, took a seat, and began the learning process. Luckily, there were three teachers there to help different divisions of students. Kishuku found he was just a year behind Shun'u, who had been there for about 2 years now. He did manage to get bumped up in math, which secretly pleased him to no end. Even history, a less than thrilling subject for him, showed a bit of promise at being somewhat interesting.

Kishuku had also found the easiest way out of the Center, with thanks to Shun'u's rather cagey directions. Toshi had told him to wait a bit before trying to peddle anything in the Capital city, especially since he was tethered to the Center and couldn't really offer his service as a jack-of-all-trades anymore. So he mostly walked around and took note of the people and kinds of assistance he could offer.

He also managed to catch Donai-san in one of the hallways. The Chief Warrior had him put through a pretty rigorous set of tests and, when Kishuku was finished and exhausted from the trial, Donai-san promised to have him entered into one of the higher skill classes for Warriors. It brightened his day so much that he barely paid attention to his roommate's jibes that night.

As badly as the duo got off on their first meeting, Kishuku and Shun'u actually grew to tolerate each other well. They taunted, teased, and beat each other up on a semi-regular basis, but it seemed to be in good humor - very similar to the way brothers would bond. The two even talked together at night, wrapping up their days with mumbled conversation and a sleepy "g'night'. Although nothing deep was shared, they scratched the surface of each other's personalities with almost no time lost.

Kishuku learned that Shun'u used to be the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits and although he didn't admit it, he was rather impressed by that fact. Shun'u fit the profile of a _sake_ drinking, perpetually cursing, hard-as-nails bandit.

The Tamahome Seishi also came to quickly understand why Shun'u was so confident all the time; he had every right to it. Genrou gifted his beloved Seishi with inhuman speed and after spending a few years with the bandits, Shun'u was now a fighter to be reckoned with. Yet in spite of the tough exterior, the Tasuki Seishi was incredibly dedicated to Genrou and anyone he chose to allow into his world. Kishuku saw the way Shun'u protected Doukun like a younger sibling and his respect towards Donai-san was evident in the way the redhead spoke about the Chief Warrior's competence. There was even a slight connection growing between himself and Shun'u that neither was ready to acknowledge, but it was there nonetheless.

Lau-sama did a very good job.

But a few days after Kishuku arrived, he realized during the middle of a class that he never visited the Temple. There was something he had to do there and it couldn't be put off any longer…

After class was over he returned to their room and found Shun'u in there, so he asked him details about the Temple.

"Ain't no big shit," the redhead shrugged. "Just go there 'n pray." He was cleaning off what looked like a metal fan, paying no more attention to his roommate than he usually did.

"Isn't there a certain day I have to go? And something I have to wear or something I have to bring? Gimme a hand here, Shun!"

Shun'u clapped twice and went back to the fan.

Kishuku was unamused even though Toshi snickered mentally. "Thanks, you s. o. b. Now is it possible you could be helpful for once?"

"Look, why don't'cha find Doukun? Th' kid knows everything and I don't have the patience to tell you shit," Shun'u said carelessly. Genrou, who was resting at his feet, growled audibly at his Seishi. The _yoku_ character shone angrily on both their foreheads and, after what appeared to be a great deal of mental swearing, Shun'u slammed the fan on his chair and stood up.

"What was that about?" Kishuku couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

"Genrou thinks I should take you, 'cause I'd be disrespectin Suzaku if I didn't," he mimicked his _ketsu_'s growl. "Fuckin _ketsu_ know-it-all…" Genrou replied to that by nipping at Shun'u's heels while the Seishi stalked over to his closet. "Gimme a minute to find my damn jacket…" he burrowed through the clothes like a rabid dog hunting out a jackrabbit. Muttered curses and irritated words made it back to Kishuku's ears but he merely turned his attention to Genrou, who was thankfully quieter than his bondmate.

The red wolf captured more of Kishuku's curiosity than his Seishi. Where Shun'u was hot-tempered, brash, and all around unrestrained, Genrou was calm, sensible, and actually rather wise. It boggled Kishuku's mind that the two of them could even stand to be in the same room with each other, much less share a Seishi/_ketsu_ mindlink.

**'And Shun wonders how you and Toshi stay together,'** Genrou's mind brushed his own. **'It's all perspective. The two of us have just as much in common as you and Toshi, it just depends on what you're looking for.'**

"Found it!" Shun'u declared triumphantly, pulling out a fiery red overcoat before removing his normal black and blue one. Tossing it to the side, he quickly donned the new jacket over his shirt and fastened it down the center. The edges were colored in orange with short sleeves, while a flowing orange wrap went over his right shoulder and a black sash tied it to the rest of his jacket.

It was dressy and formal, and completely un-Shun'u like.

Kishuku bowed and spread an arm. "May I have this dance?" he smiled.

"Fuckin bastard," Shun'u stomped him passed to the door, ignoring the trio of entertained faces. "Hurry up, ya asshole. I ain't got all fuckin day!"

He turned back to the _ketsu_. "You two coming?"

Their reply was to flop to the ground in a most ungraceful fashion. **'Been there, done that, prayed to Suzaku,'** Toshi yawned. **'Go by yourself, Ki. I've got company here, I'll be fine.'**

"Cool. See you two later." And the Seishi began their walk to the Temple of Suzaku.

Originally Kishuku planned to ask about the fan, but Genrou's comment about Shun'u questioning his and Toshi's bond still rattled in his head. He needed to ask. "Hey Shun?"

"What?"

"Genrou said you don't think Toshi and me are a good pair. Why?"

"I think th' two o' you are a good pair, I just don't think ya have as much in common as me 'n Genrou do."

At this, Kishuku looked over at his Seishi friend with surprised eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Shun'u stopped walking and glowered at his roommate. "Shit, what is this, fuckin Ask-Me-Questions-'Til-I-Wanna-Beat-Yer-Head-In Day? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's just a question. Don't worry about it," Kishuku shook his head. But being who he was Shun'u just sighed and hopped onto a railing and sat down.

"Lemme put it like this. Say the first word that comes to yer head."

"Okane." _Boy, if that's not a natural reflex!_ Kishuku was a little unsure where this was leading, but he leaned against a rafter and listened to what pearls of wisdom his roommate might drop.

The redhead smirked. "Yeah, that's what I'm fuckin talkin about. In this order, you think about money, yer family, money, Toshi, money, Seishi duties, money, money, and occasionally _money_. Toshi, however, puts you ahead of everythin. I mean, shit, ain't like a leopard has that much to worry 'bout anyway, but he still has different reasons why he does things than you. Yer looking out for the easiest way to make a coin, he's looking t' keep ya safe.

"Me 'n Genrou, on the other hand, we're always on the same level. Same ideas, same values, same everything… well, most of th' time. I mean, I know Genrou don't always like the things I do and I can't stand it when he's being all fuckin overprotective, but our bond is deeper than actions y'know? We do things for th' same reason, whether it's ta help Suzaku, the bandits, or each other. So even though you guys are similar character-wise, we're the same principle-wise. You two may act all identical and shit, but you don't think alike and most o' the time I wonder how you guys get anythin done. And that's why" he slapped his knee to emphasize his point "I can't believe Toshi's still with you."

Kishuku could only look at Shun'u with an incredulous gape-mouthed stare. _This_ was Kou Shun'u, the smart-ass teen that had a hard time focusing and paying attention to details of life? He couldn't believe that those very true and logical words came from the former bandit's dirty mouth, and the only thing he could do was slowly nod in agreement.

"So put yer eyes back in yer head and let's keep going," Shun'u jumped down and walked ahead. "Like _now_!"

Seeing as how he didn't want to be left in the dust, Kishuku quickly caught up and mused over the words. Shun'u was right; although he and Toshi acted like they'd come from the same litter their minds didn't run on the same field. Kishuku would do nearly anything for money, but Toshi was always a step ahead of him, trying to keep his Seishi safe and aware of the traps he could be getting into. But he'd also seen the way Genrou and Shun'u moved as if in perfect tandem in mock battles; they knew each other so well, so deeply that they didn't even need to mindspeak when attacking. It was both incredible and intimidating at once.

_I guess I'm learning more than how to read here,_ Kishuku thought grudgingly. _Who knew it would take the biggest loudest-mouthed troublemaker to teach it to me?_

Shun'u showed Kishuku a shortcut through a few of the Palace's old hallways before reaching the Temple. "Cuts off 'bout 5 minutes," he said shortly, stepping carefully out of the wall and replacing the panel as soon as Kishuku stepped out. It seemed like the bandit knew all the secret passageways and had no qualms about using them for his own devices. "Now… this is the Temple of Suzaku. Any questions… tough shit, 'cause yer gonna have to ask the priests."

"Anything I should know about the priests?" he asked, a sly gleam in his eye.

Shun'u ignored it. "Yeah, some of 'em are kind of out of it, like fuckin outta their minds. They're so wrapped up in Suzaku they forgot about being human, so just be careful what'cha say, a'ight?" Shun'u explained as he opened the doors to the Temple.

The first thing Kishuku's appreciative eyes saw was the shining golden statue of a beautiful phoenix, standing in the center of the room and domination the rest of the details. Ss his eyes adjusted to the dim room he saw a backdrop of the twenty-eight constellations and an altar in front of the Suzaku statue. The room was filled with every conceivable hue and tint of red, gold, and orange until he felt both blinded and clear-sighted.

"This's the individual Shrine," Shun'u said in a hushed tone. He bent down on one knee to pay reverence and Kishuku followed suit. After bowing their heads for a few seconds, both stood up and Shun'u explained further. "This one's for personal matters and always open, but always guarded." He pointed behind them and above the doorway where a hawk was perched and watching the two with a careful eye. "Who knows when some damned idiot would come 'n decide to rob the place?"

"Like a bandit, maybe?"

Shun'u gave him the dirtiest look he'd ever been graced with, and pulled Kishuku to a door on the side. "There are four ways to get the Temple of Suzaku. This way through the smaller shrine, from the Palace entrance, from a door close to the woods, and the central doorway, which is how most people get in. 'Course… we ain't most people."

Kishuku couldn't argue that point, so he followed Shun'u through the thick wooden doors and was properly greeted with a flash of color. Shading his eyes, he managed to catch a glimpse of seven stained glass windows decorating the highest parts of the Temple, each emblazoned with one of the Suzaku's constellations. An altar stood in the center, commanding attention through its demure ivory color. A red mantle was draped over the top and brushed the oaken floor, with identical yards of liquid silk lining the walls. Surrounding the altar on four sides were rows of benches, obviously where Seishi sat during their weekly worship. Flowers decorated the entrances and altar while another golden statue of Suzaku sat proudly on the elegant adornment. And if it were possible, this statue could shame Suzaku himself with its golden beauty and ruby gaze. An open scroll was wrapped around Suzaku's perch and as the duo walked closer he could practically see the characters on the paper dancing with their own light. There was actually a small fire burning inside a golden vessel beside the phoenix with incense sticks framing statue and scroll.

At the moment the only people inside were Shun'u and himself, so they sat in one of the front rows, staring at Suzaku. When Kishuku did speak he visibly flinched from the harsh echo of his voice. "This is amazing."

"Yeah," Shun'u said reverently. "Really great, ya know? I mean… it's hard t' believe we're a part of this. We're two o' the Suzaku no Seishi. It's just…" and the thought faded off.

Kishuku understood more than he could say, simply letting a nod of his head fill the void.

"Ya missed it a couple weeks ago, when they tossed a scroll." Shun'u kept going. "With all the problems with Kutou going on and the way Hokkan's gettin riled up too, the Celestial Suzaku no Miko was forced to burn the ShiJinTenChiSho and make a petition to Suzaku. Every Seishi in the Center, Palace, and city was here. One o' the coolest things I've ever seen, with all the fire and shit."

"I take it it didn't work?"

"Th' petition? Depends on what yer idea of working is," Shun'u shrugged. "Suzaku didn't show up, if that's what'cha mean. But a new ShiJin came back, th' one on the altar now. No one understands it, 'cause it's written in a weird double-talk, but the Priests and Mikos are working on it. The only thing they know for sure is that eight of His Chosen gotta do something, but we have no fu-… er, _clue_ as to the job."

"Guess I came at a good time. Time to go out and save Konan now that I'm around!" Kishuku joked, striking a pose as Shun'u snorted. "But what about the _ketsu_ deaths? Did it say anything about them or how to stop them?"

To his surprise, Shun'u's eyes went wide with horror. "What _ketsu_ deaths?" he demanded, his voice controlled but razor sharp.

"You mean you guys don't know?" Kishuku asked back, surprise very strong on his face. He was about to elucidate when the doors of one entrance opened with a protesting squeal. Both boys jumped to their feet, their nerves standing straight on end as a head peeked in.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here, no da," an upbeat voice commented as the rest of the body walked in. A man, probably only a few years older than the two teenagers, shut the door after a few seconds' pause. His sky blue bangs defied gravity while the rest of his hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. Even though Kishuku hadn't seen any of the Priests before, he had a funny feeling that this was one of them.

"We can go," he said immediately, not wanting to bother anyone.

"It's all right, the Temple is open to everyone, no da," the man smoothed over his worry. He had a kind face, if not a little… different due to the fox-like features. "Any particular reason why you boys are over here, no da?"

As he walked to them and Kishuku could see his attire. His undergarment was comprised of a sleeveless crimson tunic and matching trousers. The Seiryuu blue overcoat covered half of his body; starting with a long-sleeved left arm, it crossed over his chest and was tied in place with a thin red sash, leaving his right arm uncovered.

"Kishuku here wanted me to show 'im the Temple," Shun'u waved his thumb in Kishuku's direction. "He's new here."

_Thanks for the blame, Shun. Remind me to pay you back for that._

The Priest merely grinned and spoke. "I'm glad to meet you both, no da." He casually took a seat and looked at the other two. They sat down just after him, with Kishuku in between. "My name is Ri Houjun, a Chichiri Priest, no da." And no more than a moment later, a fox jumped into his lap and looked impatiently at the Priest. "And this is Shonin, though I think she's a little insulted I didn't introduce her first, no da." She was small, probably only two feet long and maybe fifteen pounds at the most, but still very beautiful; long moonlight-frosted tips hid fur a darker shade of night and her eyes were a dancing gold. Kishuku inclined his head to her with respect.

"I thought'cha said it was a girl," Shun'u tilted his head in confusion, totally and utterly destroying the effect.

"Not _Shounen_. Shonin," Houjun said pointedly while the _ketsu_ bared her teeth to the Tasuki Seishi. He just bared his own fangs in reply.

Kishuku grinned. "I take it she gets that a lot."

"More than we care to remember, no da," Houjun answered with a sigh, his hand on her back. "May I ask who you are, no da?"

"Kou Shun'u, Tasuki Warrior," the redhead said proudly.

"Sou Kishuku, Tamahome _Warrior_," his opposite purposely emphasized the last word.

"Where are your _ketsu_, no da?"

Kishuku answered wryly. "They've decided to take a nap instead of join us here. No respect," he shook his head.

Houjun chuckled as Shonin curled up in his lap. "Well, some _ketsu_ don't prefer to come as often as others, just as some Seishi only come once a month, no da."

"Yeah, getting back to the _ketsu_," Shun'u pulled their attention, his expression going solemn again. "Kishuku said somethin about _ketsu_ deaths. Do you know anything?"

"Deaths?" Both Houjun and Shonin turned focused eyes to him. "I haven't heard anything of the sort recently, no da. Please clarify."

Kishuku started from the beginning. "Well, from what I know, in a village close to my home there was a Seishi whose _ketsu_ was killed. And I don't mean like an accident, like a doe getting mauled by a wild animal. This happened to a full-grown grizzly bear, and it had pretty much been turned inside out." Actually, Kishuku had heard a much more visual tale, but refrained from saying more.

"Fuckin hell! You gotta be shitting us!" Shun'u momentarily forgot where he was, the shock hitting him like a physical blow.

"Shun, I wouldn't even joke about something like this," Kishuku said with deadly sobriety.

"What else did you hear?" Houjun urged, sounding equally serious.

This one would be harder. Kishuku took a deep breath and spoke. "I was coming here, actually, so this happened only about 10 days ago. Toshi - my _ketsu _- and myself were traveling along the steeper slope of Mt. Reikaku…"

"WHAT!" Shun'u burst out, his eyes wide.

"Shun'u," Houjun put a hand on the younger man's arm, keeping him from jumping up and shaking the life out of Kishuku to get answers. "Let him finish." At his nod, Kishuku kept going.

"We were running when Toshi heard something, which he swears sounded like a blade leaving its sheath. We crossed the road onto one of the backpaths and, after searching for a long time in a completely deserted area, Toshi found her." He took another breath, remembering every little detail as it burned his memory. "She was holding an eagle in her arms, crying and screaming as if she was the one that had her throat torn out. I wanted to help, but she… she just took her hand and it changed into a claw and, oh Suzaku! She… she tore out her own throat! Gods, I can still smell the blood and her fear and anguish and…" Kishuku stopped, suddenly realizing he was _this_ close to hyperventilating. He rested his arm against his knee, and propped his aching head on his hand to steady himself. Silently counting to twenty, he took a series of resting breaths before continuing.

"I had no idea about what to do with her body, but Toshi was worried that someone was still around and might come after us next. I wasn't really in a good state of mind - I'd never seen anyone kill themselves like that. I just took _ketsu_-form and we just kept going until I couldn't move any farther. I wanted to pray in a Shrine when I first came, but I got swept up in things and forgot. Or made myself forget," Kishuku finished, his voice quiet and uneven. Shonin moved herself from Houjun's lap to Kishuku's, rubbing her head under his chin, radiating comfort and kind empathy. "I don't suppose I could now."

"Of course you can," Houjun said gently. "There's some incense on the altar."

As Kishuku got up, Shonin jumped onto his shoulders and made the shaky journey with him to the altar. He paid homage to the God of Konan and Shonin mimicked his motion. Picking up an unburned stick, Kishuku let it catch a flame before setting it at Suzaku's talons. _Please Suzaku… _he fervently prayed. _Please Suzaku don't let this happen any more._ _For the woman and her _ketsu_, for all the other Seishi/_ketsu_ bondpairs that have died, I hope their souls are with you. But Suzaku, my god! Please help us stop this madness!_

A small burst of red light came from his shoulder area, and he turned his head to see the _sho_ symbol alive upon from Shonin's forehead. Shun'u and Houjun were quickly joining them and he saw the Priest's face lit up with the same sign. He bent over and began studying the scroll, fingers flying as he scanned down the words. The bandit read over his shoulder, as if understanding the complex phrases and expressions Houjun was mumbling over and over.

"What's he doing?" Kishuku turned to Shonin. "What happened?"

**'The scroll, as you prayed for help, began to change,'** Shonin explained, her words a crystal bell-tone. **'Some of the characters disappeared, while others shifted around. At the moment my Houjun is wondering, to quote, how you could have done such a thing, no da.'**

He gave the fox a look as she seemingly smiled back at him. "But it _is_ different," Shun'u said, as if clarifying the idea for himself. Houjun nodded and kept talking.

"It makes more sense now, no da," he pointed to a row, his voice rising in excitement. "This is amazing, no da! That's why the Shichiseishi and Miko are being called, no da!"

"Well don't keep us in th' dark," Shun'u said impatiently. "C'mon! What's it say?"

"The first paragraph translates to say, 'This is the story of one girl who having gathered the Seven Seishi of Suzaku, and acquired the power to make any wishes come true. The story itself is a spell. The one who finishes the story shall acquire the same power as the heroine and her wishes will come true. As soon as the scroll is unfurled, the story will become the truth and begin.'"

Confused stillness.

"That _still_ means nothin t' me!" the bandit yelled.

Houjun turned and faced the Warriors. "This tells us that the Suzaku no Miko is called so that she may gain the power of Suzaku. Though I may be making an incorrect leap of logic, it has been known that the reason a Miko is called to summon her god is to save her country from devastation, no da. It's a story that even children know, so for Suzaku to state, quite blatantly, that it's time for the story to begin, then it's time to begin looking for the Shichiseishi of legend." He looked at the ShiJin again, reading it as he spoke to Shun'u and Kishuku. "There's more, but I'll need more time before I understand all that Suzaku has said here, and if what we had before is changed, no da." He turned to Kishuku. "Have you heard any more stories, and how recently, no da?"

"A few, actually," Kishuku thought back. "I can't tell you all the details 'cause I don't know them, but before I left home I must have heard of two other _ketsu_ deaths, and three more while on the road."

Shun'u sucked in a breath and a curse. Houjun shook his head in disbelief. "This is bad. That's too much to blame on natural causes or accidents, no da. What I can't believe is that we haven't heard about it here, especially since we're in the Capital itself, no da."

"I've been passing through smaller provinces. Word travels slowly."

"Or someone's been keeping it from reaching here…" Shun'u frowned darkly.

The trio looked at each other, silent within their own thoughts. Houjun and Shonin were mindspeaking back and forth while Shun'u waved his hand over the fire pit, teasing the flames and ashes. Kishuku watched the incense slowly let up a tendril of sweet smoke and was the first one to talk.

"I'm gonna head back to the room," he said to Shun'u. "Toshi and I will go out and stalk around the city, just… to check for myself that it's still safe." Shonin jumped from his shoulders to Houjun's waiting arms. "Maybe I'm just crazy but I'd rather find trouble than let it find me."

"I'll come wit'cha!" Shun'u decided firmly. "Anyone that's been killin _ketsu_ should get their assSSSSsskin for a beatin!" He changed the sentence from Kishuku's glare.

"Would you two mind coming back here when you're done, no da?" Houjun asked. "I mean, to fill me in on anything you find, no da? If I'm not here, I'll be in Room 3 at the center of the Palace. We can use all the information we can find on this subject, no da."

"Gotcha!" both boys agreed and nearly flew out of the Temple.

"Didn't 'spect that to happen," Shun'u chuckled as they went down the secret passages. "Guess th' Temple's still kinda interestin."

"Let's just hope the city's not as exciting as you want," Kishuku said.

"Yer such a prick, ya know that? Takin away my fun!"

The two squabbled all the way back to the room, releasing nervousness they didn't want to have and oblivious as to what they had suddenly been pulled into.

-------------

**'Houjun, relax! None of this is your fault,'** Shonin said sternly to her pacing Seishi. **'You had no idea that would happen. Not even Hisa-sama knew what to make of the new ShiJin, so how can you blame yourself for not being able to understand the words of Suzaku himself?'**

The Chichiri Seishi merely shook his head at the reference to the Celestial Miko, the highest rank of Mikos. "I don't know… I shouldn't be this nervous but I am." He turned to the fox, who sat patiently on his desk and waited for more. "I'm worried because I could read more than just what I dictated to the boys."

Shonin pricked her ears back and forth. **'Are you going to tell me or do I have to force an answer out of you?'**

He sighed, dropping down into his chair and removing the mask that hid both his feelings and his face from the world. Realizing the grimness of the situation by his show of such vulnerability, Shonin jumped into his lap and burrowed a comfortable spot for herself. "There are… references to which Shichiseishi will be picked to travel. Those most suited for this dangerous mission," he said softly, stroking her fur. "Those who will be the ones to summon Suzaku and save Konan from war."

If it were possible, Shonin would have gasped aloud. Instead, the fox raised her head and licked her beloved Seishi right under his scarred eye, giving him her undying strength and faith. **'So that's it…'**

**'I have found three of his Chosen eight… and I have just let two of them travel into the city without warning them of the dangers they might run into.'**


	4. Pride To Fuel My Fire

Disclaimer: I disclaim FY and anything else that could possibly get me in trouble. I _do_ claim, however, this plot and the _ketsus _(although I think the boys might kill me for saying that).

Notes: _Thoughts are italics_, **telepathy is bold**, and all the honorifics from before still carry over. I don't know if I mentioned this before, but when I write a word with a single apostrophe before it, the apostrophe generally means "mind".

Examples: mindspeaking = 'speaking, and mindtalking = 'talking

Hope that clarifies things for later chapters.

Warning: Shun'u language. And fight scene. If you get squeamish at the sight of imaginary blood, you may want to skip this. I had no time to get this beta-read, so please write me if you know something needs to be fixed or you can help me otherwise.

***

Shun'u grinned to himself as Kishuku glanced around in extreme nervousness. _Idiot ain't even aware I'm here,_ he thought happily. _Nothin like messin' wit' good ole Kishuku._

After wandering the city and finding no danger, Shun'u got real bored real quick. He didn't like crowds and liked people even less, so he and Genrou decided to take a little detour. Kishuku was drooling over a small pile of okane he was being offered for "cleaning up" an alley, so the bandit merely jumped on top of the nearest building and sat there, watching the world go by.

At least, that's what it would have looked like to the normal person. Besides keeping an eye on Kishuku (who had just finished beating up some street punks), Shun'u was watching the mass of people and scanning for new Seishi. If there was a psycho killer out there somewhere, he would hit the young and vulnerable, and Shun'u wanted to be ready to help anyone that needed it. Genrou was nearby, a few blocks away and trailing a trio of unseasoned Seishi and their _ketsu_, just to make sure nothing happened to the naïve pairs.

****

'Things goin' all right, Gen-kun?'

'Better than you. At least I'm not sitting on a roof watching a friend lose his mind,' Genrou replied.

****

'All in good fun.' And he saw Toshi sit down and watch his Seishi frantically scan the area.

He knew the leopard noticed him. Toshi was anything but stupid, and Shun'u was well aware of that fact. He'd seen that kitty take down a wolf with almost no time lost, and knew that along with strength, he was incredibly sharp and well aware of his surroundings. If Kishuku was half as smart as his _ketsu_, he would widen his senses the same way Shun'u did; not quite shifting, but merely expanding himself to include some more hidden _ketsu_ perceptions. It was inexplicable; the way a Seishi's mind could intermerge and create something so beyond a single being's sensations could only be described as a god's gift. Shun'u tried to stay like that as often as possible.

But Genrou was right, that he should actually start moving around and following the crowd. He was a little worried for his _ketsu_, but the wolf was so fast that it would be nearly impossible to even catch a glimpse of him. So just before Kishuku started sprinting off from worry of having lost his companion, Shun'u called down to him. "Yo! Ki-ku!"

Kishuku looked up with a surprised expression that quickly went irate. "I told you not to call me that!" He leapt up onto the roof with Toshi at his heels, the action feline-smooth. "I'm not a flower."

"Heh," Shun'u sneered. "Coulda fooled me, Ki-ku."

A swing at Shun'u's head nearly knocked him off the roof, but he quickly caught himself and chased after the Tamahome Seishi pair. Threats spewed from his mouth while Kishuku raised an obscene finger as a response. **'Bastard! Hey, anythin' up, Genrou?'**

'They're safe at the gates of the Palace. I'll just follow our link to you three,' the wolf told him. Shun'u didn't even have to bother telling him to be careful; they knew each other too well.

Shun'u made one well-placed jump and tackled the other Warrior. But before he could properly pummel Kishuku, he was quickly distracted. "Hey, Kishuku, let's stop here," he suggested in a lively tone. "There's a bar, and I'm fuckin' thirsty."

"Again?!" Kishuku asked, his voice muffled by the wood. Shun'u got off his back, and peered over the edge of the roof. "Don't you drink enough in a day to last a normal person a week?"

"Can't help it they serve weak crappy _sake_ at the Center," Shun'u jumped down. The duo bounded right after him, and the two teens entered the bar. It was dank, dirty, and all around not nice. The few men inside were either drunk or quickly on their way to being so, and only a handful of unbroken tables and chairs were scattered around the room.

Shun'u liked it. That meant they served stronger drinks.

"You really should save your money," Kishuku started as they sat at a table close to the bartender.

__

Here we go again, Shun'u rolled his eyes. _Damn, don't he ever let up???_

"According to my calculations, the rate you spend okane is obviously greater than the rate you earn it. You'll run out of it within the week," he said seriously.

"Kishuku… get a fuckin' life, for Suzaku's sake," Shun'u waved to the bartender. "Two please."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Who said yer gettin' one?"

He sighed, and Shun'u paid for his drinks.

"Where's Toshi?"

"Outside, waiting for Genrou. And making sure we don't freak out the normal… customers here."

"Customers, drunks, it's all the fuckin' same," Shun'u downed his first cup and relaxed. "Yeah… much better!"

Kishuku merely shook his head, and Shun'u drank the second cup. Kishuku was a cool guy, but he needed to get rid of that stick up his ass. Although Genrou was the same, in telling him not to drink as often, Kishuku was just _irritating_ about the subject. He also took it as a personal insult when Shun'u didn't listen. Didn't he know that this bandit answered to no one?

****

'Mostly no one. I'd like to think I'm an exception,' Genrou said, getting closer to the bar.

****

'Eh… depends how I feel that day.'

Shun'u leaned back in his chair, taking it easy and letting the alcohol get rid of some of the more disturbing thoughts. A possible _ketsu_ killer, the Chosen Shichiseishi… he wanted excitement, but not all at once.

And his thoughts were broken by a body falling right into their table, smashing it as the man landed with a heavy '**thud**'.

Shun'u, still leaning back, looked from the man to Kishuku. They looked at each other for a few seconds, back at the unconscious man, and shared the thought of '_someone's getting their ass kicked in half a second_'.'

"Sorry about that!" a cheerful voice called across the room. A woman with a long purple braid swinging behind her came skipping over to their table, looking somewhat abashed. "Don't know my own strength sometimes." 

"What happened?" Kishuku asked, looking something between amused and puzzled at the cause of such havoc.

"Bad man go flying," she said innocently. "He tried to garner my favor in a very… unusual fashion. I didn't like that idea and let my fist meet his stomach."

Shun'u commented, "Not bad. But'cha need t' work on yer aim."

"Yeah yeah, picky picky," she waved her arm dismissively. "So… hi, I'm Chou Ryuuen! Nice to meet you both and, again, I'm sorry about this mess! Men can be such scum, which I will admit despite my bias of being one."

Question marks popped up over Kishuku's head while Shun'u and his chair tipped backwards. "Yer a man?!" Shun'u asked in his ever-so-tactful way as he got up.

Ryuuen looked down _his_ shirt. "Wow, there's nothing there!" _he_ said, feigning surprise. "I guess that means I must be male."

"I'm not checking any lower, so I'll take your word for it," Kishuku grinned and bowed. Ryuuen returned it. "I'm Sou Kishuku. Loudmouth over there is Kou Shun'u."

"Hey," Shun'u exchanged a polite nod.

"Hi," Ryuuen smiled broadly. "Mind if I take a seat and share a drink?"

"We might need a table," Shun'u looked at the remains of theirs. "This one's been taken up by some asshole."

"Lemme clean this up," Ryuuen picked up both the table and man, tossed them to the side, and pulled up a new table and chair. "There! Much better!"

Shun'u grinned. He liked this guy. Had a certain… _spunk_, a liveliness that most of the people back at the Center lacked. And now that he knew for sure, Shun'u could tell he was a guy. His voice and face may have looked like it belonged on a young woman, but his mannerisms and stance all spoke otherwise. Dressed in a colorful tunic and pants of blue, green, and white, Ryuuen was both striking and unobtrusive, as if Shun'u's eyes kept sliding away from the other man and coming back. And there was something about his eyes…

Although Shun'u acted like an idiot more often then not, he was smart enough to read the silent energy flickering behind those amethyst eyes.

"So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Kishuku struck up the conversation.

"Having a little fun," Ryuuen admitted. "Most of the time, I'm stuck inside the Palace helping a friend of mine, and always having to behave like a gentleman. Needless to say… a nice barroom brawl felt good."

Shun'u slapped him on the back. "Ryuuen, yer my kinda guy! Shall we cause a little more fun?"

"Yeah!" he lit up. "We could - oh no, wait, that's illegal." His eyebrows furrowed, then he lit up again. "Well how abo - no, that's illegal too…" He thought a few more seconds before another idea came to him. "I know! Let's - no, that's just cruel."

His face fell as the two Seishi burst into laughter. "Shit, man, forget illegal! I like that cruel one!" Shun'u managed to say.

"You two are evil!" Kishuku said, catching a breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Ryuuen proudly beamed. "So where-"

****

'SEISHI!'

The mind-shout interrupted them with the power of an explosion. Both Shun'u and Kishuku stood up as one and ran for the door, their bodies moving on sheer instinct. Shun'u barely had time to realize that Ryuuen had followed them before checking out the scene.

Toshi and Genrou were in the middle of the road, surrounded on all sides by four tigers. Four immense, snarling, and pissed off tigers that looked ready to bite the heads off the defensive _ketsu_. Everyone in the near vicinity had taken to running away as fast as they could, which was smarter than they knew. This was probably going to get ugly very quickly.

"Fuckin' shit!" Shun'u swore, then turned to Ryuuen. "Get inside!"

"You're stupid as hell if you think I'm gonna let you two take this on by yourselves!" Ryuuen retorted.

"We're not alone," Kishuku smiled, the expression conveying no humor. Shun'u mirrored the look and, as their _ketsu_ growled and poised themselves to battle, the two went into motion and jumped into the fray.

And they began to shapeshift in midair.

Shun'u no longer thought of himself as human. His mind was completely set on the change; he refused to rely on poor human eyesight but now thought with his much more worthy sense of smell. Bones silently popped and shifted as his body went from being bipedal to using four sensitive paws for movement. Each ligament and muscle of his wiry frame became stronger, more resilient for this battle. His nerves were more alive than he could ever remember, even though it always felt this way when he changed. The blood in his veins ran hot while his heart beat out the rhythm of a wolf's pride. A warm fur coat replaced easily punctured skin and a furry red tail gave him better balance for running and jumping. His fangs were more than just decoration now - he was well aware of how much damage the sharpened canines could inflict.

He was more than just Kou Shun'u now, but also more than just another wolf. His mind, now filled with the twin wisdom of human and animal, was now focused on one little fact - these beasts had dared to challenge his _ketsu_, and would now pay a very high price. 

The Tasuki Seishi reveled in this feeling of animalistic power, of instincts that went so far beyond human capacity it was unreal. Because of his amazing capabilities in this form he always enjoyed a fight. Even when it was possible he might lose or face injury, Shun'u never backed down because the potential to simply _fight_ far outweighed the consequences.

He was made to be a Warrior.

A howl of fury was released from his throat as Shun'u landed lightly next to Genrou while Kishuku took his place next to Toshi at the same time. The tigers backed off for a moment, realizing that there was more to this fight than it first appeared.

****

'Took you long enough!' Genrou's voice, usually mild, was tinged with both hostility and fear.

****

'Bite me,' he responded.

****

'Later!' Genrou shouted, then the Seishi/_ketsu_ pairs sprang.

Normally, Shun'u would have just stuck with his human shape to fight, but this brawl was against animals. As much fun as it would be to try and use the _tessen_, he might end up doing more harm to innocents and buildings than to the tigers. Really, the only way to really win was to play their game, to shift into _ketsu_-form and fight that way. Which was perfectly all right to Shun'u; sometimes wolf-form felt better than being human anyway.

Shun'u aimed for the first tiger in front of him. Although he knew he couldn't win a straight-on fight (the tiger was simply too damn massive for that), he was faster and planned to use that speed to his advantage. The tiger raised a paw with the intent to maul his opponent, but by the time the downward swipe came, Shun'u was already out of the way. Using the bar's wall as a springboard, he pushed off with all his strength and, with Suzaku guiding his way, Shun'u landed on the tiger's head.

A bite at the right side of the tiger's face was the only thing he managed to do before getting swatted off like a fly. He barely felt the light cuts on his stomach, as the taste of blood in his mouth catching his notice.

__

Got the bastard! Shun'u's mind soared. He landed and stood up with barely a pause in between, examining the tiger. His enemy was in severe pain, half-blind and unable to do much more than whirl around in a painful frenzy. Shun'u didn't think it necessary (right now) to take the tiger down, seeing as how it couldn't even walk for lack of balance. Genrou could help him kill it later, if they must.

Shun'u's attention went immediately to his _ketsu_. Genrou wasn't even fighting, but dodging the tiger with enviable ease. It was irritating the tiger, unable to catch his prey, but it kept the giant feline away from innocents and the other Seishi. Once he was sure his Genrou was safe, he checked the other two. One leopard was fighting head to head with his foe, and seemed to be holding his own. The other was locked in a rolling struggle, the fight moving too quickly for human eyes but easy enough to track with his nose. Although the tiger was winning, Shun'u knew better than to jump in and fight - he'd either hurt Toshi or Toshi would hurt him out of an automatic response. It was better to -

****

'SHUN!'

And his senses warned him of the attack mere milliseconds after Genrou shouted his name. It was barely enough though, as he spun in place and bared his fangs at the oncoming attack from the tiger Genrou had been baiting. The wolf was on its heels, apparently shocked by the change of plans and trying as hard as he could to catch up and save his beloved. But Shun'u knew that there was no time, that he had to take the attack or one of the leopards would get hurt.

So he did.

400 pounds of pure tiger landed right on top of him, the claws digging into his shoulders (or where his shoulders would be if he were human). He let out a roar of pain as he took his hind legs and pushed the tiger off, using momentum to his advantage. Genrou's flying tackle didn't hurt either as the animal soaring went over Shun'u's head. But at the last instant he grabbed the exposed throat and tore with all his strength.

__

Die, you fucker!!! Shun'u screamed, pain and anger giving him power.

It took only a minute for the beast to die and by then the four had regrouped. Shun'u had a hard time walking, the tears in his chest limiting his movement, so he was forced by the others to lie down to keep the blood flow and further damage to a minimum. Both Kishuku and Toshi had wounds all over their bodies, ranging from light to seriously deep, but they didn't look quite as bad as Shun'u did. Genrou was probably the best out of the group, merely panting from exertion.

****

'You all right?' Toshi asked in place of Kishuku, seeing as how the Seishi could no longer communicate to each other.

****

'I'll survive,' Shun'u growled. **'Takes more than that t' kill me!'** Inwardly, he was swearing up a red storm, every breath and movement pulling on the unhappy muscles, and he prayed that he was as well as he pretended.

****

'Let's just make sure we don't have to find out much more,' Genrou sent to the trio.

The remaining three tigers circled the Seishi/_ketsu_ pairs. Overall, the situation didn't look good.

****

'Genrou, run to the Palace and get some backup!' Shun'u thought immediately. **'You're faster than us, you can make it.'**

Something like a mental smile passed across the wolf's features. **'We have it already. Just keep the tiger's attentions on us.'**

That wasn't hard. The smell of blood was strong enough to drown under and, having tasted a little of it already, they weren't about to let this prey get away. The tiger missing half his face was shaking with impatience, ready to attack Shun'u at the blink of an eye.

In a moment of weakness and cloud of pain, Shun'u thought, _Shit! We're gonna die, and get eaten by a buncha damn tigers, and WHATTHEFUCK????_

A sound, like a scream from an animal too angry to hold its energy in, came from behind him. He turned his head and saw, with extreme surprise, two panda bear claws swooping down on one of the healthier tigers, picking it up with unbelievable ease, and snapping the neck with nothing more than a twist of the wrist.

Shun'u's immediate reaction was, _Goddamn holy wow that was fuckin' awesome!!_

A second panda had taken its paw, fisted it, and pretty much _punched_ one tiger into the other. Had Shun'u been feeling a little better, he would have cheered aloud. At the moment, he contented himself with weakly barking his support for the pandas. 

Mirth rolled off the _ketsus_ like a strong wind. **'Just waiting for the right moment,'** Toshi said, taking his cue and jumping into the fray with Kishuku at his side. Genrou refused to leave his Seishi and, in his own way, Shun'u thanked the wolf with a gruff **'fuckin' _ketsu_ worrywart…'**. In a matter of minutes, the leopards and pandas had taken down the last two tigers. They cleared the area by tossing the bodies into the alley. The Seishi could come back and retrieve the carrion later if necessary, but none of them were particularly worried about that right now.

****

'Good fight!' Toshi's mindvoice was filled with feral pleasure. Both he and Kishuku let out a matching snarl to the sky and the wolves joined their howls to create a choir of victory.

As soon as he was absolutely sure the danger had passed, Shun'u let out a breath of relief and slumped back into his original form. This change wasn't quite as remarkable as the shift to wolf, but it was nevertheless something to experience. His whole body basically expanded until all the bones, nerves, and muscles were in the right place. Fur turned to a light covering of hair, his tail pulled into his tailbone, and his senses reverted back to their dulled state. However, due to claw lacerations in his pectoral muscles, Shun'u didn't enjoy the change as much as he usually did. He just lay on the ground, wishing desperately for a glass or twelve of _sake_. 

****

'I'm going to Center to get some help for us,' Genrou told his Seishi. **'I leave you in capable hands.'**

'See ya there, hopefully in one piece.' Shun'u wasn't pleased with the idea of Genrou leaving him, but understood. There was protection here.

"I told you I wasn't gonna let you take them on by yourselves," Ryuuen's petulant voice came from above. Shun'u tilted his head up and saw the shorter man standing there with his arms crossed, looking decidedly incensed. A panda bear sat behind him, talking to Toshi as Kishuku changed back.

"Fuck off," Shun'u muttered. "Didn't know ya were a Seishi…"

Ryuuen's expression softened, smiling as he bent down to check Shun'u's wounds and remove the overcoat and multiple belts. "You didn't ask." A glare of mild anger was shot his way and Ryuuen continued. "I'm a Nuriko Warrior, special talent in strength. I thought you guys would have noticed by my not-so-subtle playing in the bar." He folded up the coat and placed it under Shun'u's head and shoulders.

"Key word - _bar_! Drunk! Ain't paying attention to shit," Shun'u told him, grimacing from pain as Ryuuen gently probed the area of damage and peeled away the bloody shirt. "Ah, shit!"

"Sorry. And sorry it took us so long to jump in, but you guys were doing fine on your own," he explained. "We were scouting around the block, checking to see if there were any other problems and clearing the people away."

"So th' bear's with you?"

"Nah, just picked her up off the streets. You know how stray pandas are such a problem around here."

"Yer fuckin' funny."

Ryuuen grinned. "I think so too. Her name's Kohana and you can thank her later, because she's the reason we came out here." Both heard a grunt and saw Kishuku fall to the ground after a lame attempt to walk. He picked himself up, his left leg bleeding badly, and carefully limped to their side.

"Ya look good, Ki-ku."

"Don't make me kill you," the Tamahome Seishi said between gritted teeth, using Ryuuen's offered hand to sit/collapse on the ground.

"Anyway," Ryuuen said, catching their attention. "I was kind of lying before. While the barroom incident was a fun diversion, we were actually traveling through the city to the Center with a purpose. Kohana caught whiff of something… unpleasant and I stopped inside to let her roam around. From there, well, you know the rest of the story."

"Fuckin' great story," Shun'u swore, then continued the curse as he felt dust scrape against his raw skin. "Okay, ya know what, I'm ready t' go now!"

Ryuuen raised a delicate eyebrow. "You're an idiot if you think you're gonna make the walk," he said patiently as he ripped Shun'u's shirt up for bandaging. "Besides, Genrou went to get some help, so we'll just wait here."

"_You're_ the fuckin' idiot if you think I wanna just lie here," Shun'u retorted, hating the feeling of being so weak, that the only thing he could do was lie on the ground like a useless lump. "Besides, we gotta get off th' road."

"No we don't," the Nuriko Seishi replied easily, taking the strips and dressing Shun'u's left shoulder, the worse of the two injuries. "No one's going to want to come near us." The bandit looked at him with a question on his lips when he saw a huge shadow fall over his face and not move away. He barely noticed the compress Ryuuen put on his right side as a sudden sense of worry coming to him.

****

'Anyone wanna try moving a panda?' a proud and glittery mindvoice popped into his head. Shun'u turned his head and saw that Kohana was lying down with her body curled in such a way as to provide support for Kishuku and protection for himself. **'Just relax, Shun'u-san. I'll keep you guys safe.'**

'Uh… thanks…' he told her, not quite sure how to react. But he heard footsteps coming to them and saw, with a chuckle, a seedy man decide against trying to do anything to the injured trio. Shun'u assumed that Kohana's growl and paw swipe did something to help encourage that action. _Guess this works out OK,_ he mused.

Kishuku hissed in pain, and Shun'u looked to see Ryuuen tightly wrapping the other's leg with his sash. Toshi had limped three-legged next to Kohana, and was currently added to her list of "those who must be protected".

"You a Priest _and_ a Warrior?" Kishuku asked, his fingers digging into the ground to avoid doing something extremely bad for both his and Ryuuen's health.

"Just a Warrior that happens to know a bit of the medical arts," came the answer. "Who knows when something totally unexpected could happen and there's not a doctor in sight? I'd be better than nothing."

"Dunno about that," Shun'u muttered, and was rewarded with face-full of dirt.

Kishuku smiled as Ryuuen and Shun'u exchanged threats, their banter distracting from the pain. "You two sound like a bad comedy routine," he commented. Both made the same face, with insulted tongues sticking out at him. "So tell me, doctor, will I live?"

"Oh, you _want_ to live?"

"Yeah! "

"Well then, that changes everything!"

Shun'u made a rather tasteless comment, this time causing Kishuku to try and smother his roommate. Ryuuen pulled Kishuku off by the sash and finished tending the somewhat peeved Seishi before moving onto a gasping Shun'u. "You're going to kill each other one day," he said.

"With any luck," Shun'u grumbled. Had he not been in so much pain, he would have been enjoying himself and the company. As it was… the red haze wasn't leaving his senses, but since he wasn't doing anything to irritate the gashes it didn't feel too much worse. _Thank Suzaku for Seishi resiliency and quick healing._

"How the heck did you two end up being friends?" Ryuuen asked, kneeling between the two, obviously trying to distract them from their pain. "I mean, I can sense this relationship leaves something to be desired."

Shun'u laughed as hard as he could without killing himself, leaving Kishuku to answer. "We're roommates. Just luck, I guess, that brought us together."

"Where do you guys live?"

"12-South. You?"

"No kidding! I'm only a few corridors away, at 5-East."

"Great!" Shun'u declared. "Whenever we wanna do somethin cruel or 'llegal, we'll visit'cha!"

"I look forward to it," Ryuuen winked as he picked up a belt with a long attachment. "Hey Shun'u, what's this? Looks like a weird metal somethingorother…"

"It's a _tessen_," Shun'u interrupted, a painful look on his face caused Ryuuen's verbal maiming. "A metal fan."

"What's it do?" Kishuku jumped in, looking far too curious for his own good.

"When I say a special chant, it spits fire and burns everythin' I want inta ash," Shun'u spoke carefully, each breath further damaging his chest. "It's lotsa fun! People go up in flames real quick!" He noticed with a certain amount of smugness that Kishuku was edging away from them.

****

'Not to interrupt this insightful conversation, but we've got company coming,' Toshi told them, sounding incredibly relieved. **'Genrou's bringing a few friends.'**

Ryuuen jumped to his feet, making Shun'u slightly jealous that he was lacking in that ability right now. _Dammit… I hate cats…_

"Where are they?" the violet-haired Seishi asked, looking around. Then a smile spread over his face as he saw something in the air. "Ah! Here we go!"

Shun'u, never one to miss a moment of action, made himself sit up as slowly as possible to check everything out. Glancing to the air, he saw two pairs of birds flying at high speed to them and, on the ground, were two bulls, a group of smaller animals, and one bounding red wolf guiding their way.

****

'Genrou!'

'Lay down, Shun, or you'll hurt yourself even more.'

'Fuckin' fine way t' greet me!'

The response Shun'u got to that was Genrou bounding right in front of him and licking his face with puppy-like affection.

"Aw, fuck!" Shun'u moaned, trying vainly to push his _ketsu_ away with useless arms. "Gen, get off me!"

"What happened? Are you OK?" a slew of voices pounded at his attention, and Shun'u managed to pull his head away from the devoted wolf to see Donai-san, Lau-san, two people he didn't recognize, and Doukun talking frantically to Ryuuen and Kishuku.

__

Doukun?!

"Doukun! Hey kid, what'cha doin' here? Go back t'the Palace!" Shun'u tried to yell at the younger boy, but was distracted when one of the strangers came up to him and began studying his injuries. "Who th' fuck are you, and what th' fuck you wanna do ta me?!"

If the newcomer was bothered by such language, he didn't show it. "I'm a medic Priest, and I'm going to take care you to the Hospice," he said briskly. "So if you don't mind bracing yourself, this is going to be a bit of a jump."

Shun'u barely had time to blink before he found himself lying on a comfortable bed. "What th' fuck?!" he shouted, disorientated and feeling slightly nauseous. Genrou was nowhere in sight, and the doctor was calling out orders to awaiting attendants. _Oye, I fuckin _hate_ days like this!_

****

'Relax, my Seishi, they're gonna take good care of you,' Genrou 'spoke soothingly. Shun'u knew that the wolf was outside and out of the way, hearing the thought in Genrou's head.

One woman came up to him and began stripping his shirt and bandages off his sensitive chest, causing another stream of swear words to pour from his mouth. "Chu-san, do I have permission to put him out of his misery?" she asked across Shun'u's chest to the first doctor.

"Outta my misery?!" he screamed indignantly, trying to sit up. "Lady, I dunno what th' fuck you're thinkin', but I ain't-"

And the last thing he remembered was her finger brushing his forehead and a feeling of extreme quiet coming over him.

***


	5. Where Pain and Duty Collide

Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights of Fushigi Yuugi. I claim the rights of all original characters except Riyu.

Warning: Unless you get queasy at the idea of dead animals, you should be good. Again, this is another revised chapter so I hope you enjoy it just as much as the others. Shout-out to Ryuen for her original beta-reading of this chapter - she's so awesome!

***

"Tell us everything that happened."

As soon as he was sure Shun'u, Kishuku, and the _ketsu_ were safe and in good hands, Ryuuen dove into the story. Lau-sama and Doukun, her young helper, were listening with attentive ears and worried eyes, occasionally interrupting when they felt something wasn't adding up. Ryuuen's story varied little from the one he told Shun'u, the only difference being one little thing Kohana had told him that he "failed" to bring up before.

"You're kidding!" Lau's jaw dropped a good foot while Doukun covered his mouth in shock. "Seishi attacking Seishi? But… it doesn't make sense…"

"The boy's right," Donai came up next to the trio, his usually open face clouded with a distraught expression. He and the _ketsu_ were in the alley, studying the tigers with great hope that the bodies could give some clue as to why they were there or even who they were. "Come look."

They moved together but Donai stopped when he saw Doukun following. "Not to insult you Doukun, but you may be a little young to see this," he spoke with gentle sympathy.

Both Lau and Ryuuen agreed with that, silently nodding their heads. _What we did to them was not pretty and no kid should have to see it_, he mentally sighed. _No point in making him lose his innocence like this…_

However, Doukun surprised the group. He tilted his chin up in defiance and proudly declared, "I am a Suzaku Seishi. I am not too young to be strong."

Lau-sama caught her breath while Donai-san studied the young boy with a look of newfound respect. Ryuuen felt a spark of pride radiate from deep within, even though he had never met Doukun before today. _If this boy can show such strength… then we can surely do no less_, he smiled.

****

'You humans,' Kohana said in an exasperated tone - one that she seemed to use quite often actually. **'When will you learn not to judge a Seishi by his looks or age? Doukun is afraid of what he may see (which is wise of him) but he knows that because he is a Seishi there are things in life he must eventually face, and become thus stronger for it. And that's what Chie is here for - to offer him support and love and everything he needs when things become too hard to take.'**

'Hmmm! I knew I kept you around for a good reason,' Ryuuen teased her, though the panda was less than amused.

But all levity disappeared as the four turned the corner and came upon the wreckage that was once a pair of tigers and their Seishi bonds. The bodies weren't completely destroyed, but blood and internal organs were cast helter-skelter so that most features were hidden under the butchery. In fact, the only thing that was obvious was that two bodies belonged to tiger-_ketsus_ and the two others were identical human males. The smell of viscera and death was nothing new to him, but it still made Ryuuen wrinkle his nose in complete loathing.

Donai's expression didn't change but Lau had to look away almost immediately, a strangled sob escaping her throat. Doukun had turned white as a sheet and his step faltered. Ryuuen quickly caught him under the shoulder and balanced the young Seishi; his own mind already numbed to the savage sight that he helped create.

"Thank you," Doukun mumbled.

"I wish you didn't have to see this," Ryuuen said, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "I wish _I_ didn't have to see it again."

__

And I wish I didn't have to kill… but if wishes were horses I'd be riding instead of running.

Doukun looked at him with raw eyes, his face torn with pain. "W-w-why did this happen? You didn't want to kill them - I can see it in your eyes. How could Suzaku let it happen?"

Ryuuen didn't have an answer. He just put his arm around Doukun's shoulders, comforting the boy with his actions rather than words. Chie had flown into Doukun's arms and allowed the life to be hugged out of her while Kohana sat next to the bodies, mourning the deaths with uncharacteristic solemnity. Lau was holding a snowshoe hare close to her chest and visibly regaining her bearings as Shioki impatiently pawed the ground around the tigers/humans.

Donai broke their thoughts. "Etsuo-san is going to be joining us shortly. He may be of some helping in figuring out which Seishi they were and their intent in coming here."

Remu Etsuo was one of the higher-ranking Priests and one-time teacher of Ryuuen back before he had even come to the Center. Whenever problems occurred where the parties involved could not speak or otherwise communicate, Etsuo was brought in to help extract the facts. Ryuuen also knew that he was extremely well versed when it came to animals in general, and might be able to glean more from the bodies than they could.

"I have a funny feeling that they're not Suzaku, though," Ryuuen said, trying to raise the mood.

"No, they can't be," Doukun agreed. "Someone would recognize them. And they're twins - the only twins at the Center are two pairs of identical females and one fraternal twinpair of male/female. These are identical males."

Ryuuen pulled his arm back, knowing now that Doukun had control over his emotions. He apparently switched mindsets so logic could take over.

__

That's one way to protect yourself, he thought with no small amount of sadness.

"But that doesn't explain where they came from," Lau-sama frowned, still stroking her _ketsu_. "We could all venture a guess, but it would be biased and of no good objectively."

Ryuuen snorted and shared a look with Donai-san. "She's got a point," the Chief Warrior admitted. "Even the _ketsus_ aren't making conclusions about this, which bothers me more than I'd care to say."

****

'To us, where they came from is irrelevant. All I know is that they followed their Seishi's orders and attacked two _ketsu_ brothers,' Kohana spoke to the group, her tone causing everyone to look at her. Never had Ryuuen heard her 'speak so vehemently before, and it obviously affected the others as much as him. She walked over to him and rubbed her head into his stomach, showing him how upset she was. Ryuuen bent down and buried his face in her neck, both giving and taking comfort from the other's presence.

Chie continued where Kohana left off, sounding equally incensed and not bothering to hide it. **'To attack another _ketsu_… it is to turn your tail on your kindred. And no decent Seishi would force his or her bond to go through such actions.'**

"Then maybe Seishi aren't as decent as we like to think," Ryuuen said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. He clenched Kohana's fur, holding her for dear life and sanity.

"Or maybe we only hear about the dark side of life rather than the bright, forgetting what goodness we're capable of?" a calm baritone voice gently suggested. Everyone turned to see a scarlet-haired man part the crowd surrounding the Seishi group and Ryuuen wondered _Where did all the people come from?_

Then he gasped, realizing that he had an audience and had probably had one for quite some time. He quickly let go of Kohana and jumped to his feet, praying that his face wasn't too flushed.

"All right now," Donai-san turned to people, his voice firm and strong. "This is Seishi business, so unless you feel the need to take up a problem with Master Haon or Emperor Saihitei, I suggest you get back to work."

A petulant bull and panda forced the people back, who grumbled and muttered as they drifted away from the curious sight. Meanwhile, Etsuo bowed to Ryuuen and the Judges as they returned to the scene of the crime.

"Thank you for coming," Lau smiled at him, expressing her gratitude that there was someone around who knew how to best deal with this situation.

"All in a day's work," he smiled back.

"Sorry to bring you two out here on such… depressing business," Ryuuen apologized to Etsuo and Shuchuu.

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. You did what you had to do."

But the Nuriko Seishi sighed deeply, emphasizing his displeasure with himself. Etsuo just looked him in the eye and said, "Ryuuen, you always pull this small guilt trip on yourself. If you keep this up I'm going to suggest you become a Judge."

"Ew no!" he objected, then turned a lovely shade of pink when he saw the looks on Doukun and Lau-sama's face. "Ehehe… he set me up for that!"

Etsuo merely laughed and went to work, unaffected by the overall morbidity of the scene. Despite his current profession, Etsuo had been drafted as a Warrior when a harsh battle between Konan and Kutou had broken out a few decades ago. As a result, he had to become hardened to the sight of pain and death, but it also made him an incredible Priest because of his endless compassion for those who were still alive and dealing with what the world had given them.

First he studied all four bodies, touching nothing but getting so close to them that his breath could parts hairs. After a few minutes of silence, he started muttering to himself. "Twins, obviously. Boys about 16, pushing it. Twin tigers for _ketsus_, and judging by your accounts they must be Warriors. I doubt, however, they're of the Suzaku Seishi type." Ryuuen and Doukun glanced at each other, smiling slightly at the repeated conversation. The bat stayed on his Seishi's shoulder, the two of them conversing back and forth. "I wonder…"

Etsuo bent down and put his fingers into a nearby puddle of blood. His talent for psychometry required that he come into contact with an item relevant to an incident and the liquid life was as relevant as you could get.

And immediately, he yanked his hand back and hissed in pain. Shuchuu began shrieking with earsplitting force and flew as far from the tigers as possible, high up in a nearby tree. 

Ryuuen went next to the Priest immediately, worried beyond belief. "What? What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Etsuo looked at his bloodied fingers as if he's never seen them before. "I… I've never felt… such unbridled _hate_ before," he gasped, his Chiriko symbol throbbing a pained crimson. The rest of the Seishi and _ketsu_ gathered around him with the twinfold need to try and soothe the pain but also to hear what else Etsuo learned. The Priest closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in an effort to concentrate on the feelings, to move past the anger and grief. "One of the _ketsu_'s. Lost his Seishi and brother before he died. Pain overriding all senses…" And then he said one word that summed up everyone's worries.

"Seiryuu."

Ryuuen began swearing up and down a red streak, causing Lau to look at him with mild shock. _If she's upset by words after this mess, she must not get out much,_ Ryuuen figured. _But shit! I thought the dispute between Kutou and Konan had died down._

"So then Kutou must have sent them," Donai voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Not necessarily," Doukun shook his head. "If they are rogues or mercenaries, they could have stumbled upon Toshi and Genrou-_ketsu_ by accident and fought for the sake of fighting. Or perhaps there is a third party involved." He turned to Etsuo. "Can you tell anything else, Etsou-san?"

He shook his head. "My mind has been too saturated with this to get a clearer picture…" he looked at the blood on his fingers. "I could try again with a different person but would most likely only receive the same knowledge I have garnered already. I have gathered a good deal from this drop of blood but it'll take me some time to part the emotions from the truth."

Etsuo flicked the blood off his hand and Ryuuen could see he was wishing desperately for a tub of water to boil in. Shuchuu had flown down and was currently hovering above the mutilated bodies and shrieking at them, as if that would be enough payback for his Seishi's unwanted headache.

__

Like the one hitting me in the back of the head like a brick, Ryuuen sighed.

"When we return to the Center, I'll find Sahiro to do dictation for your findings," Lau told the Priest, who nodded vaguely.

"Should we bother keeping the bodies?" Ryuuen suddenly asked, not exactly fond of letting a bunch of bodies waste away in such a busy city. The sight was enough to make anyone sick, but the smell had potential to kill.

"No, I don't think it's necessary. I'll send a couple Warriors with fire and earth talents to clean this up," Donai figured, then turned a mocking grin to the Lau and Doukun. "Unless you two wanna keep the evidence."

Lau went pale again as Doukun chuckled. "No thank you, Te-sama. I am quite sure I have all the information I need, but I thank you for the offer in any case."

__

This kid's pretty cool, Ryuuen thought. "Why are you here, anyway?"

The boy replied, "Genrou passed me by as he was retrieving a few doctors and he told me what happened to you three. It is quite fortunate you were here to help them."

"Yeah, well I'm glad they could help _me_," Ryuuen told him. "Come on, let's head back to the Center and check on them."

Doukun looked at Lau for further instruction, but she was in the middle of a conversation with Etsuo so the Seishi/_ketsu_ pairs headed off without the adults. Doukun shifted and flew with Chie, but Ryuuen decided against shifting. Kohana by herself was already pretty conspicuous so adding a second panda to the mix would draw more attention than Ryuuen really wanted to put up with.

****

'Kohana… what now?' he strolled with his _ketsu_ by his side, parting the crowd with negligible ease. **'I mean, if Seiryuu Seishi are attacking Suzaku Seishi, what does it mean? I know the gods can't be liking this much.'**

'It means that there is more to this than we know, and next time we may not walk away from a battle.'

*

The Hospice, despite being a place of sickness and death, actually had quite a comforting feel to it. It was connected directly to the Palace, in case the Emperor or his family were to ever have need of said services, and thus furnished quite well with bright lanterns and comforting wall hangings to lift the spirits of visitors and shut-ins alike. The recovery rooms were spacious and ventilated, providing the patient with the illusion that he or she was merely resting instead of lying in a state of broken health. Doctor-Priests wandered in and out of rooms, doing routine check-ups on their patients while a few Judges maintained a level of organization rarely seen outside the Center walls. It wasn't anything like village infirmaries, which were hardly more sanitary than the outdoors. This was clean, spacious, and all around homelike.

Not that Ryuuen planned to spend any more time there than he had to, but it was nice to know that if he ever got clawed in the chest he'd be well taken care of.

__

Heh… with my luck I'll end up missing my head before getting here, but reassuring nonetheless. Now… where are those two???, he looked around, trying to catch a nearby room number. Thankfully Doukun had managed to get him the rooms where Kishuku and Shun'u were mending in, saving him about 20 minutes of aimless wandering.

Shun'u was still unconscious when Ryuuen finally found his newfound buddy. Although he didn't ask questions about his health to any of the nearby Priests, Ryuuen could see the flush had returned to Shun'u's face and there was an even rise and fall of his chest, as opposed to his previous ragged breathing and pallid coloring. His shoulders were expertly wrapped and, thankfully, devoid of all red stains. Ryuuen quickly bent his head in grateful prayer to Suzaku for taking care of His own Seishi.

__

I'd like to be able to keep the friends I make, you know, he told his god. He added a few more words of healing before a scratching sound caught his ear.

Ryuuen turned to see Genrou lying at the foot of his beloved's bed, looking for all the world like a lost dog. "Hey, you all right?" he knelt and offered his hand to the wolf.

Genrou raised his head and licked him as a sign of accepted friendship. **'I think so. Are you?'**

'I'm not the one that was hurt. I take it Shun'u's doing better?'

'Doctor Chu said he'd be awake tomorrow and walking around in a few days. My Shun'u is tough.'

'No kiddin! I saw him take on that tiger like it was nothing!'

'It was my fault!'

The comment caught Ryuuen _totally_ off guard, so much that he fell on his backside. **'Wh… what?!'**

'I should have seen it coming! I should have protected him better, and now look at him! My Seishi was hurt because I was careless,' the poor _ketsu_ curled into a furry red ball, hiding his tail between his legs and his eyes under his paws. Genrou's thoughts were so loud and hurting that a pitiful whine escaped his throat.

__

Oh no… oh Gen-kun… **'Hey, it's all right. You did everything you could do, and Shun'u did what he had to. Shun'u was protecting Toshi and Kishuku as much as he was watching out for you. He knew what he was doing. Besides, it's not like Shun'u blames you or anything. I think he would die before doing that and you know it,'** Ryuuen 'spoke strongly, gently laying his hand on the _ketsu's_ head to soothe the burning soul.

****

'But I'm not the one lying half-dead in that bed right now!'

Ryuuen winced as the pain and guilt Genrou radiated was starting to backlash onto him. That told him just how upset the wolf was - the _ketsu_ are famous for their ability to block all thoughts and emotions from Seishi without a problem, but Genrou was broadcasting his feelings so strongly that even a normal unbonded human would be overcome with such traumatic sensations. And because he was never one to let other people suffer alone, Ryuuen sat and stroked Genrou's fur.

****

'Hey hey… it's going to be fine, I swear. Look, I mean Shun's hardly dead. And you guys are Warriors - both of you know the dangers of fighting. Shun'u still took the attack because he knew the tiger would hurt someone else if he didn't. He's noble like that,' Ryuuen rubbed his thumb on the wolf's forehead, right over the glowing _yoku_ symbol, and smiled slightly. **'You two are such gentlemen; no one would ever believe it, but I can tell. You two would do anything for other people and that's what Shun did.'**

'I know, I know. In truth, it is no more my fault than Shun's, but I suppose it is easier to blame myself than my beloved,' Genrou sighed, lifting his head and butting it against Ryuuen's palm. **'Sorry for dropping this on you. But thank you very much, Ryuu-kun.'**

'Hey, save the apologies for Shun. Let him deal with 'em,' he grinned, getting to his feet and petting down Genrou's untidy ruff. **'I'm gonna go visit Kishuku, then probably head back to my room and relax. Come get me if anything happens, all right?'**

'Of course,' he agreed and pawed the Seishi's leg.** 'Now get going before I chase you out.'**

Ryuuen laughed and left the duo, walking down a few doors before he reached Kishuku's room. Like the other Warrior, he was unconscious and resting peacefully with his leg and chest cleaned up. Toshi was nowhere in sight and Ryuuen supposed it was due to the fact that Toshi himself didn't come out of the fight unscathed. Thus the leopard was probably being taken care of in the nearby Animal Hospice, specifically designed for creatures both wild and _ketsu_.

He knelt at Kishuku's bed and prayed again, though this time his words held a more fevered pitch about them.

__

Suzaku… I beg of you my Lord, continue to take care of these two. Even though I just met them today, there's such a connection between us that it hurts to see them like this. And they have fought bravely for you, so in your name I ask that they may be able to defend your country, people, and Seishi another day.

Though not a very religious man, Ryuuen was well aware of the pressure that being a Seishi weighed on his spiritual side. It's hard to deny the existence of a god when _you_ are the proof. Brushing a few stray strands of hair off Kishuku's cheeks and eyes, Ryuuen softly touched his fingertip to the other's forehead.

__

Seishi brother… he smiled, thanking Kishuku for his courage and heart. The conversation with Doukun came into his head; the boy telling him where and when he had met the Warriors. _Poor Kishuku… and he's only been here a few days_._ What a welcoming!_

He quickly left the Hospice, desperately needing some personal time to take in the last 4 hours. Ryuuen just let his feet carry him through the maze of the Center until he reached his hallway and his room. He slid the door open and was eternally grateful to see the room was dark and empty.

__

I can catch a quick nap before Riyu comes in and rakes me over the coals, he breathed a sigh of relief. Riyu was his roommate and had this bad tendency to be rather protective when it came to Ryuuen's health and well being. Riyu had known that Ryuuen was going out to pull Watch at the edge of the city, and also knew that he would never have been asked to work in the more dangerous area unless Ryuuen requested it. _Eh, screw it. I'll deal with that later._

And he promptly fell face-first into his pillow and was out like a candle.

Some unknown amount of time had passed before Ryuuen awoke to the feeling of something hard and thin hitting him on the back. _Crud…_

"Riyu, for pity's sake isn't there a better way to wake me up?!" he demanded, the words somewhat muffled by the blankets thrown over his head. "Like, with loving words or something equally not-painful?"

"You idiot! You knew something was going on today!" Kaito Riyu berated him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why??? I could have helped you three and you know it!"

__

Yeah… about as loving as Riyu's gonna get…

"Everything worked out fine," Ryuuen replied, completely lacking the interest to re-explain the situation. "And how did you hear about it? I thought Donai-san was keeping things quiet."

"How??? Ryuuen, you're kidding me! I mean, only _everyone's_ talking about the Seiryuu Seishi found in Eiyou! Seiryuus in the Capital of Konan! If that's not big news than I don't know what is" his roommate continued to shout. "If you had _just_ let me switch my post, I would have been with you when you met them!"

Ryuuen realized that at this rate he wasn't going to get back to sleep. He turned over and tossed off the covers, trying to focus on the figure looming over his bed. It didn't help that the sun had already set, making Riyu look twice as imposing under all that shadow. He sighed and decided the lesser of two evils would to just tell the story again even if he didn't want to think about it. "Listen, this is all I wanna say about what happened. They were tiger-bonded and a pain. You're a good fighter and all, but even a pair of wolves and leopards couldn't take them down without help. I doubt falcons could have done much more."

"We couldn't have hurt! Ryuuen, don't make me hit you again, 'cause I will if you keep dancing around the subject."

__

Dammit, she's not going to drop this, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. "Look, Ri-chan, I-"

"Don't even start that with me," Riyu interrupted. "Ryuuen… I'm just worried about you. What if you were hurt? Suzaku forbid, but what if something bad happened to you?"

Despite the gravity of the conversation, Ryuuen couldn't help but smile. Riyu, for all her toughness and shields always looked out for him like a big sister even though she denied it at every turn.

"So… ya worried about me?" he asked slyly.

And she replied by pounding on his back and shoulders with her handy practice staff and repeating, "You ass!" over and over.

Around the seventh repetition Ryuuen rolled to the side off the bed, sprang to his feet, grabbed Riyu from behind and pinned her arms to her sides. She let out an outraged sound and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but his strength kept her from doing much more than breathe unhindered.

"Thanks Riyu, for caring about me…" he whispered to her, meaning the words as deeply as possible. They were the same height, making it easy for Ryuuen to rest his head against hers as he spoke. "I'm sorry for worrying you, honestly. I just… I wanted to keep you safe too."

Riyu stopped struggling and dropped the staff so she could put her hands over his. "Well someone's gotta look out for you," she murmured back. "Me and Shi would be a little upset if you left."

"Ah, you know you love me," Ryuuen teased. "Just can't admit it."

"Jerk." He kissed her cheek and let her go, and in return she lightly punched his shoulder. "Making me worry like that…" she grumbled as she lit the lanterns in the room.

Riyu was the definition of a tomboy; the Warrior maiden looked to be more masculine than Ryuuen. With her short-shorn hair contrasted against Ryuuen's inhumanly long braid, people usually figured Ryuuen to be the girl rather than Riyu when they were spotted together. It also explained how she managed to get into the restricted boy's dorms. Still, she was one of Ryuuen's closest friends and would do anything for him, and he would do the same for her.

"So what really happened?" she asked, sitting down on the floor. "You look like you need to get this off your chest."

Ryuuen nodded in defeat as took a seat across from her.

"All right… it went kind of like this…"

He told her the condensed version of the day, unwilling to repeat his entire experience for the third time. Ryuuen left out the fight scene, not because he thought she couldn't take it but because it wasn't relevant at the moment. Right now Riyu was more worried about Ryuuen's mental health than a bunch of dead Seiryuus. He told her about Kohana's forewarning, the sickening fact that they had killed a group of Seishi rather than wild animals, and everything that related to his emotions about the ordeal. It was therapeutic and he needed the outlet more than he wanted to admit.

Through it all, Riyu didn't comment except for a few nods or thoughtful noises. When he finished, she propped her head on her fists and began to talk.

"OK, so it sounds like this was just another pissing contest between Kutou and Konan, to check out the strongest Seishi," she said. "Not that I like Kutou screwing with us, but it's nothing new. It's actually been rare these past years."

"I think it's more than that," Ryuuen thought aloud. "I mean, you don't send your Warriors onto enemy territory; it's too dangerous. The enemy has the upper hand by knowing the land and having backup. And even though they were strong, we still won _because_ of reinforcements."

"Then maybe that Doukun kid was right, that they were renegades," she shrugged. "And they just happened to be Seiryuus looking for trouble. If it were Genbus or Byakkos you wouldn't be half as upset."

"I suppose…"

Riyu leaned forward to get a better look at her roommate. Within a heartbeat, the symbol of Nuriko Seishi rose onto her forehead and she began to speak in a smooth monotone. "You're having doubts about that. You really think that they came here with a purpose in mind; here to slaughter either Seishi or innocent people or even both. And it really bothers you because it offends that sense of honor you have, and because you don't like the idea of people being hurt. Softie," she smirked at him, then continued. "You don't think you could have prevented your friends from being injured, but you wish that they didn't get pulled in when they did. Right now, all you want to do is turn into a panda, go wander the forest, and forget everything that happened in the last 12 hours."

Her insightful comments forced Ryuuen to come to terms with said repressed feelings. He mulled over her words and finally responded with, "Damn you and your empathy."

She countered smugly. "You know you love me."

Ryuuen chose not to comment back. Instead, he looked outside the shadowed windows and asked, "What time is it?"

"A few hours past sunfall."

His eyes popped out of his head. "How long did I sleep?!"

"Shi and I came in about two hours ago and you were sleeping. I actually tried to wake you up but you were really out of it. He got bored and took off like a half hour ago - I think he's with Kohana actually."

__

Hmmm, I suppose the stress of fighting and killing is getting to me, Ryuuen thought darkly. He stood up and stretched, cracking and popping his bones back into place. "Well… I don't suppose you heard any news while I was out," he half-asked, half-requested additional info.

Riyu followed his motions and came to her feet. "No, nothing I can really tell you. I think the upper echelon of the Center and Palace are having a meeting of the minds about it but no one's done anything." She strode to her side of the room and picked up a sword and scabbard. Belting them around her waist, she commented, "But I don't see what you're so worried about. I mean, yes I understand your emotional reasons and all that crap, but it's not like this has never happened before. Enemies exist and they'll take down whoever they can."

"I know, but it still isn't sitting right with me," Ryuuen tried to explain and failed miserably. "Come on, you're the one with empathy and a truth-seeker; don't tell me you can't sense that something's not right too."

Riyu sighed. "I do… but not the same as you. My unsettled feelings come from the fact that I'm worried about war between countries. Yours comes from the idea that no matter what you do you won't be able to save the people you care about."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers over the tired orbs, her words hitting so hard that his heart had sped up. _I'm so bloody sick of these games people play and I'm so bloody sick of not being able to do anything when it really matters._

"Hey."

He looked in time to catch a sheathed blade as it flew through the air at him. Ryuuen yelped in surprise, not because he caught it but because he wasn't exactly used to weapons flying through the air. He turned and glared angrily at the reason why said sword had become airborne.

"Wanna spar? Get some energy out?" Riyu had a somewhat mischievous grin on her face that spoke of only bad things. "It'll be good for you."

Ryuuen wasn't really in the mood to spar - he really just wanted to be left alone. _More fighting… that's just what I need…_ he thought sarcastically. But he reflexively lifted the blade a couple times, his body remembering the balance and weight of his personal sword and finding some measure of comfort from it.

Although he relied much more on his strength or even a favored _tetsubo_ during rigorous tests and battles, Ryuuen was no slouch with a blade. All Warriors were given swords once they passed their first initiation rites, regardless of their weapon of choice, and were very good at using them. Riyu far outdid him in actual skill with one but he was hardly worried about her killing him. Both of them were well trained in the Warrior arts and, although it could be seen as a practice bout, this was more for a release of tension rather than an actual showing of proficiency.

He looked at the sparingly decorated sheath, the pattern of a single orchid plant twining up the blade reflecting his incredible love of nature and simplistic look on life.

__

Suzaku, what on earth possessed me to become a Warrior???

"Come on, it'll be good for you," Riyu said good-naturedly, grabbing his arm. "I doubt the Emperor would mind if we borrowed his practice room, right?"

Ryuuen allowed himself to be dragged somewhat reluctantly to the largest, most well equipped practice room in both the Center and Palace. He didn't bother to tell Kohana what he was up to and the panda could take perfectly good care of herself for hours and return whenever she felt she had to. Plus, if she really needed him their telepathic connection could find him in a heartbeat.

__

At least someone around here has a nice measure of freedom, Ryuuen thought sourly. He didn't feel like talking, which was OK since Riyu wasn't talking either, but he could see her character coming up every so often and knew she was wrapped up in _his_ thoughts. _Checking up on me… she can be such a girl sometimes. And I hope you heard that, you little snoop!_

If she did, she didn't respond to the jibe.

Although evening had fallen so far that darkness was quite prevalent around the Center, there were lanterns and torches lit to give any wandering Seishi the gift of sight. Even a bit of moonlight managed to drift down as they crossed the open pathway between the Center and Palace. When they actually arrived to the War Room, as most Warriors dubbed it, they found that no one was around. Usually there was someone practicing inside and Riyu chalked up the absence of humans to the Seiryuu incident.

"Everyone's probably talking about it rather doing the healthy thing of doing something," she shrugged, opening the door and shooing Ryuuen through. "Ladies first."

Ryuuen somehow managed to bop her on the head with the flat end of the sheathed sword as he passed, ignoring her curse in favor of taking in his surroundings. The room was lit up and weapons were hung all around the room in sets of twos or threes, since Warriors found the best practice was had when done with another person. In this case, both Seishi had a weapon and thus rendered the rest of them to mere decoration, albeit dangerous decoration.

He went to the opposite end of the room, giving both of them some space to warm-up and flex a bit. Ryuuen unsheathed his sword, feeling a warm shiver run up his back at the silvery echo, and the sensation repeated itself when he heard the same song come from Riyu's sword. He slowly brought the sword up and down, getting a little quicker as he let his wrist adjust to the weight. He waved the blade through the air and allowed himself to be swept away in the routine of the actions. Smiling, he twirled the sword above his head in a complicated figure, finally bringing in the rest of his body to begin the _kata_.

__

Kata are a set of techniques performed in an order for the sake of balancing oneself, and all Seishi learned some _kata_ form, either to use as a warm-up before fighting or simply to clear one's minds. Ryuuen himself fit into both categories. In fact, it was in rituals like this that reminded him of why he was so contented in his choice of Seishi duty. He enjoyed the strength that the _kata_ gave him, honing his physical senses to a razor-fine point, but he really loved the feeling of pride it gave him.

__

To know that another great Warrior performed this kata makes me feel like I'm part of this amazing tradition, he smiled. _Combine art and combat and you get something indescribably wonderful._

His _kata_ routines were lighter and quicker than most of the other males, simply because he wasn't built heavy or strong like them. Although his Seishi strength was invaluable, it didn't help if he couldn't hit the target or couldn't get out of the way of an attack. Thus this practice seemed to fit him quite well. His sword spun and sang through the air of its own accord, as if he was an expert dancer using the blade as a living responding partner. Ryuuen moved with such fluid grace that if this was a real battle he could dart from one enemy to another without a wasted breath.

__

Just let my body take control, let it remember all the motions, Ryuuen closed his eyes, trusting his body that he wouldn't hit anything before finishing. _Cut, spin-kick, and backflip…_ he freed his thoughts and burned away the day's pain with every stroke and turn. _Step, step, parry, strike!_

But as it was, this was merely practice for the harder test. Ryuuen finished his set of _kata_ and watched as Riyu went through hers. She was much more forceful in her actions, stabbing and slicing with greater frequently than Ryuuen did. She used a more moderate _kata_ generally practiced by men, but was better at it than any women-preferred routine she may have encountered.

Although Ryuuen didn't feel completely better about the events, he did appreciate her taking the time to help him cope. _Of course, it could all be an intricate plot to get me to spar with her,_ he let his thoughts become amused. _She does complain I don't practice enough, but I can blame Oushi for that too._

When both felt that their _kata_ had sufficiently warmed them up, the two Nuriko Seishi stood across from each other.

"Which version?" Ryuuen asked.

"The usual," and Riyu tossed him a pin with a black dot attached to it. "Touch the circle, win the round. Only sword, no Seishi talents, so forth and so on." He pinned it to his chest, right in front of his heart, and saw Riyu had hers on already. Generally in practice, Warriors also wore protective covering of some sort but neither felt particularly inclined to put on the weighty and uncomfortable pads. The vulnerability would make them more cautious anyway. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They bowed respectfully to each other and prepared for action. Ryuuen stepped into the natural Warrior's stance, holding his sword over his head with his right hand and his left in front for balance. Riyu, on the other hand, has pulled her sword back in a position that would allow her to make one quick thrust in and out, as if planning to skewer her partner.

__

Which I can only pray she won't do, Ryuuen felt the rush of adrenaline start up as they stood there in silence. He listened to his heartbeat and watched Riyu with all the focus his training had provided.

Riyu make the first move. Not bothering with subtleties, she rushed at him and pulled her arm back in a deadly swooping action. Ryuuen parried it easily and slid his sword down hers as if to cut her off at the midsection. She quickly brought her sword back in a parry, spun in a 360º circle, and was promptly blocked again. With a clang of twin metals, the duo leapt back from each other to regain their bearings.

__

Boy, this feels GOOD! Ryuuen's mind soared. _Energy to spare!_

"So you're not _too_ upset," Riyu joked.

"Just enough so I can kick your ass," he said back, this time taking the initiative. He stepped forward and made a backhanded swing, trying to force Riyu to expose the pin.

Which was something of a mistake.

In his exuberance, he had forgotten that Riyu was almost twice as good with a sword as he was and saw the move coming. All she did was bend backwards, spring back up as it passed overhead, and give his sword a whack to offset his balance. As Ryuuen pinwheeled his arms to catch himself, she had taken her blade and tapped the dot on his chest.

"I win." Riyu said, her grin just this side of gloating.

He fell over backwards, giving up the fight with gravity. "I don't like you."

"Don't make me win again."

Ryuuen got to his feet. "I declare a rematch!"

So they fought four more times. Ryuuen managed to beat her twice, though the first time was out of sheer luck rather than any prowess. The second he had spotting an opening and took advantage as quickly as possible.

__

I'm feeling pretty damn proud of myself! He couldn't help it - it was a rare day when he could beat Riyu in any sort of swords-play and he felt he earned the right to preen.

By the time they had finished, an hour and a half had passed and they were ready to call it quits. Sitting down, the Nuriko Seishi were cleaning their swords and mopping up their soaked skin.

"Feel better?"

"A bit. Somewhat healthy."

"I hardly expect you to feel exceptionally well after just a few hours, but it's good to hear you're not wallowing. You're a pain when you wallow."

"Me? Wallow? I never wallow! Maybe _drown_, but not wallow."

He managed to make Riyu giggle, something that the boy-like girl would never do in public. _This is such fun._

"I'm going to go grab a shower before bed," she informed him. "What are you up to?"

"Think I'm gonna shower too, then visit the duo before turning in," Ryuuen shrugged.

Riyu stood up, apparently satisfied with her work at cheering the other Seishi up, and offered her roommate a hand up. They walked back to their dormitory room, both of them bantering easily and freely about some of the smaller events of the day.

Dropping his sword off, Ryuuen took the fastest shower in the world and then ran off to check on Kishuku and Shun'u and maybe even the _ketsu_ if he got lucky. However, since it was so late he found that all the rooms were closed for the night and no visitors were allowed. 

__

Too bad, he sighed. _Thought maybe the guys would be up by now._

Yeah, like they ignore sleep the way you do.

It could happen!

Realizing the voices in his head were taking over, Ryuuen chuckled to himself to silence them, rather amazed at how much better he felt. Normally an exhausting day carried over for a long time, delving into multiple bouts of depression, but today was different. It felt warmer, more fulfilled.

__

Maybe Suzaku's decided he likes a happy Ryuuen better than a pissy one, he thought lightly. _Or maybe all that energy is just giving me a temporary high._

Whatever the case, Ryuuen knew better than to fight it. Instead of heading immediately back to the room, he wandered the halls until he reached the garden and pond, one of his favorite places in both the Center and Palace. There was a little walkway that jutted into the giant pond's center and at the end of the path was a lovely open alcove that Ryuuen had just recently discovered. He sat down and leaned against a beam, looking up around the canopy at the brilliant stars dotting the sky.

__

I think I'd like to stay outside tonight. The night's got so much more to offer if you're close to it, he decided, and tentatively reached out with his mind to his _ketsu_. **'Kohana?'**

'You rang?' Her voice was distant, meaning she was probably at the other end of the Palace or forest.

****

'I'm spending the night in the gazebo,' he informed her. **'Care to come and join me?'**

She sighed dramatically. **'I suppose…'** But it only took a few minutes for her to arrive and lay comfortably against her Seishi. **'You sound refreshed.'**

'Yup. It's rather sad that this excitement is going to go to waste by sleeping, but what'cha gonna do?'

'Like you said. I'm going to sleep.' She curled inwards, tucking Ryuuen into her body like a mother to a child.

He gave a soft laugh and pillowed his cheek upon one large paw. **'Such a hard decision.'** And soon joined his beloved in peaceful dreaming.

*

The garden was one of the few places that denied access to the general population. It provided quick and easy passage between the Palace and Center, and since it was situated right between the two it had the prospect of being a vulnerable spot in Konan's otherwise invincible layout. It would not do the country any good for Emperor Saihitei to be attacked while on a daily stroll or to have both the Palace and Center overthrown in one fell swoop. So even at night, when some of the most secretive but important gatherings took place, there were always guards or in-training Warriors wandering the terrain on a regular schedule. This is not to say that it was impossible for expert assassins to penetrate the garden's defenses, but it would be no small feat for anyone to enter without alerting _someone_ to their presence. Still, it was imperative that the place be kept guarded and private at all times for the safety of Konan itself.

So perhaps it was simply good skill that allowed a lone figure to slip past all the eyes and ears of the guards without the hint of a problem. It moved swiftly and silently, as if it had been born and bred for living in darkness.

__

Too easy, he thought smugly. _Konan is too trusting and open. But what is their downfall is our advantage._

He sat there in the fragrant bushes, closely watching two sleeping bodies under the cover of a wonderfully crafted alcove. One was a large panda, the other a pretty girl with violet hair. Obviously a Seishi/_ketsu_ pair and looking rather exposed at the moment. The temptation to attack was strong, knowing that he could kill the girl without too much effort, but his sense of duty was stronger.

__

No, not now, he reminded himself and pulled his attention away from them. _Some other time, but not now. There are more important matters to attend._

He sat there for quite some time gathering all the information necessary before it was time to report back. Without disturbing the grass beneath his feet, the cat turned his back and headed for home, leaving the silence unbroken and the darkness unmarred.

And so the duo slept on, unaware of how closely death had lingered over their heads.

***


	6. HE'S a Chosen Seishi?

Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights of Fushigi Yuugi. I own anything or anyone you don't recognize as canon.

Warnings: Shun'u language, but nothing to be particularly worried about.

***

__

OK, this is getting to be reeeeeally tedious. Couldn't they at least wait until we got healthy? Jeez… Kishuku thought, fidgeting in his seat and resettling his injured leg. _Or maybe they planned it this way, like trapping us here._

Two days had passed since 'The Brawl', as Shun'u so lovingly named it, and both Shun'u and himself boys were well on the road to recovery. Since it was the first time when they were awake and coherent, some of the higher echelon men rounded up Ryuuen, Shun, and himself to have a small discussion about the events of that day. Now really, it wouldn't have been so bad if the men at least _pretended_ to treat the boys like equals. Instead, Kishuku was getting royally sick of the men humoring them and repeating questions to try and get answers they wanted to hear instead of what the boys were actually saying. To further irritate the trio, all the _ketsus_ had been removed from the room, leaving the Warriors feeling open and defenseless.

At the moment, Kishuku was wishing desperately for a reason - _any_ reason - to get away from this nonsense. Shun'u was incredibly "displeased" with the invasion of his hospital room, and Ryuuen acted as if he would bolt at the drop of a feather, sitting on Shun'u's opposite side and glancing at the window with hope-filled eyes. They had been at this question/answer game for almost 2 hours and the fun was wearing thin. Rubbing his eyes with his hand, Kishuku came to a very firm conclusion.

__

I think I'd rather be fighting the tigers now…

Dragging his attention to the present situation, Kishuku managed to catch a question, and answered. "Again, I _don't_ know who they were. All I know is that they were tigers when I fought them. I didn't know until this morning they were Seiryuu Seishi."

"So none of you have any enemies? No one you can think of that would come after you with such a vengeance?" the blond man asked, definitely the most talkative (and pushy) of the four scribes. "Because for a street battle, that was very vicious and almost personal. There must be some kind of a reason behind it. Perhaps the attacks jarred your mind, or you chose to push away the terrible memories of that day."

"As far as I know, I wasn't hurt and I haven't tried to repress any of my memories," Ryuuen answered politely. "I can say with great certainty that there are no personal connections between myself and the Seiryuus and I'm quite sure Shun'u and Kishuku hold no ties to Kutou."

Kishuku inwardly marveled at the Nuriko Seishi's composure and patience. That was the third time that question came around.

"And none of your _ketsu_ know who they are?" a second asked, repeating _another_ question.

Shun'u spoke this time, his voice surprisingly even. "Nope. I guess the bad guys were shielding or somethin, 'cause Genrou didn't mention nothin 'bout knowin they were Seiryuus."

"I agree," Ryuuen said. "Even Kohana doesn't know more than we do."

That seemed to quell the clerks for a moment. They spoke among each other, as if the Warriors weren't in the room, as if they were children too young to add to their "grown-up" discussion.

Since they were being ignored, Kishuku decided to make the best of it. He leaned over Shun'u's bed and, when Ryuuen saw the others starting a talk, he scooted closer until their heads formed a small triangle.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to shift and run like hell," he said, only half-joking.

"Shit, I'll race ya t' Hokkan, for fuck's sake!" Shun'u hissed.

"Heh, not with those injuries you're not," Ryuuen broke in. "Nice try though."

"Damn…" the redhead cursed, then brightened. "Hey, don't suppose you'd car-"

"-We have a few more questions we feel need to be answered," one of the scribes interrupted them, earning and ignoring the glares of three ticked-off Seishi. "But if you wouldn't mind sitting here for another… hour or so, we should be done by then. Does that sound acceptable?"

A look of intense pain crossed Shun'u's face. Ryuuen let out a sound that could have been a whimper. Kishuku just took a deep breath and tried to keep from banging his head against the nearest wall.

__

Get rid of them. Suzaku, please, I'll do anything, but please_… just make them go away!_

And surprisingly, his prayers were answered with the knock on the closed door.

He looked up at the ceiling with a grin.

__

Thanks for the prompt service!

"C'mon in!" Shun'u shouted before the questions could start up again.

Kishuku perked up even more when he saw a familiar blue head come through the threshold. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, no da," Houjun smiled curiously.

"Oh, of course not!" Kishuku grinned.

"Not a damn thing!" Shun'u nodded firmly.

"Care for a seat?" Ryuuen chimed in last, standing up to solidify the offer.

To Kishuku's surprise, the registrars quickly stood up and bowed at Houjun with utmost respect. "Ri-sama! We didn't know you were coming today! We would have finished before you arrived!" the blond exclaimed, not meeting Houjun's eyes.

Shun'u caught Kishuku's attention and mouthed "_Ri-sama?_", to which Kishuku replied with a shrug and gesture that clearly said "_beats me_".

"Oh, it's no fault of yours, no da. I merely came to chat with these fine young men for a time, no da," he explained quite calmly, apparently used to the intense amount of courtesy being paid to him. "Are you through here, or should-"

"Yes, yes! We are quite through!" one man nodded furiously. The four bowed repeatedly, walking out of the room still bent in half. "Excuse us, Ri-sama. Good day to you."

"And to you too." He bowed politely, waiting until the door had slammed shut before letting out a relieved, "Finally, no da!"

The Warriors broke into laughter, their own thoughts echoed in Houjun's exclamation.

"You get hounded by those bastards too?" Shun'u asked, a fanged grin on his face.

"No, I just spend many of my waking hours with their kind, no da," Houjun sighed, looking quite long-suffering. "And they're not even Seishi, which makes it that much worse, no da. They just can't understand us…"

Ryuuen nodded, as if the pain was shared and very well understood. "I feel your agony, sir. And if I may introduce myself, I am Chou Ryuuen, Nuriko Warrior. I don't believe we've met, though you do look familiar." Moving away from the door over to the left side of the bed, Houjun introduced himself and the two bowed to each other.

Then the Chichiri Seishi took notice of the nearby window. "Would you mind if I opened it, no da? This room is uncomfortably stuffy, don't you agree?"

"Uhm…" Kishuku thought a moment. "Did the docs say it was OK? You know, they were all paranoid last night about Shun here, thinking he'll accidentally catch ill or something."

"Which is stupid," the redhead muttered. "I kin take care o' myself."

"Your shoulders say otherwise," Kishuku retorted.

"Ass."

"Jerk."

Houjun wisely interrupted the duo before the verbal abuse could escalate to anything that would keep them in the Hospice any longer. "Well, I am learned enough in doctoral skills to say both of you look like you need some fresh air, no da. So…"

He opened the window as high as it could go, and within seconds, a wolf and a leopard had jumped inside the room and were embraced by their ecstatic Seishi partners. Genrou had taken up rest across Shun'u's legs while Toshi sat next to Kishuku and laid his head on his Seishi's lap.

Ryuuen had jumped to the open window, looking furiously for Kohana. He nearly fell out of it when she suddenly popped up from underneath the sill and gave him a hug.

"Aaaa!! Damn panda, you scared me to death!"

Kishuku didn't hear Kohana's reply, but when she started to pull Ryuuen out of the window he figured she didn't like being yelled at. Shun'u laughed uproariously as Ryuuen spouted a line of apologies in the attempt to appease his _ketsu_.

****

'Missed ya,' Kishuku admitted, petting the leopard's sensitive forehead.

****

'Sorry I couldn't rescue you, but I'm here now,' Toshi explained, a purr escaping his throat. **'Not that we need to save you from Houjun, but it's the thought that counts.'**

Then Houjun, with a magically appearing Shonin by his side, spoke for all to hear. "Sorry to interrupt the amusement, but I need to speak with you about the other day, no da. To begin, I need to apologize to you, Shun'u and Kishuku, and you too, Ryuuen." He bowed low and deeply to the Warriors, kneeling at the edge of the bed with his head shamefully close to the ground. "Please accept the apologies of this foolish man."

Kishuku was stunned stupid - Houjun had done absolutely nothing to him that could warrant such an excuse. Even Shonin was prostrate before them. And poor Ryuuen looked completely thrown off, since he'd never met Houjun until a few minutes ago.

"What the hell for? And would you get up - yer makin me nervous kneelin like that," Shun'u said, his face reflecting the truth of that statement.

Houjun lifted his head though he did not get up from the ground. "When I read the scroll, I was overcome with an ominous premonition of danger and I failed to warn you of my feelings. I am not be a far-seer, nor am I clairvoyant, but if I had spoken of it to you beforehand, this event could have been avoided. Or to the very least extent, your injuries could have been averted."

Kishuku shook his head. "I… don't think so. I mean, I understand what you're saying, but I don't think us being hurt could have been avoided. Someone had to be there to take the fall, and I'm glad it was us instead of a couple untrained Seishi or even a crowd of innocents. So please, don't bow and don't look so repentant. You didn't do anything, so there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Right!" Shun'u nodded firmly, and both _ketsu_ joined their mental agreement.

Houjun smiled slightly, then stood up and took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Since you have been kind enough to accept my apologies… I need to talk to you about what happened the day of the fight, no da."

Ryuuen sighed, perching on the windowsill beside Kohana's paws. "We've already done this about a hundred times. Saying it again won't change anything."

"I'm not looking for information about the fight, no da," Houjun said, gathering Shonin to his lap. "These are going to sound like odd questions but… one of you is a Tasuki Seishi correct?"

"Me!" Shun'u raised his hand gleefully, then winced in pain at the strain on his shoulder.

"Then you're a Tamahome," Houjun pointed to Kishuku, and then turned to Ryuuen. "And you're a Nuriko."

"Yup. You got us," Kishuku nodded. "But if I can ask… why? What's it matter?"

"Perhaps it would be best for me to start at the beginning. Would I be correct in assuming you've all heard of the legendary Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi, no da," he seemingly drifting from the subject. When greeted by a round of nods, he kept going. "How much do you know?"

They sat in silence for a few moments, bringing up old dusty memories that came from various places, from history books to oral stories and everything in between.

__

Lemme think… Mikos and Seishi, Seishi and Mikos… "Aren't they supposed to actually bring Suzaku down from the heavens, that with the right grouping of Seishi, the god can be called?" Kishuku volunteered first.

"I heard that the Miko involved is the focal point, and that she's really what matters," Ryuuen put in. "Any Seishi will do, but it's the right Miko that'll actually call Suzaku. Any other one won't be able to keep her mind against the will of Suzaku."

Shun'u shook his head. "Well I heard it don't matter which Seishi or Miko ya got, jes' as long as they can make a deep enough bond to withstand Suzaku's coming, an' that Suzaku enters th' Miko and grants her three wishes."

****

'It also works that way for the other animal gods. But so far, no one's been able to find their Chosen Shichi,' Kohana piped up.

Houjun quickly intervened before they could get too far from his intended subject. "In many ways, you're all correct in reciting what the ShiJinTenChiSho says about the Chosen Seishi, no da. The summoning requires both a specific group of Seishi _and_ Miko. No one knows if this is only legend, if they would ever come down to save Konan from its pains. At least… not until now."

Ryuuen dropped his feet to the floor with a resounding '**thud**', shocked completely speechless. Shun'u and Kishuku sat bolt upright, looking as if they would come down on the older man if no answers were given.

****

'Oh dear gods, does this mean what I _think_ it means?' Kishuku thought wildly.

****

'If it does, my beloved, then we had better listen to what Houjun has to say,' Toshi said, trying his hardest to be calm despite the whirlwind Kishuku could feel running through his mind too.

"Does this have anythin ta do with th' scroll?" Shun'u asked, the first to find his voice, though shaky it may be.

"It has everything to do with that, no da. The new ShiJinTenChiSho gave us clues as to which Seishi will be the ones with the ability to call Suzaku, and I believe I may have found most of them, no da."

That one sentence caused the hearts the listeners to stop beating. Kishuku felt as if he'd just been hit right in the stomach and he vaguely noticed Ryuuen actually fell backwards and had to brace himself on the ledge. Even the _ketsus_ had gone perfectly still. Not surprisingly, Shun'u was the first to speak. However, when Kishuku looked at him, there was an odd spark of vitality in his eyes; he'd gone straight passed stunned into outright ecstatic.

"Dammit, don't just sit there! Tell us more! Who is it how'dya know when's th' summoning?" he demanded from the Priest. "And why the hell are ya here with a bunch'a lowly Warriors 'stead of talkin to th' Emperor or Donai-san?

"I have a very good reason as to why I came to you three before speaking to the others, no da. See, there are two characters for each Seishi - the clues, no da," Houjun spoke easily, then looked at Shun'u with an odd seriousness to his face. "They named the Tasuki Seishi a 'blaze runner', no da. Does that mean anything to you, Shun'u?"

__

Blaze runner… and Kishuku felt his mouth drop down to the floor. _Oh… my… God…_

Ryuuen's hand went to his mouth, moving in slow motion as he realized just what Houjun was getting at. "You mean… Shun… is the Chosen Tasuki?" Houjun simply nodded.

Shun'u couldn't even respond. Hearing how close that description hit home left him remarkably speechless. So Genrou spoke for the both of them. **'Houjun-san… you must be joking!'** he sounded extremely unsure. **'I mean… you cannot be serious! How do you know? It is not as if we're any more special than the rest of the Seishi here.'**

'Perhaps you'd like to see the proof,' Shonin responded firmly, going behind Houjun's back and carefully pulling out the ShiJin from the folds of his cloak with her teeth. **'Show them, beloved.'**

Being the only one with the freedom of motion, Ryuuen was the first to go to Houjun's side. "What does it say?!" he jumped on the bed, bouncing all four occupants up and down and earning a glare from Shun'u.

****

'No, don't move your leg. Houjun can show you in a moment,' Toshi said to his Seishi as Kishuku tried to move for a closer look.

****

'I want to see now!' he said, trying not to whine. Toshi merely chuckled but didn't move his paw from Kishuku's leg.

"Here. Right under Chirko, no da," he pointed on the scroll. Ryuuen's eyes scanned back and forth before widening and creating an expression so comical Kishuku would have laughed if he weren't feeling so damn nervous.

"It's true…" the violet Seishi babbled. "Shun… I-I-I think he's right. I mean, who else could it be?"

Once again, silence fell upon the room, and Kishuku hazarded a glance to Shun'u. The bandit's face was stark white, sharply contrasting to his fiery hair, and at once the Tamahome Seishi knew the truth.

__

He's gotta be it. All fire and flare and speed. _My roommate is the Chosen Tasuki Seishi. Gods, someone up there has a sick sense of humor._

"Uh… 'scuse me but I think I'm gonna be sick…" Shun'u groaned, flopping backwards onto his bed and covering his face with a limp arm. Genrou nuzzled his neck, giving comfort even though he needed it just as badly. Kishuku turned to Houjun so he could pretend that he never saw the slight shaking that came to his Seishi brother's body.

"This is an awful lot to drop on you, and I'm sorry I couldn't have spoken to you at a better time, no da," Houjun said, sincerity radiating from his words. "I had to speak to all together, to perhaps soften the shock, no da."

Ryuuen looked up and frowned, his eyes flashing dark and angrily. "You like dramatics, don't you?"

The Chichiri Priest spoke simply and freely. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound that way, no da. The short and long of it is that I think all three of you, not just Shun'u, are part of the Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi."

It actually took a minute for the last seven words to actually sink into Kishuku's head. In fact, when he heard he simply nodded and thought, _Hey, that's kinda cool. At least I won't be in this alone._ "Well, Ryuu-kun, you wanted blunt and you got it," he grinned at the now speechless Seishi. "Wonder if this means I get bumped up in my classes…" he joked.

And was rewarded with a mental backlash the size of Konan from Toshi.

****

'Kishuku, you fool! Don't you get it?!?!' he snarled, slamming his front paws into Kishuku's lap and flexing his claws into his Seishi's sensitive skin, his muzzle shoved close to his Seishi's face.** 'You're part of the Chosen Shichiseishi! _We're_ the Chosen Tamahome Seishi pair and you're sitting here joking around! Don't you have any sense of respect at all???'**

"Hey Toshi, lighten up." All heads turned to Shun'u, who kept his eyes down to the task of smoothing Genrou's fur. "He ain't bein rude or nuthin. He's just a lil' shocked, 'n I'll bet you sticking yer fangs in his face ain't helpin much."

Toshi faced his Seishi again, then brought himself down with indifferent grace, turning his back to Kishuku - an action that caused Ryuuen to hiss with shock. Turning his back to Kishuku meant that Toshi was not acknowledging his Seishi's presence or existence. It was an insult that left Kishuku breathless.

****

'Toshi, I swear by the gods that I didn't mean anything bad by the comment. It was just a joke! But Shun'u is right… I don't think I could take the pressure of what Houjun said,' Kishuku told the _ketsu_, babbling words of sheer desperation. **'I'm so sorry if you think I insulted the Chosen Shichiseishi or Ryuuen or anyone. Toshi, you have to believe me! I'm so sorry, I really am! Please, Toshi, please forgive me!'**

When Toshi didn't respond, Kishuku felt his heart take a tumble into his stomach. _He's never gone off on me like that before. _Never!_ Gods, I feel like such an asshole._

The tension was thick enough to drown in, which was only increased with the other three Seishi/_ketsu_ pairs silently looking on, when he finally received a response.

****

'I'm sorry too,' Toshi said for all to hear, sounding dull and tired. **'I just… _ketsu_ have known of these Chosen Seishi since before humans could comprehend the notion of a god. To hear my own Seishi, my bonded beloved, make light of this burden embarrassed and hurt me deeply.'** He silenced Kishuku's apology with barely a twinge of thought and kept going. **'I know you did not mean to do that, and I forgive your words. I _know_ you, my Kishuku - you hold that kind of levity inside and I love you for it. It was my own pride, my own worries for the precarious future that brought such undeserved anger. Do you forgive me, Kishuku?'**

The Tamahome Seishi nearly fell over from relief. "Gods, of course!" he blurted out. He was disappointed that Toshi didn't move or allow Kishuku to hug him or rub his fur or anything, but he could sense the leopard was still slightly on edge and decided not to push anything.

So Ryuuen took the situation into his own hands and thankfully started up the conversation again, though not with an easier subject. "You mean to tell us that we're all part of the Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi?" he asked, as if double-checking the fact. "There are hundreds of Seishi in Konan - it is possible you have the wrong ones?"

"I don't think so, no da," Houjun explained. "These characters _can't_ be wrong, and the coincidence of burning the previous ShiJin added with the sudden convening of three Seishi that fit these symbols extremely well is strong proof, no da. Shun'u's was quite accurate and, for you Ryuuen, I assume that "powerful bear" would fit equally as well, no da."

The Nuriko Seishi thought a moment before smiling shyly. "Yeah, kinda sorta…" but then with a wit completely born of his lively personality, Ryuuen stood up and posed for the others, his deceptively lean arms flexing like the branches of a supple willow. "Powerful bear, baby!"

And the rest of the room burst into merry laughter, knowing the tension had been broken. Even Toshi was chuckling deep in his feline throat, for which Kishuku was unduly grateful to hear. Kohana suddenly went out of view of the window, but from the sounds she was making Kishuku decided she must have been laughing so hard she fell down. **'Oh my Ryuuen!'** the panda chortled. **'You're such a love!'**

"Yeah, well I'm 'blaze runner'," Shun'u butted his way into the conversation. "Ya can't get any better 'n that!" He probably would have been strutting like a peacock except that Genrou wouldn't get off his legs.

****

'As if we need any more of your ego filling up our breathable air,' the wolf growled impishly, bringing even more laughter to the room. A cross look passed Shun'u's face, but it quickly disappeared as his mind kept drifting onto the distinguished title.

"Uh, Houjun…" Kishuku said politely to the Priest. "I don't suppose you can tell me what the Tamahome Seishi is."

"Of course, no da. It's the 'fighting cat', a title which I believe fits only you and Toshi, no da."

Kishuku tossed the name around his head, a smile widening on his face. **'Fighting cat, eh?'** he 'spoke to Toshi, hoping to melt the leopard's icy wall a bit more.** 'Even if it's not us, I'd still be proud to know I came very close to being the Chosen Tamahome.'**

'We _are_ the Chosen pair,' Toshi said in a profound voice. **'I know it; I can feel it.'**

Kishuku didn't answer, but deep inside he understood Toshi's words. _I can feel it too. As if something very right just became even better… almost how it felt when we first bonded._

"So do you know the other four Seishi?" Ryuuen asked, breaking Kishuku's train of thought. He began to pace the length of the room, energy levels having skyrocketed with this newfound knowledge. "That would leave the Mitsukake, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Chichiri Chosen. Oh, and the Miko, too. How are we going to find them all?"

"Unfortunately, that is the least of our problems, no da," Houjun said wearily. "Finding them should be simple enough - you three drifted together within days. The problem is what we're going to do when they _are_ gathered, no da." 

"So you know the others, then?" Kishuku asked, hearing the subtle hinting in the Priest's voice.

"I do, in fact, know some but not all. I found the Hotohori Seishi, and it was something of a surprise for both of us, no da," he answered. "In fact, I even asked if he would meet us here, and I'd like to wait for him to show up before continuing, no da."

****

'Who is it? Anyone we know?' Genrou put forth.

"I think you do," Houjun grinned.

****

'Oh hoh, no fair shielding!' Kohana pouted, standing in full view again. **'Come on, you can tell us!'**

'I keep calling Takeshi, asking him to hurry up. I have a feeling they're being delayed by the same kind of vultures that were here before,' Shonin informed the group. **'But last I heard they should be here in any min-'**

A tentative knock at the door interrupted the vixen's telepathic statement. "Ah!" Houjun exclaimed, about to get up when a purple blur barreled past him.

"Memememe! I got it!!!" Ryuuen shrieked excitedly. He reached the door before Houjun could even get his feet to the floor and opened it with exaggerated flourish. Then he saw the visitor, let out a squawk of shock, and ran back next to his other Chosen brothers.

Kishuku had NO idea what to expect, but never in his wildest imagination would he have thought to see Seishuku Saihitei standing there, his favorite animal Takeshi perched genteelly upon his arm. He walked into the room with the utmost elegance in his posture, though Kishuku swore he could have seen a flash of hesitation in those gold-brown eyes. Kishuku had never met the man before, but there was no mistaking it; the Suzaku-perfect robes, the regal face and bearing, even having an imperial eagle by his side…

The Emperor of Konan was the Chosen Hotohori Seishi.

__

Oh this just keeps getting better and better!!

Houjun stood up and bowed formally. "Heika! Takeshi-_ketsu_! Many thanks for gracing us with your presence this day!" On the bed, Shonin and Genrou both inclined their heads in a show of respect, while Toshi bowed on his forelegs. The remaining Seishi, however, were too shell-shocked to do more than sketch awkward bows and mumble a greeting. Takeshi took off from his bondmate's arm and landed on the sill next to Kohana, conversing with her as if they'd always known each other.

"It is our pleasure, Ri-san, to see you and meet three other Chosen Shichiseishi," Saihitei smiled to Houjun, his voice nearly knocking Kishuku off his chair with its strength. _No wonder people listen when he talks! The Emperor's authority isn't just in his title; the man radiates pure power! But… but it's a warm power, like Suzaku's blessed flames._

Houjun made the introductions around the room, which saved Kishuku from embarrassing himself in front of his Majesty, and made an attempt to return to topic. However, Saihitei seemed more interested in putting the others at ease before starting up any of the discussion matters.

"Please, let's try and get away from such strong formalities. Call me Saihitei-san if you must, but not Heika or Saihitei-sama or any other such title. Our expeditions would be more difficult than necessary if we felt we couldn't speak to one another due to status differences, and our title would only serve as a blatant reminder of said differences," he said, taking the seat on the bed Houjun had vacated. "I would like to get to know everyone on a personal level, not only because it will help in the journeys we'll be taking, but also because…" he reached for the proper words. "Well, I can't say I would like to pass by the chance to truly know the men I will be spending a great deal of my time with."

It was actually a very easy thing to do. Kishuku found his Highness to be an extremely pleasant person to be around, and with all the _ketsu_ around to knock down any remaining barriers it didn't take too long for the five of them to begin chatting as if old friends. Ryuuen had taken up his seat on the windowsill again and Houjun was sitting on the floor between Saihitei and Kishuku. _Ketsu_ were scattered around the room, taking seats on rugs, in laps, or anywhere else they felt comfortable.

__

I'll bet that there's some Chosen Shichiseishi bond-thingie to help us, Kishuku thought with amusement. _It's as if we're meant to be togethe-!_ and he realized something very important._ We are! We are meant to be friends!_

****

'It would be prudent if we were to return to the intended dialogue, my friends,'Takeshi spoke formally.** 'We can make time for casual talk later, but Saihitei has needs to which he must attend before the day is out.'**

Saihitei sighed and admitted, "Unfortunately, Takeshi is right. We regret that there are matters of which we'd rather avoid but… duty before pleasure."

"Too bad," Kishuku sighed. "Was getting kinda fun, talking with the Emperor and all."

****

'We'll have more chances, no worries about that, but there is one thing I'm wondering,' Kohana said, then turned to the Priest. **'Houjun-san… are you the Chosen Chichiri Seishi?'**

The question surprised the Warrior Trio, evident by their puzzled expressions. Kishuku was about to open his mouth and blurt out, "Of course he is!" when he realizedHoujun had never actually implied the fact. He was just sort of _there_, helping them and offering information without strings attached.

"Well, what makes you think that, no da?" Houjun asked, ever-so-casually.

****

'Just a guess…' the panda trailed off. **'But you seem to know an awful lot about the Chosen Shichi. I know you're High Priest and all, so maybe-'**

"WHAT???" the brawlers exclaimed, all turning to get a better look at Houjun.

"They did not know this?" Saihitei followed their motions of surprise.

"Thank you, Kohana," Houjun growled, hiding his face behind his hand. "I needed this, no da." She replied with a slightly embarrassed, **'Eheheheheh…'**

"Not only is th' Emperor of Konan our travelin buddy, but the fuckin High Priest too!" Shun'u sounded far too exasperated for anyone's good. "Shit! Houjun! Why didn't'cha tell us?!"

"It wasn't something I felt was extremely relevant to tell you during the previous conversation, or even during this one, no da. I was not purposely hiding the information from you. Far from it, in fact, for I knew that I had to tell you at some point, but I was more interested in meeting you as equals than as High Priest and Warrior students, no da."

Kishuku looked the man up and down and realized Houjun's outfit was the same as before, making the illustrious overcoat a dead giveaway to his status. The blue-haired man was most definitely the highest-ranking Priest in all of Konan; his only superiors being Haon-sama and Saihitei himself. Kishuku wasn't quite sure how to feel about this new piece of info, but Ryuuen helped clear up the matter.

He spoke, "Like the way this whole conversation could be way more uncomfortable if we kept thinking about how we have two really important people in this room rather than trying to figure out an actual answer to the proposed problem."

"An ignorance is bliss idea," Kishuku jumped in, finally understanding. _He wasn't leaving us out because he didn't trust us, he just didn't want us to stop trusting him._

****

'Pretty much, you guys. All we have to remember is that nothing has changed, and that we're all alike when together,' Shonin supported her Seishi. **'But to get back to Kohana's question, yes, we are the Chosen Chichiri pair. Saihitei and Takeshi are the Chosen Hotohori pair. The only ones left are the Chosen Chiriko, Mitsukake, and the Miko.'**

"Any idea who they are?" Shun'u asked.

"I talked to Lau and she thinks her protégé Ou Doukun may be the Chiriko Seishi," Houjun said.

"Doukun?!" the same set of voices chorused in the room.

"You know him?" the other two sent back.

****

'I see this will be a running gag among our little entourage,' Genrou noted wryly.

"Th' kid?? No way!" Shun'u shook his head.

Saihitei tilted his head. "Why not? Is he not a Seishi like us?"

"Yeah, but he's only 13," Kishuku said slowly. "Kind of young, don't you think?"

****

'What were the characters for Chiriko?' Toshi asked. **'May as well see how well he fits.'**

Houjun was handed the ShiJin by Saihitei and read, "'Wisest owl', no da."

Pause.

"Yup. It works. Doukun's the Chosen Chiriko," Shun'u decided, flinging his arms as high as the bandages would let him.

Kishuku snickered. "Didn't take too much convincing on our parts."

"You know, we can go speak to him later if you like," Ryuuen offered. "I know I've had previous contact with him, and I think these two have also." Both Kishuku and Shun'u nodded in agreement.

Houjun thought a bit and nodded. "That might not be a bad idea, no da. If he knows you, he may be more relaxed and accepting of this difficult truth, no da."

"When we've blown this place, we'll track him down for ya 'n _make_ him understand," the Tasuki Seishi promised.

__

Oye, poor Doukun.

****

'Do you know the Mitsukake Seishi?' Genrou questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I believe there's a healer over in Choukou, a northern village, that fits the profile," Houjun mapped out. "None of the Mitsukake Seishi within the Center or Eiyou match it as well as the rest have, but I doubt that will be a problem, no da. If we managed to find six of the seven Suzaku Shichiseishi within the Center and city, we can take up some time to find a single Seishi that's a couple of days away, no da."

"And, dare I ask, what of the Miko?" Ryuuen made the final inquiry.

"She will prove to be the most difficult of all eight to find," Saihitei frowned. "The ShiJinTenChiSho gives no clue or indication as to which Miko she will be."

A collective groan rose up from those new to this fact.

****

'So are we going to have to gallivant around Konan to find her?' Kohana questioned, sounding both puzzled and irritated. **'Because as fun as that could be, it seems like a very foolish thing for a god to do. Why bother having hints for the Seishi and nothing for the Miko? It just doesn't make sense!'**

"I don't know, no da," Houjun spoke regretfully. "The gods are mysterious in their ways, and I hesitate to make another petition, no da. We can only burn one more ShiJin before our final chance to call Suzaku. If we don't use the opportunities wisely, Konan will be destroyed, no da."

"This is gettin a li'l ahead of everythin, but what happens when we find everyone?" Shun'u asked. "This sounds too easy, like we just need two more people to call Suzaku and 'bam!' We're all set for eternity."

Saihitei chuckled. "The portrait you paint does appear rather simple, but there is more than what we've said. Even if all Chosen Shichiseishi and Miko were gathered, Suzaku cannot be summoned until the country itself is in a state of grace, so to speak."

"State of grace, your Highness?" Ryuuen raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten us."

****

'Better be quick, Sai, because you have ten minutes before the councilors start tracking you and Houjun-san down with a fervor,' Takeshi warned them.

"Summarized, the country must be in a state where no great evils are taking place," the Emperor spoke quickly. "No death caused through unnatural events, no malicious intent within the minds of those calling Suzaku, etc. There are more rules and instructions to be followed, but those are the two biggest, most emphasized ones."

He kept talking about some of the other qualifications, but Kishuku paid his words no attention. _I can't believe it. Even if we find each other, even if we try to summon Suzaku, it only works if the whole country's involved. A whole goddamn country! Full of hundreds of thousands of people, doing hundreds of thousands of things at once! Sweet Suzaku, I don't see how we're going to be able to do this!_ The sheer vastness of the task ahead of his was enough to make poor Kishuku's head start to pound.

Kind of like the rapid knocking on the door.

"Enter," Saihitei told whoever was on the other side. It opened and revealed a few doctors and some bureaucrats, ready to enter and each looking hell-bent on doing their jobs.

"Tell you what, I'll get out of the way and catch you guys later," Ryuuen said as he turned and put his legs out the window. "See ya!" and he slipped out without a backward glance.

__

Chicken, Kishuku snorted inwardly. _Smart man, though. I'd hate to be here too._ And the noise began to override his internal monologue.

"_Heika_, we have a few things to see you with-"

"Shun'u, we're here to do the routinely checkup-"

A woman came up to Kishuku with a gestured to the wheeled chair she had by her side. "Please, if you'll move into this, I can bring you back to your room for some well-needed rest."

Kishuku managed to slip from his current seat to the mobile one without too much of a hassle. He didn't feel tired, especially after all the exciting news, but he knew better than to argue with the doctors and healer-Priests. They always won.

"I'll talk to you later," Kishuku waved to the others as he was wheeled out. All acknowledged his leaving before turning back to their individual situations. Toshi followed at a light walk, his back leg still giving him trouble.

****

'It's a good thing we're heading back,' Toshi said, sounding very pensive. **'We need the rest, and even though we like to think we're invincible, the scars on your leg say otherwise.'**

'Guess you're right… hey Toshi?'

'Yes?'

'… **I'm kind of worried. I mean… what if, after all our work, we couldn't call Suzaku? Then what?'**

Toshi didn't answer at first. **'We just have to hope that we do a very thorough job, and that scenario doesn't come to pass.'**

'Thorough job?'

'Of course. Why do you think we're traveling all over Konan? Not only do we need to find the Miko and the Mitsukake Seishi, but if we want to be able to bring momentary peace to this country we have to find the root of our problems.'

'You mean Kutou and the _ketsu_ killer.'

'I'm not talking about the Mt. Reikaku bandits, my dear Seishi.'

Kishuku let his head loll backwards in dismay. _I can't do this. All this pressure is going to kill us if we don't kill each other first. _By the time he reached his hospital bed, he was looking forward to a few hours of mindless sleep. _But I wonder… can we really save the country? So much is at stake, with so many people to care for its overwhelming. Can it be done?_

He fell asleep dreaming of his family, trying to protect them against the coming war with a faceless monster that he could not defeat alone.

And Toshi was nowhere to be found.

***

Note: Saihitei's language is a bit weird. He refers to himself in the personal plural form (we, our, etc) almost reflexively. I think it's because when he's in "full emperor mode", I= the-country-and-people-oh-and-me-too. Thus, I wrote him using "we" for now since he's still relatively uncomfortable in front of the others and doesn't feel like he can be _totally_ informal yet, despite his reassurances to the Warrior Trio.


	7. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: Me no own Fushigi Yuugi. Me own _ketsu_ and plotline, but me no make money off this. Me very sad

Warning: Violence and some not-nice thoughts on Doukun's behalf. One thing I'd like to mention before we get started is the fact that I'm very bad at getting into previously mentioned Seishi's head. If it sounds like I'm getting too far OOC with him (even though I've been taking a few liberties with all the Seishi) please let me know and I'll see what I can do.

------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

He entered the sanctuary with utmost caution and quiet, shutting the door so silently the lock didn't even click as it fell into place. It was far past twilight, probably closer to morning than night, and though it seemed he wanted to keep from bothering any of the Priests, it would be more precise to say that he didn't want anyone to bother him.

_It's been the week from Jigoku. The last thing I want is to deal with is a bunch of "god-fearing" Priests ranting and raving about the Chosen Shichiseishi._ He snorted softly._ Like I don't know anything about them. I probably know more than they do, the heartless bastards!_

The room he entered was the smaller of the two sanctums, putting him more at ease than he would have felt in the gigantic temple. He stopped in front of the altar and paid reverence to the statue looming over it. Then he knelt, focused his _ki_, and began to pray with uncharacteristic fervor to his god.

_I know it's been more than a week since I've last come to pray, my Lord, and I apologize. Things over on this side of existence tend to get a little busy and, despite the irony that I've been distracted because of You and Your Chosen, I haven't been able to give You Your proper due. But tonight… I knew I had to come and pray tonight._

_Because I'm lost.__ Things are changing and I'm not sure what to do. I… I know I'm one of Your Chosen Shichi but it only makes me more uncertain of everything. I'm afraid to tell someone because… because I know there are people who don't want us to succeed, who want to see the country fall, and I…_ he took a deep breath, trying to calm his storming mind. _I don't want to lose what I've worked so hard to gain and keep safe. All my friends, my family, my beloved… I would die if anything happened to them. Please help shepherd me through these uncertain days and help me find the way to go, for that is the reason I came tonight._

_A forked path looms in front of me, and both avenues are equally worthy and equally dangerous in their undertaking. I know I should follow what the Emperor asks of me but… something inside is telling me what he wants is wrong. My _ketsu_ will not advise me, saying that the choice must be made on my own, but I don't know what to do. How can I follow my heart when it leads me away from my country and possibly my own destiny? So I ask for a sign - any sign - that will guide me on the correct road to travel. And please, dear god, please watch over Shun and the _ketsu_ and those we care about during these violent times._

He didn't know how to end the prayer, so he merely left the thought off there and stood up. Looking deep into the gemstone eyes of the statue, he waited for an answer.

Disappointment coursed through him like fire when several minutes passed with no results.

_I should have known nothing comes that quickly or easily,_ he thought bitterly, turning from the altar.

And from the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow fly across the wall.

"Who's there?" he called and spun around, his every nerve on edge. He reached out for any trace of danger and found… nothing was in the room with him. About to berate himself for being so foolishly jumpy, he realized the shadow came from something moving outside the nearest window. With curiosity overriding fear, he stepped over to it and looked out.

_Hope it's not hostile._

It wasn't. Perched on a branch, warming up for its morning wake-up tune, was a small sparrow. However, with the backdrop of a young sunrise, the sparrow's wings were not it's usual woody brown, but tinged a lively red and orange.

A fiery bird – like Suzaku.

The revelation sent him stumbling backward. _Asignasignasign_ he mentally chanted, running out of the Shrine and not caring who heard him. **'Heisei!**** Heisei!'**

The _ketsu_ responded to the mental call immediately, asking, **'What's wrong, love?'**

**'I know what I have to do,'** he replied. **'We're leaving tonight.'**

And Bu Koutoku, the Chosen Seiryuu no Shichiseishi Amiboshi, set out for Konan on a journey that would make him both an ally and a traitor.

------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

Doukun thought he'd heard it all. Being so connected to Lau-sama, he knew practically all the going-ons within a ten-mile radius of the Palace. Naturally, big city gossip tended to hitch a ride on most of the updates, reaching him as often as not. The tales ranged from slightly believable to downright stupid, yet he had no choice but to listen to each and every one of them and find the speck of truth hidden inside.

This one was dangerously close to stupid.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his Chiriko symbol like a silent plea for help. "Let me see if I understand you correctly: you two are the Tasuki and Tamahome Chosen Seishi," he repeated to the two Seishi sitting across from him.

Kishuku and Shun'u looked at each other, then answered together. "Uh huh."

"Our friend Ryuuen is the Nuriko Chosen."

"Yeah."

"High Priest Ri-sama and Emperor Saihitei are the Chichiri and Hotohori Chosen, respectively."

"Pretty much."

"And you think _I'm_ the Chosen Chiriko Seishi?"

"Ya got it!" Shun'u nodded firmly. "What'cha think, kid? Pretty cool, huh!"

"Are you two _sure_ you're cleared of the medications?"

The elder boys face-vaulted. "Oh _that's_ real polite!" Shun'u said in exasperation.

"But seriously Doukun, we're pretty certain it's you. Lau-san herself suggested it at first," Kishuku put in.

_Thank Suzaku I'm home and not at the Center,_ Doukun sighed deeply. _This could get really… difficult._ "I think you have the wrong Chiriko Seishi," he shrugged truthfully and let his symbol fade. "I do not believe it's me."

Kishuku snorted. "Yeah, that's what we thought when we heard about ourselves. It's weird at first, but it starts to make more sense the more you think about it."

"I don't know," Doukun bit his lip. "I _am_ only thirteen. This… "journey" you're talking about sounds… sounds…"

"Too dangerous for a kid?" Kishuku finished the thought, and Doukun could only nod mutely, shame coloring his cheeks. "But you're not just some kid. You're a Seishi, first off. But you're also a Chosen Seishi, which has to mean something more than just being a title. Suzaku personally _chose_ for this - you have to be suited for it!"

"B'sides, Ryuuen told us about how you showed off in front o' Donai-san and Lau-san with a nice lil' speech about bein strong 'cause yer a Seishi," Shun'u grinned proudly. "Ya got more guts than ya know, kid. Proud o' ya for it."

Doukun's blush changed from shame to self-conscious. "Yes well…"

"Look, Doukun," Shun'u leaned forward, his voice softer and lower. "We're not expectin you t'just take the news like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Think on it for a bit, run it through that big brain o' yers, 'n come find one of us when ya got a decision. Me, Ki-ku, even Houjun-san'll be glad ta talk with ya."

The visitors stood up, bowed politely to Doukun, and made their way to the door. _I can't do it it's not me I don't know I'm so lost,_ the stream of consciousness ran through his head. Outwardly, he simply stood up and thanked both of them for coming, a shy smile on his face. But when he shut the door, Doukun dropped the façade and slid down the wall, trying to decide if he should scream, cry, or do something in between.

Suddenly, it occurred to the resident genius that there was a better way to spend his time reflecting over the news. He got to his feet and was immediately set into motion.

"_Okaa__-san_!" he shouted through the house while heading to his room.

"Yes, Dou-chan?" came the detached voice.

"I'm going over to the Center," he told her while shrugging off his three dress robes and replacing them with a casual overcoat. _All right, so maybe that's not the whole truth._ _I do plan to visit, just not right now…_

"I take it Chie is going with you?"

**'Do you want to come?'** he 'spoke to his _ketsu_. **'I'm not doing anything of particular interest, you know.'**

**'I'll meet you halfway across the sky,'** Chie sent back to him, a private joke shared between the Seishi pair.

"Of course," Doukun said aloud as he folded the discarded clothes, staring at them with a weary eye. Despite the fact he wore the same robes every day and never complained, inwardly Doukun hated the heavy cloths. Not because of the responsibility they implied, but because he was literally weighed down by them.

_Birds were meant to be light as feathers. I just wish I could shed these as often as I'd like_, he thought heavily, then shook his head and left the room. "I'll be back by dinner!"

"Take care, my dear."

"I will," Doukun reassured his mother as he opened the front door. "Goodbye, _Okaa__-san_! I love you!" he called just before closing the door and sprinting down the beaten path from his home to the rest of the village. He only made it about four steps before calling upon the transformation to engulf him.

The first thing he felt was the sudden blossoming of feathers everywhere. They protected and warmed his naked skin; they balanced him through all forms of motion, and they were the reason why he was able to dance through the sky - a power and gift that no grounded creature could begin to comprehend the enormity of. Doukun flung his arms out and felt the muscles and joints begin to move until they were in just the right place to be called wings. Bones themselves became stronger and lighter at the same time, making sure there wasn't too much weight for his arms-now-wings to carry. His whole body changed in ways that weren't scientifically possible, with only the grace of the gods to thank for all he had. With one push of his quickly mutating feet/talons against the enslaving ground, Doukun was released from the bonds of humanity and brought into the loving arms of the heavens above.

At first overloaded with his new-and-improved senses, the young owl managed to turn and soar before hitting a nearby tree at top speed. Doukun let out a screech of pleasure to inform the rest of the world on his success with noted maneuvering skills. He had only bonded with Chie about four months now, meaning that there were still moments of chaos whenever he tried to do something new in his _ketsu_ form, but he was definitely getting better. However, the one thing that came completely naturally was this ability to fly, to move across that crystal-blue ceiling with the instinctual ease he was and wasn't born with.

Chie had told him **'gravity is truly what you make of it'** back when he was still a fledgling, still struggling to shift without becoming painfully sick. At the time he didn't understand what she meant, but when he took flight for the first time the insight hit him without the use of his Seishi power. It was only his illusions, his previously held beliefs about flying and the rational impossibility of the act that held him so close to the earth. He must have spent a good three hours suspended by the wind before tiring out and heeding to gravity's call after that moment of clarity.

Now, whenever there was a problem he was wrestling with and he found his intelligence wasn't enough to help make the decision, he went out for a long flight. It served to put things in perspective far better than simply wandering the countryside, and it was much safer too.

_Less commotion up here,_ Doukun joked to himself. _No one here but us birds._

**'And the occasional interfering Seishi,'** Chie's thoughts tickled his own. **'But I suppose we'll let them visit for a time.'**

Hovering in mid-air, Doukun searched with his razor-sharp vision for Chie and saw her flying up from underneath. **'I take it, then, that you know of my situation.'**

**'I do. I heard it before you did, my beloved,'** she informed him, flying circles around his owl form. At the moment, Doukun was too distracted to play and simply kept moving in a straight line headed for nowhere in particular. **'I take it you are troubled about the news.'**

**'Why didn't you tell me?'** he questioned, suddenly feeling more hurt than anything. **'Were you afraid I would not believe you? You still should have said something to me!'**

The owl let out a hoot of amusement. **'Dearest Dou-chan, you have no choice _but_ to believe me, for in sharing one mind do we not know each other's wisdom and emotions, our lies and truths?'**

Doukun could no more argue that than argue over the symbol that shone on his avian breast. **'But why didn't you say anything?'**

**'Think for a moment.'**

The Chiriko Seishi let his mind relax, counting the beats of his wings. The motion of flying and the brush of the wind against his feathers helped to focus Doukun's thoughts like a glass lens. He was silent for a few minutes before the answer came in a blinding flash.

**'I had to hear it from my brothers because they are the ones I will have to give so much of my life to. We are a Seishi/_ketsu_ pair, already bonded, but this has to do with forming a connection with the _other_ Chosen Seishi. I had to see that they cared enough to come to me and not just leave me alone without any knowledge, so that we may be able to hold strong under more dire times.'**

**'So you believe Shun'u-san and Kishuku-san then?'** And Doukun couldn't help but notice the satisfaction in Chie's telepathic words.

He took a deep breath, or what could be considered deep for a bird. **'I think I always did, but it was too much to acknowledge at once. Hearing about being part of a legend is really quite disconcerting, to say the least.'**

This time Chie really laughed - a sound that made Doukun feel warm from the inside out. He loved hearing her laugh, for it reminded him of the joy that the _ketsu_ could bring and how it seemed to make all his pains momentary transform into happiness. Thus, with an idea born of delight (and more than a little boyish mischief), he dove for the ground like a falling rock.

Chie let out a surprised cry, diving after him though she quickly realized the ruse. **'So you want to play 'chicken', don't you?'**

All she received in reply was a mental grin.

The twin owls plunged towards the ground, each testing the other's bravery and timing. In this game, there was no telepathy shared and no hints as to what the other was up to. This was a contest of will and flying aptitude to see who would be the first to turn from certain danger.

_I see the ground!_ Doukun's heart was racing with a mixture of excitement and anxiety, a combination he'd never felt before. His eyes, now almost a hundred times better due to owl-vision, could see every speck of dust his beak was plummeting towards and only served to intensify the rush. _I'm gonna win, I'm not gonna give her the satisfaction of turning!_ But almost more than wanting to prove anything to Chie, Doukun wanted to prove to himself that he had the potential to be everything the other Seishi said he could be, and pushing limits was the best way to do it.

But he never got the chance to find out who would win. A twang of bowstring, a screech of anguish shattered Doukun's world like nothing else.

**'CHIE!'** he shouted for his _ketsu_, who was now falling for a much different reason than before. Though he felt no pain, the sudden emptiness in his head was enough to momentarily stop his heart. When he received no response from her, horror and adrenaline began to overflow his system like a broken dam. Turning his head the Chiriko Seishi saw blood running from his beloved's wing_ Oh my god she's hurt! Her wing's hurt!_ And it was about here that Doukun began to panic._ Oh my god!_

_No, you cannot lose control!_ His sensible side shouted back. _When Chie is safe, then you may break, but until then you must stay calm._

The logic could not be ignored, but Doukun was still only thirteen and had never dealt with an emergency like this. The chaos had overridden all thoughts but one: Chie was dying and he was totally and absolutely lost without her.

_But she's hurt! And I don't know-_

_CATCH HER OR SHE'LL DIE!_

Doukun looked and saw how close they were getting to the ground and that while he could pull out of the dive, Chie couldn't. Without hesitation, he went from frenzied falling to a controlled descending dive. All his world was concentrated on getting underneath Chie and giving her as much lift as possible. He clipped his wings, quickly swooping under his _ketsu_. Slowly spreading his wings to allow air to catch under them, he took Chie's weight upon his own. However, the task was harder than it looked and he let out a pained cry as his muscles and bones were hit from above with Chie's body and strained from below by gravity.

_She can't die I won't let her die I promise I won't stop trying I'm not gonna give up I'll do it!_

The ground was still rushing up to him, but not at breakneck speed. When he was about six feet from the ground, Doukun began to shift back to his human body. In the blink of an eye, the small barred owl changed to a young boy holding another owl against his chest and bracing himself for the fall.

_This is going to hurt!_

Surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. All he did was allow his legs to take the brunt of the drop, then spilled to the ground with Chie still shielded against his chest. Granted it was one of the least graceful landings he'd ever done, but at least both he and Chie made it to earth in one piece. Relatively…

Standing up, he was happy to note that his legs were in working order, though he doubted they'd feel this good tomorrow. Then he pulled Chie from his chest and his eyes widened with shock.

Her right wing had an arrow jutting out of it, neatly embedded in her forewing. Her feathers were matted with blood and when Doukun found the courage to look at her face, he saw her eyes becoming dangerously cloudy. It was more than the young Seishi could stand, and he lost his already-tenuous grasp on his self-control.

"Help!" he screamed across the tree-strewn land. "Someone help me!" Looking furiously around, he saw a small shack just over the pass and his heart jumped. _Oh thank Suzaku!_ His relief, combined with his terror and trauma, brought a flood of tears streaming down his cheeks. Running like his life depended on it, it seemed to take forever to cross the field and finally reach the edge of the house. He screamed for help again, praying to all four gods that Chie wouldn't die right here, right now in his crimson-colored arms. "HELP!"

"What is it, boy?" a cross voice asked from next to him. Doukun spun around and saw a dirty man leaning out the window, looking slightly annoyed.

"Sir, please help me! My _ketsu's_ hurt and she needs help!" Doukun begged. "Please help us! Please!"

And to his utter relief, the man's face morphed from irritated to startled. "Go around this way and through the fence," he spoke quickly and pointed to his left. "I'll have the door open and everything ready inside."

Doukun felt his legs turn to mush but somehow managed to run around and make his way inside. Once there, he saw the man kneeling on the floor with all sorts of jars and bandages scattered around, and a white sheet spread next to everything. He saw Doukun and reached his arms out to take the owl. The boy's first instinct was to hold Chie closer, but he realized that this man was trying to help and allowed his arms to go limp so Chie could be passed to more proficient hands. Finally, knowing that there was nothing else he could do for his beloved, Doukun gave himself up to the anguish and collapsed to the ground, sobbing into his hands.

_If she dies… oh Suzaku, if she dies I don't know what I'd do,_ the child wept. _I think I'd just die right with her. Please, Suzaku, please don't let her die!_

It is known that for every blessing of the gods, there always comes the price to pay - be it in this life or the next. For Seishi, the price is that the life force of both human and _ketsu_ become so intertwined that the bondmates come to share each other's souls. Though one would consider that to be a godsend, the curse came when the _ketsu_ died. A Seishi without a _ketsu_ would not only be spiritually torn in half, but also physically. The Seishi's body cannot survive after the loss of its _ketsu_ counterpart, and they will be forced to join their beloved in the heavens.

But with any God-given luck, Suzaku won't call His Chosen home just yet.

Doukun had absolutely no recognition of time's passage, too wrapped up in praying and crying to do much else. When he managed to get a meager check on his sorrow, where the tears weren't so blinding and the fear wasn't killing him, he began to watch the man at work as a distraction. The doctor (or at least Doukun assumed he was a doctor) worked in silence, the only sounds being infrequent mumbles that gave little indication to Chie's state of health. So far, he had removed the arrow and was creating a splint to support Chie's broken wing. He worked with definite skill, but his eyes were always kind and concerned - a trait Doukun didn't think all healers had.

Looking at Chie, Doukun could see her _cho_ character glow faintly and his heart soared at her renewal to life.

**'…Chie?'** he reached, as if trying to touch a spiderweb without breaking the fine strands.

And her response was a flash of empathy, quick as light and just as delicate. Though he felt her pain as sharply as if his own arm had been wounded, Doukun found gratitude and love to be the strongest emotions to sense and pushed away everything else.

**'Chie!**** Oh gods, oh love I'm right here for you. Everything's going to be fine,'** he spoke in a mental whisper, the same way a mother would comfort an injured child - in the same way she had once comforted him. **'You're going to get through this. You're so brave and strong… I'm so proud to be your Seishi. I love you so much, you know that?'** Chie responded with a soft screech and a burst of telepathic affection.

"I'm going to give her some medicine to make her sleep," the doctor broke their connection. "It'll ease her suffering but you won't be able to 'speak, so don't be alarmed if she doesn't respond to your call." Doukun nodded in understanding and said an empathic goodbye. The doctor held a small jar to her beak and gently aided her in drinking it. Within the minute, Chie was fast asleep and Doukun was more composed than he'd been since the attack.

"Sir?" he asked softly.

"Yes?"

"May I ask your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Doukun thought it to be an odd response, but he obliged. "My name is Ou Doukun- Chiriko Seishi- and that's my _ketsu_ Chie that you're helping."

"My name is Myou Juan. Nice to meet you, though it's too bad we had to meet under these conditions," the man spoke, but with only a touch of remorse.

"Yes, it is," Doukun murmured, then he began to really study Juan's face and features to occupy his aching body and spirit.

Juan was dirty and unshaven, with black hair straggling over his eyes and down his chin. His clothes were in a less-than-perfect shape, ripped and torn and basically in terrible condition, but the thing that stood out in Doukun's mind the most was Juan's height. Even sitting down, Doukun figured the other to be at least a foot and a half taller as his own 4'10". Yet Juan carried himself as if he were totally unaware of his daunting size and the possible fear he could have inspired in any smaller being. His entire world was centered on Chie and Chie alone, trying to help this injured animal as if it was another person equally worthy of his time.

"Juan-san… are you a physician or a veterinarian?"

He replied, "I am both, actually. My skills encompass humans and animals/_ketsu_ alike, so that I may help both when the situation arises. Recently, though, I have taken more of a liking to animals rather than people… for reasons which will remain my own." Doukun didn't miss the tone of Juan's voice ending the conversation, nor the way that the elder's hands never stopped working and dressing Chie's wing.

_Quite incredible,_ the boy mused. _That a person could be so focused on others rather than himself. Reminds me a bit of Shun'u-san and Ryuuen-san._

"I do need to ask you this, Doukun," Juan spoke into the silence, a habit Doukun was beginning to dislike. "How did your _ketsu_ receive an arrow through her wing?"

The boy frowned and bit his lip. "I'm not entirely certain. To be honest… it was an extremely random event. We were flying towards the ground, in a dive perpendicular to the land, when an arrow hit Chie in the wing. I… don't know many more details, since I wasn't looking at her when it happened. But why do you ask?"

"Well… you said you two were flying towards the ground beak-first, correct?" the doctor questioned, and Doukun nodded in agreement. "From the way the arrow entered, it looks as if someone was standing behind you two and hit her," Juan thought aloud, then animated the scene with the removed arrow and his hand. "See, the arrow went through her wing like this, and came out the other side. But if you stand straight up, the arrow's facing behind her and not in front as you'd expect a normal hunter to shoot a diving bird. Normally the arrow would enter the back and exit the chest, pointing in front. Odd, wouldn't you say?"

The words began to create a gnawing pain within Doukun's chest but he listened to what else the doctor was saying.

"It's the wrong time for owl hunting. The sun's straight up in the sky- you'd go blind trying to shoot- and no normal owl would be flying around this time of day. The trees around here aren't tall enough to provide any shade," he explained. "Now I'm not telling you this to hear myself talk. Words often get in the way of truth. But tell me… why would a hunter go out and shoot owls in the broad daylight, in a position that was not only awkward for shooting birds but also damn near impossible to hit even the broad side of a tree?"

Doukun swallowed, trying to bite down his fear. But before he could utter the words "I don't know", his character lit up the room and his mind. "Chosen Chiriko!" he cried out. "Chie and I… we're the Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi Chiriko pair! Someone knows and…"

_And this "distinguished title" has nearly killed Chie and myself!_

Juan made no action of surprise as to the sudden rise in prestige of his guests. He merely nodded and continued working, cleaning away the last of the blood from Chie's wing and chest. It was that small action of kindness that suddenly brought a rush of anger burning through Doukun's body. The unfairness of the attack, the injustice done unto this undeserving victim (especially someone so close to him)- it offended his sense of morals and ethics in a way nothing else could, especially knowing that this was no mere accident. The words that he spoke next, so dark and cold and savage, did not feel like his own.

"Whoever did this will pay in their blood."

But oh Suzaku, he meant them with every beat of his wounded heart.

The doctor didn't bother to hide his astonishment, didn't play off his reaction as a mistake. He stopped working to look at Doukun with shock-white eyes and mouth poised to speak but the younger simply raised a silencing hand and stood up. "Thank you for watching Chie," his clipped voice came out as he turned and walked out of the house.

Doukun had no intention of actually leaving the premises, but he definitely needed to get out the dwelling filled with the smell of blood and medicine and uncertainty. He didn't want to shift- that would asking to be shot at again - but he didn't want to just stand there like a fool. Noticing all the trees surrounding the house, he decided it would be best to sit down under their comforting branches, and still be within screaming distance in case something else happened to his beloved.

Picking a tree right next to the open window, Doukun fell to the ground and realized, with odd detachment, that his legs were starting to cramp and ache. _Oh, they're just mad at me because I did something foolish rather than trying to grab Chie with my talons and bring her to the ground that way,_ he thought ironically, spreading his legs in front of his body and rubbing them down._ I guess I can't think of everything._

As much as he tried to lighten his mood, he always fell back into the same pit of despair. To be perfectly honest, Doukun was scared that he felt this way. Never before had he felt such a call for vengeance, but then again he'd never lived through such a life-threatening event, or even known anyone that had. No matter how much he tried to rationalize with himself the truth boiled down to the fact that he didn't really want to let go of the anger. Doing that meant letting whoever hurt Chie get away with the action and he would die before seeing anyone else hurt again, be it Chie or another innocent. He felt like a child throwing a temper tantrum, refusing to release his immature rage, but there was more than just injured pride at stake here.

_I want whoever did this to feel what it's like to have an arrow through his arm. I want him to feel the all-encompassing fear when he thinks he's going to die. I want him to suffer so much he'd wish he was dead, and even then I want him to keep suffering,_ Doukun thought, the darkness of such wants making him shiver and shake. _It's evil and wrong to feel this way, but I can't get rid of the desire…_

**'And I don't think you _should_ get rid of said feelings, Doukun-san,'** a mindvoice entered his head at the same time a fuzzy round-thing bumped itself against his hand. Doukun jumped to his feet and saw a white cat sitting by his side and looking at him with intelligent exasperation.

And a crimson Seishi symbol evident on its forehead.

"You're a _ketsu_!" Doukun cried out automatically.

The cat chuckled. **'You say it as if you'd never seen one before. You really should loosen up, young one, or you might end up as stiff-necked as my Seishi,'** he (it was definitely a he by the voice) joked. **'Not that I don't love him, but still…'**

Doukun felt more than a little surprised. Most _ketsu_ were undyingly polite, never starting a conversation unless either spoken to or already close friends with the human receiver. This one, however, was different than most and looked quite proud of that fact.

"So…" he began hesitantly. "What is your name? You obviously know mine."

**'Tama-neko, at your services,'** he mimicked the very human action of bowing, looking very strange but undeniably _cute_ at the same time. **'Mitsukake kitty, to be precise. And since I know you're wondering it, my bondmate is Juan.'**

"Juan's a Seishi!"

**'You bet! Best one I ever picked.'**

Doukun raised an eyebrow. "How many have you picked?"

**'Oh, just him, but even if I picked more he'd still be the best.'**

The boy sighed and sat down again. "You know, you're very small but Juan is a big man. How did that work out with those two extremes?"

**'Luck, I guess.'**

"Luck…"

**'You're repeating sentences again; having a few problems today, aren't we?'**

"I've had a bad day," Doukun grumped, crossing his arms and leaning against the wood.

Tama gave him a look of sympathy. **'I understand those. Boy, do I understand those!'** The cat shook his head and lead to the more sensitive topic. **'So I take it Chie's not doing so well? And feel free to 'speak around me; I have nothing to hide.'**

Doukun took up Tama's offer and switched to telepathy. **'I don't know. Juan-san didn't mention any sort of complications, so I assume there is nothing wrong… er, _more_ wrong with her. But it's just… you know. She's my Chie, and I just want her to be well.'**

**'That's reassuring. You two seem like a very nice Seishi/_ketsu_ pair. It's really a shame this had to happen to you.'**

That comment brought back the flood of anger Doukun had momentarily set aside. However, Tama didn't seem the least bit put off by it and continued to speak. **'Like I said before, don't think you're a bad person for having these feelings. It's perfectly human and perfectly normal. In fact, I'd be worried if you _didn't_ have revenge on your mind,'** he half-teased, then became more serious.** 'But it's what you do with that anger that matters. Suddenly deciding to take it out on someone undeserving is bad and should be avoided at all costs. Channeling the energy into something you're good at, say like figuring out this mystery of who the attacker is, is more positive. Do you understand?'**

Doukun did see Tama's point of view, and a part of him did feel better after talking to the _ketsu_, but it simply wasn't in his nature to let go of his emotions so easily. _It seems I'm doing a lot of things that aren't within my personality spectrum…_ he sighed.

**'Talking or thinking about doing something is a lot different than actually acting upon your impulse,'** Tama told him. **'Just be careful about what you do and what drives your actions. Don't become obsessive or do anything too extreme, all right?'**

**'I think I can do that.'**

**'That's the spirit! Buck up, Dou-kun! Chie will be back to her ol' self in no time flat, just wait and see!'**

Despite himself, Doukun felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Tama was really nice, and Doukun found he was becoming somewhat attached to the playful cat. **'Come on, kid! Lemme take you into our gardens and you can help me dig up some herbs for Juan. He'd appreciate it, even though he'd never admit it. Plus, it'll give your hands something to do rather than clench like that.'**

Feeling that it would be a good way to compensate Juan back for all he was doing for Chie (though the debt would never be fully paid), Doukun got to his feet and followed Tama's lead. He didn't want to leave Chie, but with Tama's assurance that she was doing well, he tore himself away from the window and went to help.

"Just don't travel too far," Juan's voice rumbled out to them, and Doukun reassured him they would be cautious. Then Tama led him into the woodier section of the landscape and Doukun found himself delving through dirt in a way he hadn't since his early childhood.

**'This is an-shih-liu, one of the more potent herbs Juan collects. This stuff helps with everything from a sore throat to ulcers, but too much of the cure can make you just as sick as the ailment,'** Tama pointed out as Doukun picked a few of the fruits off one tree. **'This scrawny thing here is hsia-ku-tsao. Pull it up by the roots - Juan can make a tea for liver problems.'**

"How does he know all these plants? Surely they cannot teach each and every one of them at the Center! …can they?" Doukun questioned, cleaning his hands of excess soil.

**'I don't know - I wasn't there most of the time. School is (and will forever be) boring to us _ketsu_,'** he admitted slyly. **'Besides, he's been doing this since he was little, so he's had some time to memorize all these plants. Oh, hey hey hey! Look here!' **The _ketsu_ was distracted again, his feline mind jumping from topic to topic without much regard for Doukun's attention span. **'This is nosebleed- great name for a plant, right? But that's what it helps- get a nosebleed or a cut and this stuff takes care of it real quick. We better bring a little of it back since Juan used so much up today.'**

Some time later, a rather dirty cat could be seen pouncing all around an equally dirty boy carrying a small armful of plants. _Thank goodness I wasn't wearing my good robes. _Okaa-san_ would throw a fit if she saw me now,_ Doukun thought.

The duo entered the house and saw Juan sitting on the ground, sipping a warm drink. At his side and resting peacefully was Chie, her wing completely bandaged and in no apparent life-threatening danger. Doukun let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and said a stream of thankful words to all four gods. Tama quickly ran to his Seishi's side and jumped onto Juan's shoulders, purring and 'speaking so loudly that Doukun couldn't even hear himself think. "Tama…" Juan grumbled. "Shut up."

The _ketsu_ let out an indignant hiss, then stalked over to Chie. Brushing his head against hers in a rather tender gesture, he curled himself around her body and promptly felt asleep.

_…Well that was odd,_ Doukun sweatdropped.

"Pass the herbs here, boy," Juan stood up and put his drink to the side. Doukun handed over his load, too busy trying to figure out the other Seishi to react to being called 'boy'.

"Juan-san?"

"Yes?"

_I hate this game._ "Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

Juan shrugged as he separated the plants on his table. "Depends on the question. If I want to, I'll answer."

Doukun figured that was the best he was going to get and plunged forward. "The nearest village is at least half a mile away, by my estimate. Why are you out here instead of by them?"

A tense silence rested between the two, and the Chiriko Seishi realized his question was most likely not going to be answered.

"Your Chie is going to be fine," Juan waved a free hand towards the sleeping owl. "But if you have someplace you need to go, perhaps to inform any family about this event, neither Tama nor myself will go anywhere. We will watch over her."

"Oh, that's right!" Doukun smacked his forehead. "I told Kishuku-san and Shun'u-san I would give them my answer." _Though it looks as if it was already half-made for me._

The problem for him wasn't leaving Chie alone; she was incredibly capable hands and he deeply doubted the would-be murderer would dare to enter the house to finish the job. Logically, it wasn't a safe move. But to attack a lone Seishi… now that had potential to be an easy kill, especially since Doukun was so young and had little to no fighting skills. The thought of leaving this temporary refuge wasn't high up on his list of 'good ideas of the day'. _Yes, it's right up there with 'catch Chie's body with my own' and 'go gliding over unfamiliar terrain'._

Still, there wasn't much of a choice. Not only did he have to talk to the others about his decision but also he had to tell them about his attack and the possibility that they too would be targeted.

Again.

Doukun didn't think the tiger's attack was a coincidental event, anymore.

"Juan-san, where are we in relation to the Capital?"

The big man tapped his fingers as he thought. "It's about a day away by foot. If you left right now you wouldn't get there until early morning, not counting the sleep you'll have to take. If you had a horse you could get there just at nightfall, and by wing you'd get there within the hour."

"Flying means putting myself at grave risk again," Doukun frowned.

"Just remember that you're the owl, not the being behind the bow. In fact, I would almost suggest you leave here at nightfall, since your eyes would be best accustomed to the flight."

Doukun didn't like the idea of leaving his family and newfound friends in the dark about his whereabouts, but Juan had a good point. It wouldn't hurt for him to wait and it would definitely do him some good to catch up on sleep. "Would you mind if I stayed here and slept until then?"

"No. There's a bed in the next room if you'd care to use it."

As much as he loved Chie, Doukun knew that she'd be fine with him sleeping on the bed rather than on the hardwood floor next to her. "Thank you, Juan-san," he bowed to the doctor and, with a passing finger-brush on Chie's breast, he went off to attempt to get a good 'night's' rest.

_We shall see how well I can sleep after all this excitement._

Doukun spent a whole three minutes in quiet contemplation before joining his _ketsu_ in dreamless sleep.


	8. Mastermind and Councelor

Disclaimer: _Watashi wa Fushigi Yuugi o shoyuu sumasen._

I apologize for taking such an unbelievably long time with this chapter. But after seeing all these people updating so often, I worked my muse to the bone and managed to get this finished. Hope you enjoy!

***

Gi Ayuru was not a happy man. Not that he was generally noted as the cheerful sort, but this foray into unhappiness was distinctly darker than usual. Too much had gone wrong this week and, to quote Chidan, the commander of the Kutou guard, "his ass was hog-shit". Candid, if not a bit coarse for Ayuru's taste in comments, but no less true. He was in deep trouble and it wasn't going to be as easy to get out of it as usual.

The first problem was Konan itself. Trying to coordinate a war between the two countries wasn't working out as it should have. Emperor Saihitei should have been trying to retaliate the attacking forces yet all the foolish teenager did was allow the minimal number of guardsmen and eager young Warriors to defend the eastern fringes of his land from the invaders. His elite spy-force was doing a decent amount of damage and learning a good amount about Konan itself, but it seemed that for every civilian they took out, two spies were killed in their place.

Second, the Warrior twins sent to Konan hadn't returned and Ayuru wasn't betting on them returning now. The two were supposed to be doing close-contact reconnaissance and not get into any fights - a bet he shouldn't have gambled on. Not that he was completely destroyed by the death of the duo, but it did mean a loss in ranks. In addition, he was fairly certain that most of the Konan people knew of the Seiryuu Seishi attack and pride in their country was raising spirits up in a way that meant only bad things for Kutou.

Third, Bu Koutoku was missing. Generally, missing Seishi meant a different kind of problem, but Ayuru knew that this particular young man had fled the Kutou Discipline Center rather than disappeared. Adding to the fact that the boy seemed to know a lot more than he let on and that he was quite possibly one of the Chosen Seiryuu Shichiseishi, this made his vanishing act seem less and less of a fluke by Ayuru's logic. And without the even-tempered twin to balance him, Bu Shunkaku suddenly became a wild card that couldn't be relied on.

The Kutou emperor was less than pleased with these three turns of events, and when the emperor was dissatisfied, everyone from here to Konan was unhappy.

Ayuru in particular.

He generally bore the brunt of most of Shoukitei-sama's anger, being that he was both the most trusted advisor and the Chief Warrior of the Seiryuu Seishi ranks. Usually he could shrug off the spiteful remarks without much thought, but today's rants hit him harder than usual, mostly because he was internally berating himself for all the mistakes he should have known and prevented along with the Emperor's bad-tempered declarations.

__

Shit. Shitshitshitshit, he swore up and down a blue streak, though his facial expression never changed from the eternally indifferent look everyone could see. Ayuru was quite famous for his imperturbable way of speaking and acting, but that didn't mean that he completely lacked all feelings - anger for instance. _When I find the child that thought he could escape his destiny…_ he left the threat open, thinking up new and wonderful ways to torture the boy without killing him… unfortunately.

He walked through the palace, irritation coloring his authoritative footsteps. When he finally reached his destination, Ayuru opened the door to his personal room and was intensely pleased to see two of his shadow-cloaked spies standing and waiting for him to arrive. Intrusion was frowned upon, especially of Gi-sama's room, but Ayuru had been expecting them since before he was called to speak with the emperor and was willing to overlook this infraction… this time.

"Gi-sama," both men bowed and bent upon one knee, noticing him at the same time.

"What news do you bring me?" he asked, crossing his arms and waiting. _If I hear more bad news today, someone is going to be missing his head in a very literal manner._

"I bring you news of the Chosen Chiriko Seishi," the first man stood up and spoke. "I was able to shoot the boy's _ketsu_, but the arrow did not kill it." Ayuru frowned, a persuasive technique to get the man to get to the point. "He brought the dying bird to a nearby healer's home, and they are currently under the protection of the man and his cat. However, I was unable to kill him, as he is inside the home."

Ayuru took a deep breath, his voice become cold. "Let me get this straight; all that is protecting this little boy is one healer and his pet, and yet you cannot fight him? Apparently I sent a child to do a man's job."

"There are… wards against evil placed around the valley and his home, Gi-sama," the spy continued nervously. "I cannot touch them, physically or magically."

Ayuru was in no mood to keep listening to this. He brought a hand up, silencing the man. "Be it so, I want the boy killed. If it cannot be done within the next few days, you will find yourself in a very difficult position. Understand?" The man nodded, bowing submissively again. "Go."

And he disappeared with a whisper of darkness, leaving two men left in the room. Ayuru looked impatiently at the second and he began. "My news is little better. I have followed your orders, Gi-sama, and have done only observations, but from what I know the Chosen Suzaku Shichiseishi have already begun to band together. There is little chance for animosity to be sown among the group."

"I would expect no less from the Chosen Shichiseishi," Ayuru noted, letting logic take over. "And what of the murders?"

"I have heard many rumors and they are all quite real," the spy said, a dark smirk on his lips. "It seems the Suzaku _ketsu_ are being picked off one by one by an unknown force."

This was the first bit of good news Ayuru had heard in a while, so it did help to soften his mood. Slightly. "Good. I want you and your soldiers to keep looking to find who this 'unknown force' is. Report back to me within five days, but if you find new information bring it to me as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, Gi-sama," and he too vanished without leaving a trace of his existence.

Satisfied that all extraneous bodies had left his room, Ayuru removed his inhumanly heavy armor until he was relaxing in a set of comfortable robes and staring out his window.

__

Soon… all too soon I'll be able to extract my revenge upon those who have destroyed my people, Ayuru's mind was filled with pictures of blood and bones piling at his feet, replacing the rather nice cityscape in front of him. _And I will rule this world with the honor I should have always been given._

But despite the fact that he was incredibly wrapped up in his twisted fantasy, he didn't miss the sound of quiet paws coming up next to him. The hush of padded feet on the thick carpet couldn't be heard by anyone except Ayuru himself, no matter how hard a person listened. Mostly it had to do with the fact that the animal connected to said paws was a tiger and thoroughly skilled at stealth-walking, but also that this particular tiger tended to walk a half-inch off the ground whenever in the company of his Seishi.

****

'You handled that rather brilliantly,' a bass thrum resonated within Ayuru's essence. **'You kept yourself from killing them. A lovely show of restraint, wouldn't you agree?'**

Ayuru humphed, lacking anything resembling a sense of humor at the moment. Taiyo was probably the only creature on the face of this world that he would allow such mockery of him to take place. The tiger had a bitterly sarcastic mind, which was actually very compatible to Ayuru's wit when the Nakago Seishi felt like trading barbs. Now was not the time.

"I am in no mood for idle prattle, Taiyo. You know of the comings and goings of the palace, you know of the problems I am currently dealing with, and you know that my patience does not last for anyone."

****

'No, it does not, and I do not pretend you will treat me different than any other person or creature in this place,' Taiyo sat down in the deceptive pose of relaxation, speaking with painful brusqueness. **'Yet do not forget that _I_ am not the one who cannot survive if one of us were to leave. Though I acknowledge the fact that I would never be whole without you, you need me more than I need you. Do not push away the last remainder of your family and spirit or you will surely end up like Shoukitei - a man so hated and cursed that he lives in constant fear each and every day despite his power. And the road you are traveling will lead you to become exactly what you choose to destroy.'**

"You claim to know so much about me, _animal_," Ayuru whirled on his _ketsu_. "If only you knew the secrets I carry, then you would not presume to judge me so!"

Taiyo did nothing except gaze at his Seishi with all knowing eyes, so sharp that Ayuru felt a shiver of disquiet run down his back. But he never broke eye contact until the white tiger smiled with razor-sharp fangs and mirthless humor.

****

'If only you knew the secrets I _do_ know, then you would not presume to think of yourself as closer to godliness than I. For you are no more a god than the grass you trample upon, and I… I am the very embodiment of Seiryuu's blessing. It would do you well to remember both my place and yours.'

And just as quickly as he entered this section of their shared room, Taiyo took his leave and went back to his quiet alcove where he laid down, presumably to sleep. Ayuru, on the other hand, hadn't moved from his place next to the window that painted a beautiful landscape of the Kutou Capital. Though his eyes stared longingly outside, he never saw a bit of the marvelous scene.

__

Perhaps Taiyo is right, Ayuru let the reluctant thought swell in his mind._ He is the only one I have left. I do him grave injustice by insulting his role in my life. Still, he is only a tiger and cannot possibly comprehend the same pains I have lived through for the years he was not with me. He will never understand me and I… I am not willing to help him learn. To stay strong, I must remove myself from everything I may ever care about. I will not be weak again._

For once, Ayuru missed the sound of his _ketsu_ releasing a large breath of air, one that most people would have designated as a sigh of long-held grief.

***

"Fuckin' goddamn piece of shit gone and almost fuckin' killed Doukun 'n Chie and you wanna just sit here???" Shun'u screamed at Houjun, slamming his hands on the huge oak desk. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, no da," he replied in a calming tone, trying not to lose his already-shortened temper with the fire child. "But in all honesty… what do you want me to do? Or for that matter, what do you think _you_ can do, no da?" Shun'u opened his mouth to argue some more, but Houjun lifted a silencing hand. "Think for a minute."

The younger snarled to himself, but complied. He didn't speak anything aloud but after a few minutes of internal debate, Shun'u folded in on himself and whispered, "I fuckin' hate this." Running a worried hand through his tousled mane, Shun'u kept talking. "Doukun's walkin 'round like he's afraid o' his own shadow, and he won't talk t' no one 'bout how he feels. He don't go nowhere but home and t' visit Chie at the _Ketsu_ Hospice, and he don't even talk ta me when I see him, and it bothers the hell outta me because I can't help him if he won't let me!"

The younger man's voice rose gradually until he was practically shouting the last nine words out of honest anger and pain. Houjun felt a slight wave of relief come down, knowing now that Shun'u wouldn't do anything impulsive that could possibly put himself and/or Genrou at risk; the young man was too aware of his helplessness within the situation to act rashly. But he also felt every bit of Shun'u's distress, for the same emotions were burning within Houjun's chest.

__

I want nothing more than to hunt down the man who dared to hurt a child, he thought darkly, running the whole scenario through his burning mind. _To injure a _ketsu_ and scar the mind of such a young one deserves each and every revenge all of us can come up with. But I know better; we cannot run helter-skelter over the countryside and expect to find the outlaw sitting and waiting patiently for us. And we can't bet on the belief that we won't be targeted too. However, we do need to deal with the issue at hand before getting any farther._

"Shun'u," Houjun said gently. "Do you know if Doukun has any friends, no da? Anyone he speaks to on a regular basis?"

"Nah, don't think so," Shun'u shook his head. "Kid spends most o' his time buried in books. Probably knows more teachers 'en students."

"He seems rather attached to you and Ryuuen. Why don't the two of you spend a few hours or so with him, to see if you can possibly cheer him up, no da?" he suggested. "I doubt he's going to completely forget everything that's happened to him while in your company, but it might be good for all of you to spend some duty-free time outside the Center, no da."

Shun'u tossed the idea through his head for a few moments, visibly perking up. "Got two more classes ta hit b'fore my day's up, but sounds good ta me. I'll go track Ryuu-kun down and let 'im know everythin."

"All right, no da. You best be going then," Houjun subtly urged Shun'u to return to his daily routine, and the other Seishi took the hint without realizing it. He gave a quick bow before disappearing from the room like a spirit, quite intent on his mission to cheer Doukun up.

Houjun, however, was forced to go a different direction. He waved a distracted hand at the door, and it obliged his wishes by closing quickly and quietly as the Chichiri Seishi grabbed some of the scattered paperwork that needed to be finished by sunset.

__

Holy Suzaku, how many times does the Emperor need me to concur for this? Surely for something as necessary as a diplomatic session it would take only a few days to finish the documentation, not a few months! Of course, I am using common sense - a skill few politicians seem to have, Houjun frowned, signing what was possibly the seventh (and hopefully last) copy of the same information, then switched over to a different scroll. Reading the new stuff, he thought, _All these channels to swim through… hey, I thought this was supposed to be put in effect half a year ago! AAAA!!!_

Resisting the urge to hit his head on the desk violently and repeatedly, he closed his eyes and slowly pushed himself away from the heavy wooden object. Then on impulse, he slipped off his mask and called out, **'Shonin?'**

'Yes, beloved?' Immediately, Houjun felt his irritation slipping away with each moment he spent mind-locked with the fox.

****

'Where are you?'

'In the Hospice with Chie, discussing Doukun's current state of mind. Am I needed?'

'Desperately. I'm not in the mood to deal with all this shit in front of me right now, so why not come run with me through northern Konan for a few years or so?' Houjun daydreamed, affronting Shonin a bit of amusement. **'It'll be fun!'**

'Like the old days, huh. Well, just tell me when and we'll be off!'

'See, that's the wrong answer. You're supposed to remind me that I have duties to attend to, not agree to help me shirk them! Oh, and encourage me while you're at it.'

'Oh sorry. I'll try better next time,' she returned, sounding quite put-off. **'Shall I try again?'**

Houjun couldn't help it; he let out a laugh both verbally and mentally that his _ketsu_ reveled in and magnified a hundred-fold. Due to the rather high stress level his job entailed, the High Priest found that the lively fox was awfully good at abating his worries and could very easily keep both their moods favorable with a simple joke or facetious comment.

It kept them sane amidst the chaotic world of politics and religion.

****

'Since you seem to need some encouragement to stay on track, how 'bout I tell you how Chie is?' Shonin offered up. **'Will that help?'**

'Shonin, _anything_ you say will help me. What's going on?'

'Obviously if I'm talking to Chie it means she's awake and coherent, though a bit drained. Her wing is still slightly unhappy at having an arrow put through it, but given the fact that it was professionally taken care of almost immediately after the injury it's likely she'll be off the ground within five days. They got lucky, finding that doctor.'

Houjun went straight to the point. **'How's Doukun, from her point of view?'**

'Not too good. I don't think Doukun knows this, but you know how us _ketsu_ can always sense our Seishi's emotions even if we're prevented from reading your minds? Well, Chie's been worried because he's being really…'

'Suicidal?'

'Suzaku, no!' Shonin burst out, and Houjun let out a breath of eternal relief. **'No, it's not that bad, but it's guilt that's the problem. Guilt from not preventing what couldn't be prevented… and he's been dropping into a very dangerous mental state over the last three days.'**

__

Ah… the guilt a person feels when their loved ones are injured or killed in front of their eyes, he sighed as painful memories floated up to the surface of his thoughts. _The could-haves, the should-haves, the would-haves; feelings I am far too familiar with._ He touched his scarred eye with a shaky hand, barely brushing the destroyed orb with the tips of his fingers. _Feelings that will never go away…_

He spoke to Shonin, trying to focus on Doukun. **'I sent Shun'u and possibly Ryuuen to take the boy into the city for a day of rest. I hope it was the right thing to do.'**

And she sent a small curl of reassurance back to her beloved, the mental equivalent of nuzzling. **'The boys will take care of each other, and it's awfully difficult to stay depressed around those two. Besides, I've noticed we have a tendency to make up for the lack of knowledge within situations for good old-fashioned devotion and kindness. Seems to work pretty well.'**

A knock at the door forced Houjun to return to the more physical realm of reality. **'Shonin, I have to go but 'call if you need help,'** he 'spoke quickly, pushing his mask back on and sliding back to his desk. "Come in, no da!"

"Ri-sama," Tsukumo-san, one of the higher-ranking Priests, walked in and bowed. "I hate to interrupt your busy work schedule, but we need you to teach one of the classes today."

Houjun didn't frown so much as mix a look of confusion with one of worry. "Me? Aren't there scores of qualified Priests around for that, no da?"

The Priest nodded. "It's quite funny, actually. It seems the class requested you."

__

That could be either a good or bad thing, he thought. "Which class, no da?"

"4th year Mikos, currently in the middle of spiritual and magical incantations. I believe _exorcism_ is today's subject," Tsukumo said, trying his darndest not to smile.

In the back on his mind, Houjun could hear Shonin laughing. **'Laugh it up, fox-face. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!'** "I will teach the class if you can find someone to come in here and order this… monstrous stack of papers, no da," he waved a disgusted hand at his desk. "By type and date - who it goes to and when it needs to get there, no da."

"Not a problem, Ri-sama," Tsukumo nodded. "I'll take care of it. The class is in the -"

"- the smaller Shrine, yes I know. I've done this before, no da," Houjun interrupted, standing up and grabbing his _shakujou_ from beside the room's altar. "I'll return within the hour, no da."

"Good luck, Ri-sama. You're going to need it."

*

****

'Are you _absolutely_ certain you don't want to run away?'

'Don't tease me like this, Shonin, because I'm seriously considering it now.'

Houjun staggered back to his office, carrying an equally haggard Shonin. He opened the door and saw Tsukumo was finishing his work. The Priest opened his mouth to greet Houjun, but stopped in mid-breath when he saw the looks on their faces. "Oh my… tough class?"

"We may be sacrificing a few Mikos sometime soon, no da," Houjun sighed, more than ready to fall into a very long sleep.

"That bad?" he asked sympathetically, coming beside the duo and offering his arms to them. The _ketsu_ came into them without hesitation.

****

'Let me put it this way; there is a reason why we stopped teaching and they are _it_,' Shonin told him in her ever-so-"tactful" way. Tsukumo burst into laughter and even Houjun couldn't help but grin as he slumped into his chair.

"I arranged everything on your desk, Ri-sama," the other man explained, gently setting the vixen upon the now-tidy table. "Everything on the left is signed and done, and all the things on the right have to be finished. Within those piles I separated them into the different subjects of "foreign relations", "internal affairs", "_ketsu_ issues", and "other things". I hope it's enough."

Houjun gave him a weary but grateful smile. "More than enough, no da. Thank you very much, Tsukumo-san; it makes my job that much easier if I don't have to do everything. But I hope that I didn't cause you to miss anything important, no da."

"Hardly. Wouldn't offer if I couldn't take the time, Ri-sama. But now that you are here, I best be going."

"Once again, thank you for your time and energy, no da. Take care then, Tsukumo-san."

Houjun gathered enough strength to stand and exchange polite parting bows with Tsukumo, but as soon as the lower-ranking Priest shut the door, he collapsed back into the chair and let out a long breath.

__

I really don't mind working with the kids… but Suzaku in heaven, they're so… so…

****

'Psychotic?'

'That wasn't _quite_ what I was looking for, beloved,' he returned wryly.** 'More like they're just so eager it wipes us out. Not that it wasn't fun helping the girls and watching them learn, but this just makes me glad we're not teachers.'**

'You and me both!' Shonin agreed heartily. Padding her way around the desk, she knocked a few scrolls open and gave her Seishi a very stern look. **'But we have duties to attend to, Houjun. And if you want to be finished before midnight I would suggest you get started on them right away. How's _that_ for encouragement?'**

Taking the unsubtle hint, Houjun read, reviewed, and signed many a scroll and letter. Once everything was finished he called in three servants, each given an armful of paperwork to take to the different factions of the Konan bureaucracy. Generally, as soon as things were out of his hands it meant Houjun had the rest of the day to himself… usually.

But there was one more thing to take care of.

"I'm making a stop over to Saihitei-sama. Care to join me, no da?" he stood up, stretching his arms and back.

****

'Sorry, but I have a meeting with our bed that I simply cannot miss,' she said, sounding only somewhat contrite.** 'I'll tell Takeshi you're going over there, though.'**

"Much appreciated, no da."

Shonin's eyes went distant, but within moments she was back with her Seishi. **'They are free at the moment. Saihitei is retreating to his main quarters and will be awaiting your arrival, dearheart.'**

"You're a love, you know that?" he asked as he bent over and picked up the vixen.

****

'Ah, but flattery will get you only so far!' Shonin teased, resting happily in his arms.

Focusing his _ki_, Houjun reached for the familiar touch of his teleportation ability and, with that mere thought, both he and Shonin found themselves in their private chamber. Laying Shonin on the bed, Houjun scratched behind her ears and told her to take it easy. She told him the same before curling into a furry silver-black ball and falling fast asleep.

Then Houjun teleported one more time and stood outside Saihitei's resting room, knocking on the door.

"Enter," came the invitation.

He opened the door and saw, with very little surprise, his Majesty sitting in front of his incredibly large mirror, dressed in his "casual" robes and brushing his hair with a scary amount of deliberation. Takeshi was perched behind his bondmate, also preening himself with equal fervor.

"Good afternoon _Heika_, Takeshi-_ketsu_," Houjun bowed before the duo, keeping his amusement silent. "I hope to have found you in good health, no da."

Saihitei turned in his chair, his eyes lighting up. "Ah, Houjun-san, it's a pleasure to see you," he smiled. "And yes, both of us are quite well, though I do not know if the same can be said for you."

__

Perhaps the dark circles under my eyes gave it away… "Yes, well I was busy teaching today, and only now have I had the chance to relax, no da."

"I thought that the High Priest does not do direct classroom work," Saihitei frowned. "I hope there is not too much pressure on you."

"No, I'm all right, no da. Technically, I'm not supposed to do teaching anymore, but apparently I'm quite popular among the 4th years, no da. They do seem to take an absurd amount of enjoyment in watching me do exorcisms and other such… absorbing work," he said dryly. "And as much as I like teaching, I'm too busy to truly welcome it when I get the chance, no da."

Saihitei laughed softly and turned back to the mirror to finish brushing his hair. "I suppose I should consider myself lucky that, for most of the classes I take, I have personal tutors and do not have to worry about such problems. It's just me rather than a full class…" And as soon as the words left Saihitei's mouth, Houjun could sense more than a little sadness hidden there. The brush began to slow in Saihitei's hand, showing his obvious distraction with his own thoughts.

It wasn't a secret between some of the Emperor's closer associates that the young man was incredibly lonely. When Houjun had first brought the news of the Chosen Shichiseishi and told Saihitei of his "new position", the first thing he was worried about was whether or not he could make time to talk to everyone. He had become more active since hearing about it, as if suddenly reenergized after these four long years of ruling Konan, and most court folk were quite happy with his new disposition. He had even taken some time to visit Chie and Doukun when they were brought back into the Capital, but it still didn't change the fact that he didn't have anyone (barring Takeshi) that he could truly call 'friend'.

__

No reason why we can't change that… Houjun sighed, then said casually, "But I did stop by for more than leisured conversation, Saihitei-san. I was wondering when you want to set out and search for the Miko and Mitsukake Seishi, no da."

Saihitei quickly left the brooding behind, at least for the moment. "As soon as possible," he declared, then realized what Houjun had implied. "But I am not sure if I will be allowed to travel the land. There are so many things I must take care of -"

"Ah, but your Highness forgets that his priority is to his country, correct, no da?" Houjun said skillfully. "Wouldn't it be in Konan's best interest to have the Emperor himself inspect his domain, especially during such a pressing time as this, no da? And if, by sheer luck, you manage to come across the two remaining members of the Chosen Seishi, then who is going to argue, no da?"

A mental chuckle echoed in both Seishi's minds at the same time Saihitei's mouth widening in a grin. **'We seem to have somewhat of a trickster on our hands,'** Takeshi said, lifting off from the chair. Houjun realized the bird was flying towards him and quickly offered his arm (magically shielded from the talons) as a rest, which Takeshi took without hesitation. **'Let's see how good he is at conning our ministers.'**

Houjun blushed at the half-compliment from the _ketsu_, smoothing Takeshi's breast feathers in thanks. However, Saihitei ignored the banter and began thinking aloud about the previous remarks. "You do supply us with a good number of reasons, Houjun-san. And it is not as though my ministers can order me _not_ to go, as much as they'd like to try…"

"They will probably suggest you take a guard, no da," Houjun spoke. "Perhaps you may want to take our Warrior brothers, for both protection and as more _ki_ to call the last two to you, no da."

"You will not be joining us?" Saihitei turned to him, shock evident in his eyes. Even Takeshi turned his head to stare at the Priest.

__

Excuse me while I crawl into a hole… "Do you want me to go, no da?"

"Of course! We will need all the help we can get, and I would be quite pleased to have you accompany us on our journey."

Houjun felt his blush deepening. "You do me great honor, Saihitei-sama. I would be more than happy to join you, no da." He bowed as deep and best he could, what with the eagle on his arm to offset his balance.

The Emperor nodded and began to pace the length of the room. "Then it is decided. Over the next three days we will make preparations on traveling about Konan, deciding on the most likely places in which the last two will be found. It will give us enough time to find a suitable Prime Minister in which to replace me in my duties. We will send notices to Donai-san about Ryuuen, Kishuku, and Shun'u - wait!" and he stopped in mid-thought and step. "…Should we bring Doukun, the young one? Is he well enough?"

That same question entered Houjun's head just as Saihitei mentioned it. _Given Doukun's current state of mind… I would say no. But on the other hand, it might be good for him to get out…_ "Why don't we give the boy another day before deciding, no da? We can ask him if he wants to accompany us, but given all the things he's been through I don't want to overwhelm him so much, no da."

Saihitei waved a slightly distracted hand to Houjun. "I will leave that matter to you, then, to do with as you see fit."

__

Joyous rapture. Lucky me.

"But you're going to be coming, so we're going to have to find you a proxy for the time."

__

YES!!! Lucky me!!! To be away from the Center for more than a day… ah, dreams do_ come true!_

"I will handle that problem, too, your Majesty," Houjun said, keeping his joy to a minimum. "I'll also take care of the ShiJinTenChiSho, since I have a feeling we're going to need it, no da."

Seemingly satisfied with the turn of events, the duo quickly hammered out a few more broad details before Houjun decided it was the best time for him to leave. "Unfortunately, I do have some matters to attend to before my day is over," Saihitei sighed. "Adding this into the pile will not make things easier."

****

'Relax, Sai. Just keep looking to the future freedoms and take things one day at a time,' Takeshi advised, taking off from Houjun's now-throbbing arm to his normal golden perch.

Saihitei smiled at his bondmate. "Thank you, Keshi, for your kind support." He rubbed the bird's head. "Somedays I wonder how I could ever get by without you."

****

'You wouldn't.'

"True enough," he agreed, then turned to Houjun. "I will be seeing you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, Saihitei-sama, after the worship ceremony, no da," he said cheerfully as he walked to the door and opened it up. "Until then, may the rest of your day be bright!"

"You too, Houjun-san, you too."

They parted, with Saihitei shutting the door and Houjun walking along the outdoor paths into the friendly sunlight. _Ah… that was well worth the extra time spent away from my chance to fish,_ Houjun grinned to himself as he headed back towards his room. _Saihitei-san needed that more than I needed to finish -_

And his thoughts were cut off as a sudden flare of _ki_ hit him in the forehead without warning. It was so great that he actually faltered in his step, grabbing the nearby railing to keep from falling to the ground.

__

What the - Houjun's mind whirled and his heart sped up. **'Shonin!'**

'What?' she replied groggily.

****

'Are you all right?' he asked, worry running far too fast through his veins.

****

'I'm fine. What's wrong?'

'I don't know… but don't go back to sleep yet, please.'

'Yeah, no problem.'

Using the railing as support, he leaning against it and began to breathe deeply and evenly. The _ki_ blast had dimmed to small throb, much like the feeling of his Seishi symbol, but still foreign and incredibly powerful. He probed it gently, not wanting to incur the wrath of the being on the other side of the _ki_ force, and found the source to be within the Temple of Suzaku.

__

Oh dear lord, the ShiJin!! And without wasting a moment he teleported into the Temple, fully expecting to come across a demon, or worse, a rogue Seiryuu Seishi.

He was more surprised to see the ShiJin and the statue of Suzaku glowing an unearthly red, radiating so much light that he couldn't look directly at them. Right now, there were only a few Seishi in the Temple, and they were leaving as quickly as possible for fear of what might be coming from the scroll. Houjun did the opposite - he ran toward it, shielding his good eye with his hand and chanting a spell of protection around the Temple, so that if something were to occur no one on the outside would be injured.

It was unnecessary, for as soon as he touched the scroll, the holy light blazed up one last time before dying away like a smothered flame. Houjun's heart was still beating an exuberant tempo, and he saw his hands shaking ever-so-slightly on the ShiJin.

__

That was… new. And odd. And very troubling, Houjun thought, opening up to Shonin.

****

'Are you all right?' was the first thing she asked, but after rutting through his memory and seeing he wasn't dead or unconscious, she found her answer to be very pleasing. **'Oh, thank Suzaku!'**

'I don't know if we should be thanking Him yet,' Houjun sent grimly, dissipating the spell. **'Why would He put on such an extravagant light show for us, when all He's showing is the ShiJin?'**

'Because there's something new to it, otherwise He wouldn't bother,' she retorted. **'Read it and see.'**

So he did, scanning the lines so familiar he could have recited them in his sleep. When he came to the clues for each Chosen Shichiseishi, he noticed something new. There was a set of characters there, ones that had not been seen last night or even hours ago.

Shonin "read" the symbols through her Seishi's eye. **' "Red courage".'**

Houjun nodded slowly, his mind now numbed with shock. **'We've got our Miko.'**

***


	9. One We're Given, One We Make

Disclaimer: I disclaim FY. I claim the plotline and the new characters.

Notes: Beware the Shun'u language. And Shun'u beatings. And some playful violence on Ryuuen's part.

Mostly translations for the first part, in case you're wondering what the heck I was typing. _Kaa-chan_ is Japanese for 'Mom" and _Okaa-san_ is for the more formal "Mother". _Nii-chan_ is informal and means "big bro", while _Onii-san_ is formal and means "elder brother". _Itadakimasu_ is what a Japanese person says before they eat, which pretty much means "Thank you [God and family] for the food."

This is a long chapter, due to the fact that, a) my muse is helping me a lot more than usual, b) I left you guys on a cliffhanger last chapter, and c) because I don't know when I'll be back so you deserve more than the usual 8 pages. There isn't a whole lot of action this time around since it deals with Saihitei and politics, but I'll start bringing it up soon.

***

Though Konan was feeling the stress between itself and Kutou, there were still places where peace could be seen in the normality of daily life and heard in the laughter of innocent children. One village in particular, though close to the border of the two warring countries, had managed to escape some of the more dangerous raids by little more than fate and the favor of the gods.

Two girls sat around the fireplace of a comfortable cottage, each taking a turn at reading an entrancing story out loud. Both an impressionable 15 years of age, the golden haired figure was in the middle of reading a particularly exciting scene when her copper-haired counterpart suddenly became greatly distracted.

"Yui-chan… I'm hungry."

The reader didn't even skip a beat, segueing from the book to her remark with practiced ease. "Then you should go home. Your mother's probably in the middle of making dinner anyway."

"But I don't want to leave. This story is just too good to stop here!"

"Then you've got bit of a problem, don't you?" the narrator teased.

The brunette sighed deeply, as if making a life or death decision. It was answered in the form of a loud, "Miaka! Dinner!!!" echoing across the village.

The blond giggled and rolled up the scroll. "I think that's your cue."

"A bit obvious," her friend said playfully, both getting to their feet. "Same time tomorrow?"

"But of course. Now scat!"

"Bye Yui-chan!"

"See ya Miaka."

And Yuuki Miaka, glutton extraordinaire, went racing down the beaten path that connected her home to the house of her best friend Hongo Yui.

The twenty-foot walk took Miaka only a few seconds to cross, the smell of six different foods wafting through the air and acting as incentive to move faster. _I smell seasoned fish and vegetable soup and fruit and oh so many goodies!_ She barreled into the house, tossed off her shoes, and dove for her place at the dining table. However, just as she picked up a pair of chopsticks, a hand clamped over her own.

"Miaka!" her mother Sadako scolded. "You know better than to start without your brother."

"Sorry _Kaa-chan_," she grinned sheepishly, and her mother smiled in return.

"I know you love my cooking, but you must learn patience."

"Yes, _Kaa-chan_, but I'm awfully hungry. Where is Keisuke, anyway?"

Sadako slowly removed her hands from Miaka's, then turned to finish the last bit of dinner. "There was an argument between the Nyu and Techi families about property or the like, so he and Jomei had to go smooth everything out."

"Oh fun," Miaka sighed, resting her chin on her hands. "Well, I hope he gets here soon. I'm oh-so-_starving_!!"

"Why don't you try and reach Jomei and see where they are? It'll be good practice."

Miaka's face lit up in a grin. _Yeah, that's right! I can do that now!_ "OK, lemme try…" Closing her eyes and concentrating, Miaka tried to reach for that familiar 'Jomei-ness' that was her brother's _ketsu_. She could feel the _ki_ of a few other _ketsus_ within the village, but it didn't take her long to find the one she was looking for.

****

'Jo-jo!'

'Miaka, I may have to injure you severely for using that horrid nickname,' Jomei said, her 'voice full of distaste. **'What is it, that you have embarrassed me so in front of my Seishi?'**

The Miko smiled to herself, knowing that Keisuke couldn't have heard anything unless Jomei wanted him to- and the chances of him hearing their conversation was as low as Miaka giving up eating. **'Where are you two? I'm starved and _Kaa-chan's_ waiting for you before we eat.'**

'Poor baby. What if I told you we were at least a half-hour away?'

Miaka let out an indignant shriek of surprise, causing Sadako to look at her oddly. **'No!'** And she also felt a wince of pain from the _ketsu_ on the receiving end. **'Oops… heheheh.'**

'Miaka, you're so mean! First you call me names, then you yell at me. Just for that…'

"We're home!" Keisuke shouted from the front room, his voice making Miaka jump.

"_Onii-chan!_" she cried out happily, running over to greet the duo. "Mei-chan! I missed you two!"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said sarcastically, removing his shoes and robes. "As if you ever miss me."

"Cruel! You're just awful to me!" Miaka defended herself.

****

'She just wants to eat,' the _ketsu_ bumped Miaka's stomach with her nose. **'You can't expect to rank above hunger, now can you dearling?'**

Keisuke simply rolled his eyes and walked with Miaka back to the table. "True enough," he nodded, then kissed his mother. "Good afternoon, _Kaa-chan_. Sorry we're late."

"Ah, don't worry," Sadako brushed away his apology, setting down the last bowl of food. "You were doing your duty, I would never stand in the way of that."

"Though sometimes I wish you would," he muttered. "Today was bad."

"You can tell us about it after prayers," Sadako said, gesturing for her children to sit at their places. "Miaka, if you would be so kind as to lead them today…"

She nodded and folded her hands. "Suzaku, thank you for this family, the chance for peace during the war, and for this food… _Itadakimasu_!"

And she began to shovel food into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Keisuke couldn't suppress his snort of mirth, and Jomei let out a mental laugh. Miaka knew she was a bit of an overeater (an understatement, to say the least), but she didn't mind the teasing she repeatedly received from her brother and friends. _They know me too well, and I like it too much to tell them to stop._

The family ate in silence for a while before Sadako spoke up. "So tell us about your day, Keisuke," she revived the topic, eating whatever was left that Miaka hadn't inhaled.

Keisuke sighed and began to speak, sounded incredibly long-suffering. "It all began with Techi-san deciding to plant a few Sakura trees behind his house. That's all well and good, except that Nyu-san thinks it'll infringe on his garden and drain the land of useful nutrients for _his_ plants.

"So I, with the great luck of being a Judge, had to go over and decide who was right and who had to bite his tongue and deal. Unfortunately, it's hard to decide what nature's going to do, so I had to propose a compromise. Neither one was happy with me when I left."

__

Hmmm… as a Miko, I wonder if my jobs are going to be like that. "_Nii-chan_, after I'm done studying with Peka-san, do you think I'll have to do that too?" Miaka asked aloud, her mouth empty for more than ten seconds.

"I doubt it. You don't have a _ketsu_ to help you make decisions regarding people's minds and motives, but you could work with Peka-sensei to become good at talking with animals," he shrugged.

"We'll see if you even have to do that," Sadako said, a promising note in her voice. "I think, with all the money your brother makes, and the fact that you're a Miko, we might be able to send you off to the Konan Discipline Center."

Miaka felt her stomach drop like a rock. "Wha… wh… what???" With a quick glance at Keisuke's face, she saw that this was the first time _he'd_ heard of her idea, too.

"I've been saving some of the money we earn, just in case of an emergency, but I think this is more important," she began to clear the table, speaking with unbelievable zeal. "Miaka, I'm so excited for you!"

__

No… no, she can't be serious. She was so stunned she couldn't even look at the leftovers on the table. "But… _Kaa-san_… are you sure?"

"Just think," her mother spoke dreamily. "You'll be right next to the Palace, and you'll get help from some of the most amazing teachers in the land! I mean, I understand you could also go there when you're older, but if you go now there's a greater chance of you becoming a high-ranking Miko."

Before she could stop herself, Miaka cried out, "I don't want to go!"

And the tension rose in the air like an ominous chill. Sadako turned to her daughter with eyes confused and angry. "Excuse me?"

"Yui-chan's learning here with Peka-san, and I want to stay with her. Please, _Kaa-san_, please let me stay!"

Keisuke realized where the scene was going and cleared his place as fast as he could. Then the Seishi pair took off without a word, unwilling to risk being caught in the midst of Sadako's infamous temper.

Sadako, meanwhile, had turned to Miaka; her motions slow and intentional. "You are being given the chance to go learn at the Center. Very few rural-land children, those so far away from the capital as we are, are ever lucky enough to _visit_ there once a year, and are forced to learn from resident or traveling Seishi. You may never get to see a Miko out in this area, but at the Center you'll learn from a score of them." With each word, she stepped closer to her youngest child, her voice hard and unyielding. "This is for the best. Trust your mother."

"But _Kaa-san_, Peka-san's very smart and he knows-"

Slamming her hands on the table, Sadako startled Miaka so much she felt her heart stop. Then her mother said these last four words with stony calm: "You _will_ go there."

The discussion was over; there was no room left for argument. Miaka's throat felt dry and she knew tears would spill if she didn't get away, and _fast_. She looked down at her dish and let out a strangled, "I'm… I'm done." before getting up and running from the kitchen, her chest beating with injustice and her eyes crying liquid grief.

__

NononoNO I'm not going! She can't make me! I'll run away if I have to, but I'm not leaving Yui-chan! She cried to herself, reaching the threshold and throwing the door open. But to her surprise, sitting outside the door and waiting patiently was Jomei; the coyote got to her feet as Miaka stopped to look at her.

****

'Come, little Miko, and run with me until your heart is no longer sore!'

Miaka nodded, wiping her eyes to clear her vision. **'Let's go.'**

With the power vested in every Miko, Miaka took the form of her brother's _ketsu_ and sped across the land, freeing herself from the sudden chains that had been wrapped around her spirit.

__

If only… if only I could control my life. If I was the one making the choices instead of my mother, maybe I would_ like to go to the Center,_ Miaka opened herself up, hitting the root of her anger and anguish._ But I'm so tired of being told 'Miaka do this' and 'Miaka do that' I can't stand it anymore. Just once… just once I want to choose my path instead of having it carved out for me. Then, maybe, I can be happy._

And she kept running, kept chasing down her dreams without knowing how closely they were chasing her.

***

Saihitei was so excited about the upcoming excursion that he was practically humming to himself as he walked through the Center's halls. He never before understood how people could do it, drop their pride like that and sing to themselves without care about what the rest of the world thought.

__

Ah, but now I see, he smiled lightly. _To have so much joy inside that the only release is through song- albeit rather off-key song. But I suppose that's why I was graced with so much beauty, to make up for the lacking artistic talent._

****

'And such modesty,' Takeshi tickled his mind from Saihitei's protected forearm. **'How could one person be so blessed with so many gifts?!'**

'Just… luck,' he told the bird, then stopped in front of a dormitory door. Inside, he could hear the vague sounds of brawling, swearing, and clunking of heavy objects against each other. **'I believe we have found the correct room.'**

'More luck?'

'Humph. You wish.' He knocked on the wooden door, hoping they could hear him over the cacophony. Apparently they did, but Saihitei wasn't quite sure he liked what was taking place on the other side of the wall.

"Get the door, Ki-ku!"

"Get it yourself!"

"Dammit you fucker, I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Saihitei sweatdropped and noticed Takeshi was looking equally troubled. **'Perhaps we should come back later?'**

'And get them this riled up for nothing? Not a good idea, my Seishi.'

The door swung open to reveal a rather irritated Kishuku with a small sword hanging from his hand. "What?" he snapped, as if talking to one of his peers. Even though Saihitei wasn't wearing his usual conspicuous robes, he knew his elegance and dignity should have been quite obvious to everyone around.

But all the disguised Emperor did was raise an eyebrow, ready to draw his own sword when Kishuku came to his senses and realized whom it was. Then his eyes went wide and he fell to the floor in seconds flat, babbling out apologies. "_Heika_! Takeshi-_ketsu_! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! Please forgive me!!"

"_Who's_ at the door?" Shun'u came bounding into sight, half-dressed and disbelieving… at least until he saw Saihitei. "Holy shit!" And he bent down right beside his roommate.

****

'This could be either disturbing or amusing, depending on how you want to look at it,' Takeshi said, unable to conceal a mental grin.

"Please, stand up, you needn't be so formal," Saihitei spoke softly, so as not to further spook the two Warriors. "We were just stopping by to see how you four were doing. Do you mind?"

****

'Well, we certainly don't mind,' Toshi pushed past the dazed duo with Genrou right beside him. **'Please forgive our bondmates- they're just excited about the prospect of leaving their classes and duties behind for more than an hour.'**

'Won't you come in?' Genrou invited, then knocked a stunned Shun'u over. **'Move and let the man through!'**

"'Scuse me, yer Majesty," Shun'u mumbled, getting to his feet. Kishuku followed without any prodding from Toshi, physical or otherwise, and allowed a passageway for Saihitei to come through. 

He entered and saw, with a bit of surprise, that the room was a complete and utter mess. Clothes lay scattered over the beds while supplies of many varieties were strewn across the floor like some very dangerous toys. Takeshi took off from his Seishi's arm, choosing the windowsill as his place to watch everything unfold.

"How… how does one acquire so many… interesting items?" Saihitei bent and picked up what seemed to be a chipped _sake_ cup. Kishuku sniggered into his hand and Shun'u went red, then quickly plucked the item out of Saihitei's hand.

"In a room like this, stuff just spawns off th' floor," the redhead griped, tossing the cup into an even messier wardrobe. "Sorry yer Highness had ta see it like this."

Saihitei let out a haggard breath of air. "We're going to see you eating, sleeping, riding a horse, and possibly doing Suzaku-knows-what in the middle of the Konan countryside. I believe we can handle seeing an untidy room."

The duo tossed a look between themselves that clearly bespoke of doubt and disbelief, though not a word was spoken to emphasize the fact. _This is going to be harder than I thought, gaining their trust, but then again… it's not as if the Emperor just comes into your room everyday,_ Saihitei thought ruefully.

****

'So what are you doing here? Just wandering the halls?' Toshi asked curiously, but expanded the question for all Seishi to hear.

"No, I was coming to visit you," Saihitei said honestly. "We didn't get have much of a chance to talk within the last few days, and I wanted to see how you were faring. Seems as if you have a week's worth of work ahead of you."

"Thanks, yo-… er, Saihitei-san," Kishuku caught himself. "But it only _looks_ like a lot of things. Most of this stuff isn't really necessary for the trip- we just had to throw it somewhere while grabbing the items we _did_ need."

"Do you think you'll be ready to travel by tomorrow morning?" he looked around, wondering which items were needed and which weren't. _By my reckoning, there doesn't seem to be anything of value here._

" 'Course, Sai-san," Shun'u said casually, pulling a shirt over his head. "We know what's what- we jes' like ta pretend we don't."

The Emperor smiled, both at Shun'u's joke and the newly given nickname. He'd never been called that before, and rather enjoyed the familiarity. _This trip has the potential to be very… entertaining._

"Hey, erm… Saihitei-san," Kishuku cleared his throat, trying to catch the other's attention. "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but… are you going to be riding or flying? I mean… how many horses will we need?"

"Well, there are six Seishi going, but since Doukun's so small he's asked to ride with another person, bringing the horse-count to five. But it has also been figured that since most of us prefer flying or running to riding we brought it down to four. So there will most likely be four riders at a time, with the last horse used to carry supplies instead of loading down the rest with both a rider and their gear. But if and when we find the remaining two, we may double up again or there will be more Seishi in _ketsu_ forms," Saihitei explained, trying to remember the conversation he held with the horsemaster. "Why?"

"Just double checking the carrying capacity," the Tamahome Seishi shrugged, then went back to his packing. "And are we going to keep searching nonstop for the Seishi and Miko, or will we come back here after a certain amount of time?"

"I'm hoping the trip doesn't take more than ten days, but if we have to we'll extend the excursion to twelve, and then return to the Palace by the fourteenth day," he replied. "Konan is not a very large country- we should cover half of it within five days, not counting obstacles we will surely come across."

"So we got 'bout four days ta waste," Shun'u said thoughtfully, plopping down on the bed. "I'll be sure ta use 'em ta their full potential."

"You do realize the gravity of this matter, right Shun'u?" Saihitei asked, making sure the other Seishi wasn't taking his responsibilities too lightly.

He snorted in response. "I ain't stupid- I know what could happen. There're things we gotta do, along with getting th' Miko and Mits Seishi, and it ain't gonna be no cakewalk. But hell, if I can't make my own fun every now 'n then, I may as well jes lay down 'n die."

****

'And if I may be so bold as to say so, Saihitei-san,' Genrou piped up from under the window. **'You could do well with a few days' release from your duties. I know we could.'**

Saihitei couldn't dispute that point; instead he agreed with it. "You're quite right, Genrou. I've been looking forward to this since Houjun-san and I planned it. So I too am going into this with a somewhat lightened spirit."

Shun'u and Kishuku grinned in such an odd way it made him rather nervous, _especially_ when they looked at him with fiendish glints in their eyes. "Lotsa fun…" was all the Tasuki Seishi would say, then went back to his sorting.

Somehow, watching the duo work and prepare made Saihitei feel like he was in the way- a sensation he wasn't used to. His servants had taken care of most of his things so he didn't really have to pack, and he wasn't particularly needed by the country at the moment. So it was with the impulsive need to do _something_ that he blurted out, "Do you need any help?"

Both Warriors stopped what they were doing to look at him. The looks on their faces bordered confusion and shock. "You… help us???" Kishuku repeated dumbly.

"Er… yes, that's why I offered. Three sets of hands are better than two, are they not?"

Shun'u whacked his ear. "Don't think I heard'ya cerrectly, yer Highness. Did'ya jes offer ta help _us_?"

Before he could answer a sound- like the mix of a roar and a laugh- came from the window. Everyone turned to Takeshi, who was busy cleaning his feathers and looking totally innocent.

"Takeshi?" Saihitei said to his bondmate, wondering when the bird learned to do that.

****

'Not me,' he replied, then turned and flew out the window.

Opening up the sight of a rather happy panda, with its paws on the sill and its tongue comically lolling out.

"Kohana!" Shun'u recognized the panda, sauntering next to her and leaning against the wall. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

At this the panda took her paw and swatted Shun'u with enough force to smack him into the opposite wall and _leave_ him twitching there. Kishuku didn't bother to muffle his laughter, and Saihitei found himself joining in the mirth. The two _ketsu_ moved away from the window, unwilling to risk the wrath of the panda.

The panda snuffed loudly then began to shift until the irate form of Ryuuen took its place. "Dork," he muttered, then drew his attention away from the wall angel to Saihitei and Kishuku and grinned happily. "So how you been?"

"Doing all right, thanks," Kishuku returned the greeting and opened the window. "Won't you join us? We're having a lovely time making a mess, beating up Shun, the usual…"

"The usual? All right, I'm coming in!" Ryuuen clapped his hands and backed up a bit from the opening. With the grace only a Seishi could possess, Ryuuen dove through the window, rolled on his shoulder, and finally stood up in a proud stance with two fingers in a "V" held over his head.

Saihitei clapped, thoroughly wowed. He said as much aloud, causing the violet-haired Seishi to blush and grin shyly. "Ah, to be praised by the Emperor. I must've been a good boy!"

By now, Shun'u had peeled himself off the wall. "Ain't fuckin likely…" he muttered, and earned himself another punch from Ryuuen. This time, he went flying through the window without so much as touching the wooden sides.

****

'Thanks for not putting any more holes in the wall. I, if no one else, appreciate your thoughtfulness,' Toshi said casually.

"That's what I am- extremely thoughty," Ryuuen smiled innocently.

Watching all this unfold, Saihitei could only gape at the way the three Seishi had interacted. Granted that Kishuku and Shun'u lived together and couldn't really help but get to know each other, it still made his heart sore to know that in all his 18 years he'd never made any ties like this.

"Hey, I think I remember Saihitei-san saying something about helping you guys order your stuff," Ryuuen snapped his fingers, bringing the Hotohori Seishi back from inside his head. "And seeing as how Shun'u is a little… indisposed at the moment, you may as well take it."

"Well…" the other hesitated, which Saihitei really couldn't blame him for. _I am a bit overwhelming, naturally._ "If your Majesty doesn't mind helping, I could use some help reordering."

For the next hour, all four of them- Shun'u had stalked back to the room rather wetly after landing in the middle of the garden pond- fooled around, talked incessantly, and (when they remembered) cleaned up the dormitory room. Through it all, Saihitei learned some of the most fascinating things about his Chosen brothers- their diverse backgrounds, their personality quirks, and even a little bit about the different _ketsu_. He enjoyed listening to Ryuuen's stories about his travels with Kohana, Shun'u's odd but impressive tales on his different "banditing" missions, and Kishuku's wry comments to provoke the occasional bout of laughter.

But alas, he knew he had to get back to his duties and finish the last bit of work. "After this, I'm going to have to leave you three," Saihitei said regretfully, folding a sleeping blanket with Kishuku's help. "There is one last thing I must do before tomorrow comes."

"What's so important ya gotta leave us?" Shun'u asked, then tossed a wet shirt to Ryuuen. "Catch."

The Nuriko Seishi caught it and put it next to the rest of his dirty clothes. "Probably something silly, like picking the right quill to sign papers with," he joked, and Saihitei wished that he could honestly say he'd never been asked that question before.

"Nothing quite so inane as that," he said. "But I have to choose a temporary successor for Konan's throne. Since I lack an heir and wife, my ministers have been rather-"

"Pushy?"

"Irritating?"

"Something like that- for me to find one, but I refuse to do so only under the pretense that Konan needs me to have a child. It's not fair to the child nor my bride."

"Makes sense," Kishuku nodded as they finished up. "So what do you do then, to pick someone to be Emperor-in-name?"

"That is something I have running through my head," Saihitei admitted. "I trust my ministers, but not as much as to simply hand the kingdom over to them. So finding one heir apparent is going to be difficult without upsetting a balance within the political world of the Palace. Playing favorites, to coin a unpolished phrase."

"Sounds stupid, if ya ask me, for people ta fight over it," Shun'u put his two ryo in. "But if it'sat big a problem, why don'tcha make two people Emperor? This way, they hafta agree before doin something."

"Now there's an interesting idea," Ryuuen said, nodding his head thoughtfully. "A balance, like you said, Sai-san, but in the most literal sense. You don't have to let the rest of the country know you're doing this- they can go to only one or the other for help- but for some of the upper echelon, it would appease a lot of people."

Saihitei was seriously considering the notion. As in, he was already thinking of a few people that would do very nicely in the position. They were good, honorable, and (best of all) had absolutely no intention of stealing the throne were they to be put into this position. Not that he'd be completely and utterly destroyed to find himself a normal person with certain wanted freedoms, but he couldn't desert the land and people in this time of need.

"Shun'u-san, we must thank you for your extraordinary idea," Saihitei declared, going into full-Emperor mode. "If there is anything we can do for you, ask and it shall be done."

So stunned was he about being taken so seriously, Shun'u could only open and close his mouth. Kishuku nudged him to get him going, and Shun'u asked, "Don't suppose it's too much ta ask ta come along 'n see what'cha do?" His bravado coming back, he added, "Wanna make sure these assholes are good 'nuff ta do yer job."

Saihitei had no problem granting that; in fact, he also offered Kishuku and Ryuuen the chance to see the inner workings of the Palace and Center. All three agreed on the condition that Saihitei would join them for dinner outside, something that he agreed to very readily.

A half-hour later, the three Seishi pairs were found standing in the shadows behind a ceremonial Saihitei as he spoke to his ministers of both the country and the Center. Takeshi, like usual, was sitting upon the rafters and watching everything instead of sitting beside his bondmate. Saihitei explained to Shun'u, who complained loudly about the discrimination, that Takeshi kept his distance so that no one would know about Saihitei being a Seishi. "There are many people out there who do not want us as Emperor. They would jump at the chance to hit our weak spot- Takeshi. Only those whom we trust implicitly know of the bond." Shun'u accepted that, but he didn't seem to like it.

Right now, there must have been a good hundred people in the throne room- mostly older men without _ketsu_, something which Saihitei wasn't so sure he preferred. He noticed Houjun-san was absent, but he was probably dealing with the same problem. _I could have used the extra encouragement,_ he thought wistfully but made do with the three behind him.

Kishuku and Shun'u kept talking and pointing until Ryuuen finally whacked both of them as a warning to shut up. But through it all, he listened to the Warriors and their observations, knowing that they could see just as much (and perhaps more) than he could.

"So we have decided that there are to be four Prime Ministers; two Seishi pairs and two statesmen," Saihitei finished his speech, his voice still firm and clear after all that had been said. "Those who wish to speak at length may do so."

While the men murmured amongst each other, Kishuku knelt next to Saihitei and whispered, "The _ketsu_ want to mind-web. Do you mind?"

"Why?"

"To help you in your decision. We'll speak telepathically to the _ketsu_ and so will you, but since none of them are your bondmate no one will know what you're doing."

He liked the idea. _These three… I believe I have underestimated them before. I never realized how much intelligence and ability they wield. And to count them as my friends and have them stand at my back… I've never felt so secure before._ As soon as Kishuku backed up, he felt the brush of Toshi and Genrou's minds against his own. Using Genrou and Toshi like the centers of a spiderweb, the four could transmit their thoughts back and forth without speaking a word aloud.

****

'Ryuuen wants to know when this'll be over,' Toshi sent.

****

'Tell him soon. Give me twenty more minutes at most.'

'Shun'u's going to kill that man if he doesn't stop stealing jewelry.' Genrou indicated a shifty looking man in the crowd.

****

'Let the Royal Guard know and they'll take care of him.'

'Kishuku thinks he knows someone who'll do good in this position,' the wolf relayed then gave a name. **'Ah, I see you were already thinking of her.'**

'Ryuuen picked her too. We're on the same track, except that Shun'u seems to be rather cowed by her,' Toshi told him. **'He likes the cut of the man over there, though.'**

After a few minutes of internal debate with his Seishi companions, Saihitei heard the voices begin to fade out and decided it was best to pick the four now. He stood up, regality flowing around him like an invisible wind. "We have made our decision," he spoke strongly. "Those who we are about to name, please step forward.

"Iroi Mokoto will represent us in political matters," and an elderly man stepped forward, bowing before his Emperor. Voices could be heard in the background about the choice, but Kishuku commented on the fact that since the man seemed to be worried about all people and not just the wealthy made him a good factor. He was also one of the oldest members of the court and could be well trusted.

"Buo Hajichi will represent us in economic matters." This time, a man in his forties came and also bowed in front of Saihitei, his form stiff and nervous. Though much younger than Iroi-san, he had a head for figures and was as honest as they came. Ryuuen mentioned that he knew the man fired some of his underlings for attempted embezzlement, a fact that Saihitei had been previously unaware of.

"Sete Tatsuko will represent us in military matters." This time, the court was buzzing with activity as a sable-haired woman in her thirties carrying a small animal on her shoulder came up in front of Saihitei and prostrated herself. It was very rarely seen for a woman to be so high in the royal government, but she was extremely good at her job and Saihitei knew she would do well. Besides, he knew that the Seishi woman would have no problem ordering the overbearing ministers around (and felt acute disappointment that he would miss seeing it).

"Lastly, Ea Machi will represent us in Seishi and _ketsu_ matters, and she will also be the direct voice of Haon-san." Another woman came and paid homage to her Emperor, a small cat by her side. Even though he didn't have complete control over the Center since he wasn't a Seishi (according to public knowledge), Saihitei still had to regulate all matters concerning the empire as a whole and Seishi were part of the empire. He also knew that since Haon-san had a great deal of work in front of him and didn't need this added to it, the man would be more than happy to let her take the job.

****

'Rune told us to tell you that Akihito is quite thankful for giving her the job. He would have done it, but he's glad he's not,' Toshi told him, further bolstering Saihitei resolution in his choices.

"From this moment on, those who wish to speak to the Emperor will speak to one of these four Prime Ministers, for we are hereby on official business to inspect our realm. All those who have not been chosen are to leave the Royal Presence," he said, dismissing the masses. Once the room had been cleared (which took another five minutes) the Warrior Trio stepped out from the shadows and followed Saihitei down the steps to the four coheirs. He motioned for them to rise and began to talk.

"You have all heard our words about your duties toward the country and each other. We do not expect a unanimous decision for each problem, but we do expect effort to perceive and honor one another's positions," Saihitei spoke to them, making sure they fully understood their obligations. "If you have any questions, please ask them now." All four were bright and well understood the burden they were suddenly carrying. "Then you are dismissed. We suggest you visit either Yona-san or Haon-san for more in-depth information about the more recent issues."

The two men departed immediately, both going the Emperor's head advisor. However, the two women stayed behind. Saihitei wasn't sure why until they headed to those flanking him.

"Shun'u, ya brat! I knew I saw yer flamin red head behind His Majesty!" Tatsuko grabbed the young man and pulled him into a hug. He blushed furiously while the other two snickered at his discomfort, and even Machi-san was smiling at the scene.

"Tatsu-san! For fuck's sake, lemme go!"

In a matter of seconds, she changed the hug to grabbing his ear in her favored manner of discipline. "Using such language in front of the Emperor!" she castigated him loudly. "Don't make me do something you'll regret." But by the looks of things, Shun'u was already regretting it. She had pulled his head down until it was even with her own, but being that she was a whole head shorter than his 5'11" made it that much more painful. Even Kanae, her _ketsu_, had crawled up her arm and was biting his ear with great vivacity.

"OwowowowOW!!! Tatsuko-saaan!!" he whined pitifully.

"Gnawed to death…" Ryuuen shook his head. "Bad way to go." The hamster apparently heard the remark and bared her incisors at him.

Saihitei cleared his throat and hoped she wasn't going to main the redhead for life. "We were unaware you knew this Warrior."

"Know him!" Tatsuko cried out and let him go. She began waving her arms around as soon as Kanae made it back to her shoulder, gesturing wildly and using an accent Shun'u would be proud of. "I know all these kids." The trio made identical grousing sounds, which Saihitei could make out the words 'not kids' and 'tried to kill us'. "I taught these two," she indicated Ryuuen and a wincing Shun'u. "some hand-ta-hand, and even a little _ki_-focusing techniques. _This_ one," and she put her hands on her hips as she looked Kishuku up and down. "tried ta show off in front of me. Thus, I was forced to kick his pert little ass and teach him some manners."

"Which he apparently never learned," Machi put in. "I heard him laughing behind Saihitei-sama's back during the speech." At this, he turned to give Kishuku a deadly glare. _Not that I feel as angry as I look, but an Emperor should never be mocked._

"Yeah… well… I… I… I…" he stuttered, turning very red. "I am in _so_ much trouble…"

****

'I'm sure they'll get around to killing you later,' Umeno, Machi-san's _ketsu_, said off-handedly. **'But for now, I'd like to wish you four the best of luck and Suzaku's guidance on your journey. You have a hard road ahead of you to travel.'**

"Thank you very much," they said together, bending their heads in respect.

****

'And as much as I would love to stay and chat we must be going,' Genrou apologized. **'This will be our last warm meal for a while and we want to savor it.'**

"Ah, leaving so soon?" Machi sounded disappointed. "I so wanted to see Tatsuko teach you boys some more manners, but I guess it will have to wait for another day."

The Warriors bowed towards the two proxies and departed as fast as decorum would let them, but Saihitei stayed behind and began to talk quickly and softly with the women.

"We did not want to mention this in front of company, but we have an extra burden to place upon your shoulders," he told them, speaking gravely.

"We want you two to know that if something were to happen to us, if we could no longer fulfill our duty as Emperor, it will be the choice of yours to pick a new heir to the throne."

Machi gasped and Tatsuko frowned. **"You do us great honor, _Heika_, but if I may be so bold to ask… why us?'** Kanae questioned for them all.

"Because I trust Seishi more than normal men," he divulged a little further. "And I say this as me the man rather than we the Emperor. I do not want to think about it, but if I were somehow killed or if Takeshi were to be "disposed of", then Konan would be without a ruler. I care about the people too much to leave them without capable hands, though it may be near impossible to find the right person. But with _ketsu_ I believe they will not be fooled by any lies in a man's heart. Do whatever you need to do and decide however you must, but do not leave the country without an Emperor for longer than a month. By our decree, you two have the final will on my heir."

The women were momentarily dazed, but then they bowed low, taking the additional weight without a word. When they stood up, Machi said seriously, "I sincerely hope that I will never have to carry out this commitment, your Highness."

Saihitei nodded slowly. "I hope so too." He gave them directions on where the find the scroll with the said decree, should this morbid event come to pass. Then all four parted, albeit too solemnly, and Saihitei returned to his chamber.

Takeshi was already there waiting for him. **'Are you all right, beloved?'**

'I don't know. I just wish I didn't have to think about things like this,' he said tiredly, stripping off the layers of robes as if shedding his invisible bonds. **'I think I some sleep.'**

'You told Shun'u you would eat dinner with him and the others.'

Saihitei really didn't want to go- right now, food was taking a backseat to the want of a long nap. However, he was a man of his word and kept it, even if it killed him.

After changing into a set of lighter apparel, he left the room and went outside to look for the Warriors while Takeshi went out hunting. And even though it only took him a few minutes to find them, he couldn't believe where they were.

"Come on up, the view's great!" Ryuuen said in his usual animated tone, waving his chopsticks around like extensions of his fingers.

"Though you've probably seen it before," Kishuku added, speaking around a mouthful of rice.

"Are you certain it's safe?" he frowned, looking at them.

"Sai-san, I've eaten in spots ten times worse'n this," Shun'u shouted down. "Now get'cher imperial behind up here b'fore we haul you up!"

Taking that as a challenge, Saihitei stood up to his full height and called up, "No one will be hauling me anywhere! I am quite capable of bringing myself up!"

After making sure no one was around he shifted to the more favored form of an imperial eagle, and he took to the roof of the Palace's tallest building without so much as laboring his breath. His powerful wings were beating so hard a small dust devil had formed where he took off, and he managed to carry a bit of that dust with him on the way up, blinding the trio. But instead of landing right next to them, he decided to go just a little higher. From about 5 feet above their heads, he regained his humanity and fell to the roof in one smooth move.

When they regained their vision, Saihitei was standing in front of them with a proud smile on his face. "I believe _I_ would be the one hauling your behind up here, Shun'u."

The bandit gulped down a cup of _sake_, effectively drowning out his grumbling. "Nice comeback, Your Majesty," Kishuku told him while handing over a dish of food. "We picked you up some stuff. Hope you like it."

"Many thanks," Saihitei said warmly, taking the proffered bowl and sitting next to him, wary of the roof's incline. "And many thanks for helping me today."

"Think nothing of it, Sai-kun," Ryuuen waved away his gratefulness.

"But I'll be expecting my pay by sunset," Kishuku held out his hand. Saihitei only looked at it before turning his attention back to Ryuuen.

"Oh by the way- my friend Riyu wants to have sparring practice with you one day. Didn't want me to tell you, but I did anyway 'cause I knew you could use a partner that wouldn't let you win because you're the Emperor."

"Really? Perhaps when we return I'll find him and take up that offer."

They ate and drank in partial silence, too wrapped up in their own thoughts but enjoying the company nonetheless. _I do not know if our travels will be quite this peaceful and unrushed,_ Saihitei mused. _It's best to appreciate this moment of time, for who knows when the next relaxing pause will come?_ He leaned back against the roof and looked to the sky. _This is so… pleasant. I could fall asleep up here._

Turning his head, he saw both Ryuuen and Shun'u had closed their eyes and was probably in the middle of their naps. Kishuku, however, was wide-awake and sitting up. "Is there something on your mind, Kishuku-kun?"

The dusk-haired man sighed. "Nothing of importance to you, Sai-kun. Just worrying about my family. Like usual."

At this, Saihitei sat ramrod straight. "And why would it not be of importance to me?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice low and still yell at the same time.

"You've got hundreds of thousands of other people to worry about," he replied easily. "I just… I need money and I haven't visited my home in a while. What if they need me?"

"Then we'll go there!" Saihitei said resolutely. "For if we cannot help even our brother Seishi and his family, then we are unfit to be Emperor. We shall see what trials you have endured and we shall work to fix them, and for all those who suffer under similar conditions."

Through it all, Kishuku simply stared at the Hotohori Seishi. Then he lay back and chuckled. "Ten days ago, if someone told me I'd be sitting on the Center's roof talking to the Emperor, I'd have probably called him a lunatic. After laughing uproariously at him, of course. But now… this seems right. I keep saying it to Toshi, that everything feels right. From being a Chosen Seishi to knowing six of my seven brothers, I've fit in and come to accept who I am in this big picture. And you know…" he gazed at the other with large gray-blue eyes. "Even if something were to happen to me or you guys, I don't think I'd regret doing a single thing. Despite the pain that may come our way… I'd never change the fact of knowing you."

Saihitei could feel his heart clench in something between pain and joy. Never had such heartfelt truths been shared or given to him. He felt it only fair to return the gift. ""We've got two lives; one we're given and the other we make."" He paused and thought on the words. "Takeshi said that phrase to me many times, and I always disagreed with them, saying that my life is tied to what I was, not who I was or wanted to be. Yet I see now- though I am born to a role, to _many_ roles it seems, it is what I do in them that makes this life worth living. And right now… there is nothing I would do to escape this time shared with you four, even if it meant living without anyone."

"Hmmm…" Kishuku murmured, his eyes shut. "Let's see if we can make life worth living for the rest of the country."

Deciding not to be the odd one out, Saihitei leaned back a second time but didn't close his eyes. He simply lay there, watching the sun set and the world move beneath them. But deep within, he could feel a swell of contentment building in his chest. Right now, sitting upon that roof in the nation's Capital, he wasn't the Emperor of Konan, nor was he the Chosen Hotohori Shichiseishi.

He was just… Saihitei, friend to Kishuku, Ryuuen, and Shun'u- and that was all that mattered.

***

::grins in spite of self:: Saihitei is _such_ a cool guy. I feel really bad for him since he was always so alone in the anime- Miaka dumped him, the Seishi left him in Konan to go mountain climbing, etc- so I've given him some buddies to hang with in this fic. He deserves them.

So yeah, I'd love to hear from you people and get some feedback. You guys matter to me! So please read and review. Jaa, mata!!


	10. Separation and Resurrection

Disclaimer: I disclaim FY. Sorry to disappoint you…

Warning: Shun'u language, prevalent disease, and various violent acts where Ryuuen hits people.

Notes: _Ojii__-san_ is a polite way to say 'old man', and _obaa__-san_ is a polite way to 'old woman'.

Errr, I'm really really sorry it took so long for me to put out another chapter. However, I am MORE than making it up to you guys with **_21_** freakin pages! That's 13,000 words! That makes this my longest chapter to date (though in no way does it rival Roku-chan's 16,000 word chapters. Beats me how she does it!). Speaking of Roku-chan, I want to thank her for beta-reading the previous chapter. I forgot to mention it before… :beats head against brick wall:

Getting _back_ to topic, the end of this chapter will coincide with a side-story I have written about Ryuuen and his past. It's called Our Side of the Mirror, and I wasn't planning on posting it this early in Seishi/Gods. However, fate seems to have other plans and has decreed that it would fit in perfectly during this time. Thus (much to certain authoress' delight) I have posted it at the same time I've updated this story. Please read it after this chapter - I don't think you'll be disappointed!

------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

The Palace and Center were both frighteningly loud this time of morning. Despite the fact that most of the inhabitants should have been asleep at sunrise, a great number of Seishi and councilors had come to the open courtyard to watch their Emperor and his guardsmen embark upon their long and difficult journey.

"What a crowd," Kishuku murmured to Ryuuen as they loaded their two horses in front of the Palace gates. "I don't mind people, but damn! This is a lot!" Toshi and Kohana, knowing that their presence could spook the horses, had already left the city's borders and waited on the designated traveling road.

"We're popular, what can I say?" he winked back, then waved a hand behind Kishuku. "Shun-kun! How's it going?"

Stalking over to them with Genrou at his side, Shun'u's rather irate face told _everyone_ how it was going.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!" the bandit punctuated each word, slamming his stuff onto one of the horse's back and earning a '**_whuff_**' of irritation from it. "Lemme shift! Lemme run! For the love of god, just get me the fuck outta here!"

A pause before Genrou helpfully commented, **'He's a bit nervous about the excursion.'**

"Aww, poor baby," Kishuku cooed mockingly. "Do you need someone to hold your hand?"

"Fuck off, Ki-ku!"

"Same to you!"

"Don't make me hit you both, because I'll do it."

"Shun!" a voice screamed out over the dim, and when the trio of turned a familiar cooper-topped blur slammed into Shun'u, toppling the both of them over.

"Arusei!" Shun'u yelled, or as well as he could yell with a set of arms wrapped around his chest. "Get off of me, dammit!"

"I just want to say goodbye!"

Ryuuen raised an eyebrow while Kishuku explained the background of this relationship. "So should we help him?" the Nuriko Seishi asked.

"Nah, he didn't want help before. I think he'll survive this," he said maliciously.

"You're cruel."

"Thank you. Hey, I see Doukun and Houjun coming."

He was right; walking at them and leading a packhorse was Houjun, who was decked out in what seemed to be a monk's _kesa_ instead of his Priest's robe, along with a white shirt, khaki pants, and a woven straw _kasa_. Sitting on the horse and looking extremely uneasy was Doukun, still dressed in his usual five-layered red and yellow dress robes rather than a more unencumbered riding outfit. Ryuuen and Kishuku waved to them and both waved back, thankful to find a set of familiar faces.

"Good morning to you," Doukun said, cheering up as they came together.

"You too, Doukun. Things going well for both of you?" Ryuuen asked.

Houjun grinned, his look answering the question very fully. "Somehow… I just can't stop smiling, no da. I wonder why."

Kishuku laughed and agreed. "Boy, I know that feeling! But Doukun… how come you're wearing such nice clothes?"

The boy shrugged sheepishly from his perch on the saddle. "My mother still harbors delusions that I am going on a very civilized business trip rather than traipsing across the countryside. She wanted me to look my best."

"Civilized?" Kishuku raised an eyebrow, turned and watched Shun'u and Arusei exchange curses and vows (respectively). "Uh, I don't think so!"

"It's going to be a bit hard to ride in that, isn't it?" Ryuuen frowned.

Doukun smiled slyly. "Normally, yes, but I anticipated my needs," he said, then pointed to one of the saddlebags. "Not only do I have a set of riding apparel in my bag, I am also wearing a tunic under all these… things. I'll put these away when we're out of the city's limits."

The trio chuckled at his foresight, knowing how much help that trait could turn out to be. "Oh yeah! Speaking of traipsing, where's Chie? And Shonin, for that matter?" Kishuku put forth.

As if on some silent cue, the silver vixen melted through the crowd toward her Seishi and, circling overhead, were two birds that could only be Chie and Takeshi, judging by their size and color. Following behind Shonin and parting the sea of humans and _ketsu_ with evident ease was Saihitei, leading his own beautiful stallion.

_Boy, aren't we special?_ Kishuku thought dryly. Saihitei was actually dressed to go riding; a worry Kishuku privately harbored was that he would come out wearing the imperial robes and expecting to be shuttled around everywhere. It didn't seem to be the case here, and although it looked like he was wearing a red silk tunic with expensive tan trousers, he still looked more fit to straddle a horse than poor Doukun. All three of the Warriors were decked out in their usual outfits - Shun'u in his famous black overcoat, Ryuuen in a long pink tunic, and himself in all gray - and carrying their favorite weapons too. _Ah, but at least we have some idea of what we're getting into. It pays to be a Warrior when you have no idea what might be out there and ready to kill you._

When Saihitei saw their little circle, he hailed them with a, "Good morning to you all," and they began exchanging pleasant greetings. Chie landed on the horn of Doukun's saddle, her wing blessedly free of bandages and moving unhindered once again, while Takeshi continued to fly above his Seishi. Shonin had jumped into Houjun's arms, then crawled up to her usual perch on his shoulders. The group was chatting about the trip and last minute preparations when Saihitei noticed Shun'u on the ground, still flailing his legs and arms quite helplessly under Arusei's grip.

"Is he in this position with every woman he comes across, or are we missing something?" the Emperor looked terribly confused.

Kishuku couldn't stop himself from bursting out into gales of laughter. _Suzaku almighty, if only they knew how much Shun hates women!_ The thought made him laugh even harder, forcing a snickering Ryuuen to explain the "episode" to Houjun, Saihitei, and a far too curious Doukun. When the boy started asking some questions he wasn't sure _any_ of them wanted to answer, Kishuku tapped Arusei on the shoulder and kindly asked her to let go of their Seishi partner.

"I'm sorry to break up this beautiful moment, but I must ask you to release our riding buddy," he grinned. "You can have him after we come back, but we do have to have him for the moment so we can save the country."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way…" she jumped to her feet, blew the fallen Shun'u a kiss, and dissipated back into the crowd without so much as 'slam, bam, thank you man'.

Sitting up, Shun'u glared daggers at Kishuku before growling, "Not one word. Not one goddamn fuckin word if you wanna keep your-"

"Now now, Bandit-Mouth, we've got children around," Kishuku said in a singsong, keeping the smile on his face and indicating Doukun as the 'children'. Shun'u looked over Kishuku's shoulder and his scowl turned very dark. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna to kill ya slowly 'n painfully when no one's watchin."

"Good. You're OK." Kishuku offered his hand and Shun'u took it reflexively, getting upright without a problem.

Finally, after all six had been brought together and separated all their gear evenly on the horses, they decided it was either now or never.

"Got everything? Ready to go?" Ryuuen pointed at each person. As they answered an affirmative, he let out a holler of excitement and leapt onto the back of one of the horses. "Let's ride!" At the exclamation the people began to quiet down, waiting with baited breath as to what the Seishi and Emperor were going to do.

Saihitei mounted his horse, while Houjun and Shonin sat behind Doukun and Chie went airborne. The two remaining Seishi just glanced at each other before Shun'u graced him with a sharp smirk. "Gotta better idea- I'll run!"

So with that declaration, Kishuku jumped into the last saddle and called out over the courtyard, "Open the gates!"

The sentries standing to the sides of the metal barrier pulled it open, welcoming the company to ride out of the city. But the moment the gates were spread, the silence was shattered by a symphony of voices filling the air. From every side, from the Center to the city, people were offering up prayers to Suzaku to protect the Emperor and his Seishi guardians, shouting out their support, and well wishing as fervently as if they were the ones embarking on the journey. From behind, Kishuku waved to an encouraging Tatsuko and Machi before turning back to Saihitei, who nodded to him and Shun'u.

_Let's make this look good!_

Shun'u took off first, running as fast as his feet would carry him. Genrou kept up right beside his bondmate, apparently relishing the speed and feel of the land under his paws. Quickly following behind, spurring their horses into an eager canter, were Saihitei, Houjun and Doukun with Ryuuen and Kishuku acting as rearguards. Then Shun'u, in no small part due to his extravagant sense of flair, shifted in mid-step and changed to his svelte wolf form, earning shrieks of delight and thrill from the onlookers as the red wolves sped down the road, howling with pleasure.

_Oh yeah… _Kishuku grinned as he flew past the awed and excited faces he had unwittingly sworn to protect. _So far, looks _very_ good._

They rode like that for a while, leaving the Capital behind in a cloud of dust as they reached the edge of forests and dove straight into its heart. Kohana and Toshi caught up with the group without an incident, loping just behind to their Seishi boys with staggering endurance, while the wolves still led their pack along the beautifully colored trail. The sun had long since peaked over the clouds and darkness was trying to assert its dominance by shadowing the ground like a wild mosaic.

_Everything's so active, so new, so free,_ Kishuku thought enthusiastically. _Gods, I don't understand how people can just ride and never look at what's around them. _He was admiring the world with youthful innocence, grinning at the littlest things he saw- a flash of yellow flowers, a small chipmunk, the way Saihitei's hair whipped back and forth in perfect time._ This is what it means to be alive!_

Suddenly, he became distracted by one of his partner's distressed whines.

"OK, you know what? This isn't funny anymore!" Ryuuen finally burst out when they were miles from the nearest city. "My rear is killing me, and we really need to stop!" Despite the certain discomfort riding brought to his lower, more sensitive body parts Kishuku quickly adjusted to the natural motions of the horse and rode as if he'd been practicing for quite some time. He felt sorry for Ryuuen, who apparently hadn't quite gotten the hang of horseback riding yet.

"Why don't we pause for the moment, Houjun-san?" Doukun looked into the elder's face. "I would like to rid myself of these burdensome clothes in favor of a tunic, and we can discuss our plans in detail now that there are no prying ears or eyes."

Houjun voiced his agreement and Saihitei brought his horse to a stop ahead of them, causing all Seishi to come to a standstill. Ryuuen nearly fell out off the horse and kissed the ground while the others got to their feet without too many problems. The Tasuki pair caught wind of the plan via telepathy, turned on their heels, and came dashing back to the group.

As Kishuku dismounted, one of the wolves caught him completely off-guard as it jumped him straight on and slammed him to the dirt with backbreaking force.

"Goddamn you, Shun!" he shouted, managing to brace himself just _barely_ before the moment of impact. "I hate it when you do that!"

With his forepaws on Kishuku's chest, Shun'u plopped his furry red rump on the other's stomach and let his tongue loll out his mouth in a very contented grin. Having been in this position far too many times, the Tamahome Seishi reflexively tightened his abdominal muscles in an effort to keep the 90-lb. wolf from cutting off his breathing entirely.

_Figures that he'd have to pick the most uncomfortable place to sit! _Had he not known better, Kishuku would have thought Shun'u was just playing around. However, he was willing to bet that the bandit would be saying something on the lines of, "Got'cha back, asshole!" if he had vocal cords.

_That's it- Shun'u Stew when we set camp tonight!_

"Gentlemen, and I use the phrase _lightly_," Saihitei said wearily as he tied the horses to some low-hanging branches. "We are in the midst of a rather dangerous adventure, and it's only just begun. Can we focus?"

"He started it," Kishuku grumbled as he knocked the wolf off his chest and got to his feet. It shifted back to a maniacally grinning Shun'u, who was more than happy to continue taunting his fellow traveler.

"You two are what, 17 going on _5_, no da?" Houjun asked dryly, pulling out a red scroll from a bag. "Anyway, as much as I love to banter with you folks it's time to discuss business, no da."

While Doukun changed clothes, the rest quickly found themselves seats on rocks, trees, or other assorted forest debris and formed a crude circle so they could easily hear one another.

"Forget it!" Ryuuen declared. "After that ride, I think I need to stand."

"Do you not ride?" Saihitei asked.

"See, I can ride but I haven't done it in months. Thus… my legs and bottom are a teeny bit pissed at me for the new, invigorating exercise," he said, leaning against a nearby tree. "So if you don't mind, I'll just stand."

**'Seishi, the flyers and myself are going scouting,'** Shonin informed them. **'Kohana, Toshi, and Genrou will stand guard for you. We'll all be in mind-contact, though.'**

**'Thanks everyone. Hope you _don't_ find anything,'** Kishuku told her, grievously reminded of the last time he was out with Toshi…

**'Me too.'**

A rustle of leaves and feathers was all the sound they heard as all the _ketsu_ went their separate ways, leaving their bondmates to talk about what they had been unwilling to say in public.

"So Houjun," the Emperor of Konan began. "Tell us everything you know."

The first thing the Priest did was talk about the Mitsukake Seishi. "As far as I can tell, he or she _is_ in Choukou and we should reach it at least two hours before dusk, no da. That's counting breaks we'll take for eating and other personal matters too, no da."

"Sounds pretty easy," Shun'u shrugged casually. "What'sa problem, then?"

He hesitated before saying, "Well… from what I've heard, it seems as if Choukou's been, er… _overrun_ by a demon, no da."

Kishuku's mouth moved without words coming out for a few seconds, while everyone made similar sounds of disbelief and dismay.

"Yer fuckin kidding me! Ain't no demons this close ta th' Capital!" Shun'u shouted.

"You know that, and I know that, but do the demons know that?" Houjun asked sagely.

Kishuku quickly jumped in before Shun'u could begin his usual ranting, "What if the Seishi was killed by the demon? Then where would we be?"

Houjun just shook his head slowly. "The only reason I know he or she is alive is because I can feel a distinctive _ki_ coming from that direction which I can only assume is the Seishi, no da. Whether or not he or she is in good health is another story, no da."

"That is not much to go on," Saihitei frowned deeply. "But that also brings up the point of keeping the land in a state of grace. Would this be natural or unnatural deaths?"

"Something like demons popping up in towns aren't exactly everyday occurrences, _heika_," Ryuuen put in. "If it were dormant, I'd be a little more unsure about killing it, but if it's actually attacking and murdering people then that's a different story."

_I have a feeling I know what's coming next,_ Kishuku thought grimly. "So if we go there, does this mean we have to take out the demon before moving on?"

The answer didn't surprise him. "Most likely… yes. It is our duty to take care of the people, no da," Houjun said. "But I wanted to propose this question to you before we went off to Choukou; do you want to split up into two groups, so that we cover more ground in a shorter period of time, no da?"

"Ya mean, like some of us go ta Choukou and th' others go try 'n track th' Miko?"

"Yes, pretty much, no da."

Shun'u thought for a moment. "Don't sound like a bad idea."

"Yeah, but sounds too easy," Ryuuen crossed his arms, looking unsettled. "What's the catch? We beat up a demon here, pick up a Miko there… there's gotta be _some_ reason why we're called to do this instead of just any Seishi off the street."

"I've been wondering that too, but right now it doesn't seem like we'll have the chance to discuss it in great detail, no da," the Priest sighed. "As for this being too easy… well, let me start at the beginning, no da. Do you all know of the skirmishes taking place between Kutou and Konan?"

"I do, but mostly military stuff. Nothing really in-depth," Kishuku said. "I think it's the same for all three of us," and he indicated 'us' and Shun'u, Ryuuen, and himself.

"I can greatly clarify the issue for anyone who has not been keeping up," Saihitei offered as Doukun, now dressed in a more appropriate orange pants and tunic set, ran over to join them. "Doukun, are you aware of the uprisings between Kutou and Konan?"

"Very much so, Saihitei-san," he said as he sat next to Shun'u. "Why?"

"Perhaps you can help me explain some of the more… withheld details as to why Kutou and Konan are not on the best of terms."

The two summarized the relationship between the two countries, though it was quite obvious they would have gone on for hours had time not been against the travelers. So the duo spoke of Kutou's history and penchant for violence. Since Konan was the smallest of the four countries and Kutou stood as the second largest they were always trying to overthrow the Konan royal family and gain the lands for their uses. Most attempts were rather passive- using techniques of deceit and treachery rather than violence to achieve their goal- and to date none had ever worked. Recently, however, Kutou had actually taken a very active role in fighting Konan, starting with the denial of the annual ambassadors making it into Kutou with their peace treaties.

"And it was claimed that we had never sent them in the first place," Doukun tied everything up, his words full of righteous indignation. "How dare they suggest such a thing! As if we have no honor, when I'm more than certain that they are the reasons the treaty never arrived!"

"What is worse…" Saihitei said, sounding dark and disturbed. "Because of their belief that the treaties never made it, their ministers are outraged. Very few know this, but…" he paused and looked down at his feet. "Gentlemen… Konan is at war, and has been for more than two weeks."

A shiver of dread, unlike anything he'd felt before, ran down Kishuku's back. _My home,_ he felt horror grow within his chest. _Oh blessed phoenix, tell me it's not true. Tell me my family is not in danger, tell me my country is safe. Suzaku… it can't be true…_

"Fuckin shit!" Shun'u swore, his sentiments echoed by most of the company and the _ketsu_. Kishuku could see his own sudden fears mirrored in almost everyone's face, and if it wasn't there, then anger was.

**'Damn them to the deepest hells!'** Toshi's mindvoice was red with rage. **'Those devil-spawned dragons!**** Konan is not a strong country, it cannot hold against Kutou's military.'**

"Which is why we must hurry and find the remaining two," Saihitei reiterated that very important fact.

"That was an uplifting background check, you two," Kishuku let out a tired sigh. "But I don't see how this connects to the Miko? Is she dead? Is she trapped in Kutou? Give me a hand here!"

"Like the Mitsukake Seishi, we have to believe here too that she's alive and in Konan, no da," Houjun expanded. "But the scroll and my senses seems to be giving the indication that she is close to the northeastern border of the land, no da."

"Which is right next to Kutou and war-ravaged Konan…" Ryuuen breathed quietly. "If we go to find the Miko up near all these battlegrounds, it'd be like walking into a goddamn nest of vipers."

"And, very likely, a trap," Saihitei finished, his brow furrowed in dread. "So it seems this will not be the afternoon jaunt we'd been hoping it would be."

After a minute of silent worry, Doukun spoke up. "Houjun-san, I remember you had mentioned the idea of dividing our party into two. I, for one, think that it may be the best thing we can do, especially under these circumstances."

Kishuku shook his head. "I'm not so sure, Doukun. For one, if we split into two, the group going to get the Miko could be attacked and horribly outnumbered by the Kutou soldiers. And as for the demon… we don't even know what kind it is. I'd rather not go into something like that without as much backup as I can."

The youngest member disagreed and his symbol shone as he voiced his thoughts. "You are thinking too much like a Warrior. There are those battles that cannot and should not be fought with our fists. Think, instead, like the leopard you are bonded with. He is the most accomplished stalker of the cats and may pass among humans without their knowledge. If you were to go fetch the Miko it is very possible that you can avoid the Kutou soldiers altogether and still bring her back to safety."

_The kid's got a point,_ Kishuku admitted to himself. _If I really wanted to, I could go from one end of Konan to the other without being seen._

**'With practice maybe, but you're still far too fond of making a scene when you fight,'** Toshi said bluntly. **'I wouldn't let you go alone.'**

**'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Toshi,'** he growled back.

"But regardless of Kishuku going, it still would be best if only a small number of Seishi went to bring the Miko back," Doukun said, the _cho_ sign fading from sight. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I do. All right, so that justifies only a few people getting the Miko," Ryuuen thought aloud as he started to pace. "But what about the demon? Or demon_s_? Houjun, you're the Priest with the training on evil and that stuff- why don't you go with the group that needs to get the Mitsukake Seishi?"

He shook his head regretfully. "In any other case I would, but I think it would be best if I went with those looking for the Miko, no da."

"How come?" Kishuku asked, somewhat bristly. _Rest of us aren't__ good enough?_

"First, I have the most experience traveling through dangerous lands, no da. Believe it or not my life hasn't always been at the Center, and I do have some skills that could make the journey much easier. Second, I know where the Miko is and can trace her by following her _ki_ trail, no da. Everyone knows where the Mitsukake Seishi is; for all you knew, the Miko could have been anywhere from the eastern border to the western, no da. Thus, I can use her _ki_ like a rope and "pull" us closer to her, no da," he explained so very rationally that Kishuku found himself giving in.

_But I'm still not sure I like the idea of us splitting up for such dangerous missions…_

"So we are decided in rending this group into two?" Doukun reiterated the fact. "At least, that is my impression."

"What does everyone think?" Saihitei looked around the circle. "Ryuuen?"

The violet-haired boy let out a deep-chested sigh and said, "I think it's a good idea, but I'm just worried about us getting together once both Miko and Seishi are found."

"We can work that out later. Shun'u?" Saihitei went down the line.

"Cool with me."

"Kishuku?"

_Great… I'm going to sound like the bad guy._ "I've still got issues with the idea of only two or three people going against the Kutou troops. Otherwise… I do agree with what Doukun and Houjun have been saying."

"Then let me put it this way: if three Seishi cannot handle a group of Kutou soldiers, then it's doubtful the addition of three more will be anything more than inconsequential," Doukun clarified helpfully, once again lighting up his forehead. It seemed that every time the boy opened his mouth, his character came right to life.

_Fine.__ All right, I get it. I see this is not going to go the way I'd like it to go…_ "I guess so," he said grudgingly. "But if we end up dead or worse, I'm going to kick your asses."

Everyone laughed at the joke (except Doukun, whom Kishuku had to convince he was kidding) and Saihitei finished the count, which turned out to be unanimous in splitting up. The only issue was…

"So who's going to kidnap a Miko and who's going demon hunting?" Ryuuen asked brightly.

Houjun was obviously going to find the Miko and Doukun suggested going with him. "I am not a fighter and would rather avoid confrontation if at all possible. The problem with the demon will most likely involve some sort of battle and I am ill equipped to help." No one argued and Houjun agreed to let him join, not only because of Doukun's choice but also because he and Chie could fly and do scouting from above and escape the easiest in the face of capture.

"Who else wants to join us, no da?"

_Ah, what the hell!_ "I will," Kishuku offered.

Shun'u raised his eyebrow. "Ya sure, Ki-ku? I could go if ya'd rather fight a demon."

"No thanks," he replied flatly. "I'll leave that fun little job to you. Besides, if we're going where I think we're going, I could help with directions. I'm pretty familiar with the area."

"I really don't see a difference in choosing one over the other, no da," Houjun told them. "Kishuku spoke first, he'll join us, no da."

"Then it is settled," Saihitei spoke decisively. "Houjun, Kishuku, and Doukun will travel to the northeast and find the Suzaku no Miko. Ryuuen, Shun'u, and myself shall head north towards Choukou and see if we can find the Mitsukake Seishi."

"What about after we find th' others? Then what?" Shun'u asked.

"It'll take us much less time to find the Seishi than the Miko. For one, we have less land to cover, less time to spend getting from here to there. What if we decide to head east after we've completed our part of the mission and find the other half?" Saihitei proposed.

The group tossed strategies back and forth until they finally decided on a plan. Once either group finished their duty, they would meet in-between Choukou and the eastern border of Konan and wait in the chosen village for the second company to arrive.

"You'll like Hakukou," Kishuku grinned proudly. "It's small but it's homey."

"It's out of our way, going backwards and away from the Capital, but maybe we'll help somebody during the ride," Ryuuen figured out. "All right, I think my butt's in working condition again. We better start riding before I get too comfortable here."

"Right at home in the wilderness aint'cha, Girly-Boy?" Shun'u cackled, and was quickly sent flying toward the horses the hard way.

**'Couldn't he just learn _not_ to bait the superstrong Seishi?'** Takeshi asked.

**'No, that would defeat the purpose of being Shun,'** Genrou answered calmly as the _ketsu_ streamed back to them from all points of the forest. **'Changing the subject, I'm happy to note that there was no one around, malicious or not.'**

**'Ditto for us,'** Chie chirped.

This mounting time was way shorter than before. All they had to do was switch some of the bundles around so that the six could simply go their separate ways when the time came. Once that was completed, the Seishi were up and pounding down the trail. This time, Ryuuen was the one running happily on four legs in front of the horses and Shun'u was sulkily pulling rearguard. They rode for another hour together, bantering mindlessly and enjoying the company, no matter how short-lived the experience would be.

_This is really nice,_ Kishuku mused. _I don't think I've ever had such a good time just riding aimlessly… er, somewhat aimlessly, or having had better company. And now that I think about it, I don't feel like I'm getting into something I can't handle. More like a challenge I'm more than ready to take up. Maybe having everyone around is helping._ He looked at everyone's face, at the range of expressions painted through their group- none anything less than merry. All the _ketsus_ were much more lively than usual, 'speaking and teasing with unnatural openness. Kishuku could only hope that this feeling of bonding and belonging would keep them going.

"Here we are," Saihitei spoke as they came to a fork in the road. "This is where we part from one another."

A stitch of regret threaded through Kishuku's side, but he knew it wasn't the time for distractions. Right now, he and his Seishi brothers had a job to do. "All right then, you three," he sidled his horse next to Doukun and Houjun. "We'll see you in Hakukou, hopefully with a new addition to both of our parties."

"See ya in a week, Ki-ku!" Shun'u grinned maliciously.

"Screw you, Fang-Face," he tossed back.

"Now now boys, we best get going, no da," Houjun called out, a teasing note in his voice. "I know how much you two love each other, but now's not the time to get sentimental, no da."

"Hey!" both shouted defensively. "Take it back!"

"No, no da!" he laughed, then kicked the horse into a canter. "Good luck you three!" And sped off into the thickening woods with Toshi following at his heels.

"Goodbye," Doukun turned and waved.

"Wait up!" Kishuku called as he headed after their dust cloud.

"Goodbye," Saihitei waved back with Kohana and panda-Ryuuen at his side. "Good luck to you too!"

He didn't look back as he rode down the beaten path; his heart and mind was set on the task ahead of him. _And so it begins… _he smiled as he caught up with the others. _The longest road, the hardest journey is just up ahead. Let's see if we can't make it something to truly be remembered._

------------- -------------

"Hey, Mt. Reikaku's down south of here!" Shun'u declared happily. "C'mon guys, let's go over 'n see th' gang!"

"Let's not and say we did," Ryuuen shook his head. "Maybe after we get the Mitsukake Seishi, but we're kind of in the middle of something sort of important called saving the country, and we can't afford to spend too much time dallying."

"Shiiiit," he swore. "Ain't gonna need two damn weeks ta beat up a demon or grab a Seishi! We can afford ta visit for one fuckin hour."

"Regardless of your 'optimism'," Saihitei said dryly. "We still need all the time we can to do our duty. Perhaps we can visit on the return trip." Shun'u's face brightened at the prospect, bringing a look of both excitement and mischief to his already sly expression.

_Or maybe not,_ Ryuuen decided silently. _Great… a whole _mountain_ of bandits, most of which probably hero-worship Shun'u, and we'd be the ones walking into their home. Not my idea of a good time._

The trio was sitting by the edge of a nearby spring, letting their mounts cool down and get something to drink while they snacked and talked. It was barely noon and they were already more than halfway to Choukou. Though Shun'u had made the astute assumption that it wouldn't take more than the rest of the day to reach the village, they couldn't spare the time until both parties had finished their mission to go gallivanting wherever whimsy took them.

_We need to focus here! _Ryuuen thought stoutly then glanced over to where Kohana was playing in the river, looking clean and wet and undeniably happy. _Aaaaa__, but it's so hard to when there are so many nice distractions!_

"I do wish Houjun had come with us, though," Saihitei said while cleaning his sword. "He is much more knowledgeable on demons and exorcism than we could ever hope to be."

"Much to his apparent dismay," Ryuuen grinned, remembering the story Shonin told him. "Ah, the joys of the priesthood."

"Hey, what'cha lookin so worried about, Sai-san?" Shun'u asked, cuffing him on the arm. "We're rough, we're tough, we can take this demon no sweat!"

Saihitei's look clearly showed his belief on _that_ comment, but he kept on talking. "Despite our prowess and Seishi talents, it is better to be overly prepared then not. Where is your blade, Shun'u, for will you not need it?"

"I got my _tessen_, I don't need no sword," he said defensively. "But I didn't see Ryuuen pack a sword either. Why don't'cha pick on him 'stead of me?"

"Thanks Shun. I owe you," Ryuuen rolled his eyes.

"But you do have some kind of weapon, correct? You aren't going to rely on your bare fists for this fight, are you?"

"I brought my _tetsubo_, which is the long thing I wore on my back during most of the ride and is currently tied to my mount. How you two missed a six-foot long _bo_ is beyond me."

"Never seen ya use it b'fore. Any good with it?"

Ryuuen couldn't stop a shrewd smile from taking over his face. "You'll see when I beat the shit outta you, little boy."

Shun'u guffawed and said, "Damn Ryuuen, maybe you _do_ got balls under that dress!"

It was a known fact among Ryuuen's closest friends that he had once been a cross-dresser, but he had left that part of himself in the past and hadn't indulged in that habit for some years now. None of them had felt any different to the Nuriko Seishi once they had learned of his secret, but Shun'u took every moment he could to tease the hell out of Ryuuen because of it. It was never mean-spirited; rather it was quite the opposite- it was his way of showing affection for Ryuuen.

So as was habit when the two of them were together and Shun'u was being himself, Ryuuen sent him airborne on a one-way trip, this time into the stream. He hit the water but to everyone's surprise and horror he began to sputter and sink rather than swim back to surface.

"Help!" he shouted, wildly swinging his arms in an attempt to keep his head above water.

_Oh my god, he's drowning!_ Ryuuen leapt to his feet at the same time Saihitei got to his. _We gotta get him out of there!_

But before Shun'u's head could go under again or the other two could dive in, Kohana already had him slumped over her back and was towing him back to land.

**'I think he's all right,'** Kohana said quickly. **'He just swallowed a mouthful of water the wrong way.'**

Ryuuen's fear gushed out as he and Saihitei pulled the soaked Seishi onto land. "Shun'u, oh Suzaku, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I swear I didn't mean to try and drown you."

Shun'u coughed loudly and made motions with his hands that advised Ryuuen to wait a while before getting a coherent response. Genrou was right next to him, licking his face and practically whining for reassurance that his bondmate wasn't going to drop dead in the next ten seconds. The rest had crowded around too, also worried for Shun'u's health.

_Please be OK Shun, please be OK!_ Ryuuen felt himself _this_ close to breaking down and bursting out into tears. _It's all my fault, I'm such an idiot sometimes…_

**'Shun says he's fine, he just needs some time to breathe,'** Genrou finally told them, sounding very relieved.

"Thank Suzaku," Saihitei breathed quietly. "Thank Suzaku…"

Finally seeing that Shun'u was in no danger of drowning, Ryuuen ran and held the larger Warrior loosely around the chest. "Shun, I'm so sorry!" he wailed. "Please forgive me, I'm so sorry!"

"You say that phrase too damn much," Shun'u replied, his voice rough and thick. "Don't worry 'bout it, Ryu. I kinda egged ya on, and if ya had anything close ta aim, I woulda hit a tree instead." He grabbed Ryuuen's shoulders and held him at arms length, looking deep into those rose-colored eyes. "But there is one thing I need ta ask ya."

"What? Anything you need just ask," Ryuuen said anxiously.

He leaned in closely and whispered, "So you _are_ a man, right?"

And for the third time that day, Shun'u was sent hurtling over everyone's head to become lost in the deep recesses of the woods.

**'You really shouldn't have done that,'** Kohana chastised him.

**'I know,'** Ryuuen sighed. **'Probably just broke some ancient tree in two with that stunt…'**

------------

**'I see it, just past this thicket of trees,'** Takeshi announced joyfully. **'Choukou's in sight and we're almost there!'** The two eagles circled overhead, guiding the grounded four along the quickest and most cleared path to the village. They followed eagerly, spurring their horses on at that sudden message.

"Good job everyone!" Ryuuen cheered. "And it's dinnertime- the best time to stop! We've got awesome timing!" He could almost swear he saw Saihitei doing excited turns and spins in the air.

"Yeah, 'cause ain't nighttime a time of power fer demons?" Shun'u asked.

Ryuuen's spirit took a downward plunge. _Shit, I forgot… I suppose there was a reason why we were in such a hurry to get here…_ But he kept up the pace and watched the land ahead of him as a small crop of houses suddenly came into view.

Just before they could enter, both Saihitei and Takeshi swooped down in front of the riders and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"What the fuck?" Shun'u demanded, pulling his horse back to keep from running straight into Takeshi. "What's goin' on?"

Saihitei shifted and landed in front of Ryuuen and Kohana. "From what we saw just now… perhaps it would be best if we walked in instead of pounded through the village. To show some respect."

**'I'm afraid I don't understand,'** Genrou tilted his head in puzzlement. **'Respect?'**

**'You'll see,'** Takeshi's voice was sad, further pushing the others into confusion. However, they deferred to Saihitei's wishes and dismounted, leading the horses into the town.

Ryuuen was glad he did, because if he were riding he would have fallen right off. Everywhere he looked there were people lining the streets and lying in their houses with the scent of death and disease rolling off their bodies. Men, women, even children were colored the ugly yellow of sickness and crying out in pain. Those that were still healthy were carting bodies out of the city into what appeared to be a giant hole in the ground.

"Oh gods," Ryuuen gasped. "Oh my god…" Shun'u, usually so vocal, couldn't even speak went confronted with such a sight.

"I never would have imagined this is what we would see," Saihitei murmured.

**'I don't like it here,'** Kohana admitted. **'It doesn't feel good. More than just all the dead people… there's something else here.'**

"This is a very sick town," Ryuuen said in a wavering voice, then he forced himself to become stronger. "We have to help them! Whatever we need to do we'll do!"

"Right!" the other two agreed.

"Let's go visit a doctor, first, and see what he or she can tell us," Saihitei suggested. "That may lead us to a way we can help these people, and possibly to the Mitsukake Seishi."

"Excuse me?" an older man with a thick beard and wizened face came up next to them. The trio of Seishi pairs turned to him with curious ears. "But I could not help but overhear your request to find a Mitsukake Seishi and a doctor. Perhaps Shouka-san can be of some assistance in your search."

"What?" all three turned to her.

**'Please _ojii__-san,_ if you know something please tell us,'** Takeshi asked.

"Follow me." And the man led them down the path into a house where cries and urgent shouts could clearly be heard. The three let themselves get ushered them in for a better look, even though Ryuuen was fighting his instinct to go running away from the pains that he didn't want to see. The _ketsu_ were forced to wait outside to due to lack of space but they could still see in through the window to what lie inside.

Ryuuen knew immediately what was wrong; a young boy no more than 7 or 8 lay unmoving in his bed. The mother sat by his side, her eyes glazed over with grief and tears, while the father leaned against the wall with a look of utter horror and despair on his face. Other people were scattered in the home, in the midst of their own mourning. "She should be here momentarily," the old man said softly.

"Poor kid," Shun'u mumbled and Saihitei shook his head in sadness. Ryuuen was about to move closer to the mother to try and comfort her when the door suddenly slammed open. All turned their heads and saw a young woman with flaxen hair cascading down her back and a worried look in her eyes standing there.

"Shouka-san! I'm so glad you made it" the mother jumped up, a spark lighting in her eyes. "Oh please, Shouka-san, please help him!"

The father brought her to the boy's side. "I thought he was having a little trouble breathing, but I never thought-"

"Don't worry," she smiled, her voice gently reassuring the family. "I'll take it from here."

And to Ryuuen's surprise, she bent over and placed her lips over those of the deceased boy's. _Eeeewwww_ was the first thing that came to his head. _Kissing a corpse? What's wrong with this picture?_

But then a Suzaku no Seishi symbol rose softly on her face and he saw a finger twitch – _waitaminute__! – _then the whole hand, and seconds after Shouka had removed her mouth from the boy's his eyes were wide open and he was breathing.

"He's alive!" Ryuuen burst out.

**'Blessed phoenix, it's true!'** Takeshi's 'voice was shocked beyond shock.

"He's alive!" a chorus of joyful voices filled the tiny hut. The mother was hugging and holding her child with undeniable happiness while the father repeatedly thanked and bowed to Shouka.

"How did she…" Saihitei asked to no one in particular.

"It's a horrible, horrible thing. During this past month, a mysterious plague suddenly spread throughout our community," the elderly man explained. "It's like nothing we've ever seen before. It starts with a high fever and gets worse. Fatigue, blindness, and paralysis are other symptoms, and it always ends in death. No medicine can help, so some are saying it must have been caused by a demon."

**'Clue!'** all three _ketsu_ pointed out as one, a hint the Seishi caught onto at the same time.

**'Let's see what else we can learn,'** Ryuuen returned hopefully.

"Shouka-san cannot cure this disease, but she has this amazing gift to revive the dead and bring them to perfect health. It is not a cure, but it is better to die than to suffer this pain," the man finished up.

"Hey guys, maybe this Shouka lady's the Mitsukake Seishi we're lookin for!" Shun'u suggested. "Let's ask!"

Ryuuen was _way_ ahead of him. "Shouka-san!" he called out, half-pinning the poor woman into the wall. "Shouka-san, are you a Mitsukake Seishi?"

"I… I… I am," she stammered out. "Why do you ask?"

"And you're kind of like a healer, right?" he pressed. "What with bringing the dead to life, that's healing!"

"I suppose so," she said slowly, as if worried about provoking this unstable persona. "But again, why do you want to know?"

"Shouka-san," Saihitei spoke gently, he and Shun'u coming up to them. "We have reason to believe that you are the Chosen Mitsukake Seishi. We also ask that you would join us, also Chosen of Suzaku, in our mission to save Konan from Kutou."

Her eyes widened and turned from light blue to a shaded purple. "I am greatly honored that you would believe me to be this Seishi, but I cannot leave here. My people would die without me and I am far too weak to go traveling. And most unfortunately… once I leave the boundaries of the town I lose my power."

"Shit, I knew there had to be a goddamn catch," Shun'u tossed his arms to the sky. "Th' last Seishi not only can't leave, but she's totally useless outside th' city! Why, _why_ the hell can't we have a break for once?"

Ryuuen rolled his eyes and thought about hitting Shun'u again, but decided against it seeing as how there were more pressing matters to attend to than the bandit's tactless mouth. "Shouka-san, is it possible we can come back for you when we need to call Suzaku?"

The woman furrowed her brow. "I… suppose it's all right…" she relented. "But then will you three be leaving soon?"

"Don't worry 'bout nothin," Shun'u told her. "We're ain't leavin until we get rid o'that demon that's causin this plague."

"Aaahhh, that's right!" Ryuuen clapped his hands to his mouth. "Come on, you two, we've got work to do! Let's go track down a doctor!"

He hit the door running, with Saihitei and Shun'u following at a more leisurely pace. "So what do you three think?" Saihitei asked the _ketsu_.

**'I still don't like it here,'** the panda answered curtly. **'And Shouka gives me the creeps.'**

"Well she does work with dead people an awful lot, perhaps the fumes are just rubbing off on her," Ryuuen shrugged.

**'No, I'm inclined to agree with Kohana,'** Genrou put in. **'Her mind is closed. I am not a prying _ketsu_, but there were such strong shields around her thoughts that I'm becoming suspicious.'**

"Hey, why don't we move outta town for a minute ta talk?" Shun'u grabbed one of the horse's reins. "Quieter, and less smelly."

No one argued, being more than happy to leave the slowly dying locale. Once they were a good half-mile away, they formed a mind-web and began to 'talk quickly and earnestly.

**'As I was saying about shields,'** the wolf picked up again. **'I have only come across such mental defenses in those who have been specifically trained in psychic talents and other _ketsu_.'**

**'So either Shouka's got more than just one talent or she's being shielded,'** Ryuuen thought out.

**'Saihitei is more inclined to believe it's another aspect of her talent,'** Takeshi said. **'But Shun'u thinks someone's shielding her. Perhaps the demon.'**

**'Now that's interesting!'** Kohana put in.** 'It would explain the odd feeling I get every time I'm around her.'**

**'But demons don't bring people to life,'** Genrou tossed back.** 'Not plague demons, at least.'**

**'The whole town's infected. Maybe the demon's gotten to them and no one can be read,'** Kohana suggested.

**'That boy that Shouka brought back to life_…_ it really happened,'** Takeshi fought. **'I didn't 'scan him, but he had no shields and is very much alive.'**

Ryuuen knew all these thoughts were coming not only from the _ketsu_ but also the other guys. However, all six were thinking too fast to really care who thought up what.

**'So what should we do?'** Genrou finally asked. **'Go back into the village? Go track Houjun and the others?'**

Ryuuen offered some info. **'Well we can't take Shouka, but we have no idea what the others are really doing right now and where they are. It'd just waste time finding them.'**

**'How about half of us go looking for a doctor and the other half go tracking down the demon?'** Kohana asked. **'Kill two birds with one stone… no offense, Takeshi.'**

Visible head nodding could be seen, and once again the group was riffed in two. Ryuuen would take Kohana and Genrou to find a doctor while Saihitei, Shun'u, and Takeshi tried to track the source of the demon plague.

"We'll also go talk to Shouka again," Saihitei said. "She may know something we don't about the epidemic."

"Cool! Catch'ya later!" Ryuuen waved as he headed towards the center of the village with Kohana and Genrou at his side. They were awfully quiet; something he wasn't too comfortable with. Not talking meant having to look at the faces of the people around him and having to listen to their death throws. _Say something, Ryu, before you lose it…_ "Soooo… looks like the sun's about to set."

**'What if we have it all wrong and it's just a plague?'** Genrou asked. **'Maybe it really was just a rumor.'**

_Not exactly uplifting, but talk nonetheless._ "I think it's better to be overprepared than not," he said. "If it's just some plague no one can cure, then we move on. But if there was a kernel of truth in the rumor, then we can't leave yet."

**'No… I suppose not,'** Genrou admitted as they arrived outside what was obviously the doctor's house. Sitting outside by the door was an old woman with her arms around her knees. She was shaking and sweating, her eyes clouded over with blindness as she looked straight into nothingness.

Genrou gently nudged her arm and caught her attention. **'_Obaa__-san_, why are you sitting outside instead of in his home?'**

"Ah, a _ketsu_!" the woman murmured, reaching her hand to the source of the bump. Finding Genrou's nose and head, she began to pet him and a thin smile brightened her face. "I haven't seen one in many years. It is good to know that there are still Seishi around to try and protect us."

Ryuuen's heart twisted painfully, knowing that there was only the slimmest chance he could help these people. **'You guys wait out here, I'm going in,'** he told Kohana. The two _ketsu_ acknowledged him before allowing a small crowd of villagers to come pet and talk to them. _Momentary comfort… they deserve it._

He expected there to be beds filled with patients, or at least someone working hard at trying to see which kinds of herbs would be best suited for this disease. He was sorely disappointed to see the room totally empty except for an oily sort of man sitting at a table and puffing away at a pipe.

"You are the doctor, are you not?" Ryuuen frowned.

"I am. If this is a question about the plague, I can give you no answers," he replied thickly.

"Why not!"

"There is nothing modern medicine can do about the plague. Many are saying a demon is causing it, but I know too little to disagree with them," the man grumped. "Perhaps Myou Juan can help you, but I… I cannot."

_Finally! Getting somewhere!_ "Myou Juan? Who's he and where can we find him?"

"He's a drifter who came to live outside the city a year or so ago. He's got no people skills but he's supposedly a very knowledgeable doctor. So please, if all you want to do is stand in here and yell at me, I'd ask that you leave."

Ryuuen took the hint without a problem and walked right out of the house. _Calm down Ryuuen, it's not worth getting mad at the man,_ he tried to convince himself. _He just is feeling very frustrated and who can blame him? Besides, he gave us something to work with._

Outside the _ketsu_ waited for him, standing in the middle of a throng of both the sickly and healthy, radiating as much hope and courage as they could muster. _Giving strength to the people,_ Ryuuen felt a tugging at his lips. _Such is the blessing of _ketsu's_ telepathy and empathy._

Once he pried the wolf and panda away from their adoring crowd, they headed out of the town and uphill towards a very run-down hovel.

**'I think this is the place,'** Kohana noted.

**'Most likely.**** Come on, let's check it out,'** Ryuuen peered in through the window.

They were right on target- a man was sitting the middle of the room surrounded on all sides by bowls and bags of medicine. At his side was a small white cat, lounging on the floor as if he was on the most comfortable of beds instead of compact dirt.

**'Go ahead and knock,'** Genrou urged Ryuuen.

He did so and waited for a response.

"Who is it?"

He was slightly taken aback by this response. "Uhm… a person that needs help?"

"If it has to do with the plague, I can't help you."

"Oh no!" Ryuuen lied. "It's just… something else."

**'Oh, that was real smooth,'** Genrou said sarcastically.

**'Bite me!'** "Listen, I need to talk to you, Myou-san," he tried one more time, this time putting his hand on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Is it possible to stop you?"

"No."

Beat.

"Fine. Come in."

"Thank you!" and Ryuuen pushed the door open, nearly breaking it off its supports. The man didn't even turn although his cat got to all fours and walked over to him as Genrou and Kohana waited outside. Ryuuen rubbed its head for a few seconds before he turned his attention back to the doctor. The man looked like a bum, all hairy and messy, but if he could heal the town then Ryuuen could have cared less about his dress preferences. "Sorry to barge in on you, but there are some very sick people down in that village and they need help."

Juan looked at Ryuuen for a brief moment then turned back to his work. "I can't help them any more than they can help themselves," he answered coolly. "Leave."

_I'm getting this an awful lot today._ "But you're a doctor and that's what you do," Ryuuen pushed. "Don't you-"

"I want nothing to do with people! Leave!"

"Goddammit, you can't just deny them the help they need!" Ryuuen yelled back. _I have no patience anymore!_ "It's not fair to be so uncaring about this! You should be trying to help them! That's why you're a doctor, right?" His words caused the other man to sit shock-still for a moment.

Then Juan slowly stood up, and Ryuuen was surprised at how tall the man was. He could have been called a giant, and with good reason. However, the shorter man was in no mood to put up with anyone's shit. If Juan wanted a fight, Ryuuen was more than happy to give it to him.

"Do not lecture me on the rules of medicine," the larger man growled and pointed to the open door. "Leave!"

This time, Kohana had actually come inside and grabbed Ryuuen's wrist in her mouth, tugging him towards the door. **'We need to leave now,'** she told him, her voice anxious. **'But we may be back later.' **Ryuuen glared one last time at the so-called doctor before letting himself be lead out of the house and back down to the community.

"Well that was pointless! He was no help!"

**'No but there's something else going on,'** Genrou said, sounding equally worried. **'I just received word from Takeshi that Saihitei's not feeling well.'**

"SHIT!" Ryuuen shouted. "Where are they?"

**'Shouka's home.'**

And Ryuuen allowed Genrou to lead him towards one of the smaller abodes, though his mind wasn't paying attention to where he was going and what he was doing. _Oh Suzaku, I almost lost Shun today. Don't let me lose Sai, too!_

Barreling his way inside, he could see Saihitei sitting on a bed holding his head in his hands and shaking with a fever. Shouka was holding a cup of water and watching Saihitei with careful eyes while Takeshi perched on the bedpost, all puffed up with angst and concern. Standing by the bed was Shun'u, pale as a ghost and looking as if he were going to succumb to the sickness himself. Genrou was by his side in an instant, offering every bit of _ki_ he could.

"Sai-kun!" Ryuuen caught everyone's attention. "Saihitei, what happened?"

"I… I'm not sure," he murmured, his usually regal voice now weak and exhausted. "We were walking and searching the land when I felt this odd flash of heat. I thought it to be nothing but when we were talking to Shouka-san, I felt it again and all of a sudden my eyes clouded over. I… I think I've been blinded by this plague." He looked up towards the source of Ryuuen's voice and he could see that Saihitei's eyes were empty and unfocused.

_Oh my god…_ and all of Ryuuen's nerves turned to jelly._ OK, just have to stay calm for a second…_ "Uhm… oh, shit – Shun, what about you?" the Nuriko Seishi turned to his Tasuki companion. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess… I mean, maybe it's just nerves but I feel kinda hot too," Shun'u admitted.

"Double shit!" Ryuuen swore. "That's it, we're screwed! No one wants to help and two of you have this stupid plague, which means we can't even follow Ki and the others even if we wanted to because you'll be too sick to ride!"

"There is… one more chance," Shouka spoke from the side, her presence so muted that Ryuuen nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her.

"A chance? What is it?"

"We must kill them."

"What?" all three shouted together.

"I don't even got it!" Shun'u exclaimed. Shouka merely looked at him and he shrugged nervously. "I don't!"

"Excuse me, but no!" Ryuuen defended. "Thanks, but isn't that a _little_ drastic?"

"Perhaps, but I can revive them back into perfect condition," she explained. "They wouldn't have to live with this pain for much longer."

For a second, Ryuuen considered it; he seriously considered putting his friends out of their misery. Then he realized what it would really mean to _kill_ Saihitei and possibly Shun and he couldn't reconcile the action with his ethics, no matter what Shouka's powers could be.

"Forget it, Shouka-san," Ryuuen shook his head. "If I have to, I'll head back to that doctor and really convince him to come and help. In fact… that's what I'll do!"

"I'll come wit'cha," Shun'u said, standing up tall in an effort to hide the strain the disease put on his body. "Maybe I got some dumb-ass disease, but I ain't too weak to walk yet."

Saihitei didn't reply, just looked to the floor in obvious shame. "Neee, Sai-kun," Ryuuen plopped down next to him, knowing just what was going through the other's head. "Don't look so glum. Sickness happens, you know? You'll be up and running and flying in no time, just watch!"

He sighed deep in chest, the sound thick with pain and depression. "I do not like having to sit here and rest while the two of you, who may also be in waning health, go running through town at your own risk. It makes me feel…" and he hesitated at next word.

"Hey, it's all right," Ryuuen gently cut him off. "Just think of it this way – we all watch each other's backs. So whenever one of us needs some help, the others give it to them. This doesn't mean you're a lesser man for needing it, and it doesn't make us stronger for giving it to you. Someday me or Shun or the others will ask for help and you'll be there for us. It works."

Saihitei looked at the smaller man with wide, empty eyes. Then he gave a tired smile and said, "Thank you for your words, Ryuuen, and though I would like to continue the talk you best get going. I wouldn't want to keep you any longer."

Ryuuen took the hint and jumped to his feet. "All righty! Come on, Shun, let's get going. Kohana, you stay with Saihitei and watch him, OK?"

"You too Genrou."

"Good luck, you two."

"Thanks, Sai-kun. Be back as soon as possible," and the duo quickly left the house to make a short stop by the horses.

"What'cha gettin that for?" Shun'u asked curiously. "Ain't gotta use it against no one, do ya?"

"Hope not, but if we do find the demon by accident I may as well take it. With or without the _ketsu_ around I'd just feel better holding a weapon than not," Ryuuen said as he shoved his _tetsubo_ through a special holster in the back of his sash. "Kind of like a security blanket, I suppose."

Shun'u laughed at the mental picture as the two headed back towards the house of the reluctant doctor. This time, Ryuuen decided he better be a bit more behaved this time around.

"Oh. You again," Juan said as they entered the house again.

_Although it's not going to be easy…_ he thought through gritted teeth as he and Shun'u knelt in front of the man. "Please, sir, we really need your help. A friend of ours is blinded and we need you."

"We're willin ta do anythin," Shun'u said obstinately. "And there ain't no other doctors around."

"And Shouka's way… we can't do it!"

At this, the giant looked visibly shaken. His hand crushed some leaves as turned to them with shocked eyes and said, "Did you just say _Shouka_?"

"Er, yeah," Ryuuen nodded. "Why?"

"That's impossible," Juan whispered hoarsely. "Sh… Shouka's _dead_. She died a year ago!"

"_WHAT_?"

"What happened?" Ryuuen asked sharply as both he and Shun'u scrambled to their feet.

"I lived in a neighboring village when it happened. I was the doctor called in to help, but I never made it in time to help her," he said, a slight show of vulnerability coming through his shielded eyes.

"But… if Shouka's dead, then who the fuck's with Sai!" Shun'u demanded to know.

Then the light went off in Ryuuen's head and one long thought flowed through it.

_ShoukasthedemonandshescausingtheplagueandweleftSaiwithherohshit!_

"Shun'u! We've got to get back!" he grabbed the other's arm. "Sai's in danger!"

Neither he nor Shun'u noticed the cat jumping onto Juan's shoulder and the small flash of red that came from its forehead. They were too busy heading back as quickly as they could to the house of so-called Shouka.

_Why didn't we see it before?_ His internal voice raged.

_Because we didn't know what to look for.__ An oversight, but right now I wouldn't worry too much about that. There are slightly more pressing things to worry about, such as the knife aimed at your head-DUCK!_

And a whole handful of kitchen knives went flying at him and Shun'u. Both of them dodged the airborne cooking implements without too much of a problem, but it were the people coming towards them that were a problem. When Ryuuen looked into their faces, he felt this horrible shiver of disgust and fear run down his back.

Their eyes were white and pupil-less, giving their pallid faces an incredibly frightful appearance. Their mouths were open and grinning sadistically, with teeth and drool falling to the ground. These people, if they could be called that, didn't walk so much as shuffle heavily across the road toward the nervous Seishi.

"I take it they're not happy to see us," Ryuuen muttered to Shun'u. "Better look to your defense."

"Are we gonna have ta kill them?" he asked, sounding very reluctant.

_I don't want to answer this…_ "Yeah… we might," he said grimly as he pulled his _tetsubo_ from his back. Shun'u followed and pulled his _tessen_. "Listen, people of Choukou, we mean you no harm. Please, just-"

And he was cut off from the rest of the speech by an androgynous figure swinging a butcher knife at him. So he did what came naturally.

He swung the steel-made staff in a perfect arc, the combination of its weight and his strength sending five bodies soaring into the sky and crashing to the ground some fifty meters away. He was only partially glad to see they weren't going to be getting up again.

Shun'u looked at him with wide, impressed eyes. "Damn… pretty damn awesome, Ryuu. 'Mind me not ta piss ya off with that in yer hands." Ryuuen couldn't keep a smug look off his face.

But he couldn't dwell on the small victory for too long; there were scores of people dying to attack him and Shun'u and he couldn't waste any time. He didn't stop moving, whacking and hitting and lunging with intense focus. Thankfully, the reach of the _tetsubo_ kept most of the villagers at bay and he glanced over to check on Shun'u. The bandit was holding his own very easily, using the fan much more easily than he could ever hope to wield a sword. He cut and sliced their bodies with an equal amount of intent, also trying to keep the people away from him. However he could see Shun'u start to falter bit by bit, resulting in more frequent cuts and hits.

_The plague is getting to him,_ Ryuuen thought painfully, then remembered, _That's right! Sai's still in trouble!_

"Shun, run to Sai! Go help him!" he shouted as he whacked two people with an overhead swing, smashing their heads into the ground.

"Wha? What about you?" Shun'u shouted back, fending off a trio of attackers with a flurry of kicks, punches, and stabs.

"I'm healthy and not next to Shouka. Go help him or Suzaku knows what may happen!"

Shun'u didn't argue but he had an idea. "Lemme give ya hand real quick! Get behind me!" he hoisted the fan in front of him and Ryuuen followed his order, unsure of what the redhead had planned but trusting him regardless. "_Rekka__ Shin'en!_"

A wall of fire burst out from Shun'u's _tessen_, burning all the people within a good twenty feet of them into nothing but desecrated ashes. For a moment, Ryuuen's eyes were blinding by the unbelievable fireworks that Shun'u had conjured up and he blinked a few times in the other's face.

"_That's_ the special chant!"

"Yup! Fuckin wicked, ain't it?"

Ryuuen rolled his eyes, then kicked Shun'u to get going. "Meet you at the house in a bit!" He was off like a shot, running fast but much slower than Ryuuen knew he could move.

He was thankful for the opening Shun'u had given him and began to slowly make his way towards Shouka's house. At the same time he hit, bashed, and destroyed anybody unlucky enough to get in his way or come too close to the whirling _tetsubo_.

"Watch it!" an unfamiliar voice called out from behind. Ryuuen spun on his heels and saw someone ready to throw a spear at his side when a huge figure stepped up and punched the offender, effectively knocking the danger away.

"Wh… who are you?" Ryuuen asked, looking at the newcomer, who loomed over him by at least a foot.

"Take me to Shouka," he said, his voice deep and direct. "I need to see her now."

"All right, it's your death wish," he answered, jabbing his staff right through one of the people's chests and pulling it out with one smooth motion. "Let's go."

This time as they ran he used the _tetsubo_ like a broom to sweep away all offensive bodies. They made it to the house just in time to hear a shout of anger and pain cut through the air.

"Sai! Shun!" Ryuuen screamed, knocking down the door and barreling inside.

To be confronted with the sight of all the _ketsu_ and Shun'u standing against a very hellish-looking Shouka holding a weakened Saihitei by the neck with bloodstained claws. He was fighting as much as he could, but the disease had apparently drained all his endurance. Ryuuen would have rushed the demonic Shouka except the man he brought suddenly shouted, "Stop!" and quickly stopped all motion. All looked to him with curiosity and Shun'u frowned.

"Who'sat?" he tilted his chin in the larger man's direction.

"Beats me. He came from nowhere and insisted on seeing Shouka."

A small, astonished voice from the woman answered their question.

"Juan…"

Both Shun'u and Ryuuen made identical surprised poses and shouted, "That's the doctor! How'd he get so young!" Even the _ketsu _seemed momentarily off-balance by this new turn of events.

"So it was you spreading the plague," Juan confronted Shouka. "You're the monster sucking human souls, leaving them undead and in your power." _That explains the townspeople…_ Ryuuen thought as the man kept going. "Why? Why would you do such a thing? You were never like that."

She shouted back at him. "Don't you dare question me! I bore the pain of Miwako's death, believing you would come and hold me one last time before I died… but you didn't! You didn't come! How can you call me a killer when you couldn't help those who needed it?"

Juan turned his head, taking the painful truth without a word.

**'They were together, once upon a time,'** Kohana told him, talking on such a private level that Ryuuen doubted anyone else could even see their _yanagi_ symbols shining.** 'I have felt it, this pain of Shouka's, and it's the reason she's like this- she loved him so much she missed him even in death. You must help her defy the demon inside or she'll kill us all!'**

Ryuuen knew he had to. Shun'u didn't have the tact and Saihitei wouldn't understand what it meant to love someone so much to nearly die for them. _Kourin__…_ he closed his eyes in partial prayer. _Give me strength._

"So now it's my turn! You're going to know my pain, you're going to know what it was like to lose your _ketsu_!"

"Shouka!" Ryuuen ran forward, preventing the _ketsu_ and Shun'u from jumping Shouka during her moment of distraction. "Stop it! Please, Shouka, stop!"

"Ryuuen, what the fuck ya doin?" Shun'u shouted. "She's a demon!" Saihitei was looking towards the source of Ryuuen's voice, his face painted with worry and agitation.

"Shut up!" he yelled back, coming between Shouka and the others and talking quickly to her.

"Shouka, you're not a demon! You're human and you're here because you love him! You love him so much it killed you when you couldn't hang on long enough for him to come, and that he couldn't come faster! But now he's here for you, and you don't have to kill anymore to live! Please, Shouka, please come back!"

The monstrous features faded away until she was once again the pretty blond they'd first seen her as. The room was silent as her hand released its grip on Saihitei's neck and he stumbled away to Kohana's waiting paws. Then she collapsed in on herself and Ryuuen caught her, dropping his _tetsubo_ at the same time.

"It'll be all right, Shouka," he murmured gently, bringing her slowly to the ground.

She looked at him with sorrow-blue eyes and then at Juan. Tears began to run down her cheeks and she spoke. "He's right… I was waiting for you… Juan… please… help me…"

And without warning, a gigantic creature burst out from Shouka's back, clawing through skin and bones until it's full hideousness could be seen. Ryuuen couldn't suppress the scream and he was halfway glad to hear Shun'u couldn't stop it either.

"Shouka! Miwako!" Juan's voice was lost in the monster's roar of triumph.

This was probably the most abominable thing Ryuuen had ever laid eyes on, and he'd unfortunately seen a few really ugly-looking things. It was huge, almost twelve feet tall, with a single piercing eye and razor-sharp fangs the size of his forearm. Sprouting from its tongue were bunches of tentacles, all looking extremely lethal and fully capable of snapping bones in two. And it was without warning that each tentacle had suddenly wrapped itself around all the Seishi, forcibly trapping and holding them helpless in its unbreakable demonic grasp. Even the _ketsu_ were caught in its clutches, their mouths and claws tightly bound together to prevent them from attacking. The only one left unfettered was Juan, staring at his former lover with overwhelming shock.

"Shouka…" Ryuuen choked out as one of the tentacles wrapped itself around his neck. "Shou…"

"Juan, please! Destroy the demon-_ketsu_! Use your power and kill Miwako and me! Please, don't let anyone else die!"

A moment of stunned silence passed, then he cried out, "You were possessed? By Miwako!"

"I'm so sorry!" she cried harder, meaning every word with undying sincerity. "When Miwa died, I wanted to say goodbye before I followed, but I was so weak… I made her stay and both of us were bound to the plague… just please… help us… Juan, please!"

Her begging would have put Ryuuen to tears if he wasn't so busy fending off a tentacle that was trying to sink its hooks into his very sensitive skin. Shun'u and Sai weren't much better off, so he hoped Juan would hurry up and do whatever it was he had to do.

His prayers were answered as Juan closed his eyes, then opened them at the same time a blast of Suzaku-scarlet light shone from his forehead. On his shoulders jumped the same white tabby from before but its forehead was glowing brightly alongside its Seishi's.

_Juan's a Seishi!_

_Duuuhhhh__, Ryuuen…_

"I just wanted to see you one last time," he heard the woman whisper just before Juan released a blaze of emerald green energy from his hands towards the Shouka-demon. Ryuuen watched with morbid fascination as the demon dissipated away, slowly letting him and the others free until there was nothing left but a small ghost of a little gecko floating above Shouka's falling body. Then, with a single tear trickling from her eyes, she spoke her final words.

"Goodbye, Juan…"

And both the gecko and house disappeared at the same time.

"An illusion!" Shun'u aptly noticed. "Th' whole damn house was an illusion!"

As soon as they could move their paws or wings, the _ketsu_ convened with their Seishi, jumping and holding and nuzzling them to the best of their abilities.

Once Ryuuen and Kohana had made sure the other was OK, he went to check on the two more unhealthy members of their troupe. "Hey guys are you all right?" he ran to Saihitei and Shun'u then noticed the bodies strewn all around them. "Gross! They're mummies!"

"Guess since th' spell was broken, they really died. No more town, but no plague either," Shun'u shrugged.

**'Saihitei, can you see us?'** Takeshi asked, flapping his wings in front of his bondmate's face.

He blinked a few times and sadly shook his head. "No… I can't see anything."

"No way!" a chorus of voices, both mental and physical, denied the possibility.

"Guys, I ain't feelin too good…" Shun'u said before sinking to the ground.

"Shun!" Ryuuen cried out.

"It's all right," Juan bent down next to them, looking straight into Saihitei's eyes then at Shun'u's face. "You two were just a little too close to the demon for too long. I can fix this."

Holding one hand to Saihitei's eyes and the other to Shun'u's chest, he allowed his character to rise up again and a warm verdant light to gently bathe them. They closed their eyes and Ryuuen watched their faces regain some measure of color and sensed their bodies begin to hum with _ki_. When Juan stopped, Saihitei opened his eyes and smiled broadly.

"Thank you, good doctor, for your help," he spoke eloquently.

"So yer a Seishi, I take it," Shun'u looked at the other's still-gleaming symbol. "_Shin –_ a Mitsukake Seishi Sounds about right, that we were lookin for the wrong Seishi all this time!" his voice rose in frustration.

**'We apologize we didn't make it here quicker,'** a new mindvoice entered the conversation, whom Ryuuen correctly guessed to be the cat on Juan's huge shoulder. **'But I made Juan stop and clean up before seeing Shouka again.'**

"Why didn't you just get here when we figured out what was going on?" Ryuuen asked, feeling a bit put-off. "I mean, this was _only_ a life-or-death situation here."

"Take yer sweet candy-ass time, didn't'cha?" Shun'u snarled.

**'If we needed him any sooner than when you two arrived, we would have made sure Tama had him here,'** Genrou said simply. **'All four of us were linked and well aware of the other's situation.'**

"Oh…" and Ryuuen felt the defiance leak out of him- and the feeling was only enhanced by watching Juan gently cradle Shouka's body in his immense arms and standing up to face the rising moon. "Juan-san…"

He turned back to the group of Seishi pairs and spoke quietly to them. "My name is Myou Juan, and this is Tama. To be blunt, I am aware of my role as the Chosen Mitsukake, but I… I couldn't allow myself to join you while such feelings of guilt over Shouka's death plagued me.

"I have the power to heal, so I used it to help people as a doctor. I was off curing villagers in another city when Shouka's _ketsu_ Miwako took deathly ill. Though I cannot heal animals, I am capable of helping them with some of my medicines. But I also wanted to be there in case the worse came to pass… and it did, and I didn't make it in time. Shouka died just minutes before I could make it to her side, though she held onto that one thread of hope for many hours after Miwako passed on. In the irony of the gods' will, I was unable to save the one person I would have given all my power and life for.

"So I have this healing talent! So what! It means nothing when you can't save the people you love!"

_And that's why he became a hermit…_ Ryuuen noticed his vision was becoming foggy, though it was hardly due to any sort of disease. "But… Juan-san… you saved her. You saw her and Miwako and gave them their souls back," he said, his voice turning husky.

**'And looking at her face, with that smile on it, I'd say she is very much at peace right now,'** Kohana's gentle words touched each member of the group. **'Perhaps you can be at peace, too.'**

Juan leaned his head against Shouka's and, through tricks of the twilight, Ryuuen swore he could see tears mingling freely between their faces. Takeshi and Saihitei had turned to give them privacy while Shun'u could be seen off in the distance with only Genrou to witness the momentary lapse of self-control.

_We're not done here yet, you know. There's still the village we have to clean up and all the deceased here that deserve a decent burial,_ Ryuuen's rationality kicked in, but he didn't move an inch.

_But right now, action isn't what matters. We need to take this time to mourn and remember and reflect before moving on. And we all know this and respect each other's needs._

_You know…_ he smiled lightly._ I think I've caught onto what it's going to take for us to truly become the Seishi of legends. It'll take dedication, trust, and even a little bit of blind faith, but we'll do it. We'll summon Suzaku and save Konan. For Shouka, for all those that have gone before us… we're going to do you proud. Just watch us,_ he promised the stars and sky, letting this feeling of newfound purpose give him strength. _We may not always know what to do, but we're not going to let that stop us. With each other and the _ketsu_ by our side, there's nothing we won't try and nothing we can't do if we truly believe._

_Just watch me, Kourin… just watch me._

------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

For a lot of the Choukou scenes, I did a whole lot of referring back to Vol. 4 of the manga (while trying not to quote everyone…), so lemme clear up a few things. First, in the manga the people just die and become zombies; they don't magically come back to life. Makes sense, since they essentially _died_ and Shouka only fake-resurrected them. I also have no idea what the people looked like when they were sick- I don't have the anime in my dorm room :sobs loudly:- so I had to improvise and guess what the people looked like. And, of course, seeing as how they were missing Miaka, there was that character gap to fill. But things worked out pretty well, wouldn't you say?

All right, for the most part I'm done babbling. If you would be so kind please review here, and then visit the side-story. Thank you all!


	11. Fall From Grace, Carry Me Away

Disclaimer: Don't own FY. No creativity here, today.

Warning: Violence and animalistic anger

Notes: I re-uploaded this chapter with links to the correct pictures for the profiles. 

***

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked nervously, looking at the unconscious young lady in the other man's arms.

"She should be," Gi-sama replied, carrying her back to their horses. "We managed to save her from the rampaging Konan forces just in time. It's a terrible shame about her family, though."

A flash of utter confusion ran through his head. "Konan forces? But wasn't it our-"

"She does not know that, Shunkaku," he answered abruptly. "And she will never know that. She has been in Konan for far too long and has been all but lost to the Kutou people. We must help her see that Kutou is her homeland, that Seiryuu is the god she must give her reverence to. With us standing beside her, she will be the one to bring Him down and free us from this destruction."

"Because she's the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko, right?"

"That is correct."

Shunkaku nodded in understanding but… something didn't feel right. He wasn't sure what it was, but had a feeling Hasaki would know and could help him deal with it.

****

'Hasaki, I don't understand why we didn't just talk to her and her family, and maybe convince them to come to Kutou,' he felt a familiar stir of frustration build up inside. **'I don't like this sneaky shit. Things should be right out in the open, especially for something like this.'**

'Perhaps, but try to see it Gi-sama's way,' the badger explained from his lounging position on Shunkaku's shoulders.** 'First off, this girl does not harbor any favoritism towards her heritage. She rarely calls upon her talents and we _ketsu_ know that she is - sad to say - _ashamed_ to be called a Seiryuu no Miko. Thus, it was unlikely she would have come with us in any case… and we were forced to take her away from the family that reinforced these terrible beliefs.'**

'Also, try to remember that we do not want her to come to harm. All we did was take her away from a potentially dangerous situation and now we're bringing her to one of the safest places in Kutou,' Taiyo, Gi-sama's _ketsu_, added. **'Once we get there, it will be up to you to care for your Miko, for Ayuru and the others do not have the time to spare. Help her come to grips with this devastating loss by giving her your time and patience and you will reap great rewards for it.'**

Shunkaku shook his head, his bangs swinging wildly back and forth. **'But I still don't understand why Gi-sama sent in those troops to take down that one stupid village. I like fighting as much as the next Warrior, but that was almost tastelessly easy.'**

Hasaki sighed, then spoke carefully. **'Sometimes one must choose between evils, and we have chosen the lesser of the two. One village falls to save our country and people… it is a sacrifice we must be willing to make.**

'Are you?'

***

"How much farther?

"Kishuku, if you ask me that again I will be forced to remove your tongue from your mouth, no da," a testy voice replied. "For the last time - _I don't know_. Measuring distance using _ki_ isn't exactly a perfected art, no da."

"Sorry Houjun, but I'm just a bit antsy," the first said sheepishly. "We're close to my home - close enough to make me worried about my family and what the hell the Kutou army may be up to. I just want to find the Miko, go home, and make sure that everyone's OK."

Houjun softened his features in sympathy, for which Kishuku was very grateful for - the man could be downright _scary_ when irritated. "I know you're feeling apprehensive, but it doesn't help us nor your family to get as distracted as you have been recently, no da."

****

'And you've been more uptight than Doukun, which is saying a lot,' Chie told him, swooping close enough to ruffle his hair. **'Even he's a bit worried at the pace we've been setting.'**

Kishuku looked up to see the twin owls flying right above them, shadowed against the bright afternoon sky. Doukun still had some reservations about of flying and even letting Chie go off on her own during the day, but they were all close enough to each other that someone, either human or _ketsu_, should be able to sense trouble before it hit. Still, now that he was back in the air the boy looked more alive than he'd been in the past week or so.

__

Wish I felt that good, Kishuku sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. He stopped himself from asking Houjun _again_ how much longer it would take to reach the Miko, but instead asked, "What do you think the others are up to?"

The Priest shrugged. "I'm not sure, no da. By now, they should be finished with whatever business was in Choukou and headed up to Hakukou, no da. They're probably going at an easier pace than us, I can tell you that, no da," he pointed out the rather quick canter they'd been going at for the past hour.

"They probably had an easier time in Choukou too," the other grumbled.

****

'All we've done the past three days is ride, Kishuku. It's not like we're exactly carrying the moon on our shoulders,' Shonin said wryly. **'The others have already gone through their hardest task, we still have yet to face ours.'**

'Thanks, Shonin, I feel _so_ much better now.'

'Don't snap at me, demon boy! I wasn't saying that to give you comfort; I was telling you a fact.'

"All right, would you both stop it?" Houjun asked in exasperation. "I know everyone's patience is next to nil, but it would be best if weWAIT!"

And he pulled sharply on the reins, causing his startled horse to rear up in aggravation. "Watch it!" Kishuku shouted, quickly coming to his side in case Houjun were to fall. But the other man's balance was amazing and he didn't move an inch on the saddle, a feat Kishuku was mildly awed by. When the beast came back down to all fours, Houjun still placidly sat there, but with distant eyes and a blazing character, as if his mind was no longer in this world. _Gods, what's going on now?_ "Houjun…"

He stayed silent for a moment longer, then blinked and called up to the sky. "Doukun, come on down! I need your help, no da!"

"What's going on?" Kishuku asked in a troubled voice as one of the owls came spiraling down towards them, and then became Doukun as he landed with a light hop between the two riders.

"What is it, Houjun-san?" Doukun parroted the question.

"Here's what's happening, no da," he said, dismounting quickly and handing the reins to the youngest member of their crew. "I think I've found the Miko, no da."

****

'You found her?' Toshi asked incredulously, a feeling mirrored in everyone's thoughts and expressions. _Thank GOD!_ Kishuku prayed._ Finally!!_ **'How do you know?'**

"There was this flux of distinct energy that I almost missed, but I know it's hers, no da. I'll fill in bigger details in a while, but I need to go over everything now."

****

'Enlighten us.'

"Kishuku and I are going track the Miko by _ki_ -sensing, no da. Doukun, you are going to stay here with the horses and, if one of the _ketsu_ tells you to, you'll lead the horses to where either Kishuku or myself is with the Miko and we'll ride off, no da. Chie will follow us from above, since flight the easiest method of travel, and Toshi and Shonin will stay with you, no da," Houjun explained as Kishuku got off his horse. "Do you three mind?"

The _ketsu_ were perfectly fine with his plan and Houjun hesitantly asked Doukun if he, too, minded the part he had to play. "If you are worried about how I may feel, either useless or left out, do not. I am more than aware of my lack of physical traits, but doing this is still helping you," Doukun reassured the elder as took the reins of the horse from Kishuku. "Just be careful, you two."

"We will. Thank you, no da."

"Houjun…" Kishuku crept up to the Priest, feeling slightly abashed. "I've never tracked anyone using _ki_ before…"

He smiled, but there was no trace of mockery in his eyes. "Come, let's start hiking, no da." He pointed at the nearby clump of trees and mountainous hillside and led Kishuku uphill.

They ambled a good hundred meters from the stationary group before Houjun spoke again, this time much softer and with a greater amount of gravity. "You won't have to worry about tracking, no da. I'm going to lead you most of the way to the Miko, then you're going to help her while I make a detour away from you two, no da."

Kishuku felt a twinge of nervous energy hit his stomach at the sudden change of plans. "What's going on?"

"Let me be brief. The flux of _ki_ I felt… It's because at that moment the Miko had momentarily fallen unconscious." Kishuku inhaled sharply, a sound like a hiss and a growl growing in his throat, but Houjun ignored it and kept going. "I do not know if it is because of illness or some… darker reason, but I did not want to keep talking in front of you two."

"Why? It's not like we wouldn't find out!"

"Because someone's been following our entourage for the past hour and I wanted to make this separation look completely natural, which unfortunately involved keeping both you and Doukun from knowing what I did, which I apologize for. Thankfully the conversation we had has led this person to follow us," and Kishuku looked reflexively behind himself, pretending to be distracted by birdsong. He saw nothing and no one, though the back of his neck tingled in distinct alarm. "If whoever's trailing us is against Konan, then it would be foolish to take them straight to the Suzaku no Miko."

"And you want to steer them astray while I help the Miko," Kishuku filled in, a flash of clarity filling his mind. "I can do that."

"Good man," Houjun patted him on the back. "To find her, just - well, you know what it's like to feel Toshi inside, correct? It's very similar, but you'll know it. When I give you the signal, I'll shift and head in one direction while you go in the complete opposite; if I go left, you go right. But we better hurry up though, for I've wasted too much time speaking."

And the two picked up the pace from a light stride to a loping jog. Kishuku's heart kept jumping each time he saw a flicker of shadow or heard the snapping of twigs underfoot, making the five minutes of moving seem like fifty.

__

OK, I can do this. I can go find the Miko and keep her safe, while Houjun goes out and does something potentially fatal. No problem, no problem at all…

"Now!" Houjun hissed and made a quick 90° turn to the left. Kishuku's already-sparking nerves forced his reflexes to kick into full gear, and he had no choice but to veer right and run straight into a thicket of trees. When he looked back, Houjun was gone but he could swear he saw the flicker of a white-tipped tail flying over the landscape.

__

Suzaku be with him… Kishuku prayed as he began to change to _ketsu_-shape. _Be with me._

Usually when he shifted, there was some measure of joy or excitement he could feel pounding in his human-leopard heart. But it seemed that recently every time he shifted there was never any pleasure involved in the process. Sure he took leopard form when tussling with the guys or to run with Toshi, but it didn't offset the frequency of shifting as part of the tedious drills Iu-san had him doing over and over during class, and the painful memories it brought up from that day by the bar. Now he felt like it was part of a _job_; a necessary learned skill that seemed to be more of a qualification than a gift from Suzaku.

__

This is a really nice conversation, he thought sarcastically, now running on four legs instead of two. _Just the uplifting things I need to hear._ As if to punctuate that statement, he flexed his leg muscles and jumped into one of the larger trees with expert ease, deciding to practice his stealth techniques by using the lofty height to his full advantage.

__

Ah, but no less true, his feline self reproached. _There are going to be times when being a Seishi will be one of the hardest and most burdensome things you'll ever have to deal with. And on the other side of the coin, you'll live some of your greatest days in the company of your Seishi friends and the _ketsu_. It's just a matter of balancing your ups and downs without letting the pressure kill you._

Kishuku couldn't come up with a good reply to that thought, so he let his attention focus on the slight tug he could feel growing stronger in his chest. It did feel similar to the pull Toshi had on him, but hardly as strong or as familiar. Using both finely tuned leopard senses and the mystical _ki_-tracking talent Houjun spoke of, he was extremely aware of everything happening within a good hundred-meter radius. He couldn't smell, hear, nor in any other ways sense anyone following him, but Kishuku began to taste blood and ashes coating the air and a feeling of utter dread hit him in the stomach.

__

Oh hellfire - I think there's a village up ahead! he thought, speeding up. He never made it.

Instead, a vicious snarl echoed through the small forest and Kishuku's attention was quickly diverted about twenty meters to his right. After wondering which one he should head to - either the source of the sound or the village - he heard human voices coming from the same direction as the growl and made his decision. Sprinting across the treetops, with every nerve and muscle ready for action, Kishuku was barely prepared for the sight he suddenly found himself gazing at.

A young woman lay unconscious against a tree, her clothes torn to tatters and multiple cuts and bruises coloring her pale skin. Standing in front of her like a living shield was a cream-colored coyote, growling and snapping menacingly at the trio of black-caped men wielding cruel-looking swords and scythes at them. The coyote was in no better shape than its charge, its sides heaving with exhaustion and a tear in its upper leg to hinder nearly all movement, but the animal refused to back down. Kishuku felt himself suddenly burn with righteous ire at the scene and knew-

__

I'll be damned if I let this fight go on any longer! And all the repressed emotions he'd been allowing to build over these past few days had finally found the perfect outlet and he let them loose.

The first man never knew what killed him. Without a sound, Kishuku had leapt from the branches and slashed at the head of the nearest enemy with his unsheathed claws; talons strong enough to shear off a deer's head in one swipe had a very similar effect on a human head. Shouts of surprise and panic were vaguely noticed but his mind was far too focused on the job of destroying the darkness that he didn't think anything of it. Using the distraction to his advantage he sprang off the falling body and, with a roar of feral pleasure guiding his flight, he sank his teeth into the neck of the second attacker and quickly tore out the man's throat before he could scream.

__

Blood so warm… so sweet with justice and fear… I've forgotten the taste but ready so ready for more…

When the remaining survivor realized that the odds had slightly changed and not in his favor, he turned tail and began to run. Kishuku was about to give chase, a thought that inspired a great deal of vicious delight, but then remembered his greater duty to the Miko and tried to fight the bloodlust. The internal battle was harder than he would like to admit, but he just licked the last of the red nectar from his jowls and turned to see how she and the coyote were faring.

The girl was still unconscious, but an injured man that looked only a few years Kishuku's elder had replaced the coyote. His eyes were dulled with pain and shock, but there was a spark of intelligence that Kishuku recognized as the need to communicate something important. Though he could still sense danger from nearly every side, Kishuku shifted back to his human form to talk to the man. _I'm quite capable of defending myself in either form, so I guess it doesn't matter too much._

The moment he was fully human, the other Seishi began to verbally assault him. "Who are you where did you come from get the hell away from us!!!" he shouted, crouching over the girl protectively.

It slightly grated on Kishuku's nerves to hear such terror in another's voice, but held his hands up in innocence and spoke in his most easy-going voice. "Hey, hey, I'm not here to kill you, I swear! My name's Sou Kishuku, Tamahome Seishi and _not_ a Seiryuu, which should be further proof that I'm not out to eat your heart for dinner. Swear to Suzaku, I'm just here to help."

The other man's face contorted a variety of emotions, the most obvious being uncertainty and reluctant acceptance of the words. "I-I'm sorry for snapping, but it was really unsettling, seeing a huge cat jumping from nowhere and taking out two men in the span of a breath. But… I know you're not going to hurt us - I can tell. Thank you for your help," his hazel eyes bore into Kishuku's gray ones. "I'm Yuuki Keisuke, Chichiri Seishi, and this is my sister Miaka, Suzaku no Miko."

__

Yes!!!! Kishuku did a mental dance, hearing the name and feeling a ring of truth sound in his chest. _We've got **the** Miko! We can save the country! All I have to do is get her away from her family._ But instead of letting his internal excitement show, he continued to speak easily to Keisuke and asked, "Is there a village doctor nearby where we can take you and your sister? You two don't look so good."

Keisuke quickly scanned the area and had he been in coyote form, Kishuku bet he would have seen the blond's ears twitching warily. "I… our village was ransacked a few hours ago, so the doctor that's there is probably taking care of more serious wounds than this." He waved a hand at Miaka's bruises though he failed to mention his own torn and bloodied shoulder. "The nearest village has to be-"

"Paifu, though Hakukou isn't much farther," Kishuku finished. At Keisuke's puzzled look he was about to mention the fact that his riding troupe had just passed them when prudence forced him to keep that fact quiet. _So, I'll tell another truth._ "I live around here, I can take you two there without a problem."

"No, I have to go back home…" and a brief flash of indecision crossed his face before he blurted, "but I want you to take Miaka away from here."

__

… Naaani?!? That was a bit too easy... "Are you sure?" and the question caused Keisuke's face to darken dramatically.

"Those three men you saw… they chased us into this forest just to toy with us. And one of them let it slip that in order to protect Kutou they had to kill all the Suzaku no Mikos, and this game was just part of the fun." He paused at the disturbing truth, then plowed on. "It's not safe for my sister to be here anymore, and if there's another attack she may not come out of it alive. I can't bring her back home." He looked at the fragile figure with a sorrowful expression. "Get her as far from the danger as possible. Please, take care of her in place of our mother and myself."

Kishuku was taken aback by the depth of trust the Chichiri Seishi was placing in him and knew that such faith was not easily given nor earned. "I'd be very honored to do that for you and your family. Suzaku as my witness, I will not let harm befall your sister." He bowed deeply and respectfully to Keisuke, then bent down and picked up Miaka as carefully if she were porcelain doll. _She doesn't weigh much more than one…_ She groaned softly but otherwise stayed sickly silent - not a good sign.

"Thank you, Kishuku-kun. Take care," Keisuke smiled faintly. He ran a gentle finger over Miaka's forehead and cheek then whispered, "_Onii-chan_ loves you, Miaka" before running towards the sound of fire and grief.

All of a sudden, his burden didn't seen quite so light anymore. Looking down on the face the girl that could save Konan, Kishuku realized that he never really thought of the Miko as an actual person. She was always just some faceless, nameless woman that would call down the god and bring peace to the land. It never really occurred to him that she was human too, that she was as affected by war and pain and loss as he was. To make it even worse she looked to be younger than him - but definitely older than Doukun - but it still didn't change the fact that she was barely old enough to choose a proper husband, much less become a channel for Suzaku to work through.

__

She's just a kid, _she's just been tossed into this mess like me and Ryuuen and all the others, _he thought, pulling her closer to him in the same way he cradled his siblings. _But we've been lucky - we've had each other and the _ketsu_. Miaka's going to come into this without anyone she knows and cares about to support her. So I guess this means I'll have to be there instead of Keisuke - I'll have to be her surrogate big brother._

I think I can live with that.

A spark of danger flashed through his thoughts and Kishuku knew - _oh Suzaku no! _- that the spy he hadn't killed had come back, and he wasn't alone.

And this time Kishuku couldn't shift or fight. If he shifted, he couldn't hold or carry Miaka, but he didn't know how many men were out for his pelt. Simply standing them down would not be the smartest move he could make, especially if he got hurt and couldn't protect Miaka. _God fucking damn them!_ He thought such vulgar words that he would have made a certain bandit very proud to hear them. _I knew I should have torn out his fucking heart when I had the chance!_

But life doesn't revolve around what-could-haves and Kishuku didn't have much of a choice but to run. The Miko was his first priority, and he had to get her to safety. As he began heading back the way he came, holding Miaka tightly to keep from jarring her, he suddenly realized what would happen if they followed him back to Doukun and the _ketsu_. It had nothing to do with the four taking care of themselves; rather, if they found a new pathway to get into Konan, then it would only serve to put the nearer villages at greater risk and the forces could spread. "Shit!" he swore aloud, torn between two risks and unsure of which to take. He never stopped moving but rather began to weave back and forth through the dense underbrush, trying to shake them off his trail. However, more than once his heart nearly stopped when a whistle of metal or wood flew next to his face or side. None of the killers made a sound louder than a rustle, but he knew they were there all the same and that they were getting ever closer.

__

I can't keep this up, Kishuku's mind whirled. _I can't keep running like this. Sooner or later someone's going to catch me or I'm going to fall from exhaustion…_ He hated admitting that weakness, but carrying Miaka's extra weight, no matter how light she was, wasn't making this little expedition any easier. He suddenly wished he could have taken a horse with him, then chastised himself. _How do you expect to become some great Warrior if you keep looking for the easy way out, huh, Kishuku?! Be a man and learn to rely on yourself!_

Goaded by his own words, he picked the pace up until he was practically flying over the landscape. He could feel his mind starting to cloud up with the need to run and fight and breathe and rest, so he prayed that he would reach Doukun soon before he was forced to stop. Right now, the best chance for both his and Miaka's survival was running to the group and then taking care of business.

Of course, all of it depended on Kishuku's ability to keep Miaka and himself alive long enough to reach them.

Turning around for a momentary glance, a shock ran though his system when he saw a group of five night-cloaked figures teleporting from branch to branch just behind them. Each one wore a grin of complete malice, chasing after the two Suzaku-blessed with all the thrill of a hunter wearing down their quarry. For a moment, he felt a rush of despair at the fact that no matter how fast or how far he ran, they would always be faster and eventually catch them.

__

Suzaku… help me… help us get to safety…

And salvation came in the form of Ri Houjun, who suddenly appeared right behind the duo and letting loose a _ki_ blast with the force of an earthquake, effectively knocked all of the assassins away. Kishuku stared at the Priest before the man smacked him on the back and yelled, "Keep going, Kishuku! I'll take care of this!"

"Right!" he nodded curtly and continued his sprint with Houjun right beside them, taking out any of the spies that happened to get too close for comfort.

__

We're in sight I can see the road Doukun's standing there with the horses ready and the ketsu_ running to help fight we're gonna make it!_ his thoughts tumbled over each other, his mind so utterly focused on reaching his goal that he could barely feel the fire in his lungs and the needles in his arms. _We're almost there we're alm-_

And he heard a pained grunt from right next to him and his heart tumbled to his stomach when he realized Houjun wasn't keeping up - **'Toshi! Everyone! Help him!' **- but he couldn't stop to help. Doukun and the _ketsu_ were dashing towards them, no, _past_ them to Houjun and the killers, and Kishuku felt something loosen within his chest in relief. Sounds of a brutal fight reached his ears and thoughts as he leapt into the nearest saddle with Miaka still in his arms, while Doukun helped a bleeding Houjun into the other. Then they were tearing down the road as if all the demons of Hell and Seiryuu were on their heels, riding as if the dead could rise and follow them through this world and beyond.

***

Author's notes: All right… where do I begin? …uhm, these are the profiles for _ketsu_ and Seishi. I've been meaning to post them up and, since this chapter was so short, I figured I'd put the first two up and give everyone an insight into the characters. Granted for the familiar seishi their profile isn't really necessary, but I have changed them a teeny bit so I figured I may as well add them in anyway. For each pair there is a picture, which usually you can just copy-and-paste the link and it should take you there. I put pictures in here to a) give you an idea of what the animal looks like in case you don't know it, and b) well because visual aids are a good thing.

Finally, at the end of the profile I've put in information about what each animal stands for as a totem. For those that are unfamiliar with the word, a totem is basically a spiritual guide/teacher/friend that takes the form of an animal. To quote Wolf Moon's webpage, _"When we arrive in our Physical bodies, we arrive with a Life Path that is, in essence, our "assignment" for this life- the Soul's purpose for having incarnated. Walking beside us throughout our lifetime is our Power Totem, that animal spirit with whom we share an especially strong bond, what some might think of as a "guardian spirit." The Power Totem is indeed that, yet so much more for they are our Brother/Sister, friend, messenger from the ancestors and the Great Spirit."_ I found the information about the animals to be pretty interesting especially when compared to the canon FY characters.

Special: Because ff.net doesn't let us link to websites, I've put the picture links up with spaces at random intervals in the url. If you paste it up and delete the spaces, the links should work.

*

****

Toshi and Kishuku

Name: Toshi - variation on "fighting spirit"

****

Species: Leopard- _Panthera pardus japonensis_

****

Gender: Male

****

Seishi: Tamahome 

****

Personality: Though he radiates an aura of power and ferocity, Toshi is actually a very gentle _ketsu_. Because he lived with Kishuku and his family for nearly two years, the leopard learned how to be very careful around humans (especially young children) and has even picked up an affinity for play wrestling from them. Thus, he isn't quite as aggressive as most people would believe - he loves a good fight but has no reason to pick them mindlessly. When he does fight, he does so quickly and cleanly, using only lethal attacks when either his life or the life of someone close to him is in danger. Toshi sees life as a challenge and dives into everything with a good amount of optimism, seeing experience as the important idea to take away from an event. He usually tries to watch out for Kishuku, knowing his Seishi's limits and vices (particularly that of money) and keeps him from getting in over his head. He does have a short temper and is rather reserved in a group, but he manages to make up for those small shortcomings through his courage and integrity.

**Picture**: http:// www. dimijianimages. Com/ Africa-page3/ leopard-in-tree. jpg

****

Young Toshi: http:// www. lioncrusher. lunarpages.com/ imagearchive/ imagearchive. asp?action =display&id = 766

****

Bondmate: Sou Kishuku

****

Age/Gender: 17/M

****

Seishi Talent: Kishuku has the ability to master any martial arts skill within a very short period of time. His fighting expertise is legendary - there are few people who can best him in straight hand-to-hand combat. He can use weapons but has no extra adeptness with them.

****

Personality: **_LOVES_** okane. However, that doesn't mean he's greedy. Since his family is so poor and his father's too ill to support the family, Kishuku is the literal breadwinner and needs the money for them. For the last 5 years, he's been out earning money and taking care of all his siblings. Thus, it's become a rather ingrained trait that he looks for okane so that his family won't go hungry. Among other things, he's also incredibly honorable and dedicated to those things he considers worthwhile, an example being Shun'u. Though he and the bandit fight like a cat and dog, if push came to shove Kishuku would do anything for his brother Warrior. Like his _ketsu_, he's also pretty quiet but keeps things bottled up inside, resulting in sometimes pushing even Toshi away. He enjoys fighting a bit more than Toshi, probably because his usual way of earning okane is by fighting those of questionable intent. When fighting he generally prefers to do so as a human because his Seishi talent makes him so much more skilled than most fighters, but that doesn't mean he's any less skilled in a _ketsu_-form battle.

****

Leopard as a Totem: Leopard teaches patterns of chaos, movement in darkness without fear, self-empowerment, shape shifting, psychic sight, and to trust our inner voice. They also teach us agility, strength, ability to stalk truth, the power of silence, and the power of patience. Spotted skin symbolizes the stars in the night sky; the animal symbolizes the force that lives within mountains giving them their transformative and volcanic power.

Leopards are excellent at stalking prey. They are silent and inconspicuous hunters and are able to move in and out of situations without being seen. This invisibility allows them to observe every situation they encounter with clarity. Leopard medicine people have strong intuitive abilities. Learning to trust and respond to their inner instincts is part of their life lesson.

As with all cats, the whiskers of the leopard have specialized sensory hairs that can register very small changes in air pressure enabling them to avoid objects whilst moving around in the dark. Whiskers are also used to establish the position of prey and locate the exact position for the killing bite. Because leopards kill by biting the back of the neck and do not attack their prey from the front, those with leopard energy often have difficulty confronting conflict head on. Sometimes this can be beneficial and at other times harmful. Learning how to conquer conflict in a balanced way is part of what the Leopard teaches. 

The leopard's huge strength, powerful limbs, and neck muscles enable it to carry its kill to higher places in trees to keep it away from other animals. Those with this medicine have strong bodies but need to remember to release pent-up anger, frustrations and other emotions, or physical health issues related to the limbs and the skeleton could occur. When Leopard energy is contained within and not expressed outwardly arthritic type conditions can develop.

Those with this totem would benefit by imitating the leopard in its movements. Because the leopard is a strong and powerful jumper it can show us how to leap over obstacles efficiently and gracefully. They are masters at negotiating their environment and will continually serve to encourage that master ship in those who hold this totem.

*

****

Genrou and Shun'u

Name: Genrou - "phantasm wolf"

****

Species: Red wolf - _Canis rufus_

****

Gender: Male

****

Seishi: Tasuki

****

Personality: Genrou and Shun'u are polar ends of their bond. As excitable, hotheaded, and temperamental as Shun'u is, Genrou is calm, thoughtful, and good-natured. The wolf would much rather think things through before barreling headfirst into possible danger, a trait that has kept Shun'u alive on more than one occasion. Due to his wild canid roots, Genrou does not have any problems with fighting, but he only does so when the need arises. Like many other wolves, he would much rather growl and avoid a straight-up conflict if possible. He's very wise and knowledgeable, willing to impart said wisdom on anyone ready to listen, but he also understands that sometimes things have to learned through experience - the hard way. He takes his responsibility as a _ketsu_ extremely seriously, resulting in the fact that he doesn't have much of a sense of humor. He's also a bit of a worrywart (having been traumatized for life due to Shun'u's repeated antics), and has the tendency to fuss and worry over not only Shun but also the other Seishi of the group when they're injured or unwell. They appreciate it even if they don't say anything, and Genrou knows it.

**Picture**: http:// www. lioncrusher. lunarpages. com/ imagearchive/ imagearchive.asp? action= display&id= 576

**Young Genrou and Shun'u**: http: // www. lioncrusher. lunarpages. com/ imagearchive /imagearchive.asp ?action = display&id=96

****

Bondmate: Kou Shun'u

****

Age/Gender: 17/M

****

Seishi Talent: Shun'u can move with superhuman speed, having once reached a top speed of 40 mph (for comparison, rabbits run 35 mph and elks hit 45 mph). Because of it, he can react faster and quicker than his opponents in most combat encounters. He is also skilled with a _tessen_, the iron fan that releases an inferno when he says a specific chant.

****

Personality: Fiery Shun'u lives for action. As a bandit he was always leading the most dangerous raids and taking the worst chances, so now that he's been called as a Chosen Seishi, those tendencies have carried over to where he leaps before looking more often than not. He'll battle and brawl every chance he gets, loving the rush it gives him and the chance it gives him to increase his fighting proficiency, but Genrou sees it as a good thing rather than bad. Without the release of his energy through fighting, Shun'u is more than likely to set half of Konan ablaze with his temper and the _tessen_ - both of which he's not reserved about using_._ He'll tease and taunt everyone he knows (meaning not even Saihitei is safe), but he does it in good humor; it's his way of showing affection without actually getting "mushy". Extremely honorable and chivalrous, Shun'u hides an intelligent and sensitive spirit behind his brash personality - something that few people have ever come to see. His loyalties are hard to earn but once they have been given he will defend his friends and those he loves to his death. Though he, Ryuuen, and Kishuku brawl on a regular basis he has found himself growing very close to the other men, and he's very often found watching over Doukun in a very older-brother fashion.

****

Red Wolf as a Totem: It is said that at the door of each of the Four Winds, a wolf keeps silent   
vigil, each bringing change to the life of those who walk the Good Red Road and with the change, a lesson unique to that Wind. The individual who has been blessed to have Red Wolf walk beside him as their Totem can expect a life blessed with abundant change and, hence, tremendous growth, as this is the Wolf that stands at the Southern Gate. Growth is often initiated for the Red Wolf with unexpected events catapulting the Red Soul into action. He does not assess the change in logical, controlled movements, rather he approaches these changes with instinctual timing and instantaneous decisions that lead him exactly to where he needs to be.

If Red Wolf Soul can tap into his ability to elicit positive change and growth in this life, then the full potential of his ability to create positive change will be manifested. The individual with the Soul of Red Wolf is one who is profoundly compassionate, sensitive to the pain of others and will do anything within their ability to alleviate suffering. One of the greatest challenges of one who has Red Wolf Totem, is to learn that true compassion comes from knowing when to assist another, and when to draw back enough that the one they are assisting can walk the path on their own.

Red Wolf Totem walks with one who operates from an innocent heart, and thus the individual blessed with this Totem is either born with an instinctual innocence, or they have come into this lifetime with one of their key lessons being that of maintaining, or re-kindling, innocence. This is where they facilitate their primary role of Teacher, to teach others the humbleness of Innocence, the gift of belief and trust. Yet in order for the Teacher to impart his knowledge and wisdom, he must first walk through the experience himself in full awareness and facing his own personal truths. To do so, and then embrace others free of judgment for the betrayals that may have gone before, to come back to himself with belief that all will be exactly as it is meant to be, is the returning home to himself, it is the return to his own Innocence.


	12. Insecurities

Disclaimer: FY disclaim I.

Notes: _Oisha_ means 'doctor', _Kaa-san_ means 'mother' and _nii-chan_ means 'brother'.

Transition chapter. Nothing too exciting I'm sorry to say. I'm also sorry that this chapter has taken me, uh, more than a month to get out. I've got two more profiles at the bottom of this chapter for you to check out _plus_ musical accompaniment suggestions for some chapters. Yay, I'm getting more detailed! Aaaaanyways, please read on!

* * *

It turned out that Miaka had, among other minor injuries, a minor concussion and Houjun had unfortunately acquired a dagger in his leg.

Once both were in bed and being cared for by Paifu's doctor and a local healer-Priest, the healthier duo adjourned to a nearby room and Doukun began to pelt the elder with various questions and comments about his side of the trip and all the events that took place.

"Hold on for just a second, Dou-kun! Since when did you suddenly become the Keeper of Traumatic Events?" Kishuku asked, causing Doukun to smile lopsidedly.

"Well if you must know, Saihitei-san _did_ ask that I remember everything for when we meet again. He said that one day the people of Konan may want to know all that happened to the Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi during their time of greatest victory. And seeing as how I have an exceptional memory and easy access to writing implements, His Majesty kindly requested I take up that position of, uh, 'Keeper of Traumatic Events', as you so put it."

Kishuku raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "You mean to tell me Sai-san's having you write a _book_ on this? _Why_?!"

"Why not?"

"I mean… it's not like people _want_ to read about us! …do they?"

This time Doukun actually let out a laugh. "Maybe, maybe not. But I do admit, it promises to be a fascinating story. I imagine many would pay to read or hear it." And he watched with an amused expression as visions of ryou began to dance around Kishuku's head. Doukun allowed his fellow Seishi to wallow in the thought of piles of okane before bringing him back on topic.

Kishuku told him everything that happened. He was very reluctant to speak about the more grisly scenes, but Doukun reassured him that what he had to say wouldn't damage the young man for life. _No, the incident with Chie and the arrow did that well enough,_ he thought briefly before returning his attention to the other Seishi. Within an hour, he had committed the entire episode to memory and the floor was open for discussion. By then, Toshi and Chie had joined them with their own questions, though Shonin had opted to be with her bondmate.

****

'How did you know she was the Miko?' Chie hooted.

"I didn't," Kishuku said honestly. "I just heard shouting and my instincts kicked up to check on the problem. It wasn't until I heard her name that I knew she was our Miko."

****

'Yuuki means "courage", and doesn't Miaka mean "beautiful red"?' Toshi put forth and Chie agreed. **'Pretty strong evidence in her favor.'**

'It's a shame about her village though,' the owl sighed. **'I hope we can help her cope with the forced separation and the painful hand she's been dealt.'** By the look on Kishuku's face, Doukun could tell that he had already decided to take that burden upon himself. Then he remembered something.

"What happens when the Suzaku no Miko wakes up in an unfamiliar room? How is she going to take to that, especially if no one is around?"

All four looked at each other somewhat blankly before Toshi said, **'I take it one of us has to go upstairs, then.'**

Kishuku bolted up the stairs to the recovery room before either of the _ketsu_ could move, which was a pretty spectacular feat unto itself. Doukun blinked a few times before turning to Chie and asking, "In a hurry?"

She yawned, then clicked her beak and hopped onto Doukun's shoulder and upper arm. He lazily got to his feet and, with Toshi padding alongside them, they left the gathering hall to join the others. Inside the small room on two adjacent beds, both invalids were blissfully asleep thanks to the sleeping drug that helped ease their pain (even though Houjun had refused to drink it at first but got it forced down his throat anyway). Miaka was still colored bruise-blue and her head was cleanly wrapped up, but she didn't seem to look much worse for all the wear she went through. None of the _ketsu_ mentioned a sudden drop in her health or _ki_, so she appeared well on the road to recuperation. Houjun hadn't suffered quite as much as his Miko, but an assassin's blade to the posterior left thigh was hardly a fun experience. He was lying on his side facing Miaka, since the blade had hit him from behind and they didn't want to put any pressure on the wound. Because of all this, he wasn't going to be doing much more than hobbling for the next few days, even with Seishi healing capabilities.

****

'He'll just grab his _shakujou_ and use it as a crutch,' Shonin nipped gently at Doukun's thoughts. **'We've lived through worse; my beloved won't let a little cut stop him from calling Suzaku down.'**

'Ah yes, I _knew_ I kept forgetting something important about our afternoon jaunt,' the boy grinned cheekily. Luckily Shonin was lying under her bondmate's arm and not anywhere near Doukun or he'd have need for a doctor himself. However… he couldn't help but stare at Houjun now. On the Priest's face Doukun could see a set of thick scars running from as high as his eyebrow to the bridge of his nose where his left eye should be. Apparently his mask (something that Doukun had previously been unaware the Priest wore) had fallen off during the frantic ride to Paifu, and it was only now that they could see his real features. Doukun knew those weren't recent wounds and his insatiable curiosity nearly demanded he ask the _ketsu_ what had happened to their friend. Still, he knew that Shonin wouldn't tell him unless Houjun had said it was all right for her to do so; more out of respect for her Seishi's business rather than her being bound by his words.

__

But I think I'll know soon enough. I'll just try and be patient.

Deciding against further baiting the fox, he knelt down beside Miaka's cot, across from Toshi and a somewhat anxious Kishuku, and asked Chie if she would mind perching elsewhere for the time - she agreed and flew up to take a nap in an upper rafter.

"Are you all right, Kishuku-san?"

"-_kun_, Doukun, you can call me Kishuku-kun," he reminded the other. "Though if you start calling me Ki-ku I may be forced to feed you to the squirrels." The Chiriko Seishi smiled and made a mental note to ask Toshi about that later. "But yeah, I'm all right." Both of them were silent for a few minutes; Doukun was thinking of the approximate time it would take for the duo to become mobile again when his thoughts were broken by an uncertain voice. "Hey, Doukun?"

"Yes?"

"Has… I mean, have you ever thought of who the Miko might be? I mean, before we found her, what did you think of her as?"

__

An odd question… Doukun thought but answered, "I'm not quite sure I understand you. Do you mean, did I have a mental representation of whom the Suzaku no Miko would be?" At Kishuku's nod, he continued. "I suppose I thought of her as a mother-figure; Ishida-san is a good example," he said, referring to the Celestial Suzaku no Miko.

"But you never in a million years would have thought she'd have been a girl only a couple years older than you." It was a statement, an affirmation of unspoken truth.

"I'm not sure I comprehend your meaning, Kishuku-kun. Why do you ask these questions?"

Kishuku gently brushed Miaka's forehead, pushing loose strands of bronze hair behind her ear. "I'm not really sure. Maybe because now that she's really here…" he turned soulful eyes to Doukun, trying to make the boy see. "You never thought she could be just like you- she _has_ to be more than us to be able to hold in Suzaku's power. But now that I see this girl lying here, one who's so young and can really be hurt… I feel disappointed. I can't even describe it, but it's as if I was expecting a treasure of gold and ended up with broken glass." He looked away. "And I hate myself for it, for thinking so low of Suzaku's Chosen Miko. And I keep telling myself that I'm just… just… God, what's wrong with me?!" Kishuku nearly cried out. Toshi rubbed his Seishi's chest with his head, trying to offer comfort that Kishuku wasn't ready to accept.

__

Oh Kishuku-san… Doukun bit his lip, now grasping those words with painful clarity. His mind spun with a thousand intelligent comments he could make, but finally decided that the best thing he could do was speak with feeling rather than logic. "You're not at fault, Kishuku-kun," he spoke gently. "Do not think that because you had previous beliefs about who the Miko would be that you're doing Miaka-sama an injustice. I have to admit… I didn't believe you and Shun'u told me you were two of the Chosen Seishi. It didn't fit into the mental picture I held of whom these great heroes could be. I know _I_ certainly don't match any storybook hero…

"But that's what makes our story so amazing. We're everyone and anyone. We're not vague ideals; we're not untouchable beings - we're _real live_ people. And that's why the people cheered so hard for us as we rode out of the city, because in some way they're fighting and living through us. The Chosen Chiriko Seishi could have been anyone, and it's the same for the rest of the Chosen Seishi and the Miko. Maybe at first they were disappointed, but I will tell you true that they would rather have a normal Seishi they can talk to rather than a cold, unfeeling statue of perfection they have to admire from a distance." Doukun hesitated, then asked, "Did that help?"

Kishuku sighed. "I think so, at least a little. Maybe I just gotta come to terms with it on my own." Doukun nodded both in agreement and in finality. This wasn't a problem that banked on how much knowledge he could impart; this was a matter of conscience and heart, and no one but Kishuku could change those feelings.

Segueing away from the awkward subject, Kishuku asked how much longer the duo would be out of it. Judging from what the doctor had said before, Doukun guessed that they might be up in an hour due to Seishi healing - Houjun might even be up sooner than that and Miaka-sama was more than likely to follow after him. They talked for a little bit longer just to keep the silence from growing too uncomfortable, to keep what lay unspoken beneath the cover of words.

Doukun and Toshi told Kishuku about the rather uneventful watch they pulled, which quickly became more than exciting when Houjun had 'called to Shonin about the approaching dangers. The rest was easily pieced together; the group moved down the path to find the Seishi duo, found them, and saved their collective behinds when they ran in to help.

"Which I am eternally grateful for, no da," Houjun's weak voice came up from behind. Doukun spun around and saw the blue-haired man was awake, his remaining eye warm and rosewood-brown as he gazed at them.

"Houjun-san!" he cried out, delighted to see him awake and unable to stop from giving the elder man a hug. "I'm glad you're all right." Houjun returned it as Kishuku got up and joined them. "Right, Kishu-kun?"

"You scared the bloody demon out of me, Priest, falling over like that," Kishuku growled down.

"I doubt that," Houjun retorted. "You've got more demon in you than I could possibly hope to exorcise in a lifetime, no da." But his eye was shining with mirth and the two Seishi embraced quickly, unable to deny the relief of seeing each other alive and (relatively) healthy.

****

'Doing well, Houjun?' Toshi asked politely.

"As well as to be expected, no da," he said. "But enough about me; how is the Miko?"

"She is still asleep, but she doesn't look to be in any sort of pain," Doukun told him. "Kishu-kun and I were discussing the possibility of her mental state being rather unstable when she awakes." Houjun nodded, encouraging him to continue the explanation. "From what we know, her village was ravaged and she, along with her brother, were chased into the forest. There she was knocked unconscious, her brother was injured, and a trio of cloaked men was about to kill them when Kishuku jumped in and saved them. But now that she is here and away from her family-"

"-Then she may very well take our rescue effort to be a kidnapping one, no da," Houjun sighed, stroking Shonin's fur as he thought aloud. "Which would be a bit problematic…"

****

'Oh you think?' the vixen added wryly. **'Why don't you let us _ketsu_ try talking to her?'**

"What makes you think the _ketsu_ would be any better at handling this situation?" Kishuku questioned, then at the looks of the two carnivores hastily added, "Not that you wouldn't do a good job, but if she won't be all that comforted to see some unfamiliar humans, then what makes you think she'll take the sight of a leopard, a fox, and an owl staring at her any better?"

****

'He's got a point,' Chie yawned, having awoken from her brief nap. **'Dou-kun, which do you think would be better to do for her?'**

Falling back to his Seishi talent, Doukun went through all the different possibilities and combinations of actions they could do before settling on one specific course to follow. "Kishu-kun, why don't you stay beside Houjun-san and I'll wait at Miaka-sama's bedside? Because I'm younger she won't see me as a threat, whereas you may be perceived as one even if that is not your intent. I would also suggest that Toshi stays a distance from her, if only because he too looks somewhat intimidating."

****

'Me? Intimidating? You must be joking!' the leopard grumbled indignantly, but still stalked to Houjun's side and away from Miaka's possible line of vision.

Doukun couldn't suppress a slight smile as he continued. "It may also be prudent for us to expect that she will want to escape after coming to consciousness. If necessary, the _ketsu_ could 'speak with her or, if she does become hysterical, convince her to sleep again until we can get a doctor to care for her. Houjun-san, do you know anything else we can do?"

The Priest did have something small to add. "When she awakens, is it possible for one of the _ketsu_ to call a doctor into the room, no da? Not only to check her vital signs and other symptoms of injury, but also to be here if she indeed does become hysterical, no da."

****

'We can do that,' Toshi said. **'But what do we tell her when she's sufficiently calmed? "Hi, we just took you from your family and now you're going to help us save Konan as the Chosen Suzaku no Miko even though I'm sure you have unimaginable mental and physical trauma to deal with right now." I doubt it would go over well.'**

That elicited a chuckle from all those present. _See? We do have a sense of humor, even in such a serious moment,_ Doukun thought lightly. "Perhaps we'll try wording it differently, no da," Houjun grinned. "Maybe not quite as blunt as that, but I think we can get the point across well enough, no da."

****

'That's hardly my worry right now - we just have to make sure she actually wakes up. So if it's all the same to you I'm going to fetch a doctor right now,' Shonin said, sauntering over to the doorway. **'Both you and the miko-sama are going to need one soon. I'll be back in a bit!'** And she disappeared through the open screen.

"How long have I been sleeping, no da?" her bondmate asked.

"Oh… a few hours," Kishuku shrugged. "I'm surprised you're not still feeling the drugs or the pain."

A dry look spread over Houjun's face. "I didn't say I wasn't - I just wanted to know how long I had to heal, no da."

"From what the doctor said, you should be ready to walk within a few days," Doukun piped in helpfully, standing up and taking his place next to Miaka-sama's bed. "I don't know about riding, though. I may have hurt you more than helped when I got you into the saddle."

"It was either help me ride or leave me behind. I'm quite thankful you chose the former, no da."

Doukun smiled to himself as he looked over the miko. She was still asleep but he could see her face start to twitch and move as consciousness returned to her mistreated form. "I think she may be waking up," he said, trying to hide his growing excitement without jolting her awake. The other males craned their necks to see what was happening, hope and curiosity coloring their _ki_.

The girl made a face and slowly peeked through her eyelids, squinting against the light filtering through the windows with a painfully confused look. Finally she opened them, took one look around the room and its inhabitants… and began to cry. "They're dead, aren't they?" she choked out. "_Kaa-san,_ _Nii-chan,_ Yui… I… I don't even know what happened!" and she clamped a hand over her mouth as a fit of sobbing overtook her. 

In any other situation, Doukun would have been relatively unruffled by her reaction. However, the sight of the young woman crying - specifically the girl that was supposed to be his miko - wasn't something he was fully prepared to deal with. Even Kishuku and Houjun were stunned silent, completely thrown off by her reaction.

****

'Well don't just sit there!' Chie bit into his mind.** 'Talk to her!'**

__

I'll try… "Mi-mi- Miko-sama, are you all right?" he finally managed to get the words out. "What's wrong?"

She swiped at her eyes, succeeding in only getting the sleeve of her robe wet. "I can't remember! I can't remember what happened and my head hurts and I just wanna go home!" she burst out into a fresh round of crying.

****

'Chie, I don't know what to do!' he sent his frustration back at the owl. Spinning in place, his face a portrait of helplessness, Doukun looked to see if any of the others could do anything. Thankfully Kishuku nodded as he quickly stood up and slid next to Miaka.

"Miko-sama…" the Tamahome Seishi spoke in a calm voice, trying to get her to relax. "Miss, it'll be all right. I saw your brother; he's alive and said your mother was too."

Her eyes suddenly focused on Kishuku's face though they still retained a hint of glassiness. "You saw my _nii-chan_? Are you sure?"

"I did. He told me that your village was in trouble and for me to, uh, take care of you," he explained lamely. "I don't really know too much…"

"Please! Please tell me!" she turned her whole body and grabbed his shirt. Then her eyes rolled into her head and she lost her stomach all over Kishuku's tunic. _Oh that's going to stain…_ Doukun winced, but quickly helped Kishuku pry her fingers from his tunic and lay her back down into a less hazardous position.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured to the sopping Seishi. "I just… the nausea hit and I-"

"It's all right, it's not like it's never happened before," Kishuku sighed, wiping her mouth with his sleeve.

"Miss, you've been injured and we don't want to upset you," Doukun said. "Please try not to move so you don't get sick again."

The room's door slid open with a papery whisper and an older man stepped into the room with Shonin waiting outside. "So you're finally awake… both of you," he spoke, his voice cool and businesslike, looking from Miaka to Houjun. "Would you two boys mind stepping outside for a while so I have room to work?" A second glance at Kishuku prompted him to say, "There's a clear stream nearby. I suggest putting it to good use while I take care of them."

Miaka's eyes went fearfully wide at the thought of being left alone, but Kishuku squeezed her hand and promised they'd be back when the doctor was finished. Even so, she still watched them leave with more than a little anxiety in her eyes. Toshi followed the duo and they shut the door, leaving Chie as their only set of ears and eyes inside the room. "Hers are better than mine, anyway," Doukun joked half-heartedly. Kishuku nodded vaguely as he touched his clothes, and then decided to take the doctor's advice and left with Toshi for the outdoors. Shonin sat outside the door, her symbol shining softly as she kept in touch with Houjun. Doukun sat on the floor and let his thoughts meld with his _ketsu's_ since there was little else to do and he didn't like waiting. **'Anything?'**

'Besides having a lack of bedside manners, the doctor is rather good. He's checking over Miaka right now,' Chie explained, and Doukun was allowed to see through her razor-sharp vision. He watched as the doctor studied her various senses, put her through a small set of mental tests to check her capabilities, and replaced all her old bandages and dressings. He noted there was a bowl at Miaka's bedside, and the doctor had repeatedly dipped a cloth into it and then covered the girl's forehead and eyes. **'We probably should have used that earlier… but oh well. Now we know.'**

During all this, Houjun conversed lightly with Miaka, trying to decrease her confusion and put her at ease. She didn't talk a whole lot, but she wasn't shaking and Chie could hear her heartbeat had slowed down considerably. They also noticed Houjun had put the mask back on, though when he had time to do that Doukun really wasn't sure. When the man finished with her, he examined the Priest's wound, probing and cleaning the injury with experienced hands. Houjun winced a good many times but kept Miaka talking as a way of distraction for both of them. Eventually Shonin joined in the conversation when the Priest began discussing their health with the doctor, and both Chie and Doukun were relieved to see that Miaka was indeed a miko, the symbol of Suzaku upon her forehead as she carried on the conversation with the vixen.

A long time must have passed, because when Kishuku returned his tunic was somewhat dry though the doctor was just cleaning up. Doukun broke the telepathic connection and got to his feet as Kishuku opened the door. He walked in behind Toshi, who went to Miaka with his Seishi as Doukun plopped down between the two invalids. "Can you tell us anything new, _Oisha_-san?"

"Both are recovering well. Ri-san is coming along nicely but because the wound was aggravated by the ride here it'll take longer than I expected for him to heal completely," he droned, then turned to Houjun. "I'd suggest as little moving or shapeshifting as possible to keep from overtaxing yourself but do some light walking exercises to keep the muscles from becoming too stiff or atrophied. You'll have to stay here at least 2 more days for follow-up of course."

"Of course, no da," the Priest sighed, evidently not happy but didn't look too surprised by that piece of news.

"How's Miaka-san?" Doukun questioned.

"Your sister will be all right."

Doukun's jaw dropped. "She's not my-"

"Please keep going!" Kishuku looped a quick arm over the boy's neck and covered his mouth. _Ack! Choking!_ "What else?"

"The concussion did no permanent damage, though the memory surrounding the incident has not returned and may never return," the doctor said, completely missing the interruption. "She will feel slightly nauseated for the next day or so but that should pass. Her head and other wounded places will be sensitive to touch but those will heal soon enough. Overall her diagnosis is rather positive and she should be ready to leave this time tomorrow."

"All right," Kishuku nodded, finally releasing Doukun's neck. "But this means we still have to wait before heading off to Hakukou."

"We don't have much room in the Hospice but across the street is a small inn in case you need to spend the night," the doctor suggested. "I can give you some time alone but soon we're going to close up to visitors."

Houjun quirked his mouth up and said, "Then we'll talk quickly, no da." The doctor bent next to Kishuku and whispered for him to follow, which he did. Doukun watched Miaka's eyes track the Tamahome Seishi's movements like a hawk and was slightly shocked to realize that he could literally see the desire and longing all over her face.

__

What the… what's wrong with her?!?! Doukun mentally questioned. _She doesn't even know him! Not that he's a bad guy, but really!_

****

'You don't have to know someone to be physically attracted to them,' Chie explained, sounding uncharacteristically serious. A slight flush hit his neck and Houjun tapped his arm, as if he knew Doukun needed the distraction.

"We should introduce ourselves to Miaka-san," he whispered, then looked at the miko. "Miaka-san, this is Ou Doukun, the Chiriko Seishi I was telling you about, no da. Upon the rafters is his bondmate Chie and both of them have been looking after you with great care, no da. Doukun, it would give me great pleasure to introduce Yuuki Miaka, a Suzaku no Miko, to you."

Miaka peered up and smiled when Chie winged silently down to Doukun's waiting arm. "Hi. It's nice to meet you," she said shyly, which Doukun returned politely.

****

'You too, Miaka-san,' Chie hooted pleasantly. **'And just so you know, I love having my chest and head scratched. Just so you know.'**

"You beggar!" he reprimanded, bouncing his arm to try and unseat the owl. "Don't be rude!"

Miaka giggled. "Oh, I think she's pretty enough she can get away with it!" She reached out her left hand to Chie and Doukun inched closer with her, satisfying Miaka's curiosity and Chie's want of a good scratching. **'Lucky you're so cute…'** he hmphed to the owl, who basked in the attention with little care for her Seishi's disapproval.

"Houjun's been talking to me, telling me about all of you," Miaka said. 

Doukun raised an unsure eyebrow. "Please tell me it has been all good."

The miko grinned brightly. "Oh yes! He said you're very intelligent, good at planning, and resourceful. I feel kind of funny talking to someone so smart – I'm not that smart really, and I always feel like I'm going to make a fool of myself."

The Chiriko Seishi couldn't keep the blush down. "Houjun-san's very generous with praise," he mumbled. "But if I was as intelligent as he claims, I would have been able to help you."

Miaka's hand stopped stroking Chie and it moved to Doukun's face, gently brushing the tips of her fingers against his skin. The boy froze in place as they traveled from his chin up to his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, and finally resting on his forehead. _What is she doing? She can't be blind… what in Suzaku's name is she doing?_ But before he could even utter a stutter she said, "No wonder the doctor thought we were related… our eyes are the same color." Doukun focused on Miaka's eyes and saw (with slight alarm) that she was right. They weren't _exactly_ alike – her eyes were golden jade verses his sea green ones – but he found himself getting lost in them all the same.

"My _kaa-san_ said that green is the rarest eye color, that it means hope and healing and growth – like flowers in the spring. But it also means youth and innocence…" she pulled her hand from his face. "Let's just hope our eyes never darken with the loss of those gifts. It's getting harder and harder to find green eyes these days."

Doukun furrowed his brow but said nothing. In those last 30 seconds he found that Miaka's looks completely belied her personality – underneath that youthful expression was a girl more than worthy to be a Suzaku no Miko. Her words, her eyes both told him of her shocking insightfulness and a maturity that, ten minutes ago, he wasn't sure she possessed. _Innocence… how ironic that she would speak of such a subject without prompting… it's almost as if she knows me…_ he found a sudden tightness well in his chest and wondered what she had done to him.

When Kishuku opened the screen it was as if a spell had been broken. Doukun blinked and realized that somewhere during that interaction Chie had flown to the nearest window and watched them with patient eyes. _She looks like she knows more than what she's telling me…_ he thought anxiously. _Chie… don't hide from me._

****

'Never,' was the only reply to his unspoken thought. He wanted to go on but Houjun asked the other blue-haired Seishi, "What did he say, no da?"

Kishuku shrugged in reply. "Not too much. Told me that while we're in here if anything was to happen to these two we're to send an immediate message to him via _ketsu_-telepathy. He also tried to overcharge for the damn doctors' fee…" he growled. "I let him know what I thought about that. We came to a happy compromise – I'd pay a fair price and he'd get to keep his business and his teeth."

Houjun snickered into Shonin's fur and Doukun grinned proudly – so what if the predator in him came out every now and then? Kishuku took a seat right next to him and looked at Miaka with a soft expression. "Well now that I've finally had a chance to relax, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm-"

"That won't be necessary, Kishuku-san," she blushed. "Houjun-san's already told me all about you, and I'm extremely grateful for your help in the forest. You saved my life, and there's nothing I can do to possibly repay you."

"Sure there is. Got any extra okane on you?" and Toshi swatted his bondmate with a thick paw, knocking Kishuku down. "What?!? I was serious! I need the money back that I used to pay the doc with!"

As if on cue, both Houjun and Doukun sighed in dismay at their riding partner's lack of finesse. "_Heika_ will pay you back whatever you've spent on this ride, no da," Houjun said reassuringly. "I doubt you'll ever have to worry about okane again." That put a smile of rapturous joy on Kishuku's face that in turn brought a small round of laughter from those present.

But soon enough Miaka's face and tone went serious. "I'm really extremely thankful you saved me and I know I need to stay here and get well… but I must to go back to my village. I have to know if _Kaa-san_ and _Nii-chan_ are alive and all right. I can't just leave them there – I have to know!"

The trio of Seishi exchanged unsure looks. **'So… who wants to be the one to tell her the news?'** Toshi asked.

****

'Let's wait a day, at least until she gets her bearings back. It would do no good to put her further into shock,' Shonin said. **'But we do have to tell her the truth. Better do it in small doses.'**

Doukun agreed and urged Kishuku to speak for them; Miaka seemed to have this burning need to hang off his every word and he was actually the one her brother had spoken to. So Kishuku related his tale back to her, from when he was loping through the forest to the point where everyone was riding back to Paifu. Through it all Miaka had cried only once, only when she heard about her brother asking Kishuku to keep her safe. Doukun found himself almost moved to tears, not just because of the story but also because of Miaka's reaction. Something about her… something made him want to protect her; made him feel that despite being younger than her it was his job to take care of her and shield her from the pains of the world.

__

Is this right? Is this wrong? Is this even normal_?!_ Doukun's mind whirled with uncertainty. _I think… I think Chie and I need to have a talk later tonight…_

"You promised my _nii-chan_ you'd look out for me?"

"Yes, I did. And I plan on keeping my word."

If Doukun wasn't paying as much attention as he always did, he would have missed the hopeful smile the played across the curve of her lips. But before anyone else could speak, the same doctor returned and beckoned everyone to leave for the night – the exception being Shonin, which quickly became a much-debated topic.

"I don't care if she's Suzaku himself, she's still an animal. I cannot have those filthy creatures in my remedial rooms overnight."

"She leaves I leave," Houjun stated simply, and although the doctor was quite displeased with the presence of a "filthy creature" sleeping inside the room he figured out he couldn't win this battle. Quick good-nights were exchanged among the group and before Doukun knew it Kishuku had taken him and the _ketsu_ to the inn, grudgingly paid for a small room, and settled down for the night. However Doukun found that he couldn't fall asleep – partly due to the events of the day and partly due to his owlish sleeping habits. 

"Toshi?" he whispered to the leopard.

****

'Nhhhgh?' the drowsy thought was returned.

"I'm gonna go out for a flight. I'll be back before dawn."

Toshi didn't so much as agree as just roll over and go back to sleep, unconcerned over Doukun's nighttime jaunt. Chie was already out hunting and Kishuku had been dead to the world since he hit the pillow. _Poor man is exhausted,_ Doukun thought sympathetically. _I'll be back soon though so no point in worrying him._ Opening the nearest window the boy shifted and silently winged his way above the village; rising higher and higher until the world was nothing but shades of blue and green and black. He caught himself a small midnight snack – a careless field mouse – but then turned his thoughts inward.

__

Night eagle, Doukun mused on the name. _How apropos, for it is the eagle that rules the sky at day, but the owl that rules at night._ This was the time of the day when he felt the freest from the world's disruptions; this was _his_ time, _his_ sky, _his_ everything. And it was now that felt it was time to reflect on Miaka, using the night to guide his thoughts.

__

She's not like any other girl I've met. There's something childish about her, as if she looks at the world through a child's eyes. Yet… yet I can tell she is not blind to the pains that people go through. From the little I've seen and heard I believe it would be best to infer that although she's aware of pain… she doesn't always acknowledge it. Almost like she wants to live in a perfect world and this one just pushes her away.

He thought about her for just a bit longer then, when he realized how close he was to the edge of Kutou he turned back and thought about Miaka's previous situation. Gliding down he saw a scattering of villages with burnt houses and people huddled around large bonfires – or pyres.

Doukun shivered from that thought. His sense of smell wasn't as keen as the cat or dog Seishis but he could unfortunately see bones gleaming deathly white within the ashes. _How sad,_ he sighed and landed on a nearby branch. _These people didn't deserve whatever Kutou did to them._ He watched as an older woman sobbed into the arms of a man who looked just as distraught as she was. He saw a little boy, dry-eyed and stiff-lipped, toss an arrow into the fire and pray that his big brother could hunt with Suzaku in the Heavens. And he saw a Priest praying beside the fire, tears running down her cheeks as she called for Suzaku to take care of those who had died and those who had survived.

Had he been human Doukun would have been crying alongside these people, but his owl-mind reminded him that death was nothing to mourn. _It _is_ as natural as living, but that doesn't mean I can't hate the fact that these deaths served no purpose,_ he told his owl-self._ Animals kill to feed and to protect themselves; humans kill for _sport_._

For a moment… he hated himself and hated what his kind was so capable of. But when he looked at the people and heard their cries as clearly as his own thoughts, he knew that they were equally capable of acts of goodness. And that's when he made his decision.

__

I didn't understand before, what it meant to save this country and these people… but I do now. For everyone that lost someone, for everyone that is loved and has someone to love… I will do whatever I can to save you. I will do my best and more, I will give my heart and soul to my brothers and Miaka. We will win and we will save Konan. That's a promise!

He took off from the branch, this newfound sense of purpose carrying him faster and farther to the group than any earthly wind could have.

* * *

Recently I've been having issues with Doukun since I'm trying to find a good compromise between his intelligent state and his (what I would consider) average 13-year-old state. Thus, if there are a few character discrepancies with Doukun in this chapter please let me know about them via constructive criticism. The same actually goes for Miaka – because she's introduced later than the Seishi in this story, I'm trying to also find a compromise between her "air-headedness" and gradually earned maturity without making it seem to unrealistic or OOC. Again, I'd love some help if you're willing to give it. Thanks a lot for reading!

*

Musical Tracks

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Center - Life In A Northern Town by The Dream Academy

-This song could fit pretty much anywhere in the chapter – just a nice little piece that I thought had a good melody line to it.

Chapter 4: Pride of the Warrior - _Ojos Asi_ Dance Remix by Shakira

-This is specifically for the fight scene between the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi, starting with the _ketsus_ screaming 'Seishi!' and ending with the trio defeating the tigers.

Chapter 7: Breaking Point - Song Of Solomon by Celtic Visions

-This is played anytime after Chie is hit with the arrow and Doukun is anguishing over her.

Chapter 10: Separation and Resurrection - Here I Am (Instrumental) by Bryan Adams

-This goes best with the beginning scene where the six Seishi are gathered and about to ride to the point when they stop to discuss the plan.

Chapter 11: Fall From Grace, Carry Me Away - Tell Me A Fable by Robert Miles

-Another fight scene song! This one starts when Houjun and Kishuku run to find the miko and ends with them riding down towards Paifu.

*

****

Chie and Doukun

Name: Chie

****

Species: Barred owl

****

Gender: Female

****

Seishi: Chiriko

****

Personality: A spirited _ketsu_, Chie's deep love of life is reflected in her need to bring Doukun out of his shell and into the realm of people and animals. She isn't the boisterous type; more like a child who sees the world for the first time every day and needs to experience it over and over. Because both she and Doukun are so young, they are learning a lot from each other and still have much more to learn. She does have the bad habit of forgetting her duties as a _ketsu_ - to teach and guide Doukun throughout his life - because she thinks of him more as a playmate rather than bondmate. But still Chie is incredibly insightful and wise in her own way. She is very aware of the dangers and pains of life but she also knows that if you want to keep your sanity and happiness you have to hold onto the small things. She's always reminding Doukun to "live as if each day was your last, and fly as if you'd never fly again"- to never take things for granted and cherish them while they're here. She does have her occasional hostile moments but they've only served to let Doukun know that anger and aggression are a natural part of having emotions and not always a bad thing. Being a relatively new pair they do have their awkward times, but Chie's working hard to break those walls of insecurity away from Doukun.

****

Picture: http://owling.com/barrd8.htm

****

Bondmate: Ou Doukun

****

Age/Gender: 13/M

****

Seishi Talent: Doukun's talent is his extreme intelligence. He can take any event and predict all the possible outcomes for that circumstance. Then he can weigh out each outcome, choose the most effective course of action, and follow through with it. Basically, Doukun can fill his mind with all the relevant data for any occurrence and is then able to mentally calculate event probabilities. He also has an eidetic memory and can recall 90% of all that he hears, sees, or reads.

****

Personality: Though he is perhaps the most intelligent book-wise of the Suzaku Chosen, his innocence and lack of experience with his Seishi talent lend him to become extremely distressed in the midst of chaos. Because he is so much younger and smaller than the others are, Doukun also tends to try and hide behind his books, and thinks of himself as less-than-worthy for the title of Chosen Chiriko. Still, he's a very good-hearted person with an undeniable sense of honor. Though he loves Chie very much, Doukun sees her more as someone to respect rather than someone he can share his fears and joys with, resulting in the fact that he doesn't always let her know what's going on inside his head. He can be playful, due to his youthful and mischievous humor, but he only indulges those feelings when he thinks no one's around. He'll do anything for his brother Seishi, of whom he has quickly warmed up to, and has an incredible amount of admiration for all of them. He's very close to Shun'u, thinking of the bandit as a surrogate brother, and is gradually learning to become more comfortable with his place in the world.

****

Owl as a Totem: Owl's medicine includes seeing behind masks, silent and swift movement, keen sight, messenger of secrets and omens, shape-shifting, link between the dark, unseen world and the world of light, comfort with shadow self, moon power, and freedom. Owls are meat eaters, which means they can be fierce warriors if challenged or if something dear to it is threatened. It has awareness of all that is around it at all times. It has great intuition: it is the totem of psychics and clairvoyants.

Individuals with this totem are private complex people and don't like others to know what they are really thinking. This can sometimes lead to misunderstandings especially in the area of personal relationships. Their wings, which are extremely soft and thick, allow them to fly silently as they can swoop down on unsuspecting prey. They are able to slip in and out of places unnoticed and can teach us how to do the same.

Their eyes are large and forward facing giving them a wise appearance. Their night vision is so powerful that they can see prey when the light is the equivalent of a candle burning 2500 feet away! Their powers of vision are matched by their almost otherworldly hearing abilities. Those with this medicine are usually gifted with clairvoyant and clairaudient (unearthly hearing) abilities. Souls who are born with this totem have chosen a path that suggests a need to refine and perfect these gifts for the aid of others.

Active at dawn and dusk, owls are sometimes referred to as the night eagle, a messenger from the darkness and a guide through all the mysteries that it contains. It teaches us how to embrace our personal darkness without fear. Owls are sometimes thought to come to those that are about to die. This does not mean a physical death as much as it means the letting go of some part of yourself that is not serving you. Owls with their spectral senses help guide us through the dark tunnels of fear, change and uncertainty to the brilliant light shining at the other end. If the owl appears in your life thank it for its willingness to guide you through its shadowy realm to the other side of promise and joy.

*

****

Takeshi and Saihitei

Name: Takeshi

****

Species: Imperial eagle

****

Gender: Male

****

Seishi: Hotohori

****

Personality: It should come as no surprise that the bondmate to the Emperor of Konan is an imperial eagle with as much grace and majesty as his species name implies. Takeshi is a proud creature with every right to it - he's intelligent, capable, and levelheaded. He isn't quite as narcissistic as Saihitei, but he certainly has no qualms crowing and preening himself for the public eye. Interestingly enough, he does posses a sense of dry humor that keeps both Saihitei and he awake during boring council meetings or other tedious events. He's quite protective of his Seishi, somewhat similar to that of a gruff father figure, and does worry a bit unnecessarily when something small happens to the young Emperor. Takeshi can be critical of others, making him somewhat biased against those that don't seem to meet his standard of excellency at first glance. He doesn't fault-find Seishi nearly as much as "normal" people, mostly because he feels they don't need the critique since they have their own _ketsus_ to do it for him. Takeshi is a superb hunter and is actually much more at ease with fighting than his bondmate, though Saihitei is known to be an extraordinary swordsman. Recently he's taken to watching over the other _ketsu_ in much the same way Saihitei has been looking out for his Seishi brothers, and found he's enjoying their companionship more than he expected.

****

Picture: http://www.instnat.be/Soorten/Broedvogels/atlas/Engels/Species/ImperialEagle.htm

****

Bondmate: Seishuku Saihitei

****

Age/Gender: 18/M

****

Seishi Talent: Saihitei has the ability to focus his _ki_ through his sword and harness it in a multitude of ways. He can use it to augment his skill as a swordsman and making him almost unbeatable, he can create a shield around himself and those he's protecting, or he can simply infuse it with _ki_ and make the weapon itself more powerful.

****

Personality: When one thinks of an emperor, a portrait of Saihitei should come straight to their minds. Royal, impressive, and undeniably honorable he is considered the ideal man and one that a great number look up to. But what most people have a tendency to miss is the fact that, beyond the robes and regalia, he is incredibly warm and benevolent man that rules with remarkable care, responsibility, and maturity tempered by years of experience. However… that doesn't mean he's happy. Because of his high distinction within the kingdom, he was never able to form any sort of friendship or close bonds with people of his own age. Thus, he's incredibly lonely and keeps reaching out for people and it's only recently that his Seishi brothers have come and reached out to him. He prides himself an awful lot on his looks and physical capabilities, a carry-over from when he was growing up and those were the only things that distinguished him from his other siblings. Therefore, he often speaks very highly of himself and comes off as rather narcissistic. He does have a tendency to "cling" to Takeshi, being that the _ketsu_ was the only personage to ever connect with him and he's afraid to lose him. He's relaxed a bit since he met the other Seishi and is now dedicated to helping and caring for them like the family he never had.

****

Eagle as a Totem: The eagle is a sacred messenger, carrying our prayers to the Creator and returning with gifts and visions for the people. The eagle is incredibly patient. They are often seen perched in a tree maintaining the same position for hours at a time. One of the challenges for those with this totem is to learn how to master this art in every area of their life.

Eagles are good at feeding themselves from the land and still soar to great heights in the sky. They teach us the balance of being of the earth but not in it. They have excellent hearing. Eagles can hunt as much by ear as by sight. To those to whom eagle comes, the ability to hear spiritually and physically will increase.

Eagles have sharp beaks and strong jaws. They remind us to pay attention to our speech and how it affects others. Our words as well as the tone of our voice should be examined. Eagles ask us to maintain a prayerful connection with Spirit, to keep in our minds what is important in life. Maintaining this attitude removes judgement from our consciousness. Without judgement we speak with encouragement and kindness towards others. Lessons associated are part of this medicine.

Eagles have excellent vision. Perched high in a tree they appear to analyze and observe everything. If Eagle has blessed you with its presence in some way, you are being given potent gifts of clarity and vision to use for the good of all people helping to bring forth the light out of the darkness.

Eagle represents a state of grace that is reached through inner work, understanding and passing the initiation tests that result from reclaiming our personal power. It is the spirit of tenacity. It is the gift of clear vision with which one can truly see the things one sees. It is the patience to wait for the appropriate moment. It is to live in balance with heaven and earth.

Eagle reminds you of your connection with the Great Spirit. It tells you that the universe is giving you the opportunity to fly above your life's worldly levels, or above the shadow of past realities. Eagle asks you to grant yourself permission to be free in order to reach the joy that your heart desires.


	13. Home Is Where My Heart Finds Rest

Disclaimer: I disclaim FY and whatever else I don't own.

Warning: Violence and pointy weapons.

Notes: ::strikes a pose:: Guess who's ba-ack??? I know, I know - it's been a good… month and a half since I last updated. However, since I took so much time off I feel somewhat obliged to make it up to you. For the next few weeks, I'm going to be updating regularly - two new chapters and a bunch of information. This chapter was originally going to be much longer, but due to the overwhelming amount of stuff I've got brewing back here, I found it was a good idea to split the chapter up.

So anyway, I want to thank you all for having such faith in me, and my writing. ::hugs all readers:: You guys mean a lot to me!!

I also wanna thank Roku-chan for beta-reading this (go read her stuff and praise her writing!), and to Purple Mouse and Kaze-chan for advertising me in their stories (and while your at it, go check them out too!). I love you lots!!!

***

They decided to leave that morning, as soon as Miaka was released from the hospital. She had slept through the whole night, her dreams curiously empty of fear and darkness. When she awoke her head was still tender where she acquired the bruising but she didn't need the bandages or any additional medicine to alleviate the pain. She didn't even feel nauseous.

"I feel great, actually! No need to worry about me!" she grinned brightly. Then, looking at the face of a rather dejected Priest, Miaka flushed. "I'm sorry we have to leave you here, Houjun-san. If you'd like, maybe one of us can stay behind with you for company."

He smiled at her. "It's all right, no da. It's probably for the best that you all head out in case the other members of our group are in the area, no da."

Miaka quickly hugged the injured Seishi. Kishuku, unable to suppress a painful grimace, dropped a handful of coins into Houjun's hand. "I already paid for you to stay for another 3 days," he whispered. "But just in case anything happens, you know…"

"Thank you, Kishuku-kun, but rest assured that I am going to get healthy, no da. Shonin would be less than amused if we had to stay here too long," he interjected, smiling lightly. "I'll meet you in three days then, no da."

****

'Doukun says the horses are ready for you,' Chie's mindvoice touched all three of them.

"Get better soon, Houjun-san, we need you," Kishuku bowed to his elder.

"Take care of each other, no da," he returned, waving with two fingers. "Good riding."

"Bye!" Miaka waved and followed Kishuku downstairs and outside, right where a sleepy Doukun was standing with a pair of bridled horses. "Doukun-chan, you look really tired. Are you all right?"

He stifled a yawn before answering with, "I am fine, Miaka-san. I was up much later than I should have been, but I should be able to make the ride without a problem."

"Miaka-san, would you care to ride with me, Dou-kun, or by yourself?" Kishuku asked. "It's not a very long ride – maybe twenty minutes at most. You can even shift if you'd like."

A smile of excitement spread across her face. _I haven't shifted in days! I'd love to run as a coyote…_ but then her face fell. _No, I'd better not. I just… not yet._ She looked up at Kishuku's composed expression and smiled at him. "I'll ride with you, if you don't mind."

He winked back in reply. "Not a problem! Need a hand up?"

Miaka puffed up indignantly. "I may be a girl, but I have ridden before. I can do it myself, thank you very much." Of course, such a declaration could only be followed by a bout of extreme clumsiness, a trait that Miaka had yet to outgrow. This time was no exception; as she placed one foot into the stirrup and jumped up, she miscalculated the steadiness of her foot. Instead of being set firmly in the stirrup she slipped out of it and began to pinwheel backwards, letting out a shriek of panic.

Thankfully, Kishuku had been watching closely and caught her on the way back down without so much as blinking an eye. He smugly grinned at her and said, "_Sure_ you don't want the help?"

Miaka mumbled something that sounded like an affirmative or a retort, but she allowed herself to be hoisted up in front of Kishuku. "Now don't get any funny ideas," she huffed and crossed her arms. But when Kishuku said nothing - not even a teasing retort - Miaka felt a small bite of disappointment.

__

I don't know why, though! He's mean and money grubbing and he's nothing like the boys back home! she thought with irritation, then felt a cold knife settle in her chest. _Home… I've got to go home soon. I know Kishuku promised to take care of me, but I have to see how Kaa-san and Nii-chan are. It's a matter of family._

They were off and riding within minutes with Kishuku and Toshi leading the way to their home. The ride itself was uneventful, so Miaka amused herself by talking to the Seishi and _ketsu_ pairs.

"So… why were you near my home?" she finally asked, and noticed Kishuku's fingers tightened on the bridle.

__

Interesting reaction…

"Well, Miaka-san…" Doukun began. "It's a rather long story, but suffice it to say that we're looking for people that can help us in our journey to bring peace to Konan." She nodded and glanced up into Kishuku's face.

"He's right. Our other three friends are coming to meet us in my hometown, hopefully with a friend."

Miaka frowned. "But won't I be a burden to you? I mean, if you've got something as important as helping the country, won't I just get in the way?"

****

'Hardly, my dear Miko,' Toshi explained. **'Sometimes Suzaku's ways are unknown to us mortal beings, and perhaps you are to join us for a time.'**

She was about to further comment, except Kishuku had suddenly picked up the pace, and she was forced to grab the horse's mane or else risk losing her balance. However, the ride didn't last too long, and they entered a small village no bigger than hers but much more neglected than Miaka expected. They ended up in the yard of one home where four children were seen racing in and out of the house.

When Kishuku dismounted, all faces turned to him and it was as if fireworks had gone off behind those innocent orbs.

"_Nii-chan_!!!" a chorus of young and eager voices rang out over the morning countryside. "_Nii-chaaaaaan_!!!"

"I'm hoooome!!!" Kishuku mimicked their ecstatic cries and with a joyful grin that looked as if it belonged on someone half his age, he grabbed the nearest body and spun around with it, causing giggles and shrieks to emanate from the little boy's mouth. Next to him, Toshi was rolling on the ground with two little girls grabbing at his paws and snuggling into his furry chest.

Miaka looked at the scene while tides of warmth and happiness rolled over her spirit. _So this is Kishuku's home…_ she thought, gazing at the blissful faces of the children clustered around their big brother. She jumped down and cautiously peeked inside the nearest window. _It's smaller than my own house, and dirtier and darker… but it's still warm. It's still a home._ She smiled as she and Doukun followed Kishuku and his procession. The last boy had already run into the house, proclaiming his brother's sudden return with the energy of a town crier announcing a king's heroic homecoming.

"_Oyaji_! I'm back!" he called through the house, striding past most of the abode until he entered a small room tucked away into the back. On a bed was a somewhat scruffy looking man, looking too pale to be healthy but beaming at the sight of his eldest.

"Kishuku!" he said in a surprised though not unhappy voice. "What are you doing here?"

The Tamahome Seishi grinned. "Ah, see! I knew you were trying to get rid of me all the while!" He pulled out a length of coins beaded together on a thick cord then handed it to the next-biggest Sou child. "This is some of the money I've made while at the Center and jumping around Konan. Use it wisely, all right? I don't know when I'll be back and I want to make sure you're all taken care of."

Miaka's eyebrows flew up as understanding flooded her thoughts. _So that's why he's looking for money. It's for his family. Suzaku, how honorable of him!!!_

"You're going already?" the youngest sister asked, her eyes widening in shock.

Kishuku smiled down at them, his eyes softening in brotherly empathy. "No, I'm not going. I'm staying here for a few days with my friends." He spread his arm and indicated Miaka and a tired Doukun standing in the doorway. "Meet Yuuki Miaka and Ou Doukun," and suddenly grinned in playfulness. "Doukun's a Seishi like me, and Miaka's a Miko, so you better behave around them or else."

"Hello," Miaka bowed. "It's nice to meet you all."

One child, the elder sister asked point-blank if Miaka was Kishuku's wife – Doukun burst into fits of laughter as the duo in question succumbed into fits of blushing. After "calmly" explaining that no, they weren't married and no, they weren't anything _close_ to being married, the girl looked somewhat mollified.

__

Still… Miaka thought, looking up at the flushed Kishuku. _He's awfully sweet when he blushes._

Kishuku went down the line for introductions. The second oldest was Chuuei, who turned out to be the same age as Doukun, while the curious girl was ten-year-old Gyokuran. The blond brother was Shunkei at eight and the youngest child was five-year-old Yuiren. Though half-asleep, Doukun managed to stay awake long enough to meet everyone, and then he let out a yawn big enough to swallow the house.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, but if I don't rest soon I shall fall asleep on the floor."

Kishuku offered him a room but Doukun declined, and soon the boy-turned-owl was cuddled up next to his bondmate within the nearest oak tree.

__

I wonder if he'd mind me imprinting Chie's form, Miaka thought as she looked outside at the small but supple owls. _Being an owl looks useful, and I've always wanted to know how to fly!_ She felt a tug at the hem of her robe, and looked down to Yuiren holding the cloth in tiny fists. "Yes, dear?"

"Where's your _ketsu_?" she asked, eyes bright and puzzled. "_Onii-chan_ said you were a Miko, wha'sat mean?"

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain," she said, kneeling eye-level with Yuiren. "See, I don't have a _ketsu_ but I can talk to all _ketsu_. If I ask nice enough, he or she can even let me copy their body. So this way, it's almost like I'm bonded to all the _ketsu_."

As she talked, the little girl's eyes widened in wonderment. "All the _ketsu_… that's a lot of animals!" she declared. "Can you look like Toshi?"

"Well… maybe. I haven't asked him if I could yet. I'm still very new at shifting and talking to _ketsus_."

Yuiren grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the yard. "Come on, Miaka-chan. Let's talk to Toshi. Maybe he'll let'cha shift!" The child was so excited and intent on helping her newfound friend that Miaka could do little but let herself get dragged outside where Toshi lay lounging in the dirt. "To-chan! To-chan!" 

He rolled over and looked at them with a lazy grin. **'Hello Yuiren. What can I do for my beloved's beloved sister?'**

Yuiren giggled in pleasure at his gentle teasing, then said with great seriousness, "Miaka-chan's a Miko. She can look like any _ketsu_."

****

'That she can,' Toshi nodded sagely.

"Can she look like you?"

At this, Toshi rose to his feet and butted his head against Miaka's hand, and she automatically began to scratch him right above the glowing _oni_ symbol. **'She can now. As long as she's touched the _ketsu_ or Seishi she wants to borrow the, er, look from, she can shift into that animal.'**

"It's actually a bit harder than that," Miaka admitted to the child. "But –"

"Yuiren!" Kishuku called out, sounding a bit nervous and making Miaka jump. But when he poked his head out the window and saw all three standing there, he visibly relaxed and asked, "What are you up to?"

"Miaka-chan's gonna turn into Toshi!" Yuiren stated happily. Kishuku raised an eyebrow and looked at the two in question then turned back to his sister.

"Now Yuiren, don't go making a pest of yourself, you hear?" he said firmly. "If Miaka-san doesn't want to shift, you shouldn't bother her, all right?"

Yuiren face fell, looking so dejected that Miaka couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that the child looked so upset. "Neeee, Yuiren, it's all right," she quelled the girl. "I can't do a leopard now but… I can do a coyote. Do you like dogs?"

Toshi wrinkled his nose in feline disdain. **'I don't know, Yuiren… should we let her?'** he teased the child. The girl smiled in delight, too excited about seeing another person shift to really care what they looked like. _She's seen her brother and Doukun shift, she's just dying for more._

"Well then, if this is a show do you mind if we watch?" Kishuku asked, and Miaka turned to see him standing in the doorway with the other three children watching intently.

Miaka flushed slightly but agreed. "Sure, I guess so." She bent down in front of Yuiren and tapped the girl on the nose. "Just stand back, all right?"

****

'Come next to me, little one,' Toshi carefully pulled Yuiren away by the back of her robe until Miaka had a good three feet of working room.

__

Okay, Yuuki, just relax. You've shifted before; it's nothing to be afraid of. Think of it like a test that you've seen Peka-san put Yui-chan through.

Yet the part of her that always felt afraid of failure pushed its way up into her thoughts._ But… but I've only done it twice before!_ _What if I mess up? What if it doesn't work?! What if they… maybe make fun or me or something?_

****

'You've got me here, Miaka-san,' Toshi spoke to her with brotherly kindness.** 'As a _ketsu_ I can help you through the shift if you want. And besides, no one's going to think any less of you if you can't do it. Look around.'**

She glanced around the yard and saw that the leopard was right. All the children were gazing at her with intense awe, leaving no room for mockery or disrespect. Miaka caught a quick glance of Kishuku, but instead of seeing the appraising look her mother usually wore this one was totally the opposite. It wasn't judging – it was patient and interested and surprisingly open. Miaka found a small smile creeping across her face as she made the change from human to coyote. This time, she found herself enjoying the transformation more than she had ever expected to.

Because of her youth, both age-wise and experience-wise, Miaka as a coyote was smaller than that of a full-grown female. She was just below two feet tall from the shoulder down and about three and half feet long – but it made her the perfect playmate size for children ages ten and under. So when Miaka went up and licked Yuiren on the nose, the kids parted from their brother and began to pet and coo at their newfound friend. And of course, coyote Miaka looooved getting her stomach scratched and they were only too willing to comply with her wish.

__

Ohhhh, this is nice, she grinned canidly, stretching on her back and exposing as much of her creamy underbelly as possible. _Right there, Shunkei… yeah… ahhhhh…_

****

'I should be jealous. They don't pet me like that anymore,' Toshi's 'voice came back, halfway between teasing and serious.

****

'You're just not special anymore,' she tossed right back.

Toshi grabbed her tail under his paw and then made a show of "biting" and "chewing" at it like a toy, prompting Chuuei and Gyokuran to tackle the leopard to try and get him to stop. He managed to catch both of them, and soon enough had expertly pinned them under a different paw. The children were giggling and screeching and adoring the attention like nothing else as Toshi himself fed off it and returned the feelings a hundred-fold. And all the while Miaka was aware of Kishuku standing above them, watching with loving and laughing eyes as he basked in the happiness of his family and friends.

__

Okay, so maybe he has a few redeeming qualities besides being handsome and heroic and family-oriented, she thought warmly, and when she let out a small bark in his direction Kishuku took the hint and joined the not-so-little wrestling match. _It's going to be a very good day – I can feel it in my heart._

*

The first three days and nights at the Sou house were pretty uneventful. Miaka and Doukun wanted to stay only one night in their home so as not to burden the family, but Sou-san himself would have none of that. 

"It's quite an honor to have not only another Seishi but a Suzaku no Miko under their roof," he said in a thick voice. "Please, we would love it if you stayed." Thus the duo had no choice but to agree and toss their bedrolls besides the children's cots. Sou-san even asked Miaka if she would lay a small blessing upon their humble abode, of which she couldn't because of her lack of training. Still, Miaka did pray to Suzaku and that he would see to the well being of this family, hoping it would be enough.

Doukun offered to help the kids with their garden, getting on his hands and knees and helping to till the soil and pull weeds. He explained to Chuuei that if they were to add a certain plant to the field it would help produce better crops, and then took the other thirteen-year-old tromping through the nearby woods to try and find it. Chie tagged along and hours later they came back with only a handful of roots and seeds but a strongly growing friendship. Thus it became routine for the duo to go off and look for more the next day, though Kishuku was more convinced they were playing around rather than looking for plants.

On a regular basis, Kishuku was called in to pull guard duty over the village for various reasons, earning random amounts of okane that he always added to that growing thread of coins. While this happened, Miaka and Toshi were around to take care of the children and Sou-san. With the extra help they were getting from the four Seishi's hunting, the Sou family ate very well for days. And it was a good thing the children were well versed in the kitchen because Miaka turned out to be a less than stellar chef (even though she ate enough for the whole household and then some).

Miaka herself was in her glory, hardly minding the menial tasks she used to hate doing when at home. She cleaned house, washed dishes and clothes, ran little errands, and kept the kids entertained. Yuiren had adopted the older girl, calling her _Nee-chan_ whenever she saw Miaka, and it tickled both her and Kishuku to no end. She even learned how to shift into owl form, learning from Chie and Doukun's helpful tutoring the proper way to fly _without_ falling. When she went to sleep at night besides Yuiren's bed, she usually slept peacefully and easily.

But she did not forget her family.

More than once with only Doukun and the _ketsu_ home, Miaka would try and find a reason to leave them for a long period of time. Unfortunately the problem with the _ketsu_ was that, being telepathic, they were more than aware of when she was lying and what her true intentions for leaving were.

"But you don't understand!" she finally wailed to Chie, who had stopped her just outside the boundary of the town on the third day of their stay. "I have to go! I know Kishuku promised to take care of me, but I have to go! If what he says is true, that Kutou is looking to kill all the mikos, then just by being here I'm putting Kishuku's family in danger! I can't… I can't put them in danger!"

****

'But dear one, you can't leave. If you go, you'll put your own family at risk,' Chie tried to explain instead of using the prior method of distraction - good food. **'I know you're afraid for them, and I know you want to make sure they're all right, but you can't go. You're needed here right now.'**

'What if I'm needed at home?' Miaka fought. **'What if-'**

'Right now, there is nothing you can do,' she said, her thoughts blunt and sharp. **'Your brother is a Seishi. Kishuku and my Doukun are Seishi. If you are needed, then your brother's _ketsu_ can contact us. If there is something important going on we will get the information to you, but right now there is nothing. you. can. do. I'm sorry Miaka, I really am.'**

'Sorry doesn't help _Kaa-san_ or _Nii-chan_ or Yui-chan,' she shot back bitterly.

Chie had little patience for that attitude so she merely flapped her wings in front of Miaka's eyes and forced the girl back to the house. For the rest of the day Miaka sulked outside the house, practicing her shifting and telepathy instead of spending time with the kids. When she became an owl, awkwardly hovering over the house, she looked inside a small hole in the roof and saw Sou-san coughing violently. Her heart lurched when she thought he was choking, but soon enough the man settled back to bed and closed his eyes, the fit passing quickly. However, Miaka's owl eyes allowed her to see the sickness painted all over his features and the look of pain and humiliation he was wearing as he slept.

__

Poor man… she thought regretfully. _I wish I could help, but I'm just an untrained Miko. My petitions won't catch Suzaku's attention._

With her concentration rapidly failing Miaka knew she had to get to the ground under her own power, otherwise gravity would take over and it wasn't half as kind when she wasn't flying. She managed a clumsy shift back into her familiar shape and landed right at the open door. She looked around and hoped no one saw her fall, and to her relief she saw Kishuku and the two thirteen year olds starting lunch with the children running around and helping.

__

Oh good, I didn't have an audience.

An idea filled her mind with sunlight intensity.

__

If I leave now, they can take care of the kids, and no one will notice me leaving in the middle of all this chaos. I can turn back into an owl and fly home before anyone notices anything. This way, I won't be too much of a burden… if Sou-san's as sick as I saw. She had turned to run when…

"Miaka!"

She stopped in mid-step. _Uh oh…_ "Yeah, Kishuku?" she asked hesitantly, spinning on the sole of her foot. The Tamahome Seishi casually lobbed a bucket over his shoulder and with a yelp she caught it.

"If you're going out, would you mind filling this up for me at the stream?" he asked. "I'd do it, but if you're heading out anyway there's no point in both of us getting wet."

"Fine!" Miaka hmphed at him then slung the bucket over her shoulder and stormed off towards the brook. "Who does he think he is, anyway? Treating me like a kid! I should be insulted – in fact, I am!"

But when she actually got to the stream and looked at the water, all of her anger fell away. Looking at herself, with her hair tied in buns and wearing an old two-piece brown robe that she'd had for the past three years, Miaka knew the truth.

"I am a kid," she murmured to her water-self. "I'm a glutton and I'm whiny and selfish and it's no surprise that no man's talked to _Kaa-san_ about taking me as a bride. Just because I've hit marriageable age doesn't really mean much if no one wants to marry me, does it…"

Remembering the chore she was sent to do Miaka filled up the bucket, breaking her reflection. "Too bad Kishuku's so busy with his family, he's really very nice… he'd make a good husband, I'll bet. He's practically a father already, and I know _Kaa-san_ would like him if _Nii-chan_ does too. Maybe… maybe I can get him to ask for my hand!" A grin lit up her face. "I can think of worse fates, actually…" she could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as she pictured his face floating before her eyes, then shook her head. "I'd better get back."

She pulled the bucket out of the river and turned, then ran smack-dab into some man's chest. "Ah, excuse me!" Miaka cried out as she spilled water all over his tunic. "I'm sorry!"

"It's all right. It doesn't matter," he grumbled, and she looked up into the stone-cold gaze of a man dressed in black robes. Her heart stopped in chest as she remembered those robes - _those eyes_ - and suddenly she was back in the forest running for her life with her brother beside her. The man grinned when he saw the look of utter terror behind her eyes and said, "Don't worry. It will be quick and painless," as he pulled a long sword from within the dark folds.

She dropped the bucket and backed away from him, and let out a shriek to split eardrums when she saw a second man, this one in peasant's clothing, come up behind her wielding a scythe. "Go away!" she cried. "Leave me alone!"

The second grinned mercilessly. "Then all you have to do is die." And he arced the blade towards her, the silver tip shining as it prepared to drink her life.

__

I'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieIdon'twanttodie!!!!!

Miaka reached inside and found that, though her mind was paralyzed at the sight of her death, her body wasn't so ready to give up.

__

JUMP!

And she did. It wasn't smooth and it wasn't graceful, but Miaka got out of the way and the assassin missed his mark. He swung two more times and each time Miaka flung herself from the deadly weapon's touch. Then the first assassin came back into motion, hacking and swinging at her with lightning-quick moves. She screamed as both the sword and scythe came at her, moving with the speed of a rabbit trying to escape the wolf's teeth.

But her scream didn't go unheeded, for just as the peasant assassin sent his weapon singing towards her head, Kishuku grabbed the blade with the tips of his fingers and slammed an elbow into the man's face to knock him out. "Miaka, watch it!" he shouted, spin-kicking the sword wielder in the chest and away from them. "Go back home!"

Her body was frozen in place as her thoughts whirled at the sight of Kishuku fighting for her. Even if she wanted to, there was no way she could leave him out here. _He's got a family that needs his protection, there are people who need him!_ she silently cried out. _I can't let him do this! I can't let him fight for me anymore!_

And her mind was filled with icy clarity.

__

I'm going home whether the ketsu_ want me to or not. I won't let anyone else suffer because of me._

Just before Kishuku could deliver a fatal blow to the swordsman the two killers vanished without a trace. He only looked around for a second before turning to Miaka and asking, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

That broke the last bit of strength Miaka had left, and all she could do was cover her mouth and bite back a sob. "I-I-I'm okay now… I was just so scared… I'm so…"

Kishuku smiled at her, offering his hand out for her to take. "Come on, let's get back home. When we're all together it should be easier to-"

****

'KI!!!' Toshi's mindvoice battered against their thoughts, and Miaka literally hit her knees with the force of his fury. **'GET HOME NOW!!!!'** And mere seconds after he shouted for his bondmate the screams of children echoed in the air.

Without a word the two bolted back to the Sou household, fear and horror running rampant through both their thoughts. When Kishuku flung the door in, both of them stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

All around the room the children were lashed to the ceiling, the floor, and the walls by a white rope-like substance. Sou-san was tied to the bed while the _ketsu_ were caught and hog-tied so tightly they could barely move. Doukun was upside down, his arms and neck bound together in such a way that if he had tried to shift, he'd break his arms or his neck.

"Kishuku! Run! Get away before you're caught too!" Doukun cried out, writhing uselessly within the bonds. The children cried for their brother and both the _ketsu_ looked furious at their inability to help. In the center of it all was the sword-wielding assassin seen only moments before, gazing at them with deadly calm.

"Sonofabitch!" Kishuku screamed, his rage sending him flying fist-first towards the man. But what he didn't expect was the release of more ropes, binding him up so quickly that Miaka barely understood what happened.

"Suzaku no Miko… I offered you a fair trade, and my patience has reached its limit. If you want to save the lives of those present" he pulled his sword and held it close to Kishuku's throat "you'll come quietly and allow me to kill you. Now… be a good girl this time."

Miaka looked around the room with righteous ire in her heart. _It's not right! Four children, a sick man, even two completely innocent Seishi are being held hostage because of me! All because I'm a Suzaku no Miko._ She strode forward with anger and acceptance, ignoring the calls of Kishuku and Doukun to stop._ I said I wouldn't let it go on anymore, and I won't!_

I'm ready to die.

***


	14. I Will Not Go Gentle

Disclaimer: I disclaim FY.

Warning: Violence and death, but nothing earth shattering.

Musical Accompaniment: The Laughing Forest by Jeff Victor, Lifescapes Duets: Flute/Harp CD

::grins brightly:: Wow! You guys have no idea how excited I was to see that so many of you reviewed Chapter 13. I feel looooved! ^__^ Again, I'd like to extend my thanks to my beta-reader Roku-chan, who so kindly took my work and reminded me that, yes, commas are a good thing. I'll catch ya'll later!

***

Miaka was determined to face death without fear, but as the sword whistled towards her neck, she shut her eyes in a reflexive flinch and waited to feel that deadly kiss of steel against her skin.

But what she heard was a clash, the sound of metal scraping against metal. Miaka's eyes sprang open and saw two figures standing before her, shielding her with their bodies and lives.

"Houjun! Shonin!" Miaka gasped, the names echoed by the other Seishi.

The Priest held his staff out protectively with one hand while the other held his beads in a prayer-like position. Houjun never said a word but the strings suddenly dissolved into nothing and everyone gently landed on the floor. At his feet Shonin stood prepared to launch herself at the killer, though she did manage to quickly wink at Miaka.

"Damn you!" the assassin roared, throwing a set of darts toward the Chichiri Seishi and Miaka. Though Kishuku shouted a warning to them, Houjun was already a step ahead of him. Spinning his _shakujou_ in a tight circle, he deflected all the knives as Shonin jumped at the assassin. She dug her teeth into his shoulder as Chie clawed his neck from behind and Toshi buried his unsheathed claws into the man's side. Through their combined efforts they brought the assassin to the ground - but didn't kill him.

****

'We need him for answers!' Chie's 'voice was acidic. **'And I'm going to get them, his sanity be damned!'**

"_Nii-chaaaaan_!" the children whimpered, encircling Kishuku and preventing him from dealing with the killer. However, the other Seishi looked more than willing to take care of the problem as Miaka stood to the side and watched with worried eyes.

"Take them out of here. They don't need to see or hear this," Houjun turned to Kishuku, who nodded quickly and shepherded the four into the most distant room of the house with gentle brotherly urging.

"Answer me this," Doukun spoke in a dark demanding tone. "Why are you so interested in Miaka? Why _this_ Suzaku no Miko?"

"Heh…" the would-be-murderer replied, sneering through his pain. "I would sooner speak to dogs than the vultures of Suzaku."

Doukun opened his mouth to speak again when Chie and the _ketsu_ pushed him to the side as Houjun protectively shielded Miaka with his body. The sound of arrows hitting human flesh echoed in Miaka's ears and she cringed into the Chichiri Seishi's arms. When the house was silent again Houjun slowly released the Miko and both turned to the body, now a morbid mockery of a pincushion.

Kneeling over him, Doukun closed the eyelids of the man with a shaky hand. "He's dead…" he said softly. "But then… dead men tell no tales."

"I'll take care of this, no da," Houjun put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Go tell Kishuku and the children it's safe - I don't sense any other malicious _ki_ nearby." 

****

'We'll go outside and scout around. I can't stay in here or I may end up doing something I'll regret,' Toshi decided, his fur still sticking up with protective anger. Doukun nodded and went into the back room as the _ketsu_ exited the tiny abode. Standing above it, Houjun held his beads again but slowly waved his other hand palm-down back and forth over the body, chanting and praying quietly. Within seconds, all evidence of the assassin's presence had disappeared, including the blood and remnants of the sticky rope. Then he sighed and turned to Miaka.

"We'll talk later, Miaka-san, but right now I think it's best if you stay around long enough to help care for the children, no da," Houjun said, tilting his head in the direction of the coming voices.

Looking past him she saw Shunkei and Gyokuran holding onto their big brother for dear life as he reentered, tears still wet on their cheeks. Doukun and Chuuei were talking animatedly, and from nowhere Yuiren hurtled herself past Kishuku's legs right at Miaka.

"_Onee-chan_!" the little girl cried, wrapping her arms tightly around Miaka's legs and burying her face in the robe.

"It's all right, Yuiren-chan," she said soothingly, picking her up and stroking her back. "Houjun-san says it's safe again. You're home is safe, it's all right little one."

****

'She's right,' Shonin appeared next to her bondmate, looking at the children with wide-eyed interest. **'Everything's all right, we've made sure of that.'**

Gyokuran turned her head and her eyes lit up. "'Nother _ketsu_!" she cried happily, trying to wriggle out of her brother's arms. "Can I see her please?"

Houjun and Miaka looked down at the vixen, who rolled on her back in the effort to look cute. It worked - Kishuku put the children down and both of them ran over to hug and cuddle Shonin, their fears forgotten.

****

'Cheater…' Toshi muttered as he padded out of the shadows and rubbed against Kishuku's leg. **'She's just new - the attention will wear off.'**

"Bit jealous, ne?" Kishuku teased the leopard, which ignored the jibe. Then he cheerfully clapped Houjun on the back. "So we meet again old man! Glad you could hobble over and join us!"

"I have to be ready at all times, no da. I seem to be making a habit of saving your sorry butt, no da!" he winked. "But I am happy to see all of you again, no da." He shared the usual greetings with Doukun and Miaka before Kishuku took his attention again.

"Ah, you must meet the family!" and he went around reintroducing his siblings and father. However, minutes after Houjun met Sou-san, Miaka found him speaking furtively to Kishuku.

"Your father has an infection in his lungs, and it feels as if it's traveling to other parts of his body," Houjun explained. "I don't have the medicine on me and he needs some soon. This is a stupid question, but do you have any extra okane? I only have a few ryou on my person, not nearly enough to get him a full dosage…"

Kishuku shook his head regretfully. "I can't – we don't have enough to get his medicine _and_ take care of my siblings after I go."

Houjun nodded thoughtfully. "When Saihitei comes we'll see if he'll lend you some okane for your father." Kishuku bowed to the Priest in thanks for all his help then went back to take care of the hungry kids.

__

His father is really sick - sicker than any of us thought, Miaka mused sadly as she put a sleeping Yuiren in her bed. _I don't have any money, but I don't think me being here is helping any…_

"So Kutou's looking for their Miko and Seishi too?" Chuuei's incredulous voice wafted from the front room. Miaka walked in and saw him sitting with Doukun, Houjun, and the three _ketsu_. She silently scooted down next to Doukun, shared a quick grin with him, then turned back to the topic.

"That's what I heard during my travel with Shonin back here," Houjun nodded. "It seems that once they heard Konan was looking for its Chosen Shichiseishi they began searching for their own."

"Wait, what?" Miaka asked, a sudden quickening coming to her pulse. "What do you mean, Chosen Shichiseishi? "

Houjun looked at Doukun and Chie with a look that Miaka clearly read as _she doesn't know yet???,_ both of whom looked extremely abashed under his glare. However, Shonin picked up seamlessly and said to Miaka, **'We've been trying to keep this information as quiet as possible, but you deserve to hear what we know. It is true - we have been blessed with the knowledge that the Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi have been called to save Konan… and we know the brave Seishi that will become the channels for Suzaku himself.'**

Both Miaka and Chuuei gasped. "The legends are true! The Chosen Seishi are going to bring peace to the country! And you know them!" Chuuei's voice was choked with awe. "How _awesome_!"

"When is it going to happen?" Miaka asked eagerly. _Because the sooner we have peace the sooner I can go home…_ but that thought didn't have as much joy in it as before. Still, the thought that she was hearing first-hand about the Chosen Seishi brought an excitement to her heart she'd never felt before.

Doukun picked up her question. "We cannot say. As of right now, not all of them are gathered and they must be present if Suzaku is going to be called." He turned to the _ketsu_. "Someone was saying something about the Chosen Seiryuu Seishi. What was it?"

****

'That it's not just a fruitless searching on their part - they have good reason to be looking for theirs,' Toshi said, keeping the conversation within the room. **'From what the assassin was thinking before he died, it appears he was sent by the Chosen Nakago Seishi.'**

A chill ran down Miaka's spine and Doukun furrowed his brow in great consternation. "Did you get anything else from them?" Chuuei asked, still sounding a bit amazed by the news but holding his own.

****

'Apparently they have found their Chosen Miko but not all the other Seishi,' Chie explained. **'But that was all I caught.'** Nods from the other _ketsu_ showed that they too gained very little from the man.

"This is not good," Doukun frowned, propping his chin on his fists. "Outside of the fact that we hold antagonistic feelings toward Kutou, does it strike anyone else as too coincidental that both Suzaku and Seiryuu are finding their Chosen at the same time?"

"No, it can't be just coincidence, no da. The gods must have something planned, though I'll be damned if I know what it is, no da," Houjun shook his head then turned to Shonin. "Unless the _ketsu_ are keeping secrets from us." Though they teased their Seishi the animals had nothing more to divulge.

The group talked a bit more but Miaka's mind had begun to drift from the conversation. _Chosen Suzaku no Miko… I wonder who it is…_ she thought lightly. _I wonder what that would be like, to be the Miko that Suzaku blesses with his godly powers. I wonder if it's like when I first became a Miko, so alive and new and reborn. I wonder what's going to happen now that Kutou found a Miko. Too bad Yui-chan's not here, she's so smart; she could make all sorts of guesses. I wonder if she knew about the Chosen Seiryuu no Mi-_

And Miaka's heart stopped as her vision went black.

"Miaka!" a trio of voices called for her. She felt a pair of arms holding her up and a second set of hands brushing her face but she didn't respond to that. It was as if she was separated from her body, sensing the touches without really feeling them. Her world was too focused on one thought.

__

My Yui-chan's the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko! She has to be, Miaka thought as she floated in a sea of stunned darkness. _Because that's why they attacked my village, for Yui-chan. It has to be the reason… because just one normal Suzaku no Miko doesn't make a difference._

****

'Miaka!' Toshi's 'voice reached for her, sounding distant but clear. **'Miaka, are you all right?'**

'Honey, what's wrong? What happened?' Shonin followed, her mind twinning with the leopard's to strengthen the touch, and in perfect harmony Chie's thoughts joined the braid.

****

'Wake up, Miaka-chan. Come on back with us,' she called gently but firmly. With a weak agreement, Miaka grasped the rope of their telepathic consciousness, felt them wrap around her mind, and pulled herself back into the waking world. Her senses slowly returned until she could feel the cool cloth on her forehead, smell something piercing her nose, and hear voices coming from six different directions.

"Nnnnn…" she groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Hovering nervously above her were the Seishi males, with Houjun holding a small spring of rosemary near her face. Miaka slowly turned her head and noticed she was lying on Chuuei's bed in the children's room. _I wonder when I got here…_ she wondered absent-mindedly.

"Miaka-san, are you all right?" Doukun questioned slowly.

She replied in a whisper, "I think so… I don't know what came over me…"

"Stress, most likely," Kishuku said sympathetically. "Just rest for a little bit and we'll take care of you."

"We will, Miaka-chan, we promise!" Shunkei nodded, mimicking his brother's serious look. "We'll make sure you get sleep and good food because good food always makes you better."

Those gathered chuckled at the last part, and even Miaka couldn't help but join in. _They know my weakness,_ she thought, looking up at Kishuku's grinning face.

Once Houjun double-checked her _ki_ for weakness and found none, the group left Miaka to catch some sleep. For most of the time that's what she did, but for the rest she was thinking and plotting on this new revelation.

__

If I leave tonight after everyone's gone to sleep and the ketsu_ are out hunting, I can make it home and tell _Nii-chan_ what happened. He and Tetsuya can figure something out - I know they can! And I can't just let Yui-chan stay trapped in Kutou without knowing that I'm here and worried about here. I'll tell them what's going on, say hi to Kaa-san, and then head to Kutou to find Yui-chan._

Once she was confident about her idea, Miaka stood up and walked through the house. She talked to the children, reassured the Seishi and _ketsu_ that she was all right, and went through the actions of a normal day. Finally, when all the children - Doukun and Chuuei included - Miaka decided now was the time to go.

"I'm going outside for a few minutes - I think all that practicing of being an owl has affected my sleeping habits," she admitted shyly.

"Well, just be careful, all right?" Kishuku asked, looking at her with protective eyes. "No point teasing the Kutou soldiers by being careless."

"Ahhhh, I'll be fine! You worry too much," Miaka reassured him, giving him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before heading to the door. "See you in a few minutes."

Miaka wasn't lying about her sleeping habits; combining the nocturnal needs of the coyote and owl had made her appreciate the night a great deal more than before. She was all keyed up to make the run back to her village but she wanted to keep her human form, at least until she reached the edge of the village.

__

Kishuku's right, I don't want to attract attention. I think I'll cut through the forest though, even though it's a tiny bit dangerous. It should save me a good hour or so, so it can't be too much for me to handle, can it?

She was about to find out. Slipping into the start of woods with barely a whisper of leaves to mark her passage, Miaka walked all of ten feet before she started getting second thoughts.

__

It's really dark… maybe I should shift now… she thought, jumping slightly at every hoot and howl she heard. _I've been practicing holding owl-form but I'm still not that good. I'll just wait a little longer…_

Miaka had no idea how far she walked, only that each time she took a step she thought her heart was about to break out of her chest and she would be attacked by an assassin, a wild animal, or a combination of both. She had actually traveled a good distance before her luck ran out.

__

Okay, I think I'm all right. I don't know how much farther I have to go but I think I-

She froze in midstep, suddenly looking into the eyes and maw of a large man-eating tiger. It growled menacingly at her, standing a whole ten feet away and smelling her fear like a treat to be savored.

__

No no no I don't want to die I can't do this I can't

… I can_ handle this. I'll just shift and fly away_, her mind rationalized, pushing panic aside for just a minute. So she stood against the tiger, tilted her chin up in defiance, and reached for the freedom of the sky.

She completed the shift quickly and cleanly, but what she didn't count on was the fact that the tiger would pounce her in owl-form. She shrieked high and shrilly, beating her untrained wings hard enough to nearly break them. The tiger landed just underneath her, but then turned and jumped a second time without more than a breath's pause. This time, as she saw those fangs and claws coming at her, Miaka's mind knew with anguished acceptance that she was going to die.

As the tiger's fangs came down on her feathery body, a red shield protected her from the deadly teeth, and a blast of energy knocked the animal to the side. A second and third convinced the tiger to find a better meal elsewhere, and it turned tail and ran.

Miaka lay on the ground, back to her natural human form, shaking with fear and relief and emotions she couldn't even name.

"It's all right, no da. You're safe, Miaka," Houjun said gently, bending down and offering his arms to her. She looked into his unmasked face, so open and kind, and _knew_ that she was safe. Miaka let out a strangled cry of "Thank you!" and let herself be gathered into his arms.

She clutched at his _kesa_ like a child holding a parent that just banished much-feared nightmares. She didn't care how he knew she was out here - she was just thankful he was there for her.

Through it all, the Priest was silent, offering his comfort through his presence. Finally, after a few minutes of peace, he brought her to her feet. "Come on, let's go back to the house. It's been a long night, and we all need the sleep, no da."

Miaka froze. "I can't go back. I can't keep putting Kishuku and his family in danger. It's not right and it's not fair," she tried to explain, but her frustration couldn't be held in any longer. "Why can't you understand that? Why?!"

"You must be more responsible for your actions, Miaka. I realize you want to protect Kishuku and the rest, and that is admirable. But you must keep in mind that you cannot simply follow your will without regard for the concerns of others, no da," he spoke with grave solemnity. "This isn't just about Kishuku - you can't go putting your own family in danger, too. You're safest with us even if it doesn't seem that way, no da."

"Then I'll go to Kutou alone!" she retorted, then covered her mouth in shock. _I didn't want to say that!!_

But Houjun just shook his head, taking it all in stride. "I don't know what's going through your mind, no da. I left Shonin and the _ketsu_ back at the house to give you a small measure of privacy, but I'm sure it has something to do with the Mikos. That's what we last spoke of before you blacked out, no da." Miaka didn't make a comment either affirming or disputing that claim, so he continued. "But you have an obligation to your country that you cannot escape. There's something going on that's greater than you could ever have imagined, and you can't pretend that running away from it will make everything better, no da."

But Miaka was in no mood to hear any of this. After two close-calls with death, the attack on Kishuku's family, and the sudden incident with the tiger, Miaka was _this_ close to keep running from Houjun, regardless of the advice he was so freely giving.

"I am being responsible!!" she screamed. "How can you say that? I'm just trying to keep Kishuku and his family safe! I'm trying to save my best friend, and go back home! I'm even trying to keep you and Doukun safe, too! I'm doing the best I can! Why can't you just let me be???"

"Because _you_ are the Chosen Suzaku no Miko and you owe your life and duty to Konan before your own selfish wants."

Houjun's voice was intense and severe, so completely unlike the man he was ten minutes ago that Miaka took a step back from him._ Oh my god… what is he talking about? I can't be - I'm just a normal Miko. And I can't be, because that would make me the enemy of Kutou and the Seir-_

"You're lying! I'm not the Chosen Miko! I can't be! I can't!" Miaka shrieked, pointing accusingly at him. "You're lying, you're lying, you're lying!!!"

"But I'm not, Miaka, and you know I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you about this," he spoke in a much more composed voice, though his eye still flashed like an agate in the darkness.

"Then prove it!"

"I am the Chosen Chichiri Seishi," Houjun spoke with such terrible seriousness that Miaka couldn't _not_ agree. "Doukun is the Chosen Chiriko Seishi, and Kishuku is the Chosen Tamahome Seishi. We were all drawn here by your _ki_ and we are all here to protect you from harm."

Miaka's mind stopped. Her thoughts, her feelings had all drained away to leave a husk of dumfounded silence behind. But slowly, ever so slowly, her sanity returned and small specks of knowledge flashed through her head as if from another mind altogether.

__

Seishi…

Seishi means star warrior. Warrior of the gods and protector of the people in their lands. Gifted with the ketsu-_bond that keeps them close to the hearts of our creators, they are the living proof that the gods do love us and care for us. And it is with the Mikos, the cherished priestesses and daughters of the seikuns, that they care and protect each country. However… the Seishi and Mikos are only human, and without divine aid they cannot save their world from the power of evil and chaos._

So the gods made a promise, that if their country were to stand on the verge of collapse they would send their Chosen Miko down - the one who could summon them to this world and save the land. She would be the vessel of the god, a chalice to be filled with holy light and power.

And with the Chosen Miko would be seven Chosen Seishi. Of the Chosen Suzaku no Seishi, four I have yet to know. But three…

Chiriko… Youthful, intelligent Doukun that gave me the gift of flight.

Chichiri… Insightful, good-humored Houjun that raised my spirits when I was hurt.

And Tamahome… Greedy, teasing Kishuku that made me feel as if I've finally found a home and a family I belong to.

My Shichiseishi…

Miaka's eyes filled with tears, not of sadness but of quiet acceptance and joy. _He's right. Houjun was right. It's as if something inside of me has just been freed, as if I've suddenly been opened to Suzaku. And open to his power…_

Suddenly her heart skipped a beat. _The power of a god! How can I expect to hold such power, if I'm just as a mere mortal girl? And what happens if I can't do it - what if, no matter what I do, I fail to summon Suzaku? What if it's my fault Konan falls? Oh my God, I don't think I can handle that!_

She looked at Houjun with great worry and whispered, "I'm scared…"

His voice was softer now, his eye as gentle as she remembered from when they first met in the Hospice. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't either, but it'll be all right because we'll do this together. We will be your warriors, your guides, your helping hands, and your friends for as long as you need us. But you have to be willing to help us, too, because Suzaku's grace will not come down on a reluctant heart. Please, Miaka… come back with me to those who care about you."

He extended his hand and Miaka hesitated.

__

If I do this… it'll really mean that I have to fight Yui-chan. 

She blurted out, "I think my best friend is the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko. If I go back with you I'll be her enemy. Everyone knows Konan hates Kutou. And I can't do that - I can't fight someone I love."

The Chichiri Seishi looked at her with a mix of comprehension and perplexity. "I see your point, Miaka, but you don't have pr-"

"I know I don't have any proof about that," Miaka interrupted, staring back with stubborn strength. "But I know it's true. The same way I know you're the Chosen Chichiri and I'm the Chosen Miko…" she paused, putting a hand over her heart. "Because I can feel it in my heart. It's _right_, like nothing else has ever been right before. It's like I've been waiting to hear that for a long time and…" she drifted off.

Houjun smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I felt the same way, no da. And… and if you say that your friend is the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko, I cannot disagree, no da. But to be perfectly honest… it will not make a difference who the Miko is."

"Why?"

"Because you must still summon Suzaku, no da. If you don't… it could mean the downfall and destruction of Konan. No matter who the Seiryuu no Miko is, she cannot become a factor that will keep you from doing that. Do you understand, no da?"

Miaka looked at the ground, understanding his words and hating every second of it. She didn't want to fight, but the honorable part of her - the part her mother had always cultivated with pride - told her that she couldn't allow a whole country to fall because she was weak enough to let her emotions take too much control.

__

If I don't summon Suzaku it could destroy Konan. But if I do, it could mean the ending of my friendship between Yui-chan and me. I know in my head what I should do, but it's still something I can't even think of doing right now.

"I think so… but that doesn't mean you're going to be able to convince me right away to fight my Yui-chan."

"I didn't expect I'd ever be able to, but if things go smoothly, you may not even have to, no da. Still, what matters right now is that the rest of the Seishi show up soon, so we can return to the Palace, no da," Houjun said, removing his _kasa_ from his neck and handing it to Miaka. "This will take us back to Kishuku's home. Put it over your head and I'll follow right after you, no da."

She gave a look of complete disbelief but complied. _Who am I to argue with the man that saved my life - _twice_ - and beat up a tiger?_ Miaka shrugged, then pulled the _kasa_ over her head.

And found herself standing and gawking in the middle of the Sou house.

__

What a ride!!!

Regaining her composure, she saw Kishuku sleeping beside Toshi on the floor and snoring softly. With his back against the leopard's, it formed an almost symbolic picture of the _ketsu_ as mirror image to his Seishi. She smiled, the affectionate sight warming her spirit. She noticed Shonin and Chie were nowhere in sight, so Miaka reached out for them and found the owl had gone on a lazy midnight flight and the fox was lounging near the river.

****

'Humans don't appreciate the nighttime enough, you know that?' Shonin teased, using Miaka's own thoughts for her purpose and making the Miko smile. Seconds later Houjun appeared behind her with the _kasa_ back around his neck and the mask on his face. He wore a look of great worry and suspicion, but when he saw Miaka his expression lightened.

"Everyone's asleep," she whispered to the Priest.

"I know, no da," he whispered back. "I told Kishuku to get some rest and that I would take care of the situation, no da. He was incredibly worried, ready to go charging off through the woods for you, no da. He really does care about you - from what I can tell he loves you like another sister."

Miaka felt the heat rise through her whole body at the first part, but when Houjun spoke of sisterhood an icy waterfall replaced the feeling. _So he doesn't care about me as more than just a friend…_ she thought with dismay, then perked up a touch. _Still, that doesn't mean I can't try and change his mind!_

The Priest gently pushed her in the direction of the bedrooms. "Go to bed. You'll need as much sleep as you can get, since I think tomorrow's going to be a busy day, no da."

"You too, Houjun-san. Goodnight," she smiled and headed towards the room. Then on impulse she spun on her heel and tightly hugged the elder man. "Thank you for watching out for me," she murmured. "I'm sorry I was so mean earlier, I don't really deserve the niceness you showed me."

He hugged her back, a smile in his voice. "There's no need for thanks or apologies, Miaka-chan. I care about you more than just a miko - you're also my friend."

"Then thanks for everything," she grinned up at him as she released him from the hug. "Sleep well, Houjun-kun." She felt good after sharing those few moments with the Priest, but when she crawled into bed her mind immediately turned to Yui and her ambiguous future.

__

I'm the Chosen Suzaku no Miko. My best friend is the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko. The whole fate of a country rests in my ability to call Suzaku down and bring peace with my wishes. Oh Suzaku, I'm so scared and afraid. What do I do now? Please, if there's any god above me listening, please help me.

But with no one to give her answers, Miaka simply closed her eyes and let the tears of fear and uncertainty lull her to sleep.

***

Yui huddled on her bed, glaring Seiryuu-blue daggers into matching self-assured eyes.

"For the last time, I don't believe you," she said, tired of this talk and dying to go home. "No decent Seishi would rampage a poor village, kidnap an innocent girl, and then try and tell her she's the legendary Chosen Seiryuu no Miko. Give it up already!"

"Yui-sama," his smooth baritone grated against her skin. "I have already told you, it was not the fault of Kutou that your village was ransacked as it was. Konan has been searching for their own Chosen Miko and Seishi and your home simply happened to be in their ruthless way."

"Liar!" she snapped back. "Konan's not like that!"

He smiled lazily, reminding her of the tiger he was soul-bonded to but much less humane than it. "But the rumors are very true, Yui-sama, for Konan has found their Chosen Miko, a girl who lived very close to you."

Her heart fluttered like a trapped bird that's seen the hunter come for it. "Now I know you're lying! Isn't that just a little too perfect, trying to pit me and my best friend against each other?" She crossed her arms and glared at him in defiance.

He sighed patiently. "Would you at least allow me to prove it to you? To let me defend my side?"

Yui nodded slowly, her good heart winning out over her disbelief. "All right."

Ayuru closed his eyes and the symbol _kokoro_ gently shone upon his forehead. When it died away and he opened them, he said, "Taiyo has sent for Dajien, and he will be coming with something you will find very interesting."

All in all, Yui was not a happy woman. Putting aside the fact that her home and family had been attacked three days ago, she was also getting tired of the lies. Ayuru kept telling her she was the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko and that he himself was the Chosen Nakago Seishi, sent to protect her from all dangers. The only ones she found she could trust were the _ketsu_ and another Chosen Seishi, but even the _ketsu_ seemed to have their own agendas at times. Shunkaku was a nice enough boy, but she wasn't in any sort of mood to try and get along with anyone.

__

I just want to go home. If I were truly the Miko, Ayuru would listen to me without hesitation, she thought petulantly.

A few minutes later, which Yui spent silently staring at the ceiling and counting the tiles, a man entered the room and bowed before them. His dark blue hair was pulled into a tight topknot, emphasizing the severity of his face and eyes, which nearly glowed snake-yellow in the firelight. "Ayuru-san, Yui-sama, you have requested my presence?"

"I have," the blond stood up. "Dajien-san, Yui-sama does not believe that the Chosen Suzaku no Miko has been found. I am sure you can rectify that."

Dajien smiled and pulled a small object from his pocket. "As you may or may not know, Yui-sama, I am able to project my spirit across great distances. And I am able to enter the body of anyone I choose and keep the memories in this fang. To make a long story short, I found two people - a man and a girl- talking in the woods of Konan. Perhaps you would be interested in what they had to say."

He handed her the fang, which she took with trepidation. She waited a few seconds, hearing nothing, but then voices started coming up.

__

"…I'm doing the best I can! Why can't you just let me be???"

Miaka! Yui gasped aloud. _I'd recognize her voice anywhere!_

A second voice, lower and deeper than first picked up the train of words. _"Because you are the Chosen Suzaku no Miko and you owe your life and duty to Konan before your own selfish wants."_

No… no… it's not true… her mouth was open in a silent sob. _No Miaka, you wouldn't turn against me…_

They shared a few more words, but it sounded as if the conversation was mysteriously garbled. "What happened during these times?" she asked.

"I was distracted - I entered the girl's body and her mind was fighting mine without realizing it," Dajien explained. "I did not want my presence to be noted, for the other was a powerful magician that could have attacked me regardless of my form." Yui vaguely nodded while her attention stayed on the fang and the secrets it held.

Miaka's voice came back, clear as a crystal bell. "_… But I know it's true. The same way I know you're the Chosen Chichiri and I'm the Chosen Miko… because I can feel it in my heart. It's right, like nothing else has ever been right before…_"

And back to the man's. "_… if you say that your friend is the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko, I cannot disagree, no da. But to be perfectly honest… it will not make a difference who the Miko is._"

Yui stiffened in shock. _Oh my god what are they saying? What does that mean, it doesn't matter?_

"_Because you must still summon Suzaku, no da. If you don't… it could mean the downfall and destruction of Konan. No matter who the Seiryuu no Miko is, she cannot become a factor that will keep you from doing that. Do you understand, no da?_"

A pause; the suspense building up inside Yui was killing her one second at a time. _Oh Miaka, please don't… please…_

"… _I think so…_" And all the sound faded away to leave a painful silence in its wake.

"Miaka!" Yui screamed at the fang, then threw it away in a fit of rage. "You liar! Miaka, you liar! You said you'd never let the gods keep us apart! You liar!!!" Tears of anger and hurt and shame coursed down her cheeks and Yui brought her fists to her face to try and hide them from Ayuru and Dajien.

"I'm sorry, Yui-sama," Dajien said, sounding sincerely regretful. "I can see this girl meant a lot to you, and I'm only too sorry that you didn't mean the same to her." The only response he got was a sob of despair. Bowing quickly to the both of them, Dajien exited the room while Ayuru sat back on the bed.

"I wish I didn't have to show you that," he said, running a sympathetic hand up and down her back. "But I had to prove to you that Konan is not the home you thought it was. Kutou is where you belong, Yui-sama, and I will make sure that you are always taken care of here."

She cried for a few more minutes before finally wiping her face and looking at him with ice-cold orbs. Her voice was hard and unshakable in its heartless sharpness. "You were right, Ayuru. I am the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko, for I feel it just as Miaka did. So yes, I will summon Seiryuu and I will not let anything stop me from doing it, not even the Suzaku no Miko."

Ayuru only smiled.

***


	15. The Form of Deliverance

Disclaimer: I don't own FY.

Warning: This chapter has a definite warning: child abuse. Though I don't delve a great deal into the physical reality of it, it _is_ a sensitive subject and one that I felt needed to be treated as such. There are also warnings of swearing and violence that you should be aware of, so please take care when reading this chapter.

I extend my gratitude to Aikido-chan, who was kind enough to beta-read this chapter for me. ::grins and hugs:: Thank you, Aikido-chan!! Love ya lots!!!!

***

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last goddamn time, NO!!"

"And if you ask again, I'll slip hemlock in your _sake,_ so help me Suzaku!"

"Shiiiiiit, you'd think we'd be there already! I mean, we've been fuckin ridin around for days and getting ourselves lost 'cause the damn _ketsus_ can't make up their fuckin minds and-"

"Sai-kun, do I have permission to beat his face in?"

"With my sincerest blessing."

****

'Pardon my intrusion, but there will be no beatings, poisonings, or other vicious threats on Shun's life.'

"Thanks, Gen-kun!"

****

'At least, not until I get the first bite in.'

Peals of laughter rang out over the simple countryside. Three out of four Seishi were intensely amused by the wolf's "defense", while their bondmates mentally chortled. Even solemn Takeshi crowed with undue laughter.

"Yeah, yeah," Shun'u growled as he kept up his lope besides Saihitei's horse. "Laugh it up, you assholes! Why the fuck am _I_ always the butt of the jokes?"

Tama mindspoke, not bothering to hide his mirth. **'It's really nothing personal, Shun'u, you just make one hell of an easy target!'**

Once again, the group burst into a lively round of laughter while Shun'u promised a painful and untimely death upon those who would dare to mock him.

****

'And _you_ turned your furry red ass on me,' he snapped at the wolf, who was hidden among the waist-high prairie grass growing alongside the path. **'You're lucky I ain't a vengeful man…'**

'You're a good man, Shun, for taking the brunt of such humor. We need these moments of light-heartedness, and I thank you for it,' Genrou placated his Seishi's temper the usual way - through intense ego stoking.

****

'Yeah, I s'pose it _is_ kinda funny…' he grudgingly admitted. **'But next time, can't we use Sai as the -'**

'STOP!'

Shun'u literally halted in mid-step, almost falling over from the suddenness of the order. Saihitei and Ryuuen brought their horses up so sharply that both bucked and nearly trampled Juan, who had been walking alongside them.

__

What the bloody hell is going on??? Shun'u thought, his mind racing between anger and agitation. The shout came not only from Genrou, but also the other three _ketsus_, which only served to make him more nervous. "You guys know somethin?"

****

'We do -' 'And you will not like what you see,' both Genrou and Tama's voices were clipped and harsh, though they gave no hint or indication as to what was wrong. The two runners emerged from the grass, then began pulling on their Seishi's robes and thoughts with great urgency.** 'Follow us!'**

"Wait! What's going on?" Juan demanded, his usually calm demeanor gone without a trace as he grabbed Tama's scruff. "Shun'u is right - we have been following your directions, and, though I trust the _ketsu's_ wisdom, I do not like walking blindly into situations."

"I second that!" Ryuuen voiced, glaring at Kohana, who had suddenly become fascinated with the ground, the grass, and everything _but_ her Seishi. "'Fess up!"

Takeshi sighed, then spoke succinctly. **'You're right. We haven't told you everything, though it isn't because we don't want to. It's because we _ketsu_ aren't completely sure as to what is happening, and we didn't want to get too far off-course if the problem turned out to be trivial.'**

Kohana picked up the mental flow of words, sounding very distraught. **'But it is very important! There are feelings of pain and humiliation coming from a nearby village, and we've just now pinpointed its location. Please, my Seishi, trust us and run blind.'**

Shun'u was completely taken aback. For the _ketsu_ to admit that they didn't know what was happening… it was more than serious - it was scarily alarming.

__

Oh shiiiit, this is_ bad…_ Shun'u inwardly winced,_ But if Genrou needs me… I ain't gonna turn away. _And he said as much aloud.

"Hey Gen, I'll follow you. What'cha need me ta do?"

If it were possible, Shun'u would have seen the wolf smile with pride. As it was, an echo of three more voices followed his declaration, and both were distracted by the urgency of the situation.

"So do you want me to run or ride?" Juan asked Tama, releasing the cat from the undignified hold.

"Or do you want the horse, so I may fly with Takeshi?" Saihitei offered the big man. "It could be faster."

****

'I hate to be brusque, but the situation's turned critical and we need to be moving,' Takeshi pushed. **'I don't care how you do it, but follow Genrou and myself - we'll lead you there.'**

Like a reflex, Shun'u immediately shifted into his wolf-shape and butted his head against Genrou's. **'Ready whenever you are.'**

'Then let's fly!'

The two wolves were off without a backward glance. He heard twin eagle shrieks cut through the sky and the pounding of rhythmic hoofbeats behind him, but his whole being was focused on followed his _ketsu_ across the open plains, cutting through fields and grassland.

****

'Gen-kun… what's going on?' Shun'u pressed, not bothering to hide his worry and tension and, yes, even a stirring of fear. **'Is it another demon-lady? Dammit, I hope not, 'cause I don't think I can handle another one!'**

'No. No, Shun, it's not a demon. At least… not the demon you're thinking of,' Genrou replied, sounding more cryptic than usual. But instead of feeling frustrated - the normal reaction when he wanted answers and wasn't getting them - Shun'u just felt a further, sinking tightness in his gut.

Though they traveled no more than a few miles, the run felt as if it took twice as long as it should have, thanks to the sudden anxiety eating at his stomach. Then, at the edge of the wilderness, where the grassland began to dwindle to farmland, Genrou stopped him.

****

'Look around - they're here somewhere! I can smell the fear…'

Standing there was a very small village, made of what looked to be no more than a few dozen houses. It looked completely harmless; with the afternoon gently leading into evening, the scene was actually quite homey. It almost reminded Shun'u of his old home.

However, the metallic scent of terror combined with the burning stench of rage reached his sensitive nose and painted the scene with dark overtones.

__

Seiryuu's shit, this place reeks to the high fuckin heavens!

He was about to make a comment to the wolf when the sound of shrieking broke the thickened silence. His canine ears caught it, and he took off running before his mind had a chance to really process what he had just heard.

__

Pain… I hear it… I smell it… and I'll be damned if I won't help whoever's hurt!

He followed the squawk-like cries, appearing now at intermittent lengths, speeding up until he reached the backyard of a small house. And what he saw was much worse than any demon he may have imagined.

A little girl was cowering on the ground, curled up into the fetal position and screaming her throat raw as a tall, stocky man beat her with a leather strap. Her body was a mess of dirt, welts, and bruises, and though she tried to vainly protect herself with stick-thin arms, the man would simply kick her and strike again.

For a split-second, Shun'u was shocked so far out of his mind that he could not move. He almost refused to believe what his eyes saw, but there was no denying the truth of the scene.

The man had stopped for just a minute, his chest heaving with anger and exertion. "You little bitch, what the hell is wrong with you? You did it on purpose! It's your fault!" the man yelled as he raised the strip again. "It's all your fault!!!!"

Something within the wolf-Seishi snapped. In animal shape, Shun'u was in constant battle with himself, needing to keep his canine instincts under strict control. But faced with something so _evil_ and so _wrong_, his primal drive came out full-force and pushed past any moral inhibitions he may have harbored.

So with a howl to chill the blood of Suzaku, Shun'u ran at the man before he had a chance to lower the strap. The man heard it, turned his head with sudden surprise, and barely had time to let out a scream before Shun'u attacked. He sprang up, grabbed the offensive arm in his mouth, and planted his paws in the center of the man's chest. Both man and wolf went tumbling to the ground. The attacker was on his back and his arm bleeding freely into Shun'u's eager mouth. The sound of his screams echoed like music in Shun'u's ears, and he spat out the arm to go for the final killing bite.

__

You goddamn motherfuckin sonovabitch I''LL SEE YOU IN FUCKIN HELL!!!

****

'SHUN!'

He actually had his teeth on the man's neck when Genrou stopped him. Shun'u paused in mid-bite, only half-aware of the wolf that had silently come up next to them. **'Don't kill him. Don't do it.'** Genrou's voice held no mercy in it. He spoke with simple directness, sounding almost _casual_ in his request for Shun'u to stop.

The Tasuki Seishi slowly pulled back; looking down at the man's terrified expression as he babbled out human words of pleading and begging was meant to calm the wolf-born storm. Yet to no avail - it only further provoked his anger, and he took it out by snapping his bloodstained fangs in the man's face.

****

'Genrou, don't you fuckin tell me what to do! While someone like this shithead is around, someone who likes beating kids, then I have more than enough reason to see his goddamn blood spilt. And I want to be the one to spill it!!!'

But Genrou pushed on, using all the persuasiveness he possessed, his mind carefully nuzzling his Seishi's. **'Don't sink, Shun, not to a level like that. Not while the girl is watching, you could do more harm than good. Please Shun, if not me then for the girl.'**

__

That was the deciding factor. He was a Warrior, and his duty towards the innocent outranked the need to punish the guilty. Shun'u slunk off the man's chest, still growling loudly with his hackles standing needle-straight, but he did it. **'Genrou, you damn well better appreciate what I did.'**

'I do. Thank you.'

'Goddamned _ketsu_…'

Slowly, Shun'u began to reign in his anger, convincing his wolf-self that judgment could be passed later. He was less than happy to have left the job undone, but the familiar sounds and scents of his Seishi friends and _ketsus_ grounded his feelings and mind.

It seemed they had been nearby for quite some time. Ryuuen gently rocked the girl in his arms and smoothed her hair to soothe her. Juan was kneeling in front of her, speaking soft words of reassurance as he treated her injuries. Tama had crawled into the girl's lap and nuzzled her chin with his head, helping to bring her hysteric cries down to a soft hiccup, and Kohana paced behind the group, protecting them along with making sure she wouldn't further startle the child with her size. Saihitei was nowhere in sight, but Takeshi was perched on the top of the thatched roof and looking down with predatory eyes at the dishonorable figure of a man who would whip his child.

__

Forget it, bird, Shun'u thought savagely. _This one's **mine**._

He cautiously padded over to the group, making sure to stand behind Ryuuen and out of the girl's eyesight. If she saw what he did, it was possible she'd only get worse seeing him now. Still, he hovered nearby, watching as she began to relax in Ryuuen's gentle arms and under Juan's healing hands.

But once he realized that his life was in no immediate danger, the man stood up and stalked over to Ryuuen. "Hey! Get the fuck away from my daughter!" he shouted, his bravado returning far too fast for his own good.

He made it no more than ten feet from his starting place when Genrou stood between him and the Seishi. **'I wouldn't take another step closer if I were you,'** the wolf growled deep in his chest, slowly revealing sharp fangs to the world as his _yoku_ symbol pulsed a threatening red.

Seeing his _ketsu_ standing in front of the abuser, Shun'u was immediately at Genrou's side and looked equally as menacing as his _ketsu_. _You mess with my Genrou or this girl, and no one here will hold me back from tearing your still-beating heart from your chest._

But they weren't the only one to jump to this girl's defense. Kohana raised herself to her full six feet of height, spreading her forepaws as if encompassing the group before her in a shielding embrace. Takeshi screeched a warning from his perch on the house, making it perfectly clear that he could swoop down and tear his talons through flesh without any time lost.

The man was effectively trapped.

"Seishi!" he hissed, backing up a few steps and still cradling his arm to his chest.

"Don't come any closer!" Ryuuen spoke coldly, protecting the child with his body. "How dare you hit your own child, your flesh and blood! What kind of man are you?"

"How dare _you_ tell _me_ what to do with my kid!" he shouted back. "When is it your business to tell a father how to raise his kid?"

"It is the business of a whole village, of a whole land when a child is being abused," Juan's voice resonated deep against everyone's chest. Although he looked tired after the healing act, it did not stop him from sounding as ominous as thunder. "But since the people here do not want to step in, then we will."

"I'm not doing anything any other parent wouldn't do!! How dare you treat me like the problem, when it's her fault!"

__

What the?!?!?!? … what kind of shit has he been smoking? Shun'u growled in disbelief.

"Every parent wants their kid to be a Seishi. My wife was a Seishi and died when she had _that_," he pointed accusingly at the child, who huddled deeper into Ryuuen's chest when she saw her father's motion. "We've been stuck here and we didn't get any okane from the Emperor for her death. So I've been raising her, hoping she'll be a Seishi and get us outta this dung heap. And just a few days ago, she had her first cycle, but she never got called. So I sent her into the woods, just in case, but she came back with nothing but a few bruises. Nothing - not even a rat for a _ketsu_. But… you know what makes it worse?"

His eyes went wild as he kept ranting, and Shun'u could smell the disgust radiating off the man in such strong waves he nearly gagged. "The little bitch is deaf - she can't even hear me yell! She's not even _whole_; she's not a real child that's worth my time! She's just a worthless little shit I've wasted ten goddamn years on!!!"

A moment of stunned silence as human and _ketsu_ alike took in the sickening words. Then a voice so full of quiet fury that it no longer sounded human came from the house.

"You monster."

Standing at the threshold was Saihitei, his _sei_ blazing with the fire-blood of Suzaku. Like the catalyst in an explosion, seven more symbols shone out with their own hot hatred against this man. Shun'u quickly shifted back into his normal form, wanting to see this man from his human eyes and to take him down with his human hands.

Meanwhile, the Emperor of Konan advanced on the offender, almost exploding with his barely controlled rage. "In all our years… never have we heard of such a perversion," Saihitei spat, as if the words themselves were tainted by the presence of the man. "To force a child to bond, to send them into the outdoors without any sort of protection or guard… And to add the fact that this girl is impaired and deserves your extra care - you are not fit to be called a man, much less her father!" And Saihitei punctuated the words by pulling his sword from his scabbard in one move and holding it steel-straight against the man's sweat-streaked throat.

"You see this gift we have as an excuse to forward yourself in the world, not as the responsibility and blessing it is! Such selfishness, such barbarity - we would strike you down where you stand!!" His voice rose in noble wrath and he swung the sword for a clean beheading.

"Aaaaaaa!" the girl pushed aside Ryuuen's arms and Tama's weight, and ran to her father's side, dousing the eight symbols with their shock. "Nhaaaannaah!" She stood in front of the man, shaking her head at Saihitei and wailing in the most pitiful voice any of them had ever heard.

__

Sweet fuckin Suzaku, she's protecting the s. o. b….

At this, the man smirked in Saihitei's face and said, "She knows who cares for her," before spitting at his feet.

For a split second Shun'u could only gape. _Holyfuckinshit, he just spat at th' Emperor!_ Then it faded away to a very excited,_ I'm gonna enjoy burnin his ass ta a pile o' ash._

But before Saihitei could carve out a heart or Shun'u could unfasten his _tessen_, Tama spoke to the Seishi.

****

'It's our turn now. Just keep the man from doing anything stupid.'

He sauntered up to the child and rubbed against her legs, catching her attention. **'Hey there, little one,'** he projected to her, using the softest, silkiest brush of his mind. It was as if he spoke with feelings and emotions rather than words.

At this, the child gasped in shock at this new sensation of 'sound' and 'hearing'. Then her whole being began to glow with such delight and enchantment that everyone couldn't help but watch her.

__

Ain't never heard anything before… guess hearin the ketsu_ in yer head's a pretty big step for her,_ Shun'u thought as he watched everything unfold.

He came up to the father and pulled him backwards and away from the girl. "Hey you, jus' a warning here, but if ya fuckin _breathe_ the wrong way, I'll have yer heart for lunch. Got it?" Thankfully, the man got the idea (somewhat emphasized by Shun'u's fangy grin and Saihitei's still-drawn sword) and did nothing to endanger himself.

****

'Do you mind if we ask you a few questions? I'll make sure no one hurts your father while we do,' Tama gently coaxed, trying not to frighten her with this new and unusual way of communicating. She nodded vaguely, her eyes distant and bright, and it looked like she was enjoying the mindspeaking more than they thought.

Shun'u took a deep breath, waiting for the first question and knowing it wasn't going to be good.

Tama dove in. **'How often does he hit you?'** he asked, adding the very slightest picture of pain and fear to his words, to "show" her what he meant along with the word-thoughts he spoke. And although he couldn't hear her response, Shun'u could see the hackles spring to attention on Genrou's back and knew – _the fucker!!!_ – how bad the answer was.

When the wolf translated her thoughts, a life-long stream of images filled with such torment and anguish the inferno from before flared up in Shun'u's chest. He wanted more than anything to release it on the sorry excuse for a human still standing behind the girl. Still, he curbed his temper, knowing that Tama and the _ketsu_ needed time to work their magic.

****

'Do you know why?'

Again, Tama used a bit of emotional encouragement to help her understand him. But all she did was shake her head and look to the ground with guilt in her eyes.

****

'That's it, this sonovabitch's gonna die!' Shun'u promised. This time, Genrou didn't reply to the threat. Shun'u smiled darkly, knowing that the wolf was seriously considering letting that action come to pass, and even possibly joining in on it.

Kohana took over, reinforcing her words with love and kindness. **'Little one… little darling… do you want him to stop hurting you?'**

Her answer was a slight nod of her head, so subtle that had he been anything but a Seishi, Shun'u would have missed seeing it.

****

'Would you like to come with us?' And she slowly came up next to the girl and licked her hand. The child didn't jump, but simply laid the hand on Kohana's soft forehead and slowly smoothed her fur. Tama had raised himself onto his back legs, his forepaws leaning against the girl's leg, which allowed him to rub his head into her free hand.

****

'Stay here, Shun, and _don't do anything_. We're gonna try something and we can't afford interruptions,' Genrou said sharply, leaving his position and carefully walking up to the girl. When she noticed him, he crouched low to the ground and looked up at her with infamous 'puppy-dog eyes', silently asking for her permission to come closer. She grinned and reached out for him, allowing Genrou to join them with no fear in her face.

__

I'll be damned! Shun'u's jaw dropped as he watched._ I ain't seen that trick in yeeeears! The ole boy still 'members how ta beg like an innocent pup!_

Suddenly, Shun'u felt himself cut off from Genrou, an almost painful experience in its abruptness. He wasn't too pleased with that course of action, but he also knew that the _ketsu_ had to speak privately and intimately with the child if whatever they were doing was going to work.

__

And whatever they do, we gotta get her the hell away from here.

It seemed like they were talking for hours on end, though he figured it couldn't have been longer than a half-hour. Turning slightly, he saw Ryuuen was watching him. Looking back with worried, hopeful eyes, the Nuriko Seishi put his hands together in the familiar gesture of 'pray'. Shun'u nodded back and mimicked the gesture before turning away.

__

We need all the help we can get. She_ needs all the help._

Saihitei was the first to move. Out of the blue, Takeshi landed on his outstretched arm, 'spoke quickly, and then went back to the roof. Saihitei sheathed his sword, and then said, with forced politeness to the man, "Excuse me, sir, but we need to talk," and pulled him away from the scene. The Emperor glanced at Shun'u, silently asking him to follow, and he did, though Juan and Ryuuen stayed behind with the _ketsu_.

When the trio was out of the child's line of vision, Saihitei spoke again, his regal voice tinged with hostility. "We have a favor to ask of you. Would you be willing to let your daughter join us on our travels?"

Shun'u didn't miss the calculating look in the man's eyes, the one that said he cared for nothing but himself, and was suddenly tempted to separate those eyes from his face. "Am I getting any money for letting her go with you?"

"You said she meant nothing to you. What do you care what we do with her?" Saihitei shot back, a slip in his carefully constructed expression coming through.

The jerk didn't have the decency to look guilty for his next words. "You're right, she doesn't. She doesn't even look like Se–," he cut himself off. "Like her mother. But will I get anything for handing her to you?"

"If it will save her from this life, then yes, we will pay any price for her safety."

"How much?"

Saihitei gave a number Shun'u felt was extremely appropriate (though overly generous to this asshole). However, he responded with a, "Fuck that. There are other things she can do and get paid that much for."

Shun'u felt his control break again. Like the string of a bow pulled so tight that it snaps, he lost himself in lupine viciousness. But instead of attacking, as he was wont to do, he began to yell with intense ferocity.

"You asshole! You sonovabitch, you goddamned shit-headed child-beating motherfuckin asshole!" he screamed mercilessly as he pulled the _tessen_ from his back. "You don't have a fuckin clue, do you? We're not asking for your permission; we're giving you the choice ta do this the easy way, or the hard way!" He flipped the fan open and pointed it at the corpse-colored man in one smooth stroke, every nerve of his body eagerly waiting for the next step. "And I pray to Suzaku you wanna do this the hard way."

****

'Hold up one last time, Shun.'

'FUUUUCK!!!! Genrou, damn you, stop interruptin me when I'm doin important stuff like this!!'

Genrou ignored his small tirade. **'The girl wants to see you and Sai-san, but she's afraid of what her father might do to you, and what you might do to him. When she comes to you, just be extra careful about how you gesture and your expressions, all right? Think you can do that?'**

He snarled silently. **'Yeah, I can.' **Though it went against all his instincts, Shun'u holstered the _tessen_ and turned away from the idiot that would provoke four Seishi pairs into possible violence. Thankfully, Saihitei was standing there with his sword halfway set to draw, so he was watching Shun'u's back and the man's actions.

The group approached cautiously, with Juan walking in front of the child and _ketsu_ as Ryuuen took up the rear. Both of them had schooled their faces to calm neutrality, but spending all the time on the road had only served to help Shun'u read his brothers' body language. They may as well have been screaming in tense anxiety. The _ketsu_ themselves were shielding and Shun'u couldn't get anything from them, but they didn't seem to be upset with the situation. They simply hovered around the girl with pack-like protectiveness.

__

Don't wanna give 'em a reason to get worried, Shun'u thought briefly, then focused on the child. She was only about four feet tall, meaning that she would be eye-to-eye with his belt buckle if she came closer. With a gentle encouraging push from Kohana, she walked over to Shun'u, her head held down and her hair, a dirty bronze color, curtaining her face from his.

Shun'u's heart sank. Seeing the kid hide her eyes from him like that made Shun'u feel horrible – like he was the one that caused such pain. Filled with the mindset of wanting to give her someone to feel safe around, he slowly got to one knee and extended his hand in her field of vision.

__

Careful… careful…

When he was certain she saw it, and certain she wouldn't be afraid of it, Shun'u began to lift his hand until it came right under her chin. He cursed her father multiple times over when he felt her flinch at his touch, but still kept his facial appearance soft. He lifted her head until her eyes were even with his. They weren't any exotic color – a simple gray-brown – but when she smiled shyly at him, Shun'u could see the faintest spark of life hiding there. He couldn't help but smile back, coaxing that spark to come even farther out.

__

Cute kid… for a girl.

"Hi. Sorry if I scared you earlier," he said, knowing that she couldn't hear him but letting his sincerity spill through his expression. "Just trying to protect you."

This time, she broke into a true grin. Whether or not it was due to a _ketsu_ telling her what he said, or that she was just feeling comfortable with his presence, her whole face lit up with a joyful, wholehearted smile. It made Shun'u's spirit lift to see.

But when she turned ever-so-slightly and saw her father standing nearby, all that light disappeared so quickly it may as well have never existed. Shun'u's anger returned, but he kept it firmly in check. Instead, he stood up beside her and brought the hand from her chin onto her head. The action served the dual purpose of comforting the girl and showing the father that _he_ was the one that would take care of her from now on.

__

'Cause I fuckin dare_ you ta get through me!_ he glared daggers into dark, greedy eyes.

"I'm afraid that, despite your previous words, it seems as if your daughter would like to travel with us," Saihitei spoke, his voice deceitfully affable. "It is partially her choice, you know. And as her father, how can you deny her the chance to experience this vast world firsthand?"

He sneered at them and opened his mouth to comment, but Takeshi quickly interjected. **'As much as I would hate to get too involved in this matter, might I make a suggestion?'** he asked evenly, though a hint of an edge lay underneath. When no one argued, he kept going. **'Before you make a decision, sir, remember that the Seishi are very well connected to the ear of the Emperor. If you do not let us bring this child to safety, it is more than likely His Majesty will hear of this injustice, and be extremely… _displeased_ with you.'**

__

Hehehe, to put it fuckin lightly!!!!

****

'However, if you allow us to take care of your daughter, then I am sure there can be very little complications for your side of the issue,' Takeshi finished. If it were possible, the eagle would have been purring with satisfaction at his 'wording'.

A quick flash of fear passed across the father's eyes (something Shun'u was distinctly pleased to see), but it changed back to the familiar look of hostility. "Get her out of my sight," he snarled at them.

"Could we have your name, good sir, so we may remember this girl's family and roots?" Ryuuen questioned innocently, though Shun'u had a hell of a time keeping a straight face.

The man thought for a second before self-preservation won out and he gave it. "Gurao Iuchi. That's Sute, but you can call her whatever the hell you want! Now get off of my property!" his face contorted with anger, and Sute buried her head in Shun'u's coat.

"Trust me, Gurao-_san_, we have every intention of doing so," Juan said lightly, letting Tama jump onto his shoulders. "I'll go get the horses and start leading them to Hakukou."

"Not waitin on us?" Shun'u frowned.

"Not staying here. We won't move quickly, you can catch up easily. Do what you must do." He turned to the road, and was followed by Saihitei and Takeshi flying above.

Shun'u couldn't blame them. He wanted out as fast as his feet could fly, but there was the girl to take care of. He caught her eye and made the motion of 'walking' with his fingers on one palm, then brought them both to his chest. "Walk with me?"

Sute clapped her hands and let out an odd sound, like a moan that came from both her nose and throat. At first he wasn't sure how to translate it, but then she opened her arms to him and he knew it was a good sound. Without a second thought, Shun'u bent down and she jumped onto his back. She wriggled underneath the _tessen_ holster, then wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist, respectively. With a final, contemptuous glare at the pathetic excuse for a man, he wrapped his arms under her legs and winked at her over his shoulder.

__

Come on, kid, let's fly!!

And they were off and running. Though he didn't move as fast as possible, Shun'u sped across the plains swiftly enough to be nothing but a redheaded blur to those who could catch a glimpse of him and Sute.

A shriek sounded in his ear, alarming him, but when he turned his head to make sure she was all right, Sute was grinning broadly and laughing. Coming up behind them, moving at a quick tempo, were Ryuuen, Kohana, and Genrou – and all were smiling at the picture they made.

"Oh, that's just too cute for words," Ryuuen grinned broadly, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

The bandit favored all of them with a disdainful look and kept moving. "Bite me, Panda Boy," he growled, then slightly bounced Sute. "And you back there – watch that grip! Ain't gonna be fun for either o' us if ya choke me ta death!"

****

'Don't worry, Shun, she'll be good,' Kohana 'spoke warmly. **'She likes you.'**

Shun'u nearly tripped over his own boots, gaining another laugh of excitement from Sute. "What??? Yer kiddin!"

****

'No, it's true. In order to help Sute trust us, we told her who we were, and what we're like,' the panda explained. **'We told her that you were the one that protected her first. So… from what I can see, she probably thinks you're Suzaku on earth!'**

'Though personally, I just think she took a shine to your hair,' Genrou chuckled.

Shun'u's mouth quirked up, though his mind had drifted back to the child on his back. He'd never been one to really bond with kids, though he secretly enjoyed the unending supply of mischievous energy children seemed to be filled with. But because of all the women in his family and their habits, he was afraid that if he actually got too close to a young child, he'd end up over-mothering them by accident.

So to have this little girl, who moments before had been unable to look him in the eye, now holding onto him with great trust and enthusiasm boggled his mind. _Ah, maybe I'm gettin soft or somethin…_ he shook his head. _She'll probably wanna spend time with Ryuuen or Ki-ku more 'n me when we get ta Hakukou. So I guess it's okay for me ta enjoy this for now._

When they finally caught up with Juan, the doctor offered to take her up into the saddle with him. Shun'u declined the offer, saying that he didn't mind carrying Sute for a little while.

He neglected to mention that she was contentedly dozing on his back, still clutching his collar even in sleep.

***

Author's Notes: This was brought to my attention, that ten years of age is very young for a girl to be getting her first cycle. However, in this day and age, girls are getting their first cycles as early as eight years old, though it can come as late as fifteen. I know that during the time Fushigi Yuugi most likely took place, girls were getting their menses later than that, but for the sake of the storyline I made Sute very young when she got hers. Hopefully, you'll all be able to forgive my slight stray away from "reality" on this subject… I hope.

I'd also like to mention that, thanks to Kaze-chan, I was given a good idea as to how I can get web addresses into a chapter, which is really useful considering the fact that I have two more sets of profiles and profile pictures for everyone. If you cut and paste the whole address, you'll see that there is a multitude of spaces between the different parts of it. Delete all the spaces and it should take you right to the picture. Thanks for your time, and I'd love it if you left a review to let me know how I'm doing!!

*

****

Kohana and Ryuuen

Name: Kohana

****

Species: Giant panda

****

Gender: Female

****

Seishi: Nuriko

****

Personality: Kohana is a _ketsu_ that thrives on the excitement and liveliness of daily life, almost always looking on the positive side of things rather than the negative. Like her bondmate, she's very affable and doesn't bother to hide it. Much of the time, all a person has to do is come within her telepathic range and their spirits are immediately lifted. One of her few flaws, however, is that Kohana can get very over-protective of the people she cares about, especially Ryuuen. It's not that she necessarily thinks he can't take care of himself, but during the time when he cross-dressed as a girl, Ryuuen forced Kohana to quietly stand aside and not retaliate against the people that mocked him. Thus, she over-compensates for those times. She's not quite as bad with the others, but when she gets a bad feeling about something, she won't hesitate to become very maternal and defensive in a situation, even if it's unnecessary. She's also incredibly perceptive, mostly because she is willing to cast proper conduct away and go deep into a person's mind and heart (without their knowledge) to find their true motives if she doubts their integrity. She's got a good heart, even if her actions can sometimes be a little questionable. Kohana is very adventurous, which causes her to get a little restless from time to time when she isn't feeling very animated, but this recent journey around the country is satisfying that feeling very well.

**Picture**: http: //www .china .org .cn/ english/ e-panda /15. htm

****

Bondmate: Chou Ryuuen

****

Age/Gender: 18/M

****

Seishi Talent: Ryuuen has superhuman strength and can press 15 tons in usual conditions, but the extent of his strength has not been measured. It has been noted that his emotional state affects his strength, i.e. if he is incredibly angry he will obviously be more powerful in that state rather than when he is relaxed. When he is calm, Ryuuen only uses about 10% of his full power. He is also well versed in many weapons, though he favors the _tetsubo_ - a metal staff used by only the strongest Warriors.

****

Personality: Deep within Ryuuen's chest beats the heart of a lover rather than a fighter. Though gifted with the raw talent to become a great Warrior, Ryuuen has always preferred the tried and true method of conferring before hitting. This is not to say he is afraid to fight; rather the opposite is true. He is well aware of the dangers that the world poses and knows that sometimes you have to fight for the things you love, but he isn't jaded. An upbeat and extroverted young man, Ryuuen is always the one cheering people up, reassuring them, and generally enjoying life to its fullest. He seems to posses a sort of "feminine intuition", perhaps due to the time he spent posing as a girl, and seems to know what to say and when to say it. He's a big brother to the others, especially when they need someone to talk to and don't want to worry about what kind of façade they have to put up. He is a worrier and can get rather angsty, proving he's not completely immune to the pressures of the world. When he gets depressed Ryuuen has the bad habit of wallowing in misery, and it's not until someone gets him off his rear and doing things will he perk up. He's very levelheaded and protective of his brothers, even though he can be seen beating up Shun'u and Kishuku just as often as he jokes with them.

****

Panda as a Totem: Bears hibernate in the winter, which may explain their association with retrospection. The symbolism of Bear's cave suggests a strong feminine aspect, one of nurturing and protection. People with Bear Medicine are considered by many as self-sufficient, and would rather stand on their own two feet than rely on others. They are often considered dreamers. Many have developed the skill of visualizing new things, but as a result can get caught up in the dreaming, making little progress in waking reality. Bear's medicine includes introspection, healing, solitude, wisdom, change, and communication with Spirit, death and rebirth, transformation, astral travel, creature of dreams, shamans and mystics.

Pandas' coloring holds the energy of polarity. The panda reminds us to broaden our vision and not get caught in one side or the other. For those with this totem, personal challenges relating to polarized concepts are common. Panda feeds almost exclusively on bamboo and is able to grasp the young stems and leaves of this plant with the aid of a special thumb like structure on its front foot. In metaphysics the thumb symbolizes willpower. The panda teaches us that anything can be accomplished if the desire is strong enough.

Pandas have a lumbering gait on the ground but are agile tree climbers. They prefer being up high watching what's happening on the ground below. From this vantage point, the panda is able to maintain a spiritual connection with the seen and unseen forces. Those with this medicine will be happiest when living by themselves. Relationships can be acquired and maintained, but only if a partner respects the need for privacy and sacred space. Although relationship issues are common for those with this totem, a Panda medicine person will be forced to rely on their intuitive voice for nourishment and guidance. This aids them in developing a deeper understanding of who they truly are.

Some might say that Panda medicine is full of difficulties, and others may see its true value. Whichever way you choose to perceive this ally one thing is certain. The panda is a powerful teacher. All that is needed by the student is a willingness to learn.

*

****

Tama and Juan

Name: Tama

****

Species: Domestic cat

****

Gender: Male

****

Seishi: Mitsukake

****

Personality: Quite possibly the only smart-assed _ketsu_ known to man, Tama has been around people so much he has a horrible tendency to pick up their quirks (most of them bad). He's a jester that will make witty zingers and comments in almost any situation, and even Juan can't help but be amused by his _ketsu's_ humor. Tama loves to mimic the actions of humans, and is scarily talented at it. He's utterly charming and will use that charm to help influence others to listen to him if need be, but his words and not empty and without reason. Like all the _ketsu_, he's intelligent and observant, and it's happened on more than one occasion where he's mindspoken to one of Juan's hysterical patients and kept them calm and safe from further injury. However, because he is something of a comic, those who've had little prior interaction with him don't always listen when he's giving advice. Though he doesn't look like it, Tama is pretty sensitive when it comes to being taken seriously, and even if he won't admit it, he'll feel hurt when he's ignored or laughed at. Still, he's pretty self-confident when it comes to most other matters, and is definitely confident enough to state his opinion in most matters. He'll take circumstances into his own paws, proving himself to be a fast thinking when the chips are down.

**Picture**: See FY manga 4+/FY Anime Episode 18+, but in case you're totally and utterly clueless about him… http:// www .geocities .com /Tokyo /Temple /1226 /4tama. gif

****

Bondmate: Myou Juan

****

Age/Gender: 22/M

****

Seishi Talent: Juan has the ability to heal humans that are ill or injured. He can create an overabundance of his own _ki_ or borrow some from Tama. The only things he can't heal are impairments of genetics, such as mental retardation, and he can't regenerate missing limbs. Depending on the extent of the healing needed, he'll become drained of his _ki_ for a certain period of time, generally a length of one hour to one day. Juan himself cannot become sick or wounded unless his resources fall dangerously low. As a Priest, he is also knowledgeable of a small number of spells, most of which relate to healing and medicine.

****

Personality: A man of few words and gentle hands, Juan hides his thoughts and emotions behind a carefully schooled face of calmness. However, this is not to say that he is apathetic or dead to the things that happen around him. It's much more accurate to say that he takes things in stride, rarely losing his cool and keeping himself in total control - a trait he had to cultivate as he dealt with emergencies. Juan can be an emotional person, but his feelings run very deep and, except for the most passionate few, are hidden from the rest of the world. He is a very private person, and he needs that sense of intimacy and quiet when he's been through tough times. It does mean that he will, obviously, hermit himself away from humanity for a very long time, which is something he does want to change about himself but can't - he doesn't know how. Juan is opinionated, but he's also a peacemaker and would rather play the part of a diplomat rather than a debater. He does have a dry sense of humor that Tama is quite proud of, something that most people have a hard time believing. He loves the company of animals and children, finding pleasure in their guileless enjoyment of life's offerings. He is the ideal healer-Priest; a man of such kindness and selflessness that the people he are caring for are surrounded in his serene presence. And in the company of the other Seishi, he is finding acceptance among them and allowed himself to slowly open up to them.

****

Cat as a Totem: Cat medicine teaches awareness, sensitivity, guardianship, detachment, respect, caution, pride, sensuality, and independence. It also helps us learn to observe things quietly without judgment before making decisions. Cats have an association to the 'other world', can see and work in the spirit world, and signifies an interest in the mysterious and occult.

If the cat is your totem animal, you have a spirit helper who is resourceful, strong, and fearless. You will experience a sense of confidence and a new feeling of courage will suffuse your being. With the cat as your totem animal, you will be encouraged to express ability in body and mind. Quite likely you were already a night person before you acquired the cat as your spirit helper, but if not, you will gain a new appreciation for the creative energy that can arrive after midnight. They are associated with myth and lore, magic and mystery, curiosity, cleverness, protection, love, ability to fight when cornered, unpredictability, and healing.

Cats have more rods in the retinas of their eyes, which enable them to see effectively in the dark. The dark is often associated with mankind's fears. Since the cat is at home in the dark, it serves as a valuable ally into the world of the supernatural and the unknown and can help those with this totem move through their fears efficiently. Because of their vision, acute hearing, and high intelligence, they were used throughout history as guardians and protectors. If cat appears in your life the blending of magic and mystery is at hand. A trustworthy teacher, the cat will guide you into the world of self-discovery and transformation.

***


	16. Bonding Time

Disclaimer: I don't own FY.

Warning: Violence and death near the end of the chapter.

Musical accompaniment: Nightingale, by Yanni. It begins in the last part of the chapter, with the bar line, and ends with the chapter.

Author's Notes: I rewrote the middle of this chapter because it was bothering me.

-------------------------------------------------

Her eyes studied his lips and mouth with hawk-like intensity as he repeated his name, this time slower and with greater deliberation. "Shu-n-u. Shun-u. Shun'u." He paused. "Get it?"

Sute's face broke into a grin that rivaled the sun's in brilliance. Her head bobbed up and down so rapidly that Shun'u got a headache just watching her. Still, he was extremely pleased at how quickly she was picking up information. They'd only been riding for a day, and she already knew everyone's name, their Seishi character, and simple everyday words. It was incredible.

Tama favored him with a warm telepathic smile, curled up in the girl's lap and indulging in her attentions and affections. **'She's really quite bright, no matter what her so-called father thought. With us using telepathy to help her "hear" the words as well as seeing you say them, she's putting things together like it's no one's business. Add in the good learning environment, and we've got a kid who may end up outsmarting _you_ before the day is out. Not that it'll be too hard.'**

Sparing the cat a glare of pure canine malice, Shun'u turned back to the child sitting sidesaddle with him, watching her eyes drink in the landscape. _Suzaku, you'd think she'd never seen fuckin' _flowers_ before!_ He shook his head, a mix of disbelief and irritation boiling in his chest. _Ain't fair she had ta live like that fer so many years. But I - _he caught himself_ - _we_ will make up for lost time._

Even though they were still on the move towards Hakukou, the group hadn't regretted their decision to pick up Sute. She was still extremely nervous about being around anyone without Shun'u, but the other three were doing everything they could to take care of her. She understood that all the men were trying to help, but from what the _ketsu_ were saying, Sute would have trust issues for a long time to come, and it was a huge step for her to even ride with a group she'd barely known a day.

Which further bolstered Shun'u's need to show her what the world had to offer, and that it wasn't as bad as what she had before.

Saihitei's voice, laced with utter frustration, caught his attention. "… such a failure. We should be taking care of the poor, the children, the unwell, rather than dealing with the petty games politicians play."

"You have a whole country to think about, Saihitei-san," Juan said, sounding very pragmatic. "And you _are_ only one man. You can't expect yourself to carry the constant burden of all the people."

"But that is what we must do!" Saihitei exclaimed. "The Emperor _is_ the land. The Emperor _is_ the people. The Emperor should care for the country, for they are ours to watch over! It is our birthright and our obligation to always protect the people, even if it is from themselves!"

"_Bullshit_!"

Both men turned to Shun'u - Saihitei from the saddle of the second horse and Juan from beside the Emperor. Ryuuen was ahead of them, scouting with Takeshi and Genrou. Kohana walked next to Shun'u, both her and Tama keeping Sute's mind occupied during the conversation.

"Pardon?" Saihitei asked, his voice sharp as his sword. "Please explain what you mean by that."

"I understand ya wanna take care o' the whole country, but that's what it is. A whole damn country. And yer duty as Emperor is ta guide and lead and help the people, not be their fuckin' father," Shun'u said bluntly. "So don't be thinkin' ya need ta take grown people by the hand and baby 'em ta death."

"Surprising as this may sound, I agree with him," Juan added, earning himself some interesting looks. "You are the Emperor; you are _not_ Suzaku. You can't be perfect, and you shouldn't put that expectation on yourself."

"I mean, ya can't read the minds of every fuckin' person in the land, and ya sure as shit can't be everywhere at once," the bandit interrupted, but without skipping a beat Juan kept going.

"There will always be poverty and abuse in the country, but you must not stop working to fix it."

"Ya gotta watch the whole land. Maybe someone's gonna slip through every now 'n then, but it ain't 'cause yer not tryin ta make Konan a better place ta live."

Saihitei listened to their words, but his brow was still furrowed with unhappy thought. Catching a glimpse of Sute waving to Takeshi on his return flight, he sighed and shook his head. "This poor child… to grow up in such a detrimental environment for so long! How could we not know?!"

****

'Don't start blaming yourself again, Sai-kun,' Kohana cut in. **'Like both Juan and Shun said, you aren't Suzaku and you can't possibly know everything that goes on everywhere. But what makes you a great emperor is the fact that you want to change the things that _are_ wrong with Konan, rather than ignore them or pretend otherwise. You put the people above yourself, not vice versa, and that's why they love you.'**

"So stop moanin' and groanin' 'bout all this shit, and just make it better, for fuck's sake!!" Shun'u finished. The Emperor remained silent after that, keeping his eyes on the road and his expression tightly closed off.

__

Aw hells, we just pissed him off, didn't we? Shun'u sighed. Normally, he wouldn't really care who he ticked off, but he did have a grudging respect for Saihitei and didn't mess with him nearly as much as he tormented Ryuuen or Kishuku. Still, Shun'u wasn't repentant of what he told Saihitei. He was rather proud of himself - he deeply doubted anyone else in Konan had the balls to swear at the Emperor.

****

'Balls or stupidity, take your pick,' Genrou chuckled and dodged Shun'u's swinging boot.

They rode a few miles in companionable silence, with the only sounds coming from Sute as she happily pointed at random objects and tried to say their names, though the words could only be described as gibberish at best. But Shun'u inwardly beamed as she pointed to him and Genrou, and "spoke" their names over and over with childlike excitability.

****

'Good news, everyone,' Takeshi 'spoke from the air. **'We're about five minutes away from Hakukou, and everyone's waiting for us.'**

With a howl of delight, Shun'u urged the horse into a fast canter, bringing a squeal of surprise from Sute as they galloped under Takeshi's shadow. A grin broke onto Shun'u's face when he saw Doukun run out from the cover of the nearby foliage with what looked to be a mini-Kishuku hot on his heels. He waved to the boys but rode right past them into the center of the quiet village. He sped past a multitude of houses, tracking his Seishi brother's _ki_, and when he finally saw Kishuku step out from behind a tall wooden fence, Shun'u quickly sent the horse flying at his brawling buddy.

"KI-KU!!"

Kishuku turned his head, and his mouth and eyes widened to inhuman proportions when he saw the maniacally grinning Shun'u charging towards him. "SHIT!!!!" he screamed, and dove back for the cover of the enclosure.

Laughing his head off, Shun'u reined in the horse right at the fence's opening. He casually dismounted, and as he helped Sute down, said to the figure in the dirt, "Yer lookin' a lil' jumpy today, Ki-ku. Izzat stick up yer ass hurtin' more than usual?"

The Tamahome Seishi opened his mouth, ready with a scathing retort, but when he saw Sute ardently studying him, he quickly shut it and smiled softly at her. "Hello, there. I don't believe I've seen you around."

Sute merely tilted her head to the side, and Kishuku tossed his friend a very puzzled look. "She's deaf," Shun'u said, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We, er, 'picked 'er up' on th' way here."

Unable to stop himself, Kishuku grinned. "Explains why she was probably able to put up with your awful accent."

"Fucker."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Would you two stop that, no da?" a stern voice cut them off. Shun'u faced the house and saw Houjun coming out to greet them, carrying a blond boy on his back. "Though one set of ears may not work well, there are three more here that are quite willing to hear what the 'big kids' are saying, no da!" As if to punctuate that fact, a young woman about Shun'u's age stepped out from the house, a little girl on her hip and another peeking out from behind her robe.

"Hey, long time no see, monk man!" Shun'u exclaimed, then frowned deeply. "Wait - when'd _you_ get hitched and have brats? Don't'cha got vows o' chastity, 'r somethin'?!"

"They aren't mine, no da!" Houjun hotly defended himself, putting down the child and hiding his flushed cheeks. The girl at his side also blushed a remarkable shade of crimson as Kishuku got up and whapped the back of Shun'u's head.

"Stupid ass! The kids are my brother and sisters, and Miaka's no one's wife! She's the Chosen Suzaku no Miko!"

And Shun'u's mouth moved without his mind's intervention as he faced her. "_You're_ the Chosen Miko? No shit! I thought you'd be taller!"

She glared daggers at him, and when she spoke her voice was full of stubborn hardness. "I am the Suzaku no Miko, and if you're a Seishi, you owe me your respect!"

__

Oh, hell no! Shun'u mentally growled. _She didn't just mouth off ta me, did she?_

Before anything worse could happen, a welcome interruption appeared. **'Please excuse him, Miaka-san,'** Toshi said, coming up behind Shun'u and Sute. Behind _him_ were the rest of the Seishi and _ketsu_, watching the scene with definite interest. **'Our Shun'u isn't very well known for his tact, but he's not a bad guy. And… since everyone's finally arrived, we should begin introductions, before _someone_ ends up with his head bitten off.'**

Shun'u sulked as Saihitei introduced their group to Miaka, who was incredibly pleased with the sudden appearance of the last four Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi. Kishuku introduced his group and family to the newcomers, but before they got any further, Miaka grabbed Tama in her hands and began to shake the cat with great fervor.

"You're kidding!" she shouted at him. "Why didn't you say so before?!" Tama's only answer was incoherent yowling.

"Miaka, what the hell are youWHOA!" Kishuku demanded, but cut himself off as the Chosen Suzaku no Miko tossed the dazed cat-_ketsu_ into his arms. Before any of them could blink, she grabbed Juan by the arm and dragged him into the house with Yuiren skipping after them.

Stunned silence hung in the air before Houjun weakly spoke up. "She's a bit excitable, no da."

"Fuuuuck, I ain't got words to say what I'd call her," Shun'u grumbled, earning another smack across his head. "Wha-at?"

"Do not disrespect the Suzaku no Miko," Saihitei frowned, then turned to Kishuku. "There's a great deal we need to talk about. Perhaps we should leave our things here, and go find someplace to talk." His eyes subtly flicked to the children standing nearby, and everyone caught his meaning.

__

Don't need any squealers hearin' what we're gonna be talkin' 'bout. Though I suppose bringin' this one along couldn't hurt, Shun'u thought as he ruffled Sute's hair. "A'ght, lemme get Sute settled in, then we -"

"_Nii-chan_!" Yuiren's cry rang from the inside of the house. "_Nii-chaaaan_!!!"

"Holy shit, now what?!" Ryuuen shouted. Kishuku (with Tama still in his arms) flew into the house without a backward glance, and though his siblings tried to follow, they were held back by protective arms.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!!" Gyokuran twisted in Saihitei's grip, and Shunkei let out a pitiful sob when Houjun wouldn't put him down. Chuuei dashed after his brother with Doukun and Chie right behind him, having failed to keep the blue-haired boy back. Shun'u immediately pulled Sute behind him, protecting her with his body against whatever caused Yuiren to scream. But before anyone could pull out weapons, a mindvoice came at them.

****

'False alarm, everyone!' Chie said, her 'voice filled with relief. **'Yuiren cried in excitement, not fear. Juan healed Sou-san.'**

"Tou-san's all better?" Shunkei perked up. With a murmured prayer, Houjun teleported away with Shunkei, Gyokuran, and Saihitei inside the house. Seconds later, the Seishi and _ketsu_ left outside could hear sounds of great joy and excitement echoing from the children, and everyone let out their collective breath.

"Shall we enter, and join in the festivity?" Ryuuen grinned.

****

'I'd hate to be left out of such a good party,' Shonin laughed, practically bouncing as she led the way inside. Genrou, Takeshi, and Kohana decided to remain outside, though, since they weren't certain there'd be enough room for them.

They were right. Ten steps into the house, Shun'u could tell it wasn't meant to hold more than five full-grown adults. Still, he stayed unusually silent and made no outward comments about it. He teased Kishuku about stupid stuff all the time, but he knew better than to start poking fun at his roommate's family situation.

Ryuuen, Shun'u, and Sute quickly reached the back room, following Shonin and Toshi's excited pawprints. All the Sou children were huddled around their father, smiling and crying and singing Suzaku's praises in utter happiness. The _ketsu_ floated all around the family, keeping protective vigil over them.

Shun'u poked Doukun, who stood a respectable distance from the family with the other Seishi. "What's goin' on?"

Doukun's voice dropped so low only Shun'u and Ryuuen could catch it. "Kishu-kun's father was extremely ill. We - Houjun-san and myself - harbored fears that, unless he received some kind of treatment soon…"

"He would die," Ryuuen nodded, solemnly finishing the sentence. "Go on."

"But Juan healed 'im, so he'll be good, right?" Shun'u asked.

The boy shrugged. "I do not know the extent of Juan-san's abilities, but I assume that he has healed Sou-san completely. From what the _ketsu_ have said, Sou-san will no longer be ravaged by disease. But I'm a bit worried about Juan-san…" And he pointed to his right, where Juan sat on the edge of a chair, looking horribly pale while his breathing came in shallow gasps. Miaka knelt in front of him, wringing out a washcloth and wiping his brow with it, as Tama nervously sat in Juan's lap. Houjun hovered nearby, ready to help the bigger man in any way possible.

"Every time Juan heals someone, he ends up using some of his own _ki_," Ryuuen explained to Doukun. "So he can only heal once a day, or run the risk of draining himself dry."

"Seishi-san…" Chuuei caught everyone's attention, even though his voice was no louder than a polite murmur. He had come up to Juan and bowed beside Miaka, and in his hands was a string of coins. "This is all the money we have, and -"

"I don't want it," Juan kindly stopped him. "Use the money to buy some fish for your father." Tama butted his head against his Seishi's hand. "Oh, and for him, too."

****

'I haven't had a good fish in days!' Tama meowed. **'You'd be doing us a great favor if you got some.'**

"Yes, sir!" Chuuei straightened and ran off.

Kishuku stepped up next, rubbing the back of his neck and looking extremely uncomfortable. "Yeah… I owe you big, too, Juan-san."

Juan just shook his head. "There's nothing to owe. My only reward is seeing your family whole again."

****

'So if you keep badgering my Seishi, I'm gonna have to hurt you!' Tama teased. Kishuku made the motion of whacking Tama, then thought better of it and just grinned evilly.

"Don't make me give you back to Miaka!" he threatened, and the cat quickly buried himself in Juan's shirt. Then he noticed Saihitei's expression. "Sai-san?"

Saihitei was looking around the room with a look of absolute shock on his face. "What miserable conditions these children have to live in… we never knew the people could be so wretchedly _poor_."

"Well, I'm sorry if we're not all rich like you, _Heika_," Kishuku bristled, but Saihitei took no notice of his friend's irritation. Instead, he brought himself to his full height and put his right hand over his sword's hilt, as if making a vow in front of the whole country. "As Emperor, it is our duty to help the impoverished rise above these living circumstances! It is not only a duty - it will be our mission!" he spoke with majestic intensity, failing again to notice Kishuku's obvious chagrin.

"Ahhh, not to interrupt your lovely speech, Sai-san, but we don't want to let too many people know the Emperor is riding around Konan. Could be bad for your health," Ryuuen tactfully suggested. "Besides, you don't want to totally embarrass Kishuku-kun or his family."

"We do have our pride, you know," the Tamahome Seishi grumbled. Luckily, Sou-san was too busy listening to the prattle of his children to hear Saihitei's statement. However, Miaka had heard the promise _very_ clearly, and was currently staring at the Chosen Hotohori with a limp jaw. Then when Doukun poked her in the side and murmured something about looking like a dead fish, she snapped her mouth shut but continued to watch Saihitei with a very bemused expression on her face.

Once Chuuei returned with the fish and everyone was fed, the Seishi and Miko politely ducked out of the house and headed towards a large patch of empty flatlands for their conversation. Takeshi and Chie had offered to stay behind and watch the Sou family, and Shun'u asked Genrou to look after Sute for him, which the wolf didn't mind. The harder part was convincing Sute that she'd be fine without Shun'u around. It took the Tasuki Seishi ten extra minutes to reassure her that she'd be all right under Genrou's care, and even after he promised he _would_ return to the house, she still watched him leave with a look in his eyes that screamed "don't abandon me".

__

Shit, I can't take this anymore. Suzaku, I don't mind watchin' Sute, but I can't deal with this… insecurity. I need ta find a good family that'll watch 'er. He decided to bring that subject up to everyone as soon as possible.

The first thing they discussed were the separate incidents, suspiciously barren of good news. Shun'u related the tale of Sute, while both Juan and Ryuuen talked about the Choukou episode. Kishuku told about the rescue of Miaka and all connected happenings, while Doukun spoke of the pyres in nearby villages - evidence of the Kutou army's movement. Houjun mentioned that he knew Kutou had acquired the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko and at least one of her Chosen Shichiseishi. Miaka herself spoke of the multiple attacks on her life, but beyond that she kept very quiet.

None of this brought a smile to anyone's face. _Great. Not only do we have our own country ta worry 'bout, we got Kutou fuckin' ridin' our asses! Shit!_

For the rest of that conversation, which quickly moved into politics, Shun'u stayed out of it. He had no interest in said subject, and didn't feel today was the best day to start showing one. _Important stuff, but it ain't nothin' I can help with, and nothin' I wanna hear,_ he thought indifferently, watching the expressions on everyone's face. The only other person who looked as out-of-place as himself was Miaka, who sat quietly with her knees to her chin. Eventually, the dialogue turned to the situation of the Chosen Seishi, and that's when Miaka spoke up.

"So… I feel really dumb for asking this, but what does it mean that I'm the Chosen Miko?" she asked nervously. "I know I've got to summon Suzaku, but"So… I feel really dumb for asking this, but what does it mean that I'm the Chosen Miko?" she asked nervously. "I know I've got to summon Suzaku, but…"

****

'But you're not sure of what your role entails,' Tama finished.

Miaka nodded. "Why do you talk about bringing the country into peace if that's something only Suzaku can do? I mean, that's why we're summoning him."

A quick glance around the circle, and Saihitei was the first to begin. "From what we have known and studied from the ShiJinTenChiSho, the Chosen Suzaku no Miko is able to call Suzaku from the heavenly realm with the assistance of her Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi. Once this is done, the Miko is able to acquire the powers of Suzaku, and may thus have her every wish granted."

"It's not simple, though," Houjun picked up, erasing the happy glitter from Miaka's eyes. "There are some restraints upon summoning Suzaku, no da. The first is that the country must be in a state of peace, which in essence means that the people must be peace with each other, no da. Second, those that are summoning Suzaku must match into the clues that He has given within the ShiJin, no da."

"Why?" Miaka asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. But if that's what He wants of us, then who are we to go against His will, no da?" the Priest offered, and all but one in the circle agreed.

"I don't get it," Kishuku frowned. "When I first heard about Suzaku wanting us to bring peace to the country, I understandably though he was asking a little too much from us but I believed it was possible. Now that we've actually made runs across the country-side, we can say that Suzaku is asking the impossible. Seriously, how can he expect us to bring peace between the people? What about little kids that fight with each other? What about people that don't consider themselves Konan-jin and don't care whether or not Konan is given an end to war? It's just too damn much for eight – oh wait, _ketsu _too – fifteen bodies to try and accomplish."

"Yeah, fer once I agree with Ki-ku," Shun'u put in. "I mean, I kin understand Suzaku wantin' us Chosen Seishi to not be thinkin' shitty things when we're gonna summon him, but it ain't like we kin jus' convince all the people ta give inta all that peace-y crap."

Ryuuen snorted at that. "Peace-y crap? I take it you're not speaking from experience?"

"Nah. It's just… I mean, the Reikaku bandits an' the Kaou bandits ain't gonna stop hurtin' each other just 'cause the Emperor says so," the former bandit explained. "No offence, Sai-kun."

"None taken, but I see your point," Saihitei said, looking discontented. "Though how I wish it were that simple."

Miaka, who had been sitting quietly this whole time, finally piped up. "But… why would Suzaku ask us something as wild and crazy as this? Is that what he really said?" Houjun pulled out the ShiJin and held it for her to take, and Miaka turned an embarrassed shade of red. "I… I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't trying to second-guess you."

"No, I want you to look at it Miaka-san," he replied gently. "As the Chosen Suzaku no Miko, perhaps you would have a clearer insight into the meaning, no da."

Miaka gingerly took the scroll and opened it. Doukun leaned over to also study it, and Houjun pointed out the area that signified the guidelines from Suzaku.

"Those symbols stand for an action – to make peace," Doukun told Miaka, who looked a little overwhelmed. "That symbol next to it also means peace, but in a more all-encompassing way. You could translate it as harmony or union with others. This final symbol stands for -"

"_Ketsu_," Miaka finished. "So the _ketsu_ are involved with bringing the country to peace?"

"Yes, no da. We – the Mikos and Priests who studied the ShiJinTenChiSho – were under the general impression that the _ketsu_ being necessary for peace was an unspoken but obvious fact, no da."

"Is there anything else that Suzaku wants us to do?" Ryuuen put forth.

****

'We think so, but nothing beyond those two rules are written in the ShiJinTenChiSho,' Shonin said. **'It gives details upon the summoning ritual itself, but doesn't tell us any more orders for actually invoking Suzaku. Take a look at it for yourself.'**

Doukun handed him the ShiJin, and Shun'u peeked over his friend's shoulder to check it out. However, all that he saw was nothing but whiteness for nearly two hand-spans before it picked up with descriptions for the ceremony. He wasn't happy.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" Shun'u snarled, contemptuously tossing his arm at the scroll. "What the hell is wrong with Suzaku?! He fuckin' did this with th' Miko, and now he's tryin' ta tell us, 'you need ta follow these rules, but damned if I'm gonna give 'em ta ya'! This's horse shit!"

"There is no point in screaming and carrying on about it," Saihitei shook his head as Houjun replaced the ShiJin.

Kishuku sighed. "Well, one question I have is why don't we try summoning Suzaku now? We have the most important criteria fulfilled – all eight of us are here. Maybe if we just sit down right here, burn the scroll, and try summoning Suzaku, we'll actually get him."

****

'Highly doubtful, Ki-kun,' Toshi assumed. **'To be repetitive, Suzaku would not ask us to do something and then ignore its absence.'**

"But really, all we have to do is bring momentarily peace to Konan," Miaka said. "Maybe it's really not as hard as we're thinking – Konan's not that big, is it?"

****

'The question is, once again, how do we do it?' Kohana asked.

"We cannot make peace an imperial order for, as Shun'u so thoughtfully told us, there are people of this country who will not or cannot afford to stop fighting," Saihitei frowned, deep in thought. "We cannot separate into smaller groups to enforce it. The ShiJin makes it clear that all seven Seishi must be present with the Miko during the summoning."

Doukun's face suddenly lit up with a grin and his Seishi symbol. "We can always ask for our _ketsu_ companions to aid us."

"How?"

"The _ketsu_ are able to read minds - telepathy, if you want to name it. Through telepathy, they are able to tell what a person is thinking and feeling. If all the _ketsu_ in Konan were to form a telepathic connection with each other, it is possible they could also connect every human mind and thus tell them of what we are doing. Plus, it's called for in the ShiJinTenChiSho that the _ketsu_ help bring peace!"

Juan stroked Tama's fur thoughtfully. "I see. Doukun, are you suggesting that the _ketsu_ to hold all the people in Konan through hypnosis?"

Toshi's voice was blunt. **'You mean _force_ the land into peace.'**

The Mitsukake Seishi shrugged noncommittally. "I merely stated that the _ketsu_ could momentarily give the people a psychic suggestion of peace."

""So what you're thinking of is a giant mind-web." Ryuuen propped his head on his fist. "A way of holding the whole population as one mind, one being, one spirit. That way, there's no one suddenly disrupting the state of grace."

****

'This is an incredibly intelligent idea, but you're all banking on the idea that us _ketsu_ can do that,' Tama cut in.

Miaka tilted her head in pained confusion. "You mean you can't?"

****

'We're powerful, and we are able to act as the center of multiple mental conversations, but what you're talking about is huge. There are about 350,000 people in Konan, but only twenty-five hundred Seishi,' Tama continued.

****

'If you do the math, you see there's only about one Seishi to every one hundred forty normal people,' Toshi clarified for the rather stunned Shichiseishi. **'Less than one percent of the people, in any given country, are Seishi.'**

"Sweet Suzaku, that's outrageous!" Kishuku choked out. "I never knew there were so few of us…"

"Shit and damn, we got our work cut out fer us!" Shun'u rubbed his forehead.

****

'That's not to say that you guys don't have a good idea, but we _ketsu_ would be spreading ourselves out too thin,' Kohana tried to soothe the shock. **'But something that neither Toshi nor Tama pointed out is that most of the people live in either Eiyou the capital, or Kigasho,'** she said, referring to the second largest city in Konan. **'Those that don't live in the city are very often graced with the presence of a traveling Seishi in their towns. So even if there aren't a large number of Seishi pairs, the country isn't lacking for them.'**

Doukun ahhhed in understanding. "I think I see what you're speaking about, Kohana-_ketsu_. If we are able to arrange for the Seishi in the cities to, say, strengthen an edict of peace given by Saihitei-sama, and have a number of traveling Seishi stay within the small villages, it won't be necessary to completely mind-web the _whole_ country."

Ryuuen caught on next. "Most of the Seishi are in the city to start with, and they can rally the people. If the declaration only lasts for a short period of time, and given at a set date, the Seishi can help coordinate the ones in the city. We'd have voluntary cooperation of the people, and the _ketsu_ wouldn't have to work nearly that hard."

"Villages work well together, especially around a Seishi," Miaka piped up. "If we can make sure the small towns are centered around even one Seishi, we won't have to ask the _ketsus_ to mind-web with everyone - just with each other."

"And they would let _us_ know what's going on and when the country's at peace so we can perform the ceremony," Kishuku finished, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I like it!"

With an idea firmly implanted into everyone's head, it didn't take very long for them to expand on it. The definite details would have to be worked out once they returned to the Center, and they'd have to try to predict some of the problems that could come up, but at least there was something to work with now. It was better than looking at the situation as totally impossible and hopeless.

"But we do have to be careful," Houjun said as they wrapped up. "Kutou sent spies before, and it's very likely they may do it again, no da. Add in the fact that several variables could affect the ceremony, and we have the perfect situation for a catastrophe, no da. It's best if we don't become too overconfident about our ability to call Suzaku."

"Ahhh, ya worry too much!" Shun'u lightly punched the Priest's arm. "C'mon. Let's go find th' nearest bar, get piss-drunk, and enjoy our last bit o' freedom 'fore we start headin' back ta th' Center." Then he frowned and looked around. "So when _are_ we headin' back?"

"Tomorrow morning," Saihitei said. "By Doukun's calculations, even if it takes us five days to return to Eiyou, we still have three additional days as our grace period. If one of us were to become gravely ill or injured, we could afford to lose those days."

By the time they finished and headed back to the house, the sun had almost fully set. The three youngest children were asleep, and Chuuei was returning with a bucket of water for the Seishi to drink. Sute had spent her time indoors, poking around the Sou house and getting acquainted with Chie. Shun'u was glad to note that she didn't look as scared as before, even though she refused to leave the house or Genrou's side.

__

She damn near nailed herself ta his hip! Funny, when I think 'bout what a time I had tryin' ta get 'er ta stay with 'im.

The absent _ketsu_ were brought up to speed about the summoning, and they seemed to be just as satisfied with the turn of events as their Seishi. Once everything was said and done, it was time to turn in for the night.

"So… what do we do about sleeping arrangements?" Ryuuen asked Kishuku. "Not to be mean about it, but there's definitely not enough room for all of us."

"Yeah, no kidding. Well, we can keep Sute if need be -"

"Sute don't like ta be separated from me," Shun'u interrupted.

Kishuku glared at him as he continued. "- And maybe one other person, but we're pretty crowded as it is. Out house wasn't exactly built for the purpose of holding a group of seven Seishi pairs."

"Then why don't we sleep outside?" Juan suggested. "We _are_ well equipped to do so, and we'd still be close enough to sense if something's wrong with the others."

Ryuuen nodded. "I don't have a problem with that. Suzaku knows, I've done it enough before!"

Saihitei wrinkled his nose. "I suppose if I must… though I know the weather has been doing horrible things to the condition of my hair," he sighed. Shun'u rolled his eyes at the emperor's conceit, but Doukun was apparently feeling rather magnanimous and gave up his sleeping space.

"Besides… I don't sleep a lot," the Chiriko Seishi said sheepishly. "Chie and I usually go flying at night." Saihitei thanked the boy repeatedly, practically laying blessings on his head.

"Shun'u-kun," Houjun tapped Shun'u on the shoulder. "Would you care to take my space inside, no da? You'll have to sleep with the boys, and Sute will be with Kishuku's sisters and Miaka, but you'll only be a room away, no da."

"Ya'd do that fer me?!" Shun'u asked incredulously. Then he let out a hearty laugh and clapped Houjun on the back, nearly knocking him over with its force and suddenness. "Yer a good man, Houjun, even if ya are a Priest!"

"Thanks… I think, no da."

****

'One more thing. If you are sleeping outside, be on the lookout for vampire bats. Their population in the area's suddenly risen like you wouldn't believe,' Toshi warned them. **'Shouldn't be a problem, considering that bats don't attack humans unless they're rabid, and we've checked to make sure they're not. Still, figured it'd be best to tell you so that you wouldn't worry if any should happen to cluster outside the house.'**

"We appreciate it," Juan nodded to the leopard, already heading outside with most of the _ketsu_. Everyone went his or her separate ways, saying good night to the Sou family and each other. Shun'u (with Genrou's kind help) explained to Sute that she'd have to share a room with the other girls, but he'd be right next door if she needed him. She wasn't too pleased with that idea, made evident by the way she clung to his jacket.

"Is she all right?" a voice asked, and Shun'u turned to see Miaka standing halfway behind him, looking at Sute with worry.

"She's kinda nervous. Ain't never spent a night with other women b'fore, and she don't like ta be separated from me in th' first place."

"Oh…" Miaka breathed softly. Then she came next to Sute and, when the girl noticed her, bent down and smiled at her. "Hi. I'm Miaka."

Sute just stared at her, blinking owlishly. Miaka, knowing Sute's handicap, thought for a few seconds before clapping her hands. "Well, let's try this!" And she began to gesture in the same way Shun'u and the others would when trying to communicate with Sute. Miaka pointed to her chest, then her eyes, and finally pointed at Sute. "I'll watch you." She repeated those gestures, this time ending by leaning her head against her hands and closing her eyes. "I'll watch you while you sleep."

It had been the right thing to do. Sute, knowing that when people were signing to her it meant they were trying to help, slowly loosened her grip. When Miaka slowly held out her hand and continue to smile brightly, Sute nervously took the hand and let Miaka lead her into Gyokuran and Yuiren's room.

Shun'u just stood there, watching the backs of the two girls walk away from him.

****

'She's pretty amazing, isn't she?' Genrou nuzzled his bondmate's mind as he rubbed against Shun'u's leg.

****

'Who, Sute?'

'Sute is very special in her own right, but I was talking about Miaka-san. It never occurred to her that she could ask for my help, even though I've been sitting here for the past hour, talking with Sute. She wanted to win Sute over by herself, and she did. That's something, isn't it?'

'Guess so…' Shun'u admitted grudgingly. A part of him was feeling a small pang of jealousy that someone else could get close to Sute, but he squelched it as best he could. **''S good that Sute's gettin less afraid. I'm glad fer 'er. An' it's good that Miaka's not just some country brat, an' that she's got a brain in 'er head.'**

Out of nowhere, Genrou bit Shun'u's hand, and he yelped in shock and pain. **'What the fuck is yer goddamn problem?!'**

'Stop thinking of Miaka as a little girl, and stop acting like such a baby! She may be only fifteen, but she's growing up just as fast as you did when you were her age!' Genrou snarled, holding Shun'u's now-bleeding hand. **'For just a minute, try and remember what you heard from Kishuku and Doukun about what happened to her. Remember how she was chased through the forest, practically stolen from her family, had her life repeatedly put into danger, and just found out she carries the weight of an entire country on her young shoulders. She's trying very hard to prove herself, and you thinking of her as anything less than the Chosen Suzaku no Miko will only hurt that growth.'**

Shun'u looked into Genrou's angry eyes, trying his damndest to be pissed at the wolf. However, his _ketsu_'s words had hit home, and all he felt was a small bloom of regret and shame. _Yeah… I guess it ain't right fer me ta be so hard on Miaka. She ain't done nothin' wrong 'xcept be a girl, an' I can't hate 'er fer that reason only._ He sighed deeply, then opened up to Genrou. **'Sorry, Gen-kun. I'm just bein' a prick. I ain't even seen her do anythin' wrong, and I think I'm just lookin' for a reason ta dislike her, 'cause she don't act like a normal girl.'**

At this, Genrou released his Seishi's hand, licking up the little drops of blood. **'It's all right, Shun. Just… have a little compassion. When you get to know her, I'm sure you'll like Miaka. She's tough and spunky.'**

Shun'u chuckled. **'Great. A _spunky_ girl. Just what I wanna deal with.'**

The two continued to banter as both got ready to join the rest of the household in sleep. Unfortunately, sleep was not the only thing to find the Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi.

-------------------

Miaka had had a busy day. Not only had the other four Chosen Seishi practically fallen into her lap, she had also learned more about her role as the Miko, and all the amazing side-benefits that came with it. As she washed up, the only thing she couldn't scrub from her face was a smile wide enough to swallow her sleeping roommates.

__

All right, I'll admit it. I'm pretty excited! I'll finally be able to wish Yui back to Konan, and save my family, and learn everything I want to about being a Miko, and then go to the Center like Kaa-san_ wanted. Maybe… maybe even I'll wish for a nice boy to get married to._ She smiled to herself, wondering what Kishuku or even Saihitei would think of that wish. _Yup, things are definitely looking up!_

After making sure Sute had washed up and was sleeping next to Gyokuran, Miaka lay down beside Yuiren's bed and quickly sent a prayer of incredible thanks and respect towards Suzaku. Once her mind ran through all the thrilling information of the day for the hundredth time, she finally relaxed enough to sleep.

At least, until she heard the sound of something pounding on the window.

__

What the heck?… she groaned mentally, her mind still mostly asleep. _Those stupid bats hitting themselves against the house _again_?_

Looking around the room, she saw the three girls were sleeping peacefully, unaffected by the sounds. She was about to turn over and fall back asleep when she heard a muffled growl coming from outside.

__

Shonin's growl… Wait! Shonin never growls unless…

Then her eyes flew open, and she jumped up to the window, flinging it open in one smooth move to see what was going on.

****

'No don't!!' Kohana yelled.

And she let out a high-pitched cry as a wave of bats suddenly entered the room, screeching loud enough to wake the dead, and biting harshly at her body.

"Bats!" she screamed, protecting her face and neck with her arms from their wings and teeth. Miaka was frozen in place, trying vainly to understand why the bats were attacking her, when normal bats would never think of entering the house. Then, when she heard the girls' terrified cries, she knew she had to move and get away from the children, regardless of why the bats were attacking.

__

I have to get as far away as I can, or everyone in this house and outside it will be in danger.

Without a second thought, she shifted into owl-form and flew outside the window, praying the bats would follow her and leave the girls alone. She only vaguely heard the words, "Miaka, are you okay?!" from behind as someone threw open the door; she was too busy concentrating on keeping herself from flying into the invaders. As she got outside, she was horrified to see all the Seishi that had been sleeping outside had shapeshifted into their animal forms, fighting off another league of bloodsuckers alongside their _ketsu_. Even worse - she could pick out the shape of a man sitting in the shadows of a tree, wearing a familiar black cloak and watching everything with an amused eye.

__

I can't worry about that now! If I keep flying, I can draw the bats after me, and the Seishi can keep on protecting Kishuku's house and family!

Miaka thanked Suzaku (and Chie and Doukun) for all the practice with flying she'd been given. She could now fly faster, quieter, and more agilely than before, and she wasn't struggling to stay in owl-form. She knew that if she pushed herself hard enough, she could outfly the bats, but that would mean they might head back to Kishuku's house. So, knowing that her own life would be at risk if she stopped flying, Miaka dove as close to the ground as she could, and shifted back into her human form. Normally, she would have no fear of bats, since their bites weren't poisonous or lethal. However, when so many of them attacked at once, they could cause her blood to become so thin that she would bleed to death from all the wounds.

__

Helpmehelpmehelpme, she silently pleaded as she curled into a ball and let the bats bite her with their needle-sharp teeth. _Oh Suzaku, please help me!_

"Miaka!" a strong voice traveled to her ear, and she peeked out from behind her arm to see Saihitei and Shun'u come running after her, their weapons exposed and ready for use. Takeshi was swooping in to attack, and Genrou already had one bat in his mouth. "Stay down, Miaka, and we shall protect you!"

She did just that as Saihitei swung his sword around, chopping the unlucky bats who got in his way to bits. When Shun'u used his fan and caused a roaring blaze to emerge from its metallic folds, Miaka nearly cried out in joy. _He must have burned away a good twenty or thirty of them!_ But her heart sank back into a fearful depth when she saw just as many bats return to take the place of their deceased relations. Even with the help of Genrou and Takeshi - both of whom were no slouches when it came to hunting and killing - it seemed as if their numbers would never decrease.

"It's not working!" Shun'u yelled, now swinging his fan around defensively. "For every bat I kill, 'nother two just come up!"

Suddenly, a cold voice could be heard from above them. "Of course your pitiful little fire spells don't work. My magic is much stronger than your own, and even your _ketsu_ cannot stand against me." Miaka glanced up and saw another black-cloaked man, similar to the one who was watching the other Seishi fight, sitting on a branch. _No! Not any more of them! Oh Yui-chan, please don't do this! Don't make me fight you!_

Then she heard it.

At first, she thought it was from the bats' ultrasonic shrieks, but as she listened, she realized the sound wasn't from a bat.

It was from a flute.

And as the flute continued to play, the bats began to ram themselves into the nearby trees. Miaka saw, with an elated heart, that this time the bats' numbers were diminishing.

"What!?!" the dark man shouted. "Who's doing this?"

As if on cue, a young man emerged from the shadows of the trees, playing a small wooden flute. His clothes were in rags, he was cut and bruised all over, but the look in his eyes was nothing short of adamant as his fingers flew and the music went on.

__

The music! Miaka gasped. _The music is confusing the bats, and they can't tell which way they're supposed to fly! What a great idea!_

The Suzaku Seishi and Miko were transfixed, huddled around each other as they watched the last bat bash itself into a tree, then turned their attention to the assassin. He was covering his ears, his face contorted into a rictus of pain. "You… you bastard!" he screamed, his body shaking convulsively. "Stop! My head! My head is…"

Miaka watched as the flautist's eyes narrowed with unveiled hatred. She could practically hear the lethality in the song, yet she herself was untouched by it. _His music is killing the assassin! But… it's not hurting me, or Saihitei or Shun'u or the _ketsu_. How's he doing that? He's gotta be a Seishi!_

Without warning, the man let out a scream of utmost suffering, sending chills of fear running down Miaka's back. Then she heard a loud '_snap_', and the man began laughing, with eyes wild and empty, and fell out of the tree. He hit the ground with a neck-breaking '_crunch_', and she knew that nothing else would be coming out to attack them.

That's when the music stopped, and the boy stepped closer to them. With her enhanced eyes and the help of the moonlight, Miaka could see more details. His hair was wispy and messy, hanging around his face and over his eyes, and he wore a thin bandana around his forehead. Most of all she saw that, although the playing had worn him down to his last bit of energy, he still stood proud and tall. He met her eyes, and she could see the kindness radiating from inside them.

She spoke first, looking up at him. "Who are you? What did you do?"

"I used my flute to channel my _ki_ into him, and I used my _ki_ to drive him insane," the youth answered softly, his expression gentle. "You should be all right now. I'm glad I got here when I did…"

And his eyes closed just as his legs collapsed underneath him. Shun'u, moving quicker than Miaka thought possible, caught him in mid-fall, and gently laid the flautist's head on his lap. "Hey kid, y'all right? C'mon, buck up!"

Miaka quickly crawled next to him and put her hand on his forehead. "He's a little warm… I think he's just used up all his _ki_ doing whatever he did," she told the others as they crowded around him.

****

'He'll be all right. Just give him some time to rest, and he'll recover quickly,' an unfamiliar mindvoice came to them. It was light, more like a breath than a voice, and it definitely belonged to a girl.

****

'Who are you?' Takeshi demanded, fluffing up defensively from his perch on a nearby tree, looking around and listening for motion. **'Are you this boy's _ketsu_?'**

"She is," he answered weakly, looking at them with a small smile on his face. A moment later, a yellow warbler came and rested itself on his shoulder, gently rubbing its beak into his hair. "Her name is Heisei."

"And what's yours?" Miaka asked gently.

"Bu Koutoku," he said, reaching up and pulling off his headband to expose a shining blue symbol of Seiryuu. "An Amiboshi Seishi."

And he passed out from exertion, leaving the five Suzakus to look at him and Heisei in complete shock.


	17. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

I'd like to extend my most sincerest apologies towards all the readers. Yes, it's been almost a year since I've updated, and I'm so sorry for that. I'll seriously try to start putting out chapters more often than _once a year_, if for no other reason than it makes me sad to know I haven't written that much. But thank you all for your patience - I hope this is worth the wait.

------------------------------

"S-Se-Seiryuu? A Seiryuu Seishi helped _us_? But… but we're Suzaku Seishi! And the Seiryuu hate us, right?" Miaka stuttered, her head swiveling from Koutoku's prone figure to her Seishi, looking desperately for answers. Saihitei wished he had some to give her.

**'My Koutoku was very aware of your Seishi affiliation, and it doesn't bother him at all,'** Heisei stated matter-of-factly. **'And as much as I'd like to answer all the questions you have, Kou-chan isn't well. Is there somewhere we can go so that he can get rest or help?'**

**'Our friend's home is nearby,'** Takeshi said, swooping down and landing beside his bondmate. **'It's not too far, and he'll get good protection.'**

"Then we better head back now, before the others get worried," Miaka said, standing up and looking for further trouble. "But… how are we gonna to get Koutoku to Kishuku's house?"

The two Suzaku Seishi shared a glance, and Shun'u spoke first. "I'll carry 'em," he shrugged. "Kid prob'ly don't weigh shit. Yer Highness can watch out fer anyone followin' us wit' those eagle eyes o' yers." Saihitei agreed, tucking the fallen flute into his own tunic for safekeeping.

**'Everyone ready?'**Genrou asked. **'Thankfully, Toshi and the rest took care of the other assassin. We shouldn't have any problems.'**

"Just keep tellin' yerself that, Gen-kun," Shun'u snorted. "Maybe one day it'll be true."

The run back took a lot longer; Saihitei figured it to be his unsettled nerves making it seem that way. They returned to find everyone over the age of sixteen awake and restless. Houjun was outside with the _ketsu_, completing what Saihitei later learned to be a small protection spell over the house. Inside, Kishuku was pacing back and forth, nearly frothing at the mouth with anger. Sou-san was much more composed than his son, standing gravely with Ryuuen and Juan, and was the first to move when he saw the returning crowd.

"What happened?" he asked, clearing a space on the floor for Shun'u to rest Koutoku's body on. Juan immediately went to the boy's side to help.

Saihitei spoke about the woodland incident, and when he had finished a terse Kishuku explained what happened at his home. The remaining Seishi had little problems in dealing with the second assassin, and were more worried for Miaka's safety. By the time Kishuku had finished talking, Juan was almost done examining Koutoku, and Houjun had joined the others in the dining room. The _ketsu_ spoke little, as if unwilling to voice their worries. No one spoke a great deal, letting the comfort of the nighttime settle over their uneasy thoughts.

Finally, the doctor stood up. "There's nothing to be worried about. He is simply low on _ki_," he said, taking a seat beside Shun'u. "It's nothing a good night's sleep won't cure. Something we all could use, I'm sure."

"I agree, but there's still something we have to discuss, no da," Houjun spoke, then turned to Heisei, perched beside Chie and Takeshi on the windowsill. "Heisei-_ketsu_, would you be kind enough to tell us about your Seishi, no da?"

The warbler flitted over and set herself onto the table. **'What would you care to know?'** she asked cheerfully.

"Well…" Miaka hesitated a moment. "How did Koutoku know where we were, and why did he help us?"

**'I can't really answer that in a way you'll like. Not that you won't like the answer'** she added quickly **'but that it's not one that'll satisfy you, I'll put it that way. Kou-chan ran away from the Kutou Center about… oh, I'd say about two weeks ago. And we've never really been outside the Kutou borders, so we've been a little lost for… oh, the past two weeks. Kou-chan heard the sound of screaming as we were flying through and he stopped to help. So to be honest, I'm more inclined to believe it was pure chance and fate that brought us to the woods when the assassin attacked you.'**

She was right. Frowns sprung up on more than one face.

"If that's the case, why'd ya help us?" Shun'u put forth. "Ya musta known what those Kutou bastards look like, and ya coulda helped him."

**'Like I said, we ran away. At this point in time, Kutou is a bad place to be and, I'm ashamed to say, a bad country to be a Seishi for,'** Heisei's voice suddenly became soft and serious.** 'Excuse my traitorous words, but we can't support the evil that our homeland stands for. And everyone knows that Ayuru-sama is the one who controls the assassins, and we don't care much for him either.'**

"Gi Ayuru?" Saihitei asked sharply.

**'Oh yes.'**

"Oh, this opens up a whole new world of questions and answers, no da," Houjun said, leaning closer to Heisei.

"Who is this you speak of?" Sou-san questioned.

"The Chief Warrior of the Seiryuu Seishi," Saihitei answered, hiding a bubble of anger that was forming in his chest. "He is a dark, tainted man. I've had the displeasure of meeting him a number of times in court, and any words I could use to describe him aren't poisonous enough."

"So he's evil," Kishuku said.

**'Evil's not the best word, but you're on the right road,'** Takeshi replied. **'Looking into his eyes is like looking into a piece of ice so thick it could never melt. There's no soul, no morals, no emotions. His motives are based solely upon his own will and whim.'**

Ryuuen frowned. "That's impossible. Everyone has a soul, especially a Seishi. Our respective gods chose us, so that has to be proof. … Right?"

Genrou tried to explain the situation. **'You must remember that, despite egotistical beliefs, Seishi are human with human virtues and faults. Just because we _ketsu_ have chosen you as our companions doesn't mean that you're not fallible. If this Ayuru man has had a hard life, even after acquiring his _ketsu_, then it's not entirely unbelievable that he is twisted by his experiences.'**

**'By that same token, _ketsu_ aren't perfect either,'** Toshi jumped in.** 'A _ketsu_ may help foster such feelings, though not necessarily on purpose. Some are so willing to be faithful and helpful to their Seishi that they aren't completely aware of the repercussions their actions may have.'**

"Oh that's fuckin' great," Shun'u growled in reply. "A fucked up Seishi with a fucked up _ketsu _are tryin' ta kill us. As if we don't have enough problems already, let's just toss this onto the shit pile."

**'This kind of thing isn't totally new. Almost a hundred and twenty years ago there was that power struggle in Hokkan between Seishi factions over the Emperor's legitimacy. Even the more zealous, destructive side was right on certain points,'** Chie pointed out. **'But the basic idea I want to convey is that, even together, a Seishi/_ketsu_ pair cannot be thought of as perfect.'**

There was another silence, but surprisingly Juan broke it. "Heisei-_ketsu_, I have one more question."

**'Yes?'**

"Now that Koutoku is here… could you guess on his feelings of whether or not he'd like to return to Eiyou with us, or if he'd -"

Before Juan could finish the sentence, a number of the Seishi were loudly voicing their opinions on that subject.

"Shit no! He's a goddamn Seiryuu Seishi!"

"What the hell would we do with him? He's not a pet we can take with us!"

"Do you think he'll even want to come with us?"

Houjun cleared his throat, and with his best paternal voice hollered, "Excuse me!" When he was certain he had everyone's attention, the Chichiri Seishi continued. "None of your rantings are getting us anywhere, no da. It's obvious that most of you" a glance at Shun'u and Kishuku "are not fond of the idea of helping Koutoku, no da. However, it doesn't seem fair to simply leave him here in the countryside when we, as people whose very role is to care for those in this land, should be helping him, no da."

Before an embarrassed quiet could hang over the group, Juan directed the end of the sentence back to Heisei. "Or if he'd prefer to travel through and past Konan."

The warbler tilted her head from side to side, obviously deep in thought. **'I don't know. Kou-chan didn't really have a plan about where we were gonna go - just that he wanted to go to Konan and help.'**

"So he didn't come to just run from Kutou," Ryuuen said. "He came here with some purpose, even a vague one." He turned and looked at the rest of the table. "Guys, I think we owe him and Heisei whether we really want to admit it or not."

"What about helping me?!" Miaka huffed. "That wasn't not a good thing?"

"No, it was," he placated their Miko. "But I'm just a little suspicious about how… planned it was. Just as you and Sai-san and Shun seemed hopelessly trapped, he shows up. Bang! just like that."

"It's convenient," Houjun added. "If someone wanted inside information about us, it would be easy to win our trust through kindness, no da."

**'You're not saying you think Kou-chan is in league with those evil men, are you?'** Heisei demanded, angrily fluffing up.

"No!" Saihitei defended.

"But we can't say for certain that he wants our help," Kishuku pointed out.

**'Oye!**** Humans!'**

Everyone turned to an exasperated Tama, who had now plopped himself in the middle of the table next to Heisei. **'You guys are always looking for the hard way to do things. Hey, I've got a great idea! Why don't we wait until Koutoku wakes up before we make rash decisions on what is to be done?'** he put in. **'It's not like there's much we can do now - I'd kinda like to be asleep right now, but with all this fussing and fighting, that's not gonna happen.'**

**'I agree with him,'** Shonin added. **'Koutoku can tell us more tomorrow and we can get some rest now.'**

"I don't know about anyone else," Miaka said, toying with a small cup, "but I'm not sleepy anymore."

Saihitei laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Miaka-san? You do not look well."

"I'm not sure how I feel," she replied softly. "After all the other things that've happened… I don't even know if I'm just in shock or I've stopped caring."

No one said anything, but Saihitei could see sympathy in everyone's eyes. He, too, felt quite similar to Miaka; after seeing so many things on this journey, it felt as if there was no deed too dark or evil that could surprise him. A part of him wondered if summoning Suzaku would change anything, and if it would make a difference if it couldn't change the people.

But another part of his mind rallied in noble rage.

_Fool! How dare you have such weak thoughts?!_ _Do not give up hope for our land! We are the land, and as long as there is a breath in our body, we will not let these dark deeds go unpunished!_

With great briskness, the Hotohori Seishi got to his feet, waking everyone from his or her musings. "We are not getting anywhere with this silent self-indulgence. I, for one, would rather have my _ki_ directed to a worthier source. If anyone would care to find me, I will be pulling Watch around the village." With those words hanging in the air, he swooped up his sword and returned to the outdoors.

Moments later, Kishuku and Ryuuen deigned to join their Emperor, their weapons at hand.

"Nice speech, Heika," the Nuriko Seishi grinned. "Very moving."

Saihitei shook his head. "If we were a better Emperor, such words would not have been necessary. We should understand the situation better, and we should have taken control of it much earlier than we did."

Kishuku gave him a sympathetic look. "Excuse me Sai-san, but you do realize that the reason there are so many of us is so that no one has to hold the burden of saving the country alone, right?"

The words caused a seed of warmth and surprise to blossom in Saihitei's chest. _I never thought of it that way. Amazing that it's a truth I didn't recognize before. Perhaps I never realized how much their duty as Chosen Seishi is so much like the duty of the Emperor._ The trio walked in easy silence, making one full circle around the village before Kishuku spoke.

"So… I told you guys Hakukou was a good place to visit," he said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, it is. Minus the killer bats and Kutou assassins, it's a nice place to live," Ryuuen lightly joked.

Saihitei decided to spare further awkward questioning and spoke his mind. "Are either of you suspicious of Koutoku's rather timely appearance?"

"Yes!" both answered quite heartily, and looked quite abashed when they almost woke up one of the nearby households.

"Care to expand?"

"Not that I'm not grateful for the help, but how in the world did he know which side to help? I mean, the kid's a Seiryuu! It just doesn't make sense," Kishuku vented as quietly as he could.

"I don't feel comfortable about this whole thing. Outside of being attacked, it seems so deliberate. How lucky are we, the group of Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi, being suddenly rescued by a _Seiryuu_ Seishi from _Kutou_ assassins?" Ryuuen frowned, swinging his _tetsubo_ in a lazy circle.

"Yeah, no kidding," the Tamahome Seishi nodded. "But to be honest, I'm not feeling very benevolent at the moment towards anyone, and it's possible that he's not a bad person. We've been attacked so many times that it's easy to see bad _ki_ in everyone we come across."

"Why do you ask, Sai-san?"

"I want to trust him," Saihitei admitted. "He is a Seishi, and for me that means he should be trustworthy Both Koutoku and Heisei seemed very sincere, and I believe it is possible that their help was merely good fortune from Suzaku. In addition, I do not like to make rash decisions about a person. Since I have always been surrounded by counselors who told me their opinion whether I wanted to hear it or not, I am compelled to ask you two what you think."

Both nodded.

"But since we can't do anything until tomorrow, I'd rather not think about it," Ryuuen said. "I'm more psyched that we're finally going home."

"To be honest, I am too," Kishuku smiled. "For the past few weeks, I've been too busy worrying about my family to really enjoy the, uh, experiences I've had. Now that my father is well again and can help the kids with the work, I don't feel so pressed to get money. Not that I won't keep trying to earn more," he added with a wink.

Saihitei looked at his brother Seishi with an open expression. "Kishuku-kun… I would be more than willing to help you support your family financially. If there is some way I can transfer _okane_ –"

"No."

Saihitei's eyes widened in shock. "But it would be no great effort to help –"

"I said no!"

This wasn't the answer he was expecting; yes, he thought that Kishuku would refuse the idea at first, but then finally accept the offer with good grace. Custom dictated that Kishuku wouldn't take it right away, but Saihitei didn't know what to think of the vehemence in the Tamahome Seishi's voice. Saihitei thought his generosity would be appreciated, and that was getting him irritated.

"We are giving you a chance to help your family and you would choose to reject it?"

"I don't need your help, _heika_!" Kishuku snarled. "Maybe my family isn't as well-off as you've always been, but we're happy and healthy and that's that!"

"Okay, time to stop this!" Ryuuen cut in. "You guys aren't seeing each other's side, being as stubborn as you are, and this conversation is getting less and less fun. Pride is one thing, stupidity is another." Both men turned on the Nuriko Seishi, but they were given no chance to talk. Ryuuen gave Kishuku a push to the northern part of the village, while he turned Saihitei in the opposite direction. "I think it would be a good idea to separate for a little while. You two head in your directions, and I'll walk through the center. Okay?"

Neither answered, preferring to silently seethe. Saihitei quickly shifted into his eagle form, choosing to scout the village from an aerial perspective and, though he refused to admit it, to escape his Seishi brothers. Within minutes though, he felt much better. It was quiet and comforting, and it did his mind good to get away from the tribulations of the land. It was then that he allowed himself to reflect fully upon the night.

Saihitei let himself feel righteously angry at the incident that just occurred. He directed his anger and frustrations at Ryuuen's audacity and Kishuku's inflexibility, but it didn't really make him feel any better. Mostly it drained him, and as he made lazy circles over the village, he let his mind wander back to Ryuuen's words. Yes, he understood that Kishuku was poor and that it was Kishuku's family, but weren't they all family now? If Saihitei wanted to help take care of the children, then it was his right.

Right?

His mind suddenly jumped back to the scene in Chouko, when his eyes no longer worked and his body was wracked with disease. And he remembered how ashamed he felt at having to accept the fact that he was unable to care for himself. Worse – he had to be saved from the demon Shouka. Saihitei actually lost one of the air currents he was riding when he saw the parallel between Kishuku and himself.

_We are both proud men; men who have always been the caregivers in our lives. We, the emperor, watched over the people, while Kishuku watched his family. To suddenly be faced with someone who could care for his brothers and sister better than he could must have made Kishuku feel horrible; just as how I felt when I realized I could not care for Shun'u and Ryuuen._

_I owe Kishuku an apology for the unintentional pain I caused._

That thought caused Saihitei's stomach to drop; apologies were not his specialty. Still, he couldn't just let the situation sit. There were too many things going on for a rift to suddenly come between any of the Seishi.

_Things are moving too fast. First we meet the Suzaku no Miko and enclose the circle of Chosen Shichiseishi, and then her life is put into danger. Worse, it is not even one of her Seishi that save her, but a Seiryuu; an enemy._

Saihitei felt a twinge as he realized that was probably one of the reasons why all the Suzaku Seishi were so unhappy with themselves. It might even account for why the _ketsu_ weren't too forthcoming with their thoughts.

_So it's our guilt that is pressing upon Koutoku rather than logic. The fact that the Konan-jin are taught that all the Kutou-jin are evil, being confronted with a young man that is willing to help us did not make any sense. And I am more certain now that we're simply overwhelmed by what's been happening. Thus… _**'Takeshi?'**

**'Yes, beloved?'**

**'Would you please tell Ryuuen and Kishuku that I am returning to the Sou house?'**

**'Kishuku is already there, but I'll tell Ryuuen.'**

**'Thank you, my _ketsu_.'**

He landed right outside the house, noticing that Houjun was already asleep outside with Kohana and Shonin curled beside him. Shifting back, he walked in and saw the Mitsukake Seishi pair resting beside Koutoku and Heisei. Deliberately looking for Kishuku, he bit down a sudden protest from his pride as he saw the other man leaving his sisters' room. The darker Seishi gave Saihitei a cool glance as he passed by. It took a moment for Saihitei to gather his courage, but before Kishuku could head off to his own bedroll, he blurted out, "I want to apologize for tonight, Kishuku-san."

It caught Kishuku visibly off-guard. He turned around with the most puzzled expression on his face. "Excuse me, _heika_?"

Saihitei inclined his head to Kishuku in a humbled fashion. "I want to apologize for my words. My offer was not made to make you look like a lesser man. It was made because I want to help lessen the burden that you carry." He paused a second, not knowing what else to say. "I simply… I simply feel connected to all that is in the country, and your siblings deserve the best of what Konan has to give. So again, I apologize."

The house was silent for a good thirty seconds before a hand was laid upon Saihitei's shoulder. "Saihitei-sama… I accept your apology." Saihitei righted himself and stood face-to-face with Kishuku, whose expression was warmer now. "We poor people have our pride, too, and it did hurt to hear you talk about caring for my family better than I could. I admit it - I lashed at you. But I've never been a person to just take someone's money, even from those with good intentions. So… I'm not really sure what I'm trying to say, but maybe we could talk a little bit more about this later. Just to get each other's perspective, you know."

"An excellent plan, Kishuku," Saihitei nodded. "We shall discuss it in the morning, if you are so inclined."

Kishuku grinned. "Maybe. We'll have other things to talk about then. But I just wanted to bring that up."

A lull fell over the two men, and Saihitei inquired about the Sou family.

"All the kids are asleep, and my father went to bed after you left the house. Funny enough, Shun's right outside the girls' room," he explained, adding a grin as he pointed to a reclining redheaded figure leaning against the door. Saihitei couldn't hold back a soft smile.

"And where is Miaka-san?"

"Toshi told me she went and joined Ryuuen and Chie when they made a round past the house. But I'm sure everyone else, including _ketsu_, is asleep. Like I plan to be."

Saihitei nodded. "I, too, returned for the same reason. So I bid you good night, Kishuku, and let us hope the morning brings better answers than the night."

Kishuku just chuckled. "You're very poetic, Sai-san. See you tomorrow."

The duo separated, and within minutes of returning to his bedroll, Saihitei allowed the luxury of sleep to come upon him.

The morning was a flurry of quiet activity. Ryuuen and Miaka had spent the rest of the night packing for the return trip. Thus, they collapsed from exhaustion under the nearest tree, leaving the other Seishi to take care of the minor details. Once he was brought up to date on current events, Koutoku agreed to join the Suzaku Seishi on their journey back to the Center.

"My home is not my home anymore. I would welcome a place to stay, even if it's only for a short time," he said quietly. Saihitei returned the flute to the young man, who thanked him profusely for watching over it. With that settled, all that was left to do was eat breakfast, pack some water, and say farewell.

The children did not take too well to the final detail - one in particular.

"_Nii-chaaaan_!" Yuiren shrieked as she saw everyone begin to saddle up. "_Nii__-chan_, don't leave!" The child tackled her brother's leg and held on for dear life.

Kishuku bent down and gave her a hug. "Yuiren, don't cry. I'll come back soon, I promise. I'll even bring you a gift - would you like a new doll?"

"I want you more!"

The look on Kishuku's face was so pained that Saihitei was almost tempted to take the child with them.

Miaka got up and went to Yuiren in an effort to help. "Come on Yuiren, you have to get off now," she said kindly. "I know you don't want him to go, but -"

Yuiren turned and grabbed Miaka around the neck, bursting into loud sobs. "Don't go, _nee-chan_! We should all be together!"

"Let go of her, Yuiren!" Chuuei scolded. "You're being very spoiled now!"

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

A light and gentle melody floated through the morning air, stilling all voices. Saihitei looked up, expecting to see a number of songbirds perched on the nearest tree. When he saw no birds but Takeshi and Chie, he realized that the sound was coming from a musical instrument. Turning, he could see its source as Koutoku's flute.

"What's he doin'?" Shun'u hissed to Juan, whose simply shrugged.

When Saihitei looked back at Miaka and Yuiren, he almost felt his heart stop when the child went limp in Miaka's arms.

"Aahhh! Yuiren!" she cried out, and all hell nearly broke loose.

"What the fuck are you doing to my sister?" Kishuku shouted, roughly grabbing Koutoku by the collar and pulling his arm back for a punch.

"There're better ways ta keep a kid quiet than makin'em go insane!" Shun'u snarled as he reached for the tessen.

But before they could do any sort of harm to him, Miaka said, "She's asleep."

Koutoku smiled sheepishly up at Kishuku. "It was a tune of hypnosis. I figured it would be a kind way to take care of her; even her dreams will be pleasant." The Tamahome Seishi glared at the flautist before releasing him. Saihitei noticed an embarrassed flush go across Kishuku's face as he pushed past Shun'u and himself.

Miaka handed the sleeping child to her father, and Kishuku quickly came up next to his family for a final hug. He kissed Yuiren on the top of her head, ruffled his brothers' hair, and mounted his horse before anything else could happen.

Deciding to try and organize the moment, Saihitei called out for order from his own saddle, and without another word everyone was mounted or had shifted into an appropriate shape. He allowed Houjun to lead everyone out of the village so that Saihitei himself could talk with Kishuku and Shun'u.

**'Why do you need to?'** Takeshi questioned.

**'I would prefer that there be no fighting as we return home. I want to make it clear that Koutoku should not be treated like an enemy.'**

**'Ah. Well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Pay attention.'**

Saihitei slowed his horse until it was just a few feet in front of the two Warriors (one of which had Sute affixed to his back) and the Seiryuu musician. He cocked his head and caught a few fragments of the conversation.

"… Wanted to help."

"I know, but it kinda scared me. … Thought you were … hurt Yuiren."

"No!"

A moment of silence.

"… Wanna say sorry … tryin'a hit ya."

"Me too."

"… all right. I understand… younger brother, too."

Saihitei, satisfied with what he heard, stopped eavesdropping and trotted up until he was even with Doukun and Miaka, the latter being uncharacteristically quiet. Hoping he could get the Miko to relax a bit, Saihitei struck up a small conversation. "Miaka-san, are you excited about traveling and coming to Eiyou?"

She smiled shyly. "A little bit. When I was home, my _kaa__-san_ wanted to send me to the Center and I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave my best friend behind, but now that…" Miaka paused, her voice momentarily catching. Doukun and Saihitei looked at her with worry, but then Miaka brightened up. "Now I do want to go. I'm very excited! The Center is supposed to have delicious food, and I can't wait to meet other Mikos and learn a lot from them! It's going to be a great experience!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Saihitei smiled at her, though he hid his concern well. Miaka's cheerfulness was false, that much was obvious, and he wondered how she really felt and what she had meant to say.

_We have five days of traveling together until we come to Eiyou. Hopefully, I shall get to know the Chosen Suzaku no Miko more personally during that time. I believe we could both use the companionship._

He reached over and patted her hand, and was rewarded with a gentle squeeze of thanks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name**: Yuuki Miaka

**Age**: 15

**Status**: Suzaku no Miko

**Personality**: Miaka loves to eat. Plain and simple as that. The girl is the poster-child for gluttony, and her fondness for eating causes her to get into a few problems, especially when she lets her stomach rule her common sense. Miaka was raised to be dependent on other people to care for her; her mother and brother in the past, and her husband in the future. She has a mind of her own - a willful, stubborn one at that - but she's always relied on other people to care and provide for her. In her defense, she does try to handle problems by herself and her intentions are generally good. However, Miaka doesn't quite know the difference between being self-reliant and responsible for her actions, verses being self-absorbed and shortsighted. Thus, she does things that make her look self-centered, despite the fact that she really is very loving and devoted to the people in her life, and she'll do whatever she can to protect them from danger. She's an incredibly sensitive young girl that feels and lives with all her heart. Her spirit is nearly indomitable, and she faces the hardest challenges with a smile on her face and a spark of courage in her eyes. Because of that, she sees the world with a light-hearted freshness that's untouched by the things she's felt and gone through. She misses her family dearly, but has found Kishuku and the other Seishi to be more than sufficient replacement brothers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shonin and Houjun**

**Name**: Shonin - variation on "magic"

**Species**: Silver fox - _Vulpes__ vulpes_

**Gender**: Female

**Seishi**: Chichiri

**Personality**: If Houjun is the big brother of the Seishi, then Shonin could be seen as the big sister of the _ketsu_. As one of the most resourceful and clever _ketsu_, she is able to assess a situation, weigh out the outcomes, and quickly come to a decision that does the least amount of damage or harm. She prefers to be the only person acting in such a situation so as to protect those she cares about; she would have herself injured before another. On a number of occasions, Shonin has done things behind Houjun's back, following both her instincts and those of her _ketsu_ friends. This isn't because she doesn't trust her Seishi, but rather she feels that some things must be done regardless of whether or not other people want her to do them. When dealing with faces she's unfamiliar with, Shonin will quickly back away from any conversation and question every comment that is made. Her trust is very hard to gain, especially if she's been privy to a poor first impression. Still, Shonin is a very animated _ketsu_. She loves being with the new _ketsu_ or Seishi and playing with them before they get caught in the whirl of Center life, reveling in their youthful excitement and enjoyment of life. She's often seen teasing and tussling with the other Chosen _ketsu_, trying to bring a bit of lightheartedness into their serious situation.

**Picture**: http:www. Animalsforawareness .org /images /Foxsilver. gif

**Fox as a Totem**: Fox teaches us to observe the patterns so we learn to instantly trust our inner voice. Allow the wildness of fox to help you walk in knowing and hold clear visions of outcomes. A quick-wit, diplomacy, timing, wildness, feminine magic, knowing when to speak and when to remain silent, silently watching the drama unfold, swiftness of thought and action, the adaptability to exist within a large variety of environments, and swift movement are all attributed to the fox.

Fox is the keeper of the power of invisibility and camouflage, of knowing how to move between the light and the dark, from this world to other realms of existence. Its ability to remain in plain sight and yet unseen is its greatest power. No other creature is able to blend in with its surroundings quite as well as Fox can. It speaks of the need to develop the art of camouflage, invisibility, and shape shifting. It is agile, skilled, and unpredictable.

A fox has a great ability to outwit both predators and prey. Fox teaches us how to slip out of unpleasant situations quietly and unnoticed. Those with fox as a totem are often clever and witty but must remember to keep their crafty and clever nature balanced or it could backfire.

Fox is one of the most uniquely skilled and ingenious animals of nature. Because it is a creature of the night, it is often imbued with supernatural powers. Fox are usually seen at dawn and dusk. Dusk is the beginning of its day, and the dawn its ending. These are the in between times, when the world of magic and the world in which we live intersect. The fox has a long history of magic and cunning associated with it. It can move in and out of situations restoring order or causing confusion depending on the situation. If Fox is your totem, pay attention to the way it moves and follow its lead. This is a powerful medicine to have and those that it belongs to should learn to use its skills for the benefit of all.

**Bondmate**: Ri Houjun

**Age/Gender**: 24/M

**Seishi Talent**: Houjun is gifted with multiple talents, but his natural one is the ability to shapeshift into the image of people he has seen or met. Having studied under Taiitsu-kun for three years, he also learned how to manipulate his _ki_ in various magic actions such as telekinesis, spell casting, _ki_-sensing, short-distance flight and teleportation, and _ki_ blasts. With his _shakujou_ (staff) and prayer beads, Houjun can amplify his magical powers. Using his _kesa_ (cloak) or _kasa_ (straw hat), he can teleport as far as distant countries and even enter Mt. Taikyoku with them. With Taiitsu-kun's boost all his abilities have nearly doubled in strength.

**Personality**: As the eldest of the Chosen Suzaku Shichiseishi, Houjun takes his position very seriously. He is the big brother of the group, watching them from the background while Saihitei or Kishuku calls the shots. It's not that he can't handle a leadership position - the status of High Priest is one filled with great authority - it's more that he would rather let the others do the more public leading while he works his subtle magic in the shadows. He's extremely intuitive and usually sees more than people would like him to. He's usually a light-hearted person, preferring to be positive or cheerful, rather than flounder in any of the darker emotions he's come to know, but he can be very quiet and withdrawn at times. He harbors great feelings of guilt that only Shonin is aware of, due to an incident that occurred when he was eighteen, and it's because of these feelings that he's so devoted towards his Seishi brothers and sister. It's as if his loyalty to them is a way of making up to the friends he lost. Houjun's also very blunt when it comes to speaking about the harsh reality of the world. He's not afraid to tell it how it is, especially when he thinks a person needs to hear the truth without padding. He's the one all the Seishi feel they can go to if they need advice in any situation, since they know he will give them a willing ear to listen along with honest words of guidance.


	18. My Heart or My Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

Author's Notes: Well, this is a fantastic surprise now, isn't it? Just a month ago I updated, and before that, a year ago! I'm so happy with myself. Anyway, I thank you for coming back to my story. I appreciate all of you readers, and I hope I can continue to write this often for you. Oh yeah, and big shout-out to Roku-chan who beta-read my chapter - much obligued, ma'am.

---------------------------------------

Arrival into Eiyou was a spectacle of immense proportions. The screams and cries of joy that the people's throats produced were overwhelmingly loud to those that happened to be the center of such exultation. In addition, faint traces of singing and music - could music be created in such a cacophony? - simply increased the fervor whenever it reached any ears. Businesses were crammed with out of town customers, and the scents of baking pastries could make any man's mouth water. Everywhere scarlet banners and crimson decorations draped from buildings like feathers of Suzaku. Red flowers of every sort paved the streets like vibrant prayers, tossed with rejoicing force from the worshippers of the phoenix god. The city itself was more alive than it had been in decades.

And all Houjun wanted was to be back in his room meditating and praying to Suzaku for guidance.

Alas, the people were waving and cheering, and the Seishi had no choice but to smile back and return the waves lest they look pompous. The _ketsu_ had no problem showing off; they were strutting and flying for the eyes of the adoring public. In front of Houjun, Kishuku and Saihitei were flanking Miaka, who was staring around with wide green eyes and looking frightened by the crowd. The three led the rest of the Seishi through the city to the Palace gates.

Everything began to move quickly, almost too quickly for Houjun to keep up with. He barely registered the sight of Saihitei being swept up by all his advisors, and the four Prime Ministers waiting for them at the foot of the Palace steps. They looked relieved to see their Emperor return with the Chosen Seishi in tow. There was barely any time for small talk – 'yes, we have everyone; yes, we ran into a few complications; no really, nothing's wrong' – before everyone was separated. Ryuuen, Kishuku, and Shun'u (with a bewildered Sute in tow) was quickly herded back into their section of the Center. Doukun was directed towards Miruka-san, while Miaka and Koutoku were sent to the Headmaster - Akihito-san. Juan, having graduated from the Center already, was left with Houjun, who would have liked to return to his room but was unwilling to leave Juan to his own devices.

****

'Idea!' Tama said gleefully. **'What if we go scope out a place in the Palace to sleep? I'm sure Sai-san won't mind lending us a room.'**

"Why not?" Juan sighed, barely heard over the roar of the crowd as Saihitei came back outside, dressed in full Emperor garb. "Though perhaps we should stay and watch."

****

'Nah, he won't mind if we leave,' Tama wheedled, pulling on his bondmate's pant leg. **'Pleeeeease? I'm very tired, and a tired Tama is a mopey Tama.'**

"No kidding," the Mitsukake Seishi muttered, scruffing his _ketsu_ and putting the cat on his shoulder. "All right, we will find you later, Houjun-san. Take care."

"You too, Juan."

Although there was a huge mass of people, all eagerly leaning on every word Saihitei-sama said, Houjun decided to stay and listen too.

****

'Couldn't hurt to offer him some of our strength, you know,' Shonin said with a wink. **'He appreciates having us around every now and then.'**

With that thought, and a comfortable seat on the stairs, Houjun listened as Saihitei began the first of many speeches to come.

---------------------------------------

"Details we can suffer through later, no da. We need to be on the same page about the big events happening in Konan, no da," the Chichiri Priest said, looking from Machi to Tatsuko, both of whom were looking grim. The time spent as Prime Ministers of Seishi Affairs and Military Matters (respectively) had been a sobering experience for them, but they had done their jobs with honorable zeal.

"Only a few things occurred, but you aren't going to like what we've got to say," Machi replied.

Houjun sighed. "Didn't think I would, no da."

It had been chaos for the last two days. Saihitei had been running himself ragged with all the different matters to take care of, and this was, to quote Shun'u, adding shit to the pile. Houjun had offered his help, saying that he would take care of Seishi matters and update the Headmaster and the others on what had taken place during their journey. The emperor was very grateful for the suggestion.

After the excitement of the Chosen Seishi's return had worn down, it was time to deal with some darker business. In one of the large conference rooms, along with the trio, sat Akihito, Hisa (the Celestial no Miko), Donai, and Miruka; the upper echelon of Seishi and Mikos were all present and accounted for. The _ketsu_ were not present, however; they had decided to hold their own private meeting. It made Houjun a little nervous to think about what Shonin would need to discuss outside of his company.

"There's definitely someone or someones killin' _ketsu_," Tatsuko started, blunt as ever. By now, all these people were well aware of the murderer, so this news was not surprising. Painful and disturbing, but not unexpected. "Random as hell, though. It's like this person don't sleep or nothin'. Six days ago, we found a _ketsu_ near the Sairou border with a slit throat. Couldn't find the Seishi's body, though. Two days ago, 'nother death happened closer to the mountains – no body, no nothin' – just spiritual residues from the murder. It's fuckin' creepy the way this guy moves 'round."

"Have the Warriors or soldiers been doing anything about this?" Hisa asked, her normally serene face wrinkled with worry. "I don't mean to insult you, Donai-san, but has anybody been trying to stop this person?"

The Chief Warrior shook his head. "No offense taken, although I wish I could give a good answer. As much as I'd give to throw this offender into a Kutou dungeon, we don't know enough. If we could pinpoint the exact place he resides, or predict where he'll appear, then I would send my strongest Warriors. As it stands, we lack the manpower to comb through Konan and be assured that we wouldn't simply be sending single Warriors to their deaths.

"And none of the normal soldiers have been sent to find the man – if multiple Seishi can be killed, there's little chance that a non-Seishi could stand against him."

"And we don't have enough soldiers ta spare, anyway," Tatsuko sighed. "They're all fightin' and protectin' Konan from goddamn Kutou."

"This really pisses me off! This shouldn't be happening, and it shouldn't be possible. Seriously, to kill a bear you must be one hell of a swordsman, much less a simple fighter. What kind of person can kill a _ketsu_ without getting mauled first?" Machi said, throwing her quill on the table in frustration.

A horrible thought entered Houjun' mind. "Outside of the obvious answer?"

At first, no one understood what he meant. Then, with a subtle wave of his hand around the table, the light went off in everyone's eyes.

__

A Seishi.

Houjun put his hands together and leaned his head against them, as if praying desperately for help and knowing he'd never receive an answer. _Dark times have surely come if a brother or sister Seishi is killing their own._

"Before we start jumping to conclusions, perhaps it would be best to discuss the rest of the business at hand," Akihito suggested. "Machi? Do you have any new information?"

The auburn-haired woman nodded slowly. "Seishi issues are usually sent to you, but I did learn something new. It seems that many of the Seiryuu Seishi living here are migrating back into Kutou."

Looks of surprise came up on everyone's face.

"Why?" Miruka questioned.

"The Chosen Seiryuu no Shichiseishi are apparently being called to action, just like our Suzaku Seishi."

"Holy goddamn hell!" Tatsuko swore. "Yer fuckin' kidding!"

"She's not," Houjun put in. "Apparently, our Chosen Miko is well acquainted with the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko, no da."

After being pelted with questions, the Chichiri Priest finally got the chance to tell the group what Miaka had told him. He admitted that the girl didn't have much in terms of proof, but explained that he trusted Miaka's instincts because she was strongly connected with the Seiryuu no Miko.

"That's not much to go on," Donai frankly stated.

"No, it's really not, no da. But Miaka said she could feel the 'rightness' of her friend being the Chosen Miko, no da. And, though I hesitate to bring this up, I believe I felt a sinister presence around Miaka and myself that could have been a Seiryuu Seishi."

"We can't simply go around blaming the Seiryuus for everything, no matter how much we want to," Hisa frowned. "It is unfair to them."

"That is why I was uncertain about mentioning it, no da. It could have been the _ketsu_ killer or a Suzaku Seishi listening in."

"But there was someone there, right?" Machi asked.

"Yes, no da."

They talked on for the next few hours. Miruka brought up the point that a number of traveling Seishi had gone missing, and that any Seishi/_ketsu_ found dead was in the wilderness of Konan and not in any of the cities. Interestingly enough, Hisa said that no Mikos had been found dead, implying that only Seishi were being attacked. Tatsuko mentioned how she had sent a number of Seishi with flight abilities to scout for marks of war, and the only area that gave evidence of Kutou's hatred for Konan was in the upper northeast corner of Konan – near the villages of Miaka and Kishuku. Houjun filled in holes with first-hand knowledge of the battles.

Akihito steered the conversation to a lighter subject; he had welcomed Miaka and Koutoku to the Center, and found a place for them to stay. Both, he said, seemed to be adjusting well, and Koutoku's roommate had no qualms about living with a Seiryuu Seishi (a worry that many of the adults were harboring). Finally, Houjun told about the summoning ceremony, and how it would take place within the next fifteen or so days. He also explained the situation for peace, and received the same reaction from the people sitting before him as from the Chosen Shichiseishi.

"All of us present have read the ShiJinTenChiSho, no da. It clearly states that there must be peace for Suzaku to be called," he started. "To summarize, it was decided that this peace need not last for more than a few minutes - long enough for Miaka to perform the summoning rites and for Suzaku to grant her wishes, no da. So we, the Chosen Shichiseishi, have decided that we need an edict for momentary peace to be passed through Konan on a specific date. Seishi will travel to small towns and the _ketsu_ will help create a giant web of minds so that all can be connected to us."

Houjun almost didn't finish his sentence, for everyone had their own opinions on the matter.

"Oh, you're fuckin' kidding me!" Tatsuko shouted across the table. "Please tell me you're fuckin' with ours heads."

"Why would he lie?" Machi frowned.

"It's not that! It's the insane idea that we - mere mortals - can do what Suzaku's supposed to do."

"I don't see the problem," Miruka shrugged. "If everything is set up ahead of time, and if the _ketsu_ are there to be foci for our _ki_, then why shouldn't it work?"

"Because we're human. Because people fight and die and there's no way we can protect each and every person from themselves," Donai replied.

"Death is acceptable. Murder is not," Hisa said helpfully. "If an elderly man were to die during the summoning, Suzaku could still be summoned."

Machi sighed. "You and the other Chosen do realize this is a crazy idea."

"We've discussed the matter quite thoroughly with each other and with the _ketsu_, no da."

"And what do they have to say about it?"

"Just that they can't mindlink everyone in the country. If a Seishi is present in little towns and villages, they could simply be, as Miruka said, the center of a _ki_-focus. To be blunt, it would keep the people out of possible danger, no da"

Donai shook his head. "I don't like this. It's too big. Though Konan is the smallest of the countries, there are still hundreds of thousands of people living here. We cannot possibly expect all of them to obey Saihitei-sama's edict of peace."

"But we don't have a choice. If it's what Suzaku wants, we have to do it," Machi argued.

"Sure, this wouldn't be a problem, if Suzaku was_ already fuckin' here_ and the country was _already at fuckin' peace_!" Tatsuko shouted back. "No fuckin' way we kin do that, even fer a moment. Shit, it'd be impossible to bring peace to Eiyou without Suzaku helpin'!"

"Maybe it's the effort that Suzaku wants," Miruka offered. "If we can bring even a small measure of peace to the land, then Suzaku can make that peace everlasting."

"Konan's been trying to make peace for decades. Trying this once won't be any more successful than the other times," Donai bluntly stated.

Recognizing how quickly this discussion was degenerating into a battle, the Headmaster quickly took control of the situation. "Saihitei-sama has decided to go through with your plan from earlier, correct?" Akihito questioned Houjun, who nodded. "Then if it is the emperor's will, we cannot and will not go against it. We will help in any way possible to bring peace to the land. It is the only chance we have."

With a few grudging nods and a loud sigh from Tatsuko, details were begun on how to actually go about telling the country of their duty to peace. This required another hour of nitpicking until Miruka yawned and announced her inability to think this situation through as clearly as necessary.

"What say we meet again tomorrow?" she suggested. "Perhaps a day of rest would be good."

Machi stretched in her chair. "Yeah, and I'm getting pretty hungry too. Let's just tell Saihitei-sama the date we'll have the summoning ceremony, and he can get the edicts out as soon as possible."

Donai stood up. "I can go speak to him now. What day should I suggest to him of the summoning?"

Houjun and Hisa conferred with one another. Finally, the Celestial no Miko said, "The ninth day of June," and Donai bowed to the group and took his leave.

"Good luck with Miaka," Houjun said to Hisa as she was leaving. "She's motivated, but still rather inexperienced. She'll need some extra help and training."

She smiled a warm thanks at him, and soon the room was almost empty but for two people: Tatsuko and Houjun. Coming around the table with a wicked grin on her face, she caught the younger man in a hug before he could dash from the room.

"Ya runnin' away from me, Hou-kun?" she winked up at him.

"Only if I'm lucky, no da."

"I've been waitin' two damn weeks fer yer sexy ass, and yer tryin' ta get away from me!"

Houjun tightly hugged the older woman, silently shaking with laughter, and then jumped and gasped as Tatsuko grabbed his aforementioned body part. "Tatsuko!"

"What, what?"

"That innocent act doesn't work around me, no da."

"But yer so damn cute, I can't help myself! An' just be glad it was yer backside an' not yer front… not that I'd mind!"

The Chichiri Seishi simply grinned back, refusing to take the bait. "I've missed you too, no da."

"Doin' all right?"

"Holding my own, no da. A little worn down, but surviving."

"Ain't mad at me fer disagreein' with you and the Chosen, are ya?"

"No. I'm simply frustrated. We, too, recognized the vastness of this task, and it's been hard to convince ourselves that it will work."

"My poor Hou-kun!" Tatsuko said dramatically, grabbing him around the neck and pulling his head into her chest. "I'll make ya feel better in no time!"

Being almost a head taller than her made the position slightly less enjoyable, but Houjun still stood up with a blush on his face. "I know you could, Tatsu-chan, but there is work to be done before I can really relax."

"Just 'member that ya kin come visit me any time ya need a break, sweetie. My door's always open ta ya!"

Houjun chuckled, reading the underlying innuendo, and gave her a final hug. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I need quick nap before getting back to my normal duties."

"Oh, yer no fuckin' fun, Hou-kun!" she pouted.

"Well, not for you, no da!"

Tatsuko roared with laughter. "I love ya, sweetie!" After a quick peck on his cheek, she sailed out of the room. Bye now!"

"Goodbye," he waved back, and with a small flick of the wrist, sent himself into his room.

__

I shouldn't really be wasting my ki_ on such trivial things as teleportation when I am perfectly able to walk to my room, but still…_ Houjun smiled faintly as he collapsed on the bed._ One should allow for indulgences every now and then._

-------------

By the next day, knowledge that the summoning ceremony was to take place soon had spread like wildfire throughout the country. Saihitei's proclamations followed soon after, and the land of Konan was abuzz with words of delight and worry. Many were sure that the moment was coming when Suzaku-seikun would save Konan from Kutou. Others were cynical, believing that no small measure of peace could really summon Suzaku and that the whole ordeal was simply myth taken too seriously. Yet regardless of personal views, the people began praying more often to Suzaku-seikun, and Kutou had miraculously backed off from attack.

The Chosen Seishi were beginning to feel the pressure, however. The Warrior trio and Doukun went back to classes, though in their free time they were forced to learn specific conducts in the ceremony. Ryuuen, in addition to his workload, took pity on Saihitei and began overlooking all the preparations in the smaller shrine. Saihitei himself was busy with a number of things; helping Shun'u find Sute a good home, dealing with war contracts from Kutou and peace contracts from Sairou, and memorizing his part in the ritual. The luckiest was Juan, who neither had classes nor was he highly involved with the Center. He spent most of his time in the Hospice or coaching the younger Seishi on their upcoming summoning roles.

Houjun, having gotten a break from teaching Miaka and his normal duties as High Priest, was sitting by the lake and fishing for all he was worth. He knew there were fish present, since the aquatic _ketsu_ that lived in the lake and its connected underground river had to eat something, but he wouldn't bet on actually catching one. Still, it felt good to sit outside with the sunlight warming his back and the sounds of life going on around him. Shonin sat sprawled across his legs, watching the pond for any possibilities of food out of a sleepy eye.

__

Ah, a nice quiet day. I've missed fishing and watching the world go by. I do wonder what the other Seishi are up to, though. And Miaka. And his mood suddenly became somber._ Oh yes, our Miaka-chan. Suzaku-seikun… what are going to do with her?_

Houjun did have faith in Miaka; that wasn't to be denied. But he didn't know how much faith she had in herself, and it could mean a world of difference if she couldn't perform the rites. Miaka had been put into a very rigorous tutoring session with Hisa-san and Houjun himself. She began learning and memorizing the rites of summoning, along with small sidesteps to discuss her interaction with each Seishi/_ketsu_ pair. Watching her on a semi-regular basis, the High Priest could see her begin to slowly crumble under the stress of her title. Nearly every day she would leave their session in a hurry, with silent tears of frustration running down her face. It wasn't that she couldn't coordinate her actions and words, or even that she couldn't remember the words, but rather she seemed to be fighting the whole learning process.

It both infuriated and worried the High Priest.

__

What could she be harboring that would prevent her from wanting to summon Suzaku?

"Houjun-san?"

Spinning his head around, the Chichiri Seishi was infinitely amazed to see Miaka standing there. _How did she get this close to me without sensing her _ki_?_

****

'Too wrapped up in your own thoughts, beloved.'

Ignoring Shonin's jab, he smiled at the Miko. "Miaka-chan, what a lovely surprise, no da!"

"Yeah…" she smiled slightly, and when Houjun looked at the open rock next to him, Miaka took a seat. "So… catch any fish?"

"Nope. Too smart to be baited, no da."

A silence lay between them, though Houjun could clearly hear the sounds of life from all around. He could even hear the sound of Miaka's _ki_ as it buzzed with nervousness. _What are you here for, Miaka? For what purpose have you come seeking my advice?_ He internally questioned. _But let's wait and see if you speak first._

It took a few minutes, but Miaka did say something. "Houjun-san… remember how I told you about Yui-chan being the Seiryuu no Miko?"

"Yes."

"And how I didn't want to fight her?"

"Yes."

"… I still don't want to fight her." Miaka quieted as she studied the lake, then began to absent-mindedly stroke Shonin's fur. "I'm not sure, but I think I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. I know I'm afraid of losing Yui-chan. But part of me… part of me is really mad that I have to summon Suzaku. Not that I don't want to summon Him," she quickly added. "But I didn't want it to be me."

Resting the fishing pole in his lap, Houjun simply watched her. "Tell me."

"It… it was something I had kind of talked to my brother's _ketsu_ about. I was angry because it always seemed like someone was making my life go the way they wanted to," Miaka admitted with a touch of hesitancy. "After my father… went away, my mother was always pushing at me to be the best. Like I could make up for him leaving us behind. She had me tutoring with the smartest scribe in our village. She made me wear special robes when I went out so I could attract the kind but wealthy men, even though I didn't really want to be married to them. The only thing I had in my life that _I_ chose was to become friends with Yui-chan. But then Suzaku decided to make me a Suzaku no Miko and her a Seiryuu no Miko and all of a sudden I've lost my home and my family and the one person in my life that I've really cared about because now I have to fight her and - " Miaka broke off in a violent sob, though the tears had been running down her face since she first spoke of Yui.

"Easy," Houjun calmed her, running a soothing hand over her shoulders. Shonin had moved herself into Miaka's lap, licking up the tears that fell.

When she had regained a modicum of composure, Miaka went on. "I suppose that's it, then. I don't want to summon Suzaku because I'm mad at him. I'm mad that he made me the Suzaku no Miko. I'm mad that my destiny can't be controlled. I'm mad that I can't make my own decisions even though I'm fifteen - an adult! And I'm mad that he's taken away from me the most important people in my life."

"And given you new ones, no da."

She turned and blinked at him, as if shocked to see the Priest still sitting beside her. "Huh?"

"Kishuku and Toshi. Doukun and Chie. Shun'u and Yuiren and all the others," he said patiently. "Don't they mean anything to you, no da?"

"Of course they do! They just… they're just not Yui-chan."

"But you'd still die for them, no da. You were ready to let the assassin kill you to save Kishuku and his family. Doesn't that mean something?"

"Uhm… maybe," Miaka said, sounding a bit flustered. "I just couldn't let them die." When Houjun remained silent, Miaka continued. "I do see your point, a bit. It still doesn't make this feeling any easier. I don't like Suzaku taking complete control over my life, and I don't like the idea of fighting Yui."

Houjun sighed. **'Think I should bring this up, even though she might get angry with me?'**

For once, Houjun could sense a bit of uncertainty in his _ketsu's_ mindvoice. **'I think so. Just be careful, my Seishi.'**

Turning back to the lake, Houjun spoke softly, "I know you have feelings for Kishuku, no da." He saw Miaka stiffen out of the corner of his eye, but continued. "And I wonder if you feel guilty for liking him; as if you were betraying Yui by caring for someone who is a part of the reason why you can't be with her now. So in resisting the idea of summoning Suzaku, you're remaining faithful to Yui, aren't you?"

A lull fell over the conversation, though it was filled with unspoken fears.

"So what should I do?" Miaka finally whispered. "I think… I think I love Kishuku. But I love Yui-chan too."

"You can't compare love and friendship, but you're going to have one at the cost of the other, no da," Houjun said, and his smiling mask suddenly felt too tight for his face. "You can continue to stay faithful to Yui, despite the fact that she is on the opposite side of the war, or you can accept who you are and your connection to the seven of us, even though it is a silent betrayal to Yui."

"You sound like you don't want me to care about Yui-chan."

"That is not my intention. I am, however, being honest. Yui is, as far as you know, the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko and the enemy of your homeland. To say that you don't want to fight her, as her friend, is understandable. But to say that you don't want to fight the woman who may cause the downfall of Konan… that's another story."

"And I'm back to the beginning, still no more sure of myself than I was twenty minutes ago."

"Miaka, I can't give you an answer that will automatically make you turn away from Yui," Houjun sighed, trying not to let exasperation overflow into his words. "But let me just say this; in the past, you have felt you were never able to make decisions about your own life. Now, it is changed. You, Yuuki Miaka, are now being given an option - you can decide to summon Suzaku, or you can simply… not. And I know you feel that that's not a choice, but it is. Just as none of us Seishi were absolutely forced into our roles - we had to accept them, too - it is your turn.

"Do you take responsibility for what is yours to do, or do you choose to turn away?"

"What if I let it go? What happens then?"

"Konan will fall. The land that you've been born in, the land that raised you and gave you a home will no longer exist except as a destroyed bit of property."

Houjun saw Miaka bite her lip, the absolute truth of her possible action starting to hit home.

"Could you… could any of you have really rejected being the Chosen Seishi?"

"It's the same with us as with you - without all the Chosen Shichiseishi, the summoning will not work. That's why we are called the _Chosen_." He turned to Miaka, giving her a little grin. She weakly smiled back.

"Suzaku could have picked a better Miko."

****

'I doubt it,' Shonin commented, surprising both Miko and Seishi with her sudden interest in the conversation. **'If nothing else, you're connected to Konan. What Houjun said about Konan falling really hurt you, and I don't think there are many people in the country who are as sensitive as you are.'**

A small blush touched the girl's cheeks. "Maybe." Then, to Houjun's interest, he could feel a small rise in energy come from Miaka's _ki_. "So it really would be okay for me to summon Suzaku, wouldn't it? If I make the country peaceful again, Kutou wouldn't attack it and I could have the chance to see Yui again. Bring her home. And I'd get the chance to learn with you and Kishuku and the others."

__

Well, I can see my lecture didn't sink in completely, but at least she's leaps and bounds ahead of where we were yesterday."I think that's a good plan, no da. If Konan is no longer at war with Kutou, then it might be safe for you to visit your friend, or for her to see you, no da."

With renewed excitement Miaka jumped to her feet, leaving Shonin to tumble rather ungracefully to the ground. "Thank you so much, Houjun. I'm not sure I understand everything you were talking about, but I'm going to go back and practice for a little while. Might help me to focus."

"Good luck, Miaka-chan," he said, waving her off. She began running for the Center, stopped in mid-step for few heartbeats, then suddenly shifted into the owl-form Chie had taught her. Houjun couldn't help but grin.

__

Not too bad, Miaka-chan.

****

'How do you feel, my heartmate?'

'Not too bad, actually. I wish I knew for certain that it was her friend who is the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko. If this Yui isn't even the Miko, Miaka is worried for nothing.'

'Uhm… Hou-chan? Remember when us _ketsu_ went out while the you and Akihito-san and the others had that big meeting a couple days ago?'

'Yes…'

'Well, we were doing the mental equivalent of sending a peace treaty. Though we Suzaku _ketsu_ aren't exactly friends with Seiryuu _ketsu_, Heisei had given us the name of Koutoku's brother's _ketsu_. Through him, we were able to get the name of the Seiryuu no Miko, to put Miaka's mind to rest.'

"WHAT?!" Houjun jumped up, knocking the fishing pole into the water. "Why didn't you tell us this before? And why weren't we Seishi informed about this?"

****

'Though you may think us animals, we are equal to you and we are able to act as we please,' Shonin retorted, her tail lashing as she withstood his glare. **'There are many deeds I know you've done despite my sayings. Though I say the same for myself, I do not think of myself as any more important to Suzaku or Konan than you do.'**

Houjun looked at his _ketsu_, barely able to believe what he was hearing. **'It's not that I don't believe you to be my equal, it's just…'**

'You're used to me talking to you first, acting second. However, because all us _ketsu_ from high-ranking Seishi were together, we knew we could get information from the _ketsu _of Kutou. And we did.'

At this, Houjun sat back down and took a deep breath. A quick spell caused the pole, previously submerged in the lake, to rise out and rest itself between two small rocks. Once he felt calm, he finally asked Shonin what happened.

****

'One thing to remember is that _ketsu_ politics are a lot different than human politics. We may be able to read one another's minds, but there are still such things as manners and honor. So everything was done very carefully, and nothing was said or done that could possibly endanger any of us, or any of them. With this in mind, we made a plea to the high _ketsu_ of Kutou for the name of their Miko.'

'What was the price?'

'Knowledge of Koutoku's health.'

Houjun's chest tightened. **'You didn't -'**

'- Put him in danger? No; his twin Shunkaku has been at his wit's end because he fears that his brother is dead. Thus, we told Hasaki - Shunkaku's _ketsu_ - that Koutoku is here at the Konan Center, safe and healthy.'

'But nothing more?'

'No.'

'… And the name of the Chosen Seiryuu no Miko.'

Shonin paused, though not for dramatic effect. She sounded very pained when she replied, **'Hongo Yui.'**

Houjun could almost feel the knife that would cut Miaka's heart in two if she knew. Yes, she was certain her Yui was the Seiryuu no Miko, but to hear it from her _ketsu_ friends would surely break her spirit.

__

And after so much progress too. **'Does anyone else know?'**

'Akihito-san, Koutoku, you… that's pretty much it. No one else thought it was extremely relevant for their Seishi to know. I mean, yeah, knowing there's a Seiryuu no Miko is important, but the name doesn't matter to them. They don't know Yui.'

'Whereas Miaka does, and we matter to Miaka.'

'Do you think -'

'- Perhaps we should wait before telling her. As in _after_ the summoning ceremony. And don't give me that look; you know as well as I do that Miaka would not perform to her highest abilities if she was to suddenly lose this new confidence.'

Leaning back on the rocks, Houjun took the fishing pole in his left hand and began to pet Shonin with his right. "I think I'm just going to fish for a little while, no da. Let this all sink in, and enjoy the rest of the day."

****

'Good idea. With any luck, you'll catch something!'

"A bit hopeful, aren't we?"

****

'If by hopeful you mean hungry, then yes.'

Houjun would have replied, but the pole in his hand jumped and he suddenly became focused on seeing what was on the other end. Shonin abandoned all her sluggishness, jumping up and waiting with a grin for her Seishi to reel in the catch. The two of them enjoyed the rest of the afternoon sharing a small sunfish and musing about the days to come.

-------------

The day of the summoning ceremony could not have been a more auspicious date than if a clairvoyant Seishi had chosen the date for them. The work on the Shrine had finished the previous night, and Ryuuen was patting himself on the back for a job well done. Houjun had yet to see the finished marvel, so he was very much looking forward to the younger man's decorations. The _ketsu_ were energetic, having had wishes of good luck and blessings from friends all around the country. Even Kutou had stopped attacking the borderlands of Konan, leaving the people free and at peace.

Houjun sat in his room and stared out the window, wondering if he should be worried about their run of good luck.

****

'Not yet, beloved, but in the case that everything works too well, I'm sure you mcan trip one of your Seishi brothers while setting up in our specific positions.'

'Very amusing, Shonin.'

'Hey, it's what I'm here for! And you better answer the door.'

Houjun snapped his head up as a soft rapping was heard. "Enter, no da."

Koutoku walked in looking nervous, with a quiet Heisei perched on his shoulder. "Good morning, Houjun-san." The musician smiled and gave Shonin a quick scratch behind the ears before kneeling and bowing before Houjun.

__

What in Suzaku's name…

"Houjun-san," Koutoku said softly. "I come here asking a blessing of you."

"A blessing, no da? For what?"

"I would ask to stay with you as you proceed with the Suzaku summoning ceremony."

Houjun's eyes widened as he inhaled sharply. _Did someone put him up to this? Should I be suspicious?_ "I don't know, Koutoku. Why do you want to stay?"

"Because I am afraid for you. I am afraid that Ayuru-sama has sent assassins and spies to this Palace so that he can kill you and your friends while you are weak."

This time, the High Priest frowned. "Why didn't you mention this to us earlier, if you are so afraid for us?"

Koutoku turned slightly red. "I don't know; maybe because you have so many precautions already. But this morning, I felt something telling me to warn you, and that I should be there watching over you."

This time, Shonin took over her Seishi's voice. **'I believe that you are a good man and a good Seishi, Koutoku. However, we had no intention of letting anyone join us in the Shrine. We will be guarded from the outside, so that the possibility of interruptions is decreased.'**

'Yes, but Kou-chan really really really wants to help. And what if there's someone or something already in the Shrine, hiding until the perfect moment?' Heisei said stubbornly.

"Myself and a number of other Seishi have searched and warded the Shrine heavily, no da. No one is getting in without Suzaku's consent."

****

'There you go! Why not just let Kou-chan try and walk through the doorway, and if he makes it, he can stay? If not, then we'll wait outside, too.'

"It's not just my choice, no da," Houjun said. "_If_ you could make it through, then I would be a lot more willing to trust you. But again, my Seishi brothers and Miaka may not want anyone here while we perform such a delicate act of worship, regardless of whether or not Suzaku would accept you."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, with Koutoku still before Houjun. Finally, the Chichiri Seishi sighed. "How about this, no da? Why don't you go to each Seishi and ask them yourself if you can be present? You can even tell them that I agree to such an idea. Then, later, if all agree and we're ready to enter the Shrine, you can join us – with Suzaku's consent. Does that sound fair, no da?"

Koutoku smiled and bowed his thanks. "It does, Houjun-san. I thank you for your kindness." Quickly getting to his feet, he bowed a final time before politely closing the door and heading off to visit the other Seishi.

Houjun went back to staring out the window, feeling extremely unsettled. "I don't understand, Sho-chan. I outright refused to let any other Seishi, be they high or low rank, or any layman accompany us into the Shrine. I even asked Hisa-san – the Celestial no Miko herself! – if she would mind staying on the outside; yet I told Koutoku I found him acceptable. He's not even a Suzaku Seishi, but an untrained Seiryuu Seishi! Wouldn't our phoenix god be offended by the presence of his brother's Seishi? What is going on here?!"

Shonin jumped up into her beloved's lap, who absent-mindedly stroked her fur. **'Suzaku works in mysterious ways. My personal opinion is that if the boy got a feeling he needs to be there, then I'm going to trust it. He might be a diviner along with a _ki_-focuser.'**

'Perhaps… sometimes I find it hard to continue to trust my instincts. My _ki-_sense is telling me that Koutoku is good, but my mind tells me that I cannot completely trust him.'

'Let's put it this way; if Suzaku really wants him there, then he will be there, whether or not we like it, right?'

'Yes…'

'So stop worrying about it, my Seishi, and just relax. I know the ceremony is in a few hours and it'll be neigh near impossible for you to do so, but remember why we're doing this. If we, the summoning Seishi/_ketsu_ can't be at peace, then neither will the country.'

Hugging the fox gently around her midsection, Houjun thanked Suzaku for the gift of her patience and wisdom. He could feel his body and spirit relax enough to get through his morning prayers and ready himself for the summoning ceremony. After donning his High Priest vestments, Houjun recited his lines one last time - not that he would really forget them - and brushed Shonin's fur until it shone like newly minted silver.

****

'Aren't I preeeeetty?' she grinned cheekily.

****

'Oh, very,' he returned, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead - right on the _sho_ symbol they shared. **'Come, my heartmate, it's time to save the country.'**

Remarkably enough, he and Shonin weren't the first to arrive at the Shrine. Doukun and Chie were standing outside the locked doors, talking animatedly with Ryuuen and Kohana. When the two pairs saw the Chichiri Seishi drawing nearer, they immediately began asking about Koutoku.

"Are you certain?" Doukun asked nervously. "When he told me you agreed to let him witness the summoning, I was certain you had taken leave of your senses."

"Thank you for your support, Doukun, no da" Houjun said dryly. The boy had the good graces to blush. "What did you tell him, though?"

"Uhm… that if Chie thought it was fine, then I thought it was fine, too."

****

'And I agreed to let him stay.'

"Oh good, we're not the only Seishi pair that thinks a Seiryuu boy belongs with us, no da."

Kohana gave a small chuckle in the back of her throat. **'Ryuuen and I welcomed him, too. But then again, we are a very kind and generous pair.'**

"Modest too," Ryuuen winked, then went serious. "But still, it was really surprising. Do you think someone might try to hurt us?"

"Yes, no da," Houjun answered immediately. "Our Seiryuu enemies are not the kinds of men that will sit on their hands while we are vulnerable, no da. Koutoku's words and fears are not completely unfounded."

"I still don't like it," a clipped voice said, and the trio turned to see Shun'u walking with Genrou. Right behind him were the Tamahome and the Mitsukake Seishi pairs. "I got a feelin' in my gut 'bout this, and I ain't one ta brag, but I ain't wrong 'bout a lot of things when I feel this way."

"But I'll bet you still said it was all right for him to come," Ryuuen grinned as he hugged the redhead. Shun'u made a sound that Houjun assumed was an agreement.

"He's a good kid," Kishuku said softly. "He helped Miaka and my sister. I trust him."

Houjun smiled to himself when he saw other heads nodding.

****

'Where is Koutoku anyway?' Tama asked.

Before anyone could answer, Saihitei and Takeshi came down the hall towards everyone, followed by Koutoku and Heisei. In any other condition, Houjun would have been shocked to know that everyone present had agreed to let the boy stay. Still, his _ki_ center was telling him that this wasn't wrong. He shared a glance with Juan, the only other person present who was a fully trained Seishi, and was reassured with a nod from the bigger man.

__

Things may not go as badly as I've been imagining.

When all eight Seishi were together, a silence fell upon the group. The solemnity of the occasion was now tolling heavily in the heads of all present, and no words needed to be spoken. Gazing around the circle, Houjun could see that everyone had dressed in their colored Seishi robes. All the _ketsu_ had been bathed and groomed so that they, like Shonin, nearly radiated the grace of Suzaku. Even Koutoku had borrowed a blue robe from someone, looking equally as sober as the red-robed Suzaku Seishi. It was disconcerting to Houjun, seeing his friends in such formal dress with such brooding expressions. But here they were, ready to do their duty and summon a god to the earth.

__

This is the moment we've all been waiting for. This is the moment that Konan has been waiting for.

Taking in a breath for strength, Houjun stepped up to the doors, rested his hand on the fastener around the doorknobs, and whispered a spell. The lock came undone and the doors swung majestically open. To prove that there were no traps or invasive spells within the Shrine, Houjun walked in first with Shonin at his side. Nothing happened, but Houjun could sense the tiniest of sparks catching all along his exposed skin. It was as if the fire had reached out from the candles on the altar, testing and tasting him to see if he belonged. When nothing unordinary occurred, he turned back to the group, and his eyes caught Koutoku's.

"Are you ready, no da?"

"Yes. I am."

Koutoku walked forward then stood at the doorframe. Whispering something that might have been a prayer - to which god, Houjun didn't know - Koutoku, with Heisei in the palm of his hand, stepped through the doorway.

And was rewarded with a shower of red fire that caught his skin just as Houjun's was, only this was obviously stronger and much more aggressive. The boy was pitched to his knees, and Heisei let out a strangled shriek as the flames ran over the duo, seeking the truth of their presence. Houjun was ready to push the boy out of the Shrine when, with heart-stopping speed, the fire lifted from Koutoku's body and resettled over the statue of Suzaku.

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, the Chichiri Priest came forward and offered his hand to the younger man. "Be welcomed into the Shrine of Suzaku, Seiryuu no Shichiseishi Amiboshi," he said in ceremonial terms. "Be at peace here, and I hope you are well."

Koutoku gave a weak smile, and got to his feet, though he swayed back and forth a bit. "I hope it's not too unmanly to say that I was afraid for my life."

"Nah, ya did good, kid," Shun'u said, clapping him on the back. The rest of the Seishi were coming through the doors after Koutoku was released, and they helped hold him up with supportive hands and expressions. "We're glad yer here."

After the excitement had worn down and the soldiers began to take their places outside the Shrine, Houjun took the time to appreciate Ryuuen's efforts. The small Shrine was generally very sparse in decoration, especially in comparison to the elaborate Temple. However, instead of adding tons and tons of metallic adornments or glass ornaments, Ryuuen had chosen to make the best of what was already in the Shrine. He opened up all the royal red curtains, leaving a thin layer of creamy chiffon to sway in the wind. The windows themselves were opened only a tiny bit, so that the sounds of the outside couldn't interfere with the ceremony, but could let in a fresh breeze every so often. The Nuriko Seishi placed candles almost everywhere he could without setting the whole wooden structure on fire, and it created an atmosphere of warmth and shelter. The large floor tapestry was marked for the four cardinal signs and the constellations, and in the center was a giant fire brazier nearly six feet tall standing on a wide pedestal. It would not burn with the holy flame of Suzaku until Miaka was present, but the phoenix statue at the back of the Shrine, standing on a silk-trimmed altar, was still glowing a very subtle scarlet.

****

'Here comes Miaka!' one of the _ketsu_ shouted. With that, all the Seishi lined up on either side of the door, ready to greet their Miko as she entered.

The first thing they could see was Hisa-san leading Miaka, who was followed by a pair of serving women. They, in turn, were followed by a number of Seishi Priests and Warriors, who would help guard the Shrine beside the soldiers. When Miaka finally came close enough to walk through the doors, Houjun couldn't help but smile at the picture she made.

Their Priestess dressed in a beautiful gown of red silk that modestly covered her from neck to just below her knees. White voile dreamily floated around her legs and arms. A large golden ribbon was tied at her waist, the ends swaying in time to her steps. Her hair was pulled up, not in those silly buns that Kishuku would tease her about, but in a golden tiara that gave maturity to her usually cheerful face. The only jewelry she wore was on her neck and both wrists.

On any other woman, her outfit would have looked too plain to be the summoning gown of the Chosen Miko. Yet Miaka wore it with an air of serenity, as if she knew she could offer nothing but herself to Suzaku, and secure in the knowledge that Suzaku would accept her for who she was.

Houjun was proud to have her as their Miko, and he looked up at her with warm eyes as she took the ShiJinTenChiSho from his hands.

When she reached the top of the stand, the Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi went to their specific positions. Miaka stood at the north so that she faced the south; this way, Suzaku would hear her words with greater clarity. Behind her stood the Chichiri Chosen Seishi, and going clockwise, was beside the Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki, and finally the Mitsukake Seishi, who finished the circle at Houjun's right. All the _ketsu_ stood in front of their Seishi, while Koutoku stood off behind Kishuku so that he had a good view of Miaka's position.

The bells of the Palace rang out the declaration that high noon had come; the time when Suzaku's power was at its highest.

__

It is time.

"Let us begin this ceremony of highest reverence, in which we summon Suzaku from the heavens above to the earth of his people," Miaka called out, her voice carrying proudly through the hallowed walls.

The doors of the Shrine shut themselves from the rest of the world, and hungry flames burst out from the inside of the brazier as Miaka unfurled the ShiJinTenChiSho.

--------------------------------------

Additional author's notes: methodic madness asked me about the _ketsu_ names and their meanings, and I'm more than happy to share such information with everyone. Below are listed the _ketsu_ name, followed by the meaning (if there is one) and maybe some reasoning for my choice. I admit to using Japanese names and words, even if this story takes place in "ancient China"; I justify this by saying that China may not have existed in that world (due to the four countries being in its place), so there's no reason why Japanese can't be their chosen language. I won't do every _ketsu_'s name, but here are a few of the _ketsu_ you'll be most likely to come across.

Toshi - variation of "fighting spirit". Related to Kishuku's talent. A lot of the names below will reflect their Seishi's power, so I'm going to assume you'll recognize them

Genrou - canonical name

Kohana - "little flower". This is a real Japanese name - one of the few I'll use. Alludes to Ryuuen's feminine aspect - his Kourin side

Chie - "wisdom, intellect"

Tama - again, canonical name

Shonin - variation on "magic"

Takeshi - "brave, regal". Another real Japanese name. Reflects Saihitei's personality

Heisei - "calm, serenity". Reflects Koutoku's personality

Hasaki - "edge of blade". Named for the feather-blades on the end of Shunkaku's ryuuseisui

Taiyo - variation of "sun". Relates to the white coloring of both Taiyo and Ayuru

Thanks again for reading!


	19. Words of the Summoner

Disclaimer: I do not own FY – Yuu Watase does. I do own the _ketsu_ and everything that's not from the canon series.

Musical selection: Wanja the Wanderer – Andreas Vollenweider from the Harpestry CD

Author's Notes: To warn everyone, this may be the last chapter I put up for quite some time. I will try my damndest not to do what I did last year (i.e. put up a chapter just before school starts and not put another up until the summer). However, this chapter is nice and long so that it can last for a few months, at least. Thank you all for reading, and I hope to be back soon.

------------- ------------- -------------

Miaka had rehearsed everything that was supposed to happen, but she was still a little surprised to see how easily all the words came from her mouth. _Gee, if I'd have known it was this easy, maybe I wouldn't have been so stubborn at first…_ Shaking away her thoughts, Miaka turned her mind back to the summoning.

"Suzaku-seikun, on this day, at this ceremony, I would ask that you grant upon us three blessings of your power. I ask first that Konan would be protected forever from Kutou's anger and war. I ask second that you help us find the _ketsu_ killer so that no one else is endangered. I ask lastly that you help all your children find happiness here." _And that Yui-chan comes home to me._

The statement of wishes was done more for the benefit of the ceremony rather than the summoning. Her recitation was done with the express purpose of making the Seishi aware of the Miko's intents, so that Miaka could not make purely selfish wishes. This next part was, however, directly related to the summoning.

"Suzaku-seikun, it is now that we open ourselves to you. It is now that we offer ourselves as a sacrifice for the salvation of this land."

With that, the Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi put their hands together in prayer as they silently recited their specific mantras, all the while focusing their _ki_ on Miaka. The _ketsu_ also repeated the benediction with their heads bowed in adoration, and Miaka smiled as she gently brushed the minds of the blessed animals, hearing segments of the prayers herself.

**'God of Konan, open our eyes and our hearts to your works of beauty…'**

**'Suzaku-seikun, bless those we love that are away from us…'**

**'Lord of the southern skies, who has given us this good land for our heritage, save us from violence…'**

**'Heavenly Suzaku, descend upon us with the grace of peace and love…'**

**'God of my heart, guide our souls to the ways of wisdom and truth…'**

**'Watch over my home, fiery Suzaku, and watch over all your people…'**

**'O god of love, I entrust all who is dear to me into your never-ending care and love…'**

As she listened to each prayer, the words filled her senses beyond reasoning. Miaka allowed her soul to float freely from her body, rising higher with the flames burning before her. Though her rational mind knew it was only the overwhelming sensation of fourteen powerful _ki_-energies entering her body, her spiritual self knew that this was what it meant to summon the beast god. Each act of devotion brought her higher and higher until she nearly believed herself to be flying over Konan, watching the country with loving, godlike eyes.

_This is what I was meant to do. Houjun was right. It's going to be all right._

Though Miaka could hear the voices of the _ketsu_ as if they were shouting in her ears, she was still surprised when she realized that the Shrine was dead silent. The only sound she could make out was the fire crackling before her. Her voice was amplified by this stillness off every corner as she began the final recitation.

"I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and good will from the Four Corners of Heaven and the Four Quarters of the earth to call on you, the Divine Suzaku. We ask that you descend from the seven constellations to the earth, to protect us, and destroy all evil with your divine powers for the sake of the people who worship you."

Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would break free of her chest, and Miaka nearly cried as she shouted the last of the ritualistic phrases.

"We summon you thus! Descend upon us from the heavens!"

And she threw the ShiJinTenChiSho into the fire, praying and pleading with all her might as she watched the paper become ashes right before her eyes.

_Suzaku I summon you I summon you I summon you NOW!_

-------------

When the bells had rung, it sent signals throughout all of Konan, to both the people and the _ketsu_. Seishi alerted the townspeople, who made sure to rouse their families into a state of devotion around the bondmates. For the towns too large for a mind-web, the people were simply told to pray to Suzaku for peace. But as Shun'u and many others had predicted, there were so many people that the edict couldn't be completely enforced. Peace, even for a moment, was impossible to find in a land without their god's protection. Enemies still fought; bandits still stole.

And the _ketsu_ killer took one more life as the Suzaku no Miko summoned her god.

-------------

Miaka realized something was terribly wrong when… nothing happened. She had been worried at the very beginning of the ceremony that something might go wrong, but as she went through the motions and rituals those fears had left her. Now, however, she could feel them creeping back into her stomach. The Seishi and _ketsu_ had stopped praying and were watching the flames with anxious faces; if neither they nor she could sense anything, then the summoning must not have gone correctly.

And when she saw Takeshi suddenly pitch forward in a dead faint, Miaka's terror was brought up full-force.

"'Keshi!" Saihitei shouted as he dove to catch his _ketsu_. He managed to grab the eagle in his arms before Takeshi hit the floor, but Saihitei did not get up. The Emperor of Konan was prostrate on the ground as he cried out in pain, trying to hold Takeshi and clutch his breast at the same time. The tormented moans he emitted scared Miaka more than any assassin she had come across.

The world began to dissolve into chaos after that. The _ketsu_, one right after the other, fell unconscious at the feet of their Seishi, who cried out their names in traumatized voices. Yet mere moments after the _ketsu _had fallen, the Seishi themselves were been forced to the ground. Some held their heads as if it was falling off. Others held themselves around the waist, lying tightly in the fetal position. All screamed and writhed with pain.

The Suzaku no Miko watched all this, paralyzed by fear with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wet with despair. She knew she should be acting but she was so shocked at the sight before her that her body refused to move. _This can't be right! This isn't what's supposed to happen! Where's Suzaku, where is our god? Why isn't he here? WHY?_

She finally opened her mouth to scream for help, but her own chest exploded in agony and stole her breath. A half-breath later, her head began to pound as it had when the Kutou soldiers knocked her unconscious. With a shriek high enough to shatter glass, Miaka too was forced to the ground. She wanted to faint, she wanted to be sick, she wanted to rip herself to pieces and make the world go away.

_Suzaku, make it stop!_ She knew tears were running down her cheeks, but the pain was so all encompassing that she could barely hear the sounds of the others in pain, though she remembered how loudly they were crying out. She couldn't even make herself think or care about them. Minutes, hours, days passed as she tried to make the stabbing in her chest disappear - _let me die Suzaku let me die make it stop oh please god make it stop make it stop…_ - so when she finally heard the sound of a flute breaking through and destroying the pain, all she could feel was overwhelming relief. Then her thoughts finally kicked in.

_Flute? Who could be playing a flute at a time like this?_

_Koutoku!_

The realization was all it took for Miaka to suddenly open her eyes and see Koutoku standing behind Kishuku and Toshi, playing with the most intense concentration she'd ever seen. He was staring right back at her, in fact, and she watched the symbol under his headband throb a violent blue in time to the music. The music itself was loud and harsh - she could sense neither harmony nor melody - but she could sense its purpose. It was an angry scream, fighting against an unseen and unbeatable foe. And as she listened to the song, her pain receded in small but frequent waves. When she was able to sit up, Miaka saw the rest of the Seishi starting to regain their bearings. One by one, everyone was sitting up looking healthy – albeit worried for their _ketsu_. The animals did not awaken, but right now Miaka felt so overjoyed to her friends alive and well again that she couldn't bring herself to care. Then Ryuuen turned and shouted as he pointed at Koutoku.

When Miaka looked back at him, she gasped loudly. The Seiryuu musician was now white as snow, his character flickering like a candle caught in a raging storm. He swayed back and forth on his feet, and she saw he was beginning to double over.

_Oh Suzaku, no! He's absorbing the illness we were hit with!_

"Koutoku, stop!" Miaka screamed. "You're going to kill yourself!"

His blue eyes, usually so vibrant and alive, were clouded over in sickness. Still, he gazed triumphantly at her. As he finished the song - not because he wanted to, but because breathing was becoming so strenuous - Koutoku said, "Told you… I was here to he-"

Miaka covered her hands with her mouth when she saw him tumble bonelessly to the ground. Kishuku, the hero that he was, made it in time to grab an arm and slowly bring him to the carpet. Once Koutoku was on his back, the Tamahome Seishi pulled out a small yellow bird from the inside of Koutoku's tunic. Tears threatened Miaka's eyes when she saw how still little Heisei was.

"I think she's still alive," he said, touching the creature's breast. "I can feel her heart beating."

Juan, holding a still-unconscious Tama in one arm, came beside Koutoku. All watched him trying to tap his power, and Miaka felt a cold chill go down her back when she saw how his symbol wouldn't appear. Juan looked up with worried, knowing eyes and said, "We are powerless. The summoning took all but our essential _ki_."

"Is he alive?" Miaka asked weak-kneed. She felt physically well, but after everything that had just happened, Miaka was so unsteady that she tripped on the last step and landed on her hands and knees beside Koutoku. "Please tell me he's alive."

The doctor touched the boy's throat. He said nothing for a few seconds, then nodded. "He's alive… but just barely."

"Well… what do we do?"

Juan looked up at her. "Call a healer. Get someone here to help Koutoku."

**"That will be unnecessary,"** a booming voice echoed throughout the Shrine. Spinning around, Miaka looked to each of her Seishi, wondering if the sound came from them. They, too, looked as puzzled as she felt.

Except Houjun, who was kneeling in place and looking into the fire.

"Taiitsu-kun," he whispered in respectful awe.

Miaka's gaze was drawn to the flames, and out of nowhere the ugliest old hag's face sprang up from the fire. The Suzaku no Miko screamed loudly, and she felt a little better knowing that everyone around her did the same thing.

"Brats…" the old woman muttered, then turned her awful glare on Miaka. "So, Suzaku no Miko, at last we meet."

"Are you… are you Sunakake Baba?"

"NO!" the crone barked as she whapped Miaka on the head. "You children have no respect for your elders."

"Sorry." _Old hag! That was mean!_ She pouted, rubbing the newly acquired bump. "Who are you?"

"I am Taiitsu-kun, the Controller and Oracle of this world. And I am _extremely_ angry at you, Suzaku no Miko!"

Miaka stood up and walked closer to the brazier. "Wh… what? Why? Where's Suzaku, and why did you come?"

"Why am I so angry? Oh, no reason whatsoever!" Taiitsu-kun said, her gritty voice getting louder. "Oh, perhaps because you've utterly _utterly_ botched the summoning ceremony. Suzaku-seikun is not here because you failed to follow the directions in the ShiJinTenChiSho.

"Now you'll _never_ be able to summon Suzaku!"

At this, Miaka felt her knees finally give way, and she slumped to the floor. _I failed I failed I failed how could I fail?_ Her heart had fallen into her stomach, and she felt as if she was being eaten from the inside out. _I couldn't have failed. We did everything right._ "But Taiitsu-kun… why did it –"

Taiitsu-kun interrupted her, the rant hitting Miaka ever harder with each word. "And after all that is done for you! You are given the _ketsu_ for wisdom and guidance, but you did not trust in them! Instead, you rampaged forward, burning the ShiJinTenChiSho and sending whatever chance you had to bring peace to Konan into smoke! You might have even killed these _ketsu_ because of your foolish single-mindedness"

At this, Miaka burst into tears. She had been trying so hard to hold them back, trying to be dignified and adult about the situation. Yet when she was told how this blunder of an attempt to summon Suzaku would affect those around her, she couldn't stop crying. _I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I just wanted to summon Suzaku and make everything all better._

Kishuku came to her rescue. "Hey, you old crone! Leave Miaka alone - it's not totally her fault!"

"And who are you calling a crone?!" Taiitsu-kun yelled, turning on the Tamahome Seishi. The look she gave him, combined with a sudden burst of flames behind her, made the Controller seem that much more imposing.

"Uh, I mean… I just -"

"No, Kishuku. It's okay."

Everyone was watching Miaka, who was furiously swiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry that I couldn't summon Suzaku. And it's not because of the wishes I won't get. It's that so many people have given up something to get us here. All the attacks on our lives, all the people that died protecting Konan… for Yui and Koutoku and everyone that's been hurt because of us - all of that pain has been for nothing. Nothing!"

She caught a quick hiccup of a breath before going on. "And it was all for the sake of this ceremony - this moment! When it came time to summon Suzaku, I couldn't do it! It doesn't matter that I had all the Seishi here helping me. It was my job to do this right, and I didn't! Just when I finally accepted my fate, I couldn't fulfill my obligation. And that's why I'm so upset."

Sniffing and unceremoniously wiping her nose on her robe, Miaka knelt before Taiitsu-kun and awaited further punishment. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and knew without looking that it was Kishuku giving her strength.

_Thank you._

Taiitsu-kun turned on Houjun. "She's not as immature as I thought."

"She's not as immature as the rest of the world would believe, no da," he murmured. "And if Miaka-san is to blame, so am I. I taught her, and if my teaching was flawed, then the reproach should come to me."

"No, it is not just you," Saihitei said. "We should have known that our country needed more care than a simple edict. We are also to hold condemnation."

"I think I speak for all of us when we say it's not just Miaka's fault," Kishuku agreed, rising beside his Miko. "And we'll continue to defend her, though I'd really like to know why it's our fault the summoning didn't work."

Although she still felt horrible about her inability to summon Suzaku, reassurance flowed into Miaka when she heard all the Seishi stand up for her. Taiitsu-kun studied them for a few moments in silence, her eyes as enigmatic as the mountains.

"Since you all show a great deal of maturity, I will tell you another way to summon Suzaku, and perhaps _you_ can tell me why this one didn't work."

"What?!" Miaka jumped up, running closer to the fires. "How? Please, tell us how to summon Suzaku!"

Taiitsu-kun clicked her tongue in disdain. "Child, if you are to be the Chosen Suzaku no Miko, you should learn to conduct yourself with a bit more restraint."

"Yes, Taiitsu-kun," she said meekly, bowing down.

"Much better."

"Hate ta interrupt this Miss Manners lesson, but Genrou's still blacked out, and I'd be really fuckin' grateful if ya kin help him," Shun'u cut in angrily.

"And Koutoku, too," Ryuuen said.

Looking around her, Taiitsu-kun took stock of the situation. "Seven Suzaku _ketsu_, one Seiryuu _ketsu_, and one Seiryuu Seishi. My, but if this isn't going to set the bar for the most interesting summoning." Putting her hands together in prayer, the Oracle began to murmur a multitude of spells. A thrill ran through Miaka when she saw all the _ketsu_ begin to stir, which was near nothing compared to the joy of her Seishi brothers.

"Thank Suzaku," Doukun whispered, hugging Chie tightly. "I thought I lost you again." The owl lovingly pecked his ear.

With Tama lounging in his arms, Juan asked, "What happened to them?"

"They were in a state of great weakness," Taiitsu-kun explained. "You Seishi became ravaged with illness, while your _ketsu_ were drained of nearly all their _ki._ They're lucky to have only been unconscious rather than dead."

"Thanks for the uplifting fact," Ryuuen muttered, and Kohana nuzzled him affectionately.

Without bothering to hit the Nuriko Seishi, Taiitsu-kun turned her attention on Koutoku. "I will take care of this boy. He absorbed all the negative _ki_ from you Seishi into his body. To safely remove it without destroying him, I will take him back to Mount Taikyoku for healing." Again, speaking powerful spells under her breath, Miaka watched Koutoku's body become transparent and finally disappear. When he was gone, Taiitsu-kun said, "I do not know how long it will take me to exorcise the darkness. This has never happened before, and with such a large amount of _ki_ due to the summoning, it could take me months to completely cure him."

"Just take care of him, please. He saved our lives," Doukun said, turning bright green eyes on the Oracle. She sniffed and ignored him.

"So… what's this about another chance?" Kishuku said from his seat beside Toshi. "We're ready to try again."

"Hell yeah!" Shun'u said, punching his fist up. "We're ready. We were born fuckin' ready!"

"Before anyone gets too excited, I need to tell you how difficult this summoning will be," Taiitsu-kun said, her voice more serious than they'd heard so far.

"What happens now?" Saihitei questioned.

"The hardships you have seen so far will be nothing in comparison to what lies ahead," the Controller explained. "The bond between the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi much be unbreakable. I cannot stress this fact enough - you must be totally dedicated to your quest and one another, or you will fail again. This mission I may send you on will be the hardest thing you face in your life, without question. So I will ask you once: do you have the complete and absolute determination to do whatever it takes to summon Suzaku? Is your strength of will enough, Suzaku no Miko?"

"It is!" Miaka replied, standing up and looking Taiitsu-kun in the eye. "I will fulfill this obligation, for those that have been hurt and those that have helped."

Taiitsu-kun watched her with a look that could almost have been respectful. " Then I will tell you are to do.

"You are to go to Hokkan and beg of the Chosen Genbu Seishi for one of their wishes. With it, they can give you the ability to call Suzaku. If you cannot accomplish that, go to Sairou and beg of the Chosen Byakko Seishi for one of their wishes."

Miaka's mouth dropped open. "I have to get one of the other country's wishes? How… how are we supposed to do _that_?"

"Didn't I just emphasize how difficult this mission would be?" Taiitsu-kun scolded her. "It is known, to the gods and myself, that the four countries are dangerously close to ruin. The Chosen Seishi are all being called now, and if you can make your plea worthwhile, perhaps you can convince them to help you."

It was almost more than Miaka could stand. She knew how important these wishes were - she couldn't bear the idea of giving any of her own wishes away. To go to the Byakko no Miko or Genbu no Miko with her appeal, she wouldn't be surprised if they got thrown out of the country. But there was one more Miko…

"What about Yui-chan? What about the Seiryuu no Miko? Can't I ask her?" Miaka thought hopefully, driving Houjun's advice out of her head. "Maybe she'd help me."

At this, Taiitsu-kun sighed in a very human fashion. "There are things I need to discuss with you in private. But for the moment, if you are all so decided and in agreement with Miaka" heads nodded around the circle "then I have something for you."

The Oracle stretched out her arm towards the Seishi, and small globes of light floated before each one. The light expanded, and when it cleared each man gaped at what they held.

In Saihitei's hands was a beautiful sword, ornately decorated with the symbols and colors of Suzaku. Juan held a small bottle of water, and Houjun wore an extra talisman on his prayer beads. Shun'u's _tessen_ became pure diamond instead of simple iron, while Doukun tenderly cradled at a thick scroll of parchment.

"What are these?" Ryuuen asked, touching the bracelets on his wrists. "Not that I mind new fashion accessories…"

"These are rewards for your efforts. Your _ketsu_ are also now more powerful," she clarified, looking at the _ketsu_. "Stronger telepathy, stronger physical attributes."

**'Your Greatness is too kind,'** Shonin said reverently.

**'We are eternally grateful,'** Genrou bowed, as the rest of the _ketsu_ followed his motion.

"Yes, yes. Just try and keep your Seishi in line."

**'We'll try.'**

**'No promises, though.'**

"What about me?" Kishuku asked excitedly. "What do I get?"

The wisewoman 'hmphed'. "You get nothing. I didn't think you'd really want something from an 'old crone', now would you?"

A dark cloud hovered over the Tamahome Seishi's head. "N-n-nothing? After all I've been through? You gotta be kidding me…" He blinked for a few seconds, then tackled Juan. "Mine! I want!"

"Oh, Miaka," Taiitsu-kun said, turning from the wrestling match. "I have something for you too. Close your eyes." Following the instructions, Miaka hoped that whatever she was getting was as interesting as Saihitei's sword. But then she felt something like cotton hitting her skin, and she opened her eyes to see a gray powder dusted on her robe. "These are the ashes of the ShiJinTenChiSho. Your powers have increased, and perhaps you'll one day be able to utilize them to their fullest."

Miaka made a face, then let a slow smile show through. "Thank you, Taiitsu-kun. I will do my best."

"Damn right we will!" Shun'u nodded firmly.

"We're not letting you go off on your own," Houjun said warmly.

Though she knew, logically, that the Seishi would follow her wishes, it still felt good to hear them support her. And when Kishuku leaned on her shoulder and said, "Count me in too," Miaka thought her heart would burst.

"Well, I better go get ready!"

"WAIT!" Taiitsu-kun said sharply. "Your Seishi must go, but I have to talk to you privately."

"Oh… about what?"

"I need answers, so if all of you would be kind enough to leave…"

The seven pairs left with polite goodbyes, and Miaka was left kneeling before the Oracle. "What do you need to talk to me about? The summoning? Didn't you mention it earlier?"

"A few things, actually. First off, you are aware that your friend Yui is the Seiryuu no Miko."

A knot reformed back in Miaka's stomach. "I… had thought so. I didn't really want to believe…"

"Well, she is. However, I suspect that you did not know that Koutoku was the Chosen Amiboshi Seishi. Without him, she cannot summon Seiryuu."

Miaka gasped. _Sweet Koutoku is a __Chosen__ Seiryuu… how can that be?_ "How -"

"His past is not important now. The point I want to get across is that Koutoku is incapacitated at the moment, and he is not able to help the Seiryuu no Miko with the summoning. So if Yui cannot summon Seiryuu with only six Seishi… you know what that means, right?"

The knot turned into a steel ball in her chest. "That Yui-chan will want the same thing from Sairou and Hokkan. She'll want a wish, too"

"Ah, so you are paying attention. But following that thought, it is very likely that you will have to fight her and the Seiryuu Seishi, if you happen to meet up."

Miaka winced and closed her eyes. _Just like Houjun said… I might have to fight to protect my country. Oh, Suzaku, I wish it wasn't so._

"I also have to give you a rather large warning, though with your situation being what it is, it could be a smaller detail than you'd like," Taiitsu-kun said dryly.

"Yes?"

"You are not to have physical relations with anyone. It is required that the Miko remain pure - a virgin - for the summoning to occur. So until Suzaku had been called, you are not to cross _that_ line with any of your Seishi. Please don't tell me that is why you were unable to summon Suzaku."

"NO!" Miaka shouted in disguest, then quailed under Taiitsu-kun's evil eye. "No, I'm still… pure." The small daydream of being kissed by Kishuku suddenly felt a lot farther away. _Can this get any worse?_

"Good. Now, my final question. Do you know why the summoning failed?"

"Uhm… because there wasn't peace in Konan?"

For the first time, the Oracle looked close to flabbergasted. It quickly changed to anger. "WHAT? _Peace_ in Konan? Where in the seven circles of hell did you come up with that incredibly stupid notion?"

"It said so in the ShiJinTenChiSho!" Miaka argued. "The symbols said peace over and over! What else do they mean?"

"You little fool! That's why you botched the ceremony! It has nothing to do with peace in Konan."

"No?"

"No!" Taiitsu-kun said harshly, then her expression softened just a bit. "What I'm telling you now may be the hardest thing you'll have to deal with on your journey. And I hope you have the strength you spoke of earlier."

"I do."

Taiitsu-kun nodded.

"Very well then. Here is what you must do to summon Suzaku."

-------------

Rather than go back to their rooms, the seven Seishi had chosen to wait outside for Miaka. They disbanded the soldiers and guards, telling them the unfortunate news that the summoning had failed. The men, along with the present Warriors and Priests, were told to spread the news through Konan.

"This is very bad," Saihitei explained. "It is not simply that we were unable to summon Suzaku. It is that the other three countries will see us as weak. If we are so inadequate that we can't even call our own god to the earth, they will see us as an easy country to overthrow."

"Guess we're going to have to visit Hokkan and Sairou and convince them that we're the strongest of all," Ryuuen grinned lopsidedly. The conversations went on until the Shrine's doors opened, and Miaka stepped outside. Kishuku's heart nearly stopped beating when he saw how ashen-faced she was.

"Are you well?" Saihitei asked first. "Did the audience with Taiitsu-kun go better than earlier?"

Miaka took one look at all the Seishi and _ketsu,_ and burst into tears. She ran off towards her room, leaving everyone standing there in stunned silence.

"Uh, I'm gonna go follow 'er," Shun'u said, starting off behind the Miko. However, Juan grabbed the _tessen's_ holster and sent the redhead's legs flying out from under him.

"I don't think so," Juan shook his head. "She wouldn't have run from us if she wanted to talk." Shun'u scowled, but didn't head after Miaka.

"No one's in here," Doukun said from inside the Shrine. "Taiitsu-kun must have left after she talked to Miaka."

"Maybe she's just upset about the summoning and everything," Ryuuen said, biting his lip.

Kishuku looked down at Toshi. "Any thoughts on what she's thinking?"

**'I don't know, Ki-kun. I didn't even think to probe her mind when she came out. I have no idea what's going on in her head.'**

"Let's depart for the moment, and maybe later one of us can go talk to Miaka, no da," Houjun suggested. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some relaxation before we start making traveling plans, no da."

"Excellent idea," Saihitei nodded. "Everyone, when you are well, come visit me and we will discuss our journey's path."

The group parted with a somber mood hanging low.

-------------

When Kishuku saw Miaka knocking on his door, an evil trick popped into his mind.

**'Don't do it, Ki-kun.'**

**'Shhh, don't spoil it.'**

As the Suzaku no Miko frowned, ready to push open the doors, Kishuku tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she saw a mutated face - with the nose and eyes pulled back - sticking its tongue out at her, scarily highlighted by a paper lantern. Kishuku had expected Miaka to scream like the girl she was; he didn't expect her to hit him.

Miaka threw a set of punches that would have done Kishuku proud, had he not been on the receiving end.

"It's me! It's me! Miaka, stop!"

"… Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

Kishuku winced as he got up. "Don't worry about it. I'll be okay."

**'Told you not to do it.'**

**'Bite me.'**

Thankfully, Shun'u was out for the night getting piss-drunk, and Kishuku could let Miaka into the room without worrying about her getting accidentally set on fire. Pouring some tea for them, Kishuku said, "It's pretty late, you know. I've been talking with Houjun about getting to Hokkan, but what are you doing up at this time of night? And how did you get into the men's dormitory?"

"Oh, I asked the supervisor of this section if I could visit you," Miaka explained, sitting on the bed and petting Toshi. "On the terms that it was an important discussion about the Chosen Seishi."

Kishuku grinned at Miaka. "You're such a liar, but you're awfully good. But tell me - what are you doing here? What is bothering you so much that it brings you to my door?"

"No reason," she shrugged, but Kishuku frowned when he realized that she wasn't looking at him. "Just… wanted to see you."

"Ah, okay."

It was silent for a few minutes as Kishuku handed her a small cup of tea and watched her drink. He liked visiting with Miaka - she was a lot of fun to tease and be with - but her being in his room made him feel more than a little unsure of the situation.

"Can I ask you a question?" Miaka blurted out.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"When all this is done with, and we've summoned Suzaku and everything… what are you going to do with your life?"

Kishuku sighed and leaned back against his chair. "I don't know. Probably stay here at the Center and finish my training. Maybe go home and be the town Warrior. I'm not really sure."

"Have you ever planned to get married?"

_Married?!?!_ "I… guess so. Eventually." _Why would she want to kn - oh my _gods_._ "Why?" he asked warily.

"I've been thinking about what I'm going to do after everything is done. I'll probably finish up, like you will, but I know after that my mother will want me to get married. And… and I'm not sure if I want to. At least, not to the wrong man."

At this, Miaka looked up and met his eyes. Kishuku was shocked to see the amount of interest and longing in her jade green eyes. _Does this mean…_ he looked over to Toshi, but the leopard was staying very far away from this conversation by feigning sleep. "Miaka, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Maybe…" she said softly. "I never had a chance to tell you before, but… but I told Houjun and I want to tell you now. I think I love you."

If it was possible, Kishuku's eyes would have bulged straight out of their sockets and his jaw would have fallen to the floor. As it was, he merely looked at the girl sitting across from him with those guileless eyes and wondered what would be the right thing to say.

"We've been traveling together for a long time. You were the person that rescued me, and I think I fell in love with you from that moment on. And I watch the way you take care of your siblings, and I want to help you care for them…" she stopped herself, then stared into her teacup. "I guess I'm just babbling now, aren't I?"

"Miaka," Kishuku said softly, sitting down next to her. "I wish I knew how to say this, but…"

"But?"

"But I don't think I feel the same way towards you."

He managed to catch the teacup Miaka dropped and put it on the nearby table in one smooth move. "Whoa! Careful there!" He then turned to see Miaka shaking like a leaf. "Hey, Miaka, are you all right?"

The Suzaku no Miko shook her head and refused to meet his glance.

Putting his hand against Miaka's cheek, Kishuku raised her face and met her pained gaze. He desperately wished for some of Saihitei's charm to take away the pain he'd put into those eyes. "I'm sorry I can't tell you otherwise. I just… I love you like a sister, and I know that's not what you want to hear." He felt her tense under his touch, and quickly spoke his mind. "I care a great deal about you, Miaka-chan. Perhaps in the coming months we spend together… maybe I'll be more comfortable with the idea of you feeling the way you do for me. I might change my mind, and maybe you'll change yours, too. You'll see that a money-grubbing bum like me isn't any good for you."

Miaka clamped her arms around Kishuku's waist and held him tight. "I really love you. I don't think that's ever gonna change."

Kishuku hugged her back. "I love you too, Miaka-chan, but I can't be anyone's husband right now."

Faster than he would have expected it, Miaka jumped up and darting out of the room.

"Miaka!" Kishuku followed her just outside the room, but stopped when he remembered Juan's words from this afternoon in his head. _She wouldn't have run if she wanted to stay._

Watching her run away was one of the most painful things Kishuku had done. He wanted to help her, to take away the unhappiness she felt. But he also knew that if he were to pursue her now, she may end up hating him later. _She must feel so humiliated. Suzaku, I can't imagine…_

He turned and walked back into the room, blowing out the candles and musing in the darkness.

-------------

_I didn't sleep a wink last night,_ Miaka groaned as she got up and dressed. _Thank Suzaku-seikun that I don't have any lessons today. I don't know how I'd get through them._

Sitting on her bed, she took the time to think about all the events that happened yesterday. _Taiistu-kun's words, Kishuku's rejection… I wish things could go right for me, for once. What am I going to tell everyone when they finally start asking about Taiitsu-kun's talk with me? And how am I going to deal with Kishuku whenever I see him? Oh, this isn't going as well as I thought._ Nervousness rose into Miaka's throat, and she decided a good full breakfast would take care of her unhappiness for the moment.

After she finished eating half the food in the Center, Miaka was floating around the grounds, still worried about actually meeting up with any of her Seishi. _What would I say to them? What if I tell them about it and they hate me?_ Thus, she jumped nearly a foot into the air when she heard Ryuuen's peppy voice behind her.

"G'morning, Miaka!"

She spun around and saw both Ryuuen and Shun'u standing there wearing their morning robes. "Oh, morning! Where's Kohana and Genrou?"

"Out eating and hunting," Shun'u yawned. "They'll be back soon."

Miaka nodded, somewhat relieved to know the mind-reading _ketsu_ weren't around.

"Hey, Miaka, Shun'u and I have a great idea," Ryuuen grinned. "What if we go into the town square tonight? There's a Star Gazing Festival taking place, and we only have a few more days left before leaving Konan. Let's go to it!"

Miaka was about to answer when she saw Kishuku coming towards the group. With a restrained, embarrassed smile, she said, "Good morning, Kishuku. Ryuu-kun was telling me about this festival. Let's all go tonight, okay?" She patted him on the shoulder, then made a beeline for the Palace (which happened to be in the opposite direction Kishuku was traveling).

Behind her, Miaka heard Ryuuen and Shun'u teasing Kishuku, followed by an echo of two thrown punches, and winced for the undeserving targets. _I don't think he's mad; at least, I hope he's not. If I know Kishu-kun, he's probably just trying to stop them from talking about me._

Saying hello to a few familiar Seishi and Miko, Miaka finally made it to the conference room where Saihitei, Doukun, their _ketsu_, and a few people she didn't recognize were making plans. She quietly entered the room and listened to the talks.

"Hokkan is a mountainous region," Saihitei explained. "When we have previously sent envoys, they have used the main road into the Gate of Genbu."

Doukun shook his head. "I don't think we should enter through the main road. I think we should take advantage of the different canals, specifically the northeast one. We would be cutting dangerously close to Kutou, but it rings around Mount Taikyoku and is our fastest route."

"And speed is of the utmost necessity, you're thinking," an older gentleman stated.

"I don't know," Saihitei said. "We are unaware as to whether or not the Genbu or Byakko Seishi have been brought together."

"_Heika_, you mentioned that Taiitsu-kun suggested your journey. That would imply that the idea of the Chosen Seishi must be within the minds of the two lands," another man suggested.

Saihitei turned his head in thoughtfulness and saw Miaka standing there. "Ah, Miaka! Come in."

Bowing respectfully to the attending people, she came and stood next to the map. "What's this?"

"We are discussing your route to Hokkan. It seems rather unanimous that you shall travel by canal. I will be providing a well-made ship - it will leave in two days, though I will stay here."

Miaka's eyes popped. "You're not coming with, Sai-kun?"

Saihitei smiled at her. "I am the Emperor. I cannot be absent from my throne for too long, despite the kindness of the four Ministers. There are matters to which I must attend. But remember, you'll still have the other six Seishi/_ketsu_ pairs."

Weakly returning the smile, Miaka said, "I suppose." Then the memory of Taiitsu-kun's words came back in a flood. She was about to speak aloud and warn Saihitei when she noticed Takeshi in the rafters. **'Takeshi, could you tell your Seishi that I think we need to move the traveling date back?'**

**'Why?'**

**'Well… because…'** she stuttered, trying not to tell him the real reason. **'Because I don't want to go yet. I think we need time to bond with each other before we really start going to another country.'**

Takeshi sent her a mental frown. **'Miko-sama, I don't think you're telling me everything.'**

**'I don't really want to talk about it now, but… but what if I say this? If we head off to Hokkan, that means we have to be prepared for the… uhm, _repercussions_ of summoning Suzaku. I don't think we're ready for that yet.'**

This, Takeshi could accept. **'All right, Miaka-san. I'll tell Sai-kun to push the date back. How far back, though?'**

**'Oh… I don't know. Two weeks?'**

**'That's an awful long time to put this off. How about ten days?'**

**'Okay. Later, you'll understand why I want you to do this. Thank you, Takeshi.'**

**'You're welcome.'**

"Anyway," Miaka said aloud, a fake smile pasted on. "I don't want to bother you for long. Thank you for the information, and good luck." She bowed a second time and left Saihitei and Doukun to finish making plans.

She returned to the Center, not really knowing where she needed to go. Her feet led her back to the spot where she talked with Houjun only a few days ago, and was surprised to not only see the same Seishi pair sitting there, but Shun'u and Sute with them.

_I think I'll go talk with them. No harm in that, I think. Plus I'll be bonding more, like Taiitsu-kun suggested._

Doing just that, Miaka could hear snatches of a conversation and as she got closer, she hoped she wasn't intruding. She saw Houjun gave Shun'u a gentle pat on the back before returning to his fishing rod. "You've done a wonderful job of taking care of Sute so far, no da. All that's left to do is bring her home."

Shun'u was about to answer when he saw Miaka coming. "Oi, Miaka! Come 'n join us!" he said, waving her over next to him.

"Thanks," she returned, plopping beside him. Sute gave her a hug, and Miaka felt all the better for it. "So… can I ask what you're talking about?"

"Jus' 'bout Sute. She's gonna go home today. Takin' her in th' city t'night, where her new parents live."

Miaka clapped her hands. "Oh, how wonderful!" She beamed at Sute. "Happy?"

The child blinked a few seconds before understanding, and gave a tiny smile. She also hugged Shun'u tightly, and Miaka had a good idea about what that meant.

_She's happy about having a home, but she's gonna miss her big brother really badly. Poor kid._

"Yeah, I know I can't take care o' her anymore, 'cause I sure as hell ain't no father-y kinda guy like Ki-ku," Shun'u said, turning back to Houjun. "And I miss my ol' bandit ways, so both of us are gonna be happy when Sute's got a new home."

The Tasuki Seishi sighed, then leaned forward and rested his chin on top of Sute's head. She turned around and laughed at him, giving him a half-hearted push before going back to petting Shonin. Shun'u smiled crookedly, looking out at the lake with distant eyes. Houjun went back to fishing, and Miaka decided not to interrupt their thoughts. The group sat with one another in companionable silence for a good two minutes before Shun'u got restless.

"Oi, Shonin."

**'Oi, Shun!'**

"What's Sute's favorite food?"

**'Uhm, hold on a moment.'**

Fox and child stared at one another in deep mental thought. **'I'm not sure if this is it, but I think she likes duck. Her memory of it is rather fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure it's a duck. Maybe a chicken?'**

"Why?" Miaka asked, unable to curtail her curiosity.

"Eh, no reason. Just 'cause I wanna know." Lightly thumping Sute on the head and getting her attention, Shun'u used two fingers to sign that he was standing up. She quickly got to her feet after giving Shonin one last pet, and Shun'u followed suit. "So, Miaka, ya know we're gonna go ta th' Festival, 'n I'm gonna go aheada time ta take Sute out fer duck. Wanna come?"

_Oh! What a nice offer!_ "I'd love to come! When do you want to meet?"

"I'll send Genrou fer ya - getting' Sute ready's gonna take damn near ferever," Shun'u grumbled. "A'ight?"

She gave Sute a small hug. "I can't wait."

"See ya!"

Miaka and Houjun watched the duo walk away, and she couldn't help but giggle when Sute put her hand into Shun'u's - and he held it tightly. "Cute!"

**'I think so too,'** Shonin said mischievously.

"Yeah… I wanna thank you two for helping me before," Miaka admitted. "After what happened at the ceremony and how badly it went, I think it could have gone way worse if I didn't have your wisdom from before."

Houjun playfully bumped Miaka with his arm. "Don't worry about it, no da. Just be sure to come to me if you need help. Don't let yourself flounder and deal with things by yourself. The best courage comes from being able to ask for assistance if you need it, no da."

Miaka nodded, and knew that he was gently probing about yesterday's incident. "Houjun… I don't know if I can tell you what Taiitsu-kun told me yet," she said quietly. "I will - I have to. But right now… right now I need a little time."

"I know and I can understand, but if it affects more than just yourself, you can't take too much time," he said in return. "What you don't tell us may cause an even greater disaster than what we've lived through."

Miaka nodded, her throat suddenly choked up. _What I _will_ tell you may be even harder than the failed summoning._ Although she didn't want to be rude, Miaka stood up and got ready to go. **'Shonin, tell Houjun I'm sorry. I really am.'**

**'We worry for you, Miko-sama,'** the fox said gently. **'Let us help you.'**

She nodded and walked away, trying to keep her composure as best she could. Returning to her room allowed Miaka the freedom to cry and worry and scream without anyone bothering her.

_Suzaku, give me strength. Give me guidance!_

-------------

"Oh, wow!" Miaka said, looking around with a gaped mouth. "I've never seen Eiyou at night. It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, ain't too bad," Shun'u grinned lopsidedly. "Ain't no Mount Reikaku, but ain't too damn bad." Looking down at the wide-eyed Sute, he pulled them toward a small stall that was selling ducks. "How 'bout it, kiddo? Think it looks fuckin' good?" By the expression on Sute's face, everything looked good.

The first thing Shun'u did was order a tea-smoked duck, while Miaka went off to get some drinks. The three sat together and talked, with Genrou innocently begging for the bones from Sute and Miaka. Miaka could see how silently pleased Shun'u was that Sute enjoyed her dinner – he was swearing in the most friendly fashion she could imagine.

The city was beginning to recover from the knowledge of the failed summoning. Almost as if to prove the strength of their little country, the Star Gazing Festival was still held in Eiyou and other towns of Konan. With the banners of red having been replaced by white paper lanterns, and the flowers replaced by confetti, there was a definite air of merriment all around. A number of Seishi were walking around and enjoying the fair, and Miaka could see the mixture of people and animals was a rather impressive sight. Like before, the food stalls were open and alive with customers, so that everywhere she turned Miaka was ready and willing to eat. The duck they were currently sharing tasted fantastic, and Miaka secretly hoped that Ryuuen would buy her some more later.

Miaka had dressed up for this occasion, wearing a fancy green gown with a pale pink apron and silk slippers. Normally, she would wear her simple brown robes wherever she went, but there was reason for celebration today. Her hair (like always) was pulled up into their double buns, and she silently mourned the fact that she didn't really know any other ways to wear it.

_I know Kishuku thinks I look silly and child-like with them_, she thought. _Maybe I should ask one of the other mikos what would look nice on me._

Sute was dressed for definite success, decked out in a navy blue pantset with a lovely white overcoat. Miaka knew bits of the girl's past, and she hoped Sute could always be given such kind gifts from her new family. She gave Sute an open smile as she offered some of her tea.

She and Shun'u did all of the talking - obviously, though Genrou and Sute were sharing more than a few moments - and she liked the attention her Tasuki Seishi was giving to everyone. She didn't realize how much she missed spending time with her Seishi until just now.

"Shun'u?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but how come you invited me to join you for taking Sute out? I mean, I know you're her big brother and all, so I thought you'd want this to be a private thing."

"It kinda is," he shrugged. "Don't really know why, though. Jus' 'cause I wanted to, I guess."

"Oh. Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

"Yup, don' mention it. And besides, I think Sute likes ya - seem ta be good with kids."

Miaka remembered Kishuku's siblings and how well she got along with them. "Yeah, thanks."

They bought Sute a dessert before Shun'u looked at the sky. "Think it's time we take Sute home." Holding Sute's hand, Shun'u lead the way through the crowds until he reached the quieter residential area. Miaka and Genrou followed, and she chatted absently with the wolf while carefully guarding her thoughts. Finally, they reached a small abode and Shun'u knocked on the door. Sute had partially hid herself behind him, and Miaka patted her head for reassurance.

The door opened to reveal a somewhat older couple, both with warm expressions.

"Hello, Shun'u-san. It is good to see you again. Joyous Festival to you," the man said, his voice soft but firm.

"You too, Paen-san," Shun'u bowed slightly. Miaka followed his motion, just for propriety's sake. "Guess who I brought home?"

The woman smiled and stepped outside. "Our Sute, perhaps?" She knelt down on the ground and opened her arms. "Come to your mother, child. I love you." And she used her hands to sign her obvious affection for the child.

_She's going to be a very good mother for Sute._

Miaka watched Shun'u gently release Sute's hand and give her quick hug. "Take care, kid," he said, his voice rougher than usual. "Be watchin' out fer you when I can. Now git goin'." With a small push from behind, Sute went forward into her new mother's arms. Shun'u turned around and, to Miaka's surprise, saw him wipe his eyes. "It's just th' damn dust. Real fuckin' mess 'round this part of th' city."

Miaka thought of gently teasing the Tasuki Seishi, but decided against it; she didn't want Shun'u to think she was making a mockery of him. Instead, she gave Sute a quick kiss on her forehead and said to Paen-san, "I'm a friend of Shun'u and Sute. I just want to wish her a happy goodbye."

"Thank you," the father said, watching as Genrou gave her a final lick under the chin and receiving a big bear hug. "I hope she'll be as happy here as she was with you."

"Happier, I'm sure," Miaka replied. Then, out of nowhere, she laid her hand on Sute's head and whispered a blessing. And, so faintly Miaka thought she dreamt it, a little red light outlined her hand on Sute's head for just a moment.

Neither parent said anything, but simply looked at Miaka with wonder. At first she was confused by the awed gazes, then remembered that mikos in any country were extremely rare, and a blessing from one was a true gift of the gods.

"Thank you," the father repeated, this time bowing respectfully low. "Thank you for blessing this child."

"Ah, it was nothing much," Miaka said self-consciously, and realized that Shun'u was waiting for her. "We should get going. Take care, Paen-san," and she ran off after Shun'u without looking back.

_I feel pretty good about myself,_ she thought lightly. _Never done a blessing before, except at the ceremony, so hopefully this one will be good._

"How are you feeling, Shun'u?"

"Eh, not bad. Glad that Sute's got a real home now. Got the fuckin' dust outta my eyes, too."

Miaka merely grinned at him.

They met Ryuuen at the same food stall from before, and Miaka was glad to see Kishuku hadn't joined them. _I know I shouldn't have invited him if I didn't want to see him, but I don't understand myself anymore. I want to spend time with him, but it's so embarrassing to even look at him._ Shaking her head and driving away the depressing thoughts, Miaka punched the air and encouraged her Seishi to enjoy themselves. They spent almost two hours at the festival, eating and watching competitions until they decided to relax just outside the Center's wall.

Miaka was feeling so good and having such a fun time that when someone mentioned the trip to Hokkan, she didn't think twice. She leaned against a stone wall and listened to her Seishi chat, until one of them asked her about Taiitsu-kun.

"So, Miaka, what did Taiitsu-kun say to you that put you in tears?" Ryuuen asked curiously.

All the food that Miaka had eaten was starting to sit unhappily in her stomach. "N-n-nothing."

**'Aw, come on!'** Genrou teased. **'Taiitsu-kun, the Oracle, said nothing? You don't really expect us to believe that.'**

**'Maybe she has to give up eating,'** Kohana joked. Everyone laughed, and Miaka tried to make hers sound real.

"You gotta tell us sometime," Shun'u said, giving her an impish nudge in the shoulder. "So spill yer guts!"

Miaka tried to smile. "No, maybe later. I'm having such a good time today that I don't want to spoil it." And as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she said the wrong thing.

"Spoil it? How?" Ryuuen's eyes became worried. "Miaka-chan, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, yer lookin' really fuckin' awful. What kinda shit is the old crone tellin' ya?"

Miaka felt the brush of a _ketsu's_ mind against hers, and quickly closed herself up. **'Stop it! Go away! I don't want to tell you now!'** Miaka mentally screamed. **'Please don't make me tell you. Please… don't make me hurt you'**__

Then Shun'u and Ryuuen each laid a hand on her shoulder. "Miaka, no matter how serious or bad the news is, we won't hate you," Ryuuen said. "Promise."

She wanted to pull away; it would make it so much easier to hold everything in. Yet with the _ketsu_ gazing at her with quiet support, Ryuuen's pained expression and Shun'u's scowl, she didn't want to keep it to herself. It was too hard… it hurt too much.

"Let's go home."

The two Seishi packed everything and headed back to the Center, speaking very little. Genrou called an impromptu meeting to the other five _ketsu_, and soon everyone sat in Saihitei's large and comfortable quarters, looking at Miaka with a mix of interest and concern.

"So… what was it that Taiitsu-kun told you that sent you running from us?" Juan asked, not unkindly.

The happiness from the Star Gazing Festival had long since left Miaka. All she felt was scared. _It's not fair it's not fair! This shouldn't happen, and not on a day when we were so happy and alive. But I have to be strong. Taiitsu-kun said I must be strong to tell them and keep us together._ "Do you… do you remember how we talked about the ShiJinTenChiSho? And how we were trying to figure out what it was trying to say?"

"Yes, Miaka-san," Doukun said. "Were we wrong?"

She nodded, blinking back tears. "It doesn't mean that; it didn't mean peace in Konan, and it didn't mean that the _ketsu_ would help bring it." Miaka bunched her dress in her fists as she remembered the talk with Taiitsu-kun. "It meant something very different."

-------------

"_Very well then. Here is what you must do to summon Suzaku._

"_The symbols you read were correct - all of them were translated literally to mean peace, harmony, and _ketsu_. However… when followed by this character, the last symbol means _ketsu_ and Seishi. Suzaku was trying to tell you that the Seishi are to make peace with their _ketsu._ For the summoning to be completed, the _ketsu_ will be completely absorbed into Suzaku's corporeal form, so as to provide enough _ki_ for him to exist long enough to grant your wishes. It is only in this situation in which a Seishi may survive the loss of a _ketsu_, and they must be completely willing to do this. That's why your summoning failed. You cannot simply steal their _ketsu_ – the Seishi must give them up. They must be absolutely certain that this is what they want to do._

"_And it is your job as the Suzaku no Miko to convince them to go through with this ordeal."_


	20. Go With Suzaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Musical Accompaniment: Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw. The lyrics are written in during the appropriate setting.

Author's Notes: I'd like to extend my gratitude to Roku Kyu, Ryuen, and Purple Mouse for their very kind (and, in a certain someone's case, very blunt) beta-reading. They were more than helpful, and I cannot express the fullest extent of my gratitude for that help.

-------------------------------------------

Miaka made no sound; no tears fell from her eyes, and her body was no longer shaking. She willed herself to do nothing, to simply sit there with her head bowed in the most humble obeisance possible. The pain she felt was nothing in comparison to that of the seven Seishi pairs before her. She would suffer for them, _with_ them, for that is what the Suzaku no Miko was meant to do.

She must take away their beloved _ketsu_ to save the country.

_But I'd rather die if I knew it could save them._

Miaka knew she couldn't handle the pressure of meeting their eyes, seeing them damn her with their unspoken pain, but she had to know what the silence held. She looked at them through lowered lids, and the sight brought the tears back with a vengeance.

Doukun's reaction had been immediate; he caught Miaka's gaze with deadened eyes before fleeing the room and slamming the screen shut. Miaka nearly gave chase until she heard the sound of his crying from the hallway. Ryuuen had a hand over his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut as he softly rocked himself back and forth. Shun'u had slid as far away from Miaka as possible, his back to the wall as his head shook back and forth in silence revolt. The expression he wore was one of utter horror and he refused to touch Genrou. The pain of the others was equally great, and Miaka couldn't bear to look anymore.

"Tell me you're lying."

Miaka snapped her head up and remembered Kishuku, kneeling next to her. He grabbed her hand and held it to his forehead. "Tell me you're lying! Please, Miaka, please…" and when Miaka felt the wetness on Kishuku's cheeks, she lost control. She bent down and held his head as she cried.

"Taiitsu-kun… she wouldn't… I didn't want to! I didn't! I tried yelling at her and she told me how weak I was… that I couldn't even handle hearing about it. And I'm not weak, but it hurts so much because I love all of you and you love your _ketsu_, and if I take that away you'll hate me!" She spoke in gasping breaths now. "I tried! I asked her if there was any other way, if I could die instead of them. And she didn't say anything, and I was so angry and hurt and scared that all I could do was run away when I saw you guys. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

No one spoke. Comfort wasn't a gift that anyone was in a state of mind to give.

"I don't want to summon Suzaku." Doukun's tone was filled with a quiet, burning ache, so utterly in contrast to his usual voice that Miaka started before looking up. He stood at the door, leaning against the frame with puffy eyes and a red nose. "If Suzaku was really the god of love, he wouldn't take Chie away from me. I don't want to worship a god that steals the one person in this world that means everything to me."

Chie herself responded, her mindvoice sounding both angry and pained. **'Don't say that! We have a duty as the Chosen Seishi, and we can't reject that duty. I won't let you destroy your honor for me!'**

"But you can't!" Doukun screamed, clutching his head. "No one can make me give you up! Even if we prepare the summoning again and you're ready to die for Suzaku and I don't want to let you, we can't summon him. I have to let you go, and I won't!"

At this, Chie flew from the rafters and began beating her wings at Doukun's face with a furious might. The only defense the boy made was to put a single arm between himself and his _ketsu_. **'No! Get out of here! You're not my Doukun! _My_ Doukun told me he's not too young to be strong because he's a Seishi! Get out!!'**

**'Stop it!'** Tama shouted, jumping from Juan's lap and tackling Chie in mid-air. Both went down, Tama landing lightly while Chie staggered up on her talons. Tama's hackles were needles as he spat at the stunned owl. **'How dare you attack your own Seishi! Do you really think making him hate you will solve anything? Look at him! Look at yourself!'**

Doukun had fallen to the floor in a renewed flood of tears, with his face turned away from all. Juan's hands rested on the young man's shaking shoulders, offering quiet support. Around the room, Seishi and _ketsu_ watched the scene unfold with the knowledge that it could be their own pain made visible to the world.

Tama's mindvoice softened as he sat beside the Chiriko _ketsu_. **'We know what you're going through – no one in the world could know better. And it's okay to be afraid and let those feelings conflict with your need to do what's right. But…'** his breath caught, so obviously pained, then continued.** 'Remember that you do have a choice about this. When the time comes, you can choose to leave with a world of regrets, or you can choose to leave with nothing but the wisdom that you did what was right.'**

It was in Chie's reply that Miaka was reminded of that fact that she was the youngest _ketsu_, that even age and experience affected these creatures of Suzaku. **'You make it sound so easy. I haven't been with Doukun as long as you and Juan or the others have. Is it supposed to be easier for us because we've not been bonded for years, or easier for you because you've had those years?'**

Tama couldn't face her. **'Nothing could make this easier. Not even a lifetime is ever enough.'**

------------------------------

The next ten days passed by in a blur of tears and silence. It seemed that, despite the brotherhood forming between the Seishi, the desperate need to have as many moments as possible with their _ketsu_ drove them apart. Kishuku and Shun'u almost unconsciously divided up the time spent in their room to give the other a degree of privacy, and when they slept at night they did not speak of their days. Saihitei and Houjun were forced to continue their duties, but it was not hard to sense the hum of unhappiness their spirits exuded. Doukun's pain was twofold. He was ashamed of his actions and felt that he did not deserve to be with Chie, but the knowledge that she would very likely be taken away from him in less than a month's time made him anxious and depressed. Even bouncy Ryuuen had lost interest in daily life, and Juan's comfortable quiet had been replaced by a grave tone. All fought against the veracity of Tama's words, that there would never be enough time to make this separation bearable.

Miaka, it could be said, suffered both more and less than her Seishi. It was true that she didn't have a _ketsu_ to call her own, but weren't they all bonded to her in some way? The hardest part was the inability to share the single burden that she forced on herself – guilt. Guilt, that she would sacrifice the _ketsu_ of her dearest friends to their god. Guilt, that she could not prevent such a thing from occurring.

Ten days was a long time to sit alone in one's room and cry.

The only ones who seemed to be looking at the situation with any sort of honest optimism were the _ketsu_. It could be supposed that since they were the ones leaving, not being left behind, it was an easier fate to accept. However, no one, be they _ketsu_ or human, is untouched by the knowledge of their death. The blessed creatures of the four gods knew that more than anyone; it was they that initiated the soul-binding that would kill their own Seishi upon death.

But really, what was death but a journey back to Suzaku and those who went before them? The idea of a more earthly journey – the sailing away to Hokkan – gave the _ketsu _hope. It was possible that in this time of traveling, not only could the bonds between Seishi and _ketsu_ be strengthened, but also the Seishi to one another. It would be their salvation, their sanity, when the _ketsu_ were gone.

------------------------------

**'Careful, you fool. You'll wake them up and ruin the surprise.'**

**'Don't worry! Shun's right; you really need to relax, Gen-chan.'**

**'Hmph… I'm perfectly relaxed.'**

**'I'm sure. Now let's set these down here, and on the count of three, you'll jump on Shun's back and I'll jump on Ki's. Ready?'**

**'Whenever you are.'**

**'One… two… three!'**

Both sprang onto their Seishi's back at the same time, causing similar sounds of disbelief and shock to fly out of the boys' mouths. Shun'u instinctively shifted, and wrestled his _ketsu_ until they fell off the bed. Kishuku didn't have a chance at fighting back; Toshi's swift paw batted him right out of bed next to Shun'u's twitching body.

"By the gods, I can't feel my kidneys…" Kishuku groaned.

"The fuck is wrong with you two?" the Tasuki Seishi swore. "Fuckin' _ketsu_ wakin' us up like-"

**'Oh, get it over it,'** Genrou said, not unkindly. **'Look, we brought you presents!'**

Both boys rolled over and saw the _ketsu_ holding small pouches in their mouths. "Hey, wow! What's this?" Kishuku asked, anger forgotten.

**'It's something small we found for each of you,'** Genrou said, his tail wagging happily as he held a small package in his mouth.

"Why?"

**'Why not?**** It's just a gift. You know, for the journey and all.'**

Looks of sadness suddenly crossed their faces, but Genrou bumped his head under Shun'u's and interrupted it. **'No getting upset today. We're heading out to Hokkan tomorrow, and I refuse to ride a ship with anyone in poor spirits. So, open up!'**

He dropped the bundle in Shun'u's hands, and Toshi did the same for Kishuku. Shun'u's face lit up like a lantern, warming Genrou's heart; he hadn't seen a real smile for days now.

"Fuckin' awesome! A traveling drinking pouch fer holdin' _sake_! Get yer furry ass over here, Gen-kun, so I can hit ya!" Rather than following through with the threat, Shun'u merely grabbed the wolf around his neck and rubbed his fist into Genrou's head, much the same way he affectionately greeted Doukun. "Yer fuckin' amazin', Gen-kun."

**'So they say,'** he replied proudly.

Kishuku's expression was the same as he unwrapped his pack. "By Suzaku's fire, where did you find this?!"

**'Hey, we _ketsu_ have to maintain an air of mystique, especially from our own Seishi,'** Toshi said smugly. **'I take it you like it.'**

"I do…" he breathed, pulling out a small chain with a red, perfectly rounded jewel hanging at the end.

"Hey, nice gem there. Looks kinda like this," Shun'u said, pulling out his own beaded necklace. "You got taste, then."

Kishuku snorted. "I have more money than taste, and I have no money. But this is kind of a personal thing – my mother wore it when she died. I don't even think this is a real gemstone, not that I care, but it's just got important symbolism. But I thought it was left at home for safekeeping."

**'You need it more, so I though it would bring you good luck.'**

The Tamahome Seishi leaned his forehead against his _ketsu_'s. **'Thanks, Toshi. It's been a tough week.'**

**'I know, Ki-kun. Just stop worrying at it, and things will work out. Maybe not the way we want it to, but they will.'**

They nuzzled for a few more minutes, and then Kishuku put the necklace on and tucked it into his tunic. He glanced around the room with a sardonic smile. "I guess we should clean up, huh?"

**'And start packing. It's gonna be a long trip.'**

-------------------------------------------

"Shunkaku."

The Suboshi Seishi tensed up as he heard Ayuru's voice. _Damn that man for his spies._ However, he knew better than to hide from the older man and slipped out from behind a large pillar. "Yes?" he asked sulkily.

"Where are you going? I ordered you to stay with Yui-sama."

"I'm not going to sit still while my brother's murderers go unpunished."

Ayuru smiled derisively. "Seeking vengeance? How quaint. You know you're nowhere near as talented as your brother, nor have you mastered your powers. Don't underestimate the Suzaku Seishi."

Shunkaku gritted his teeth and looked away in shame and anger. _Gods I hate this man._

"However…"

Shunkaku looked up in hope. "Yes?"

"I do understand how you feel. Perhaps there is something we can –"

"Ayuru!"

Yui came strolling towards the duo, and Shunkaku gave her a small bow. "What are you doing here, Shunkaku?"

"Nothing, Yui-sama. Just…"

"Discussing the upcoming trip to Hokkan," Ayuru said smoothly, not missing a beat.

Yui frowned. "Why? It's not like I really want to summon Seiryuu – I just want to fight Miaka."

Ayuru nodded. "Perhaps the best way to fight her would be to go to Hokkan. If we can get there first and gain a wish from the Genbu no Miko, it's quite possible you could do a great deal of harm to Miaka and her Seishi."

A considering look passed Yui's features. "Maybe… give me a day or so. I doubt she'll move this quickly."

"So you think, but you may be the only one who believes this."

Yui glared at both of her Seishi, then spun on her heel and stomped away.

"As I was saying earlier," Ayuru continued. "There's another way to fight the Suzaku no Seishi that will hurt them as they hurt you."

Shunkaku's eyes nearly glowed as he listened to Ayuru's plan.

-------------------------------------------

"Look at that!" Kishuku breathed. "It's huge!"

"It's gorgeous," Ryuuen gaped.

Kohana tilted her head. **'It's not too bad,'** she said teasingly. The ship was a massive creation, large enough to house a small army and the ship's crew with comfort. It would carry only the six Seishi and their Miko, the crew, and less than a hundred soldiers for protection on this journey. The loading of supplies had begun nearly a week ago, and there was still much to be done before they would sail tomorrow.

"It is the vessel that shall take you to Hokkan," Saihitei said with a smile. His palanquin was set down, and he stepped out to enjoy the ship's majestic beauty with the others.

"Gods, I can't believe we'll be sailing tomorrow," Ryuuen said, still gaping up. "Isn't it cool, Shun? Uh, Shun?"

The trio looked around, utterly puzzled as to where their friend disappeared to. It wasn't until Kohana pointed at Genrou, who was looking quite innocently at a large tree, that an evil smile crossed Kishuku's face. He sidled up right next to it, and caught the eyes of a rather nervous looking Shun'u.

**'Ohh, your Seishi is up to no good,'** Kohana giggled.

**'Ohh, as if yours is any better behaved,'** Toshi retorted.

Everyone listened closely to the banter. "So! What'cha doin?" Kishuku asked his slightly green roommate, who paled when he realized he had been found.

"Ah, nothin's up," Shun'u said casually. "I'm just… admirin' the ship from back here. Ya know, looks good an' all."

"Uh huh…," the Tamahome Seishi said, then a small light went off in his head. "It wouldn't perhaps be that you can't _swim_, would it?"

Shun'u couldn't keep the moment of panic from his eyes, but he recovered. "W-why-whatever d'ya mean by that? Ya don't really think I'm some pathetic guy who can't swim, now do ya?"

"Maaaay-be," Kishuku said, dragging out the word. "So… letsfindout!" And without a warning he grabbed Shun'u, tossed him over his shoulder, and ran up onto the ship. As he tipped Shun'u over the railing's edge, the bandit began screaming bloody murder and flailing his arms and legs.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay!" and Kishuku dropped his buddy a few more inches.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Everyone was rolling with laughter, with the possible exception of Genrou, who looked a little guilty. **'Aw, don't feel bad Gen-chan. You didn't mean to get him into trouble,'** Kohana said.

**'I know. But I do feel bad that it's kind of funny watching Kishuku finally get the better of him.'**

As the amusement wore down, Ryuuen asked about Miaka's absence. After so many attempts on her life, all the Seishi were understandably paranoid about not knowing where she was and what she was doing.

"She is with Shonin and Takeshi at the moment," Saihitei said. "Packing up, I believe."

"I think everyone else is too," Kishuku put in. "I know that Houjun said he had issues to wrap up with the High Priest duties. A shame you can't do the same." Saihitei began to bemoan his situation as Miaka and the rest of the Seishi joined them.

"Hey Miaka-chan," Ryuuen said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Need me to take your packs? No problem!" Miaka's mouth didn't get a chance to move before Ryuuen took it and tossed the giant bag over a slender shoulder. She grinned at Ryuuen, and while it looked a little forced, the _ketsu_ were pleased to see she was actually trying to be happy.

A few moments of silence passed with just the sound of the waves gently lapping at the ship's prow. Saihitei then cleared his throat, trying to disperse the uncomfortable tension. "Well, I didn't really want to mention this with everyone here but…" he turned to Kishuku. "I've been meaning to talk to you, and I apologize that I didn't see you earlier. But a thought came to us recently… concerning your family."

"Eh?"

"Shall we bring them here?" All faces, human and _ketsu_, turned stunned looks to their Emperor. "While you are traveling, you will be anxious about their well-being, correct? The Crown can provide them a home in the city," he said, and kept going before Kishuku could interrupt. "Mind you, this is not charity. They merely provided us – myself and the other Chosen Seishi – with great hospitality. This is a return of the favor."

As soon as the words sunk in, Kishuku's face and eyes lit up like fireworks. "Thank… thank you, _heika_!" Then, surprisingly, Kishuku began hugging his Seishi brother with an insane amount of gratitude. Kohana and the _ketsu_ bubbled over with excitement and began to parade and dance around Saihitei's rather self-conscious form. "Thank you!! Thank you so much!! I'm forever in your debt!!"

"Oh, Saihitei-kun, you're such a sweetie!" Miaka squealed, hugging Saihitei's other side.

"Ah, well… it wasn't…," Saihitei stuttered.

**'You're the best, and don't try to deny it!'** Kohana said.

"This is so wonderful, Kishuku-kun! Yuiren and all the others will be thrilled!" Miaka grinned, leaving the blushing emperor to his own devices.

"Come with me."

"Huh?"

Kishuku continued. "My family really likes you, and I thought you'd like to come along and see Yuiren."

Miaka's cheeks warmed up under Kishuku's kind look. "I'd like to go. But how are we going to get there in under three days?"

Kishuku grinned. "How else? Get Houjun to teleport us there!"

"Daaa…" the High Priest groaned, but nonetheless agreed to take them. "Whenever you're ready to go, I'll be waiting here, no da."

"But if it takes so long to get to Hakukou, what'll happen when we sail tomorrow? Will your family be all right?"

Saihitei answered that. "I will send a number of soldiers to the Sou house today, retrieve Kishuku's family, and bring them to a specified house on the outskirts of Eiyou. I know your family is a farming one, so I took the liberty of finding a place that is still part of the city, but not in one of the more overcrowded sections."

Again, the Hotohori Seishi was bombarded with 'thank yous' and the like. Shun'u and Ryuuen joked about coming along, but Kishuku quickly hit them and ran off with Miaka and Toshi to the marketplace before either could follow.

At this time of day, the market was still bustling with vendors and buyers. The items being sold were of good taste and not too expensive. In short, there were multitudes of things to look at and buy.

"Let's see… I've got this for Chuuei, and this for Shunkei and Gyokuran… what else do I need?"

"You're buying gifts?" Miaka asked incredulously. "Aren't you… you know, saving money?"

"Huh? Money? Where?" Kishuku looked up and around, his eyes distant and unseeing. Miaka leaned away from him.

**'He's just a little excited, you know. It's not often he'll just randomly buy gifts.'**

**'I can tell.'**

Toshi snorted. **'I'll bet you can, Miko-chan. In any case, it's best to just let him be. He'll be back to normal in a bit.'**

The Tamahome Seishi was blissfully unaware of their conversation. "I already bought Yuiren a doll. I wonder what else I could get her."

Miaka smiled, her fondness for the little girl hardly hidden. "You really care a lot about Yuiren, don't you?"

"I love all my siblings, of course!" Kishuku grinned, and his smile suddenly became softer and just a little sad. "But Yuiren… my mother died a little while after bearing her. My dad was starting to get sick, so I ended up raising her and taking care of her. So I'm close to her in a way that's different from all my other siblings." Then, realizing where he was and what he was talking about, the wistful look in his eyes went away. "I'm sorry, Miaka-chan. I didn't mean to go on so much."

"No, it's okay. I can understand how you'd be so close. How about I pick something out, okay?"

As Miaka searched the table of gifts, a small line furrowed her brow. **'Toshi, is it wrong that I feel a little jealous of their relationship?'**

**'Hardly.**** They have a closeness that you'd like to have not only with Kishuku, but also with your own brother. But don't worry too much about it. You love Yuiren too – now choose something nice.'**

Miaka drifted her hands over the rows of toys when, at the back of the counter, a sweetly decorated toy caught her attention. She leaned over to get it.

"Perhaps this ball would be a good gift."

Miaka screamed when she saw Ryuuen crouched down behind the counter, holding the toy. Kishuku laughed as he paid for the trinkets while the other two argued. They returned to the ship where Houjun, Saihitei (wearing his traveling clothes), and the _ketsu_ were waiting. The other three Seishi stood on the side and watched.

"You're coming too, no da?" Houjun turned to Ryuuen.

"Of course!"

"Come on, monk man! Let's get going!"

An "accidental" whap to the back of Kishuku's head with Houjun's _shakujou_ momentarily silenced the younger man's excitement. Houjun tossed his _kesa_ on the ground, and then whispered a quick prayer. The _kesa_ glowed with an unearthly light. The travelers stepped onto it, and within moments they were teleported to the forest's edge with a perfect view of Hakukou.

"Good to be home," Kishuku sighed in contentment.

"Kohana, Toshi, Takeshi – whenever you are finished talking to the Sou family, 'call to Shonin and we will come and teleport the seven of you back to the Palace, no da."

**'Can do!'** Kohana said.

"I'll be here when you 'call, no da." Houjun gave a quick bow to Saihitei, silently asking for permission to leave, and teleported back to Eiyou after the Emperor nodded his gratitude.

The walk through the forest was a quick one. Miaka and Ryuuen continued their banter while Kishuku and Saihitei led the group.

"I mean, you really took us by surprise! I could have fainted with shock!"

"How dare you say such things! I have a wonderfully gorgeous face – not to compare with Saihitei-san's lovely visage, of course – but still! I'm nothing to be afraid of!"

"Those two are really quite… loud."

"That's more polite than what I'd say, Sai-san. Fights between girls are insane, and one 'em's a guy." Finally, they arrived. "Finally, I'm home!"

As Kishuku put a hand on the fence, four voices, screaming in abject terror, tore through the air from the little house in front of them. The sound of dishes breaking, furniture being pushed over, and children running echoed through the voiceless outside.

Everything began happening too fast after that. Toshi was the first to move, literally knocking down the door as he forced his way inside, snarling with such rage that Miaka actually felt scared of the normally gentle leopard. Kishuku, his face white as snow, followed just a heartbeat behind.

"Everyone! Go in and help!" Saihitei ordered as he pulled out his sword. Ryuuen and the _ketsu _followed their emperor's words without a single moment of hesitation. The sounds of violence and chaos increased a hundred-fold to Miaka's ears. "Miaka, you and I will stay out here! I cannot risk getting you killed!"

"But Yuiren! Kishuku's brothers and sisters! We have to help!"

"If you follow my orders, we can!"

Miaka nodded fearfully, tears pricking the backs of her eyes. She'd never seen Saihitei so… powerful or commanding. She'd never seen that look of deadly seriousness in Ryuuen's eyes. She was afraid, but it wouldn't stop her from helping the children.

When they entered the doorway, Saihitei still protecting Miaka with his body and sword, they were shocked beyond words to see Koutoku standing on the dining table with the children huddled behind him against the wall. To her relief, they all appeared to be alive. A pair of large thick balls lined with metal and feathery tassels was floating around Koutoku's body, occasionally shooting forward and hitting the children to keep them from moving. On the table in front of him was a pure white badger.

The Suzaku Seishi and _ketsu_ stood facing him, their _sei_ symbols shining like red suns as they glared hatefully at him.

"K-K-Koutoku! I thought… I thought you were…"

"You thought wrong, Suzaku no Miko!" he snarled.

A light went off in Saihitei's head. He snapped his head back to Miaka. "This isn't Koutoku! Get out of here!"

"NO! I want her to hear this too," the boy said. "I am Bu Shunkaku, Suboshi Seishi, and all of you killed my brother."

Miaka's jaw dropped. "Brother?"

"Hey, idiot! We didn't kill Koutoku! He saved us and was taken away for healing!" Ryuuen snarled.

"You liar! It's time to die along with these brats!"

Shunkaku spun on his heel, and threw one of the balls straight at Chuuei's chest.

"NO!!!" Kishuku yelled, jumping in front of his siblings and blocking the hit. "You're mine, you sonofabitch!" He literally tackled Shunkaku, sending both of them tumbling off the table. "You guys, take care of my family and stay the hell outta this!"

They needed no further encouragement. The _ketsu_ went to the children, protecting them from Shunkaku's _ketsu_ and the floating bobs. Kohana ran up to Shunkei, and he jumped onto her back. Ryuuen, to Miaka's surprise, ran behind the battling Seishi. It wasn't until he pulled an unconscious and bleeding Sou-san from his room that Miaka understood what happened. Saihitei went and grabbed Gyokuran, who clung to him for dear life.

"Miaka, get out of the house before you get hurt!" he yelled, taking her arm and pulling her with him. It snapped her out of her daze.

"No, Chuuei and Yuiren are still in there! We have to help them"

Saihitei quickly handed Gyokuran to Ryuuen than headed back in with Miaka. "You grab Yuiren, I'll help Chuuei out." She nodded, glad that someone could take control of the situation. Inside, Takeshi was still protecting the two, but space was rapidly being overtaken by the fight. Saihitei had to gently coax Chuuei to come with him before the younger man would leave his brother. Yuiren, though, nearly jumped into Miaka's arms, happy to know that her _nee-chan_ was here to save her.

As Miaka stopped to hug the child, rather than run after Saihitei, she saw one of Shunkaku's weapons come at her. Time slowed down. She saw the look of horror on Kishuku's face as he blocked another hit. She heard Shunkaku laugh. She screamed and turned her back, using her body to shield Yuiren. The child buried her face into Miaka's shoulder and wept.

A pained roar caught Miaka's ears, and she spun around to see Toshi standing there, his side a mass of blood where the ball had entered.

"NO!!"

"Toshi!"

**'Run, Miaka! Get her out of here! RUN!'** Toshi screamed, and Miaka obeyed.

"Don't underestimate my _ryuuseisui_," Shunkaku sneered as he pulled the single bob out with a wet slurping sound. It made Miaka's heart stop to hear.

The second Shunkaku's back was turned, Kishuku's symbol changed and the air crackled with energy. Miaka couldn't help it – she turned around. There were no words to describe the subtle change from the _oni_ symbol to this beautiful, fluid character. With that change came a large burst of energy from Kishuku's hands, aimed directly at Shunkaku's back.

Miaka ran outside, still holding Yuiren like a precious piece of china. She was surprised to see that most of the children were well, if only a little bruised and cut. Sou-san was still unconscious – "I had Kohana contact Houjun. He's gonna bring Juan back here." – and Chuuei was looking more beat-up than his siblings, but they were all alive. Kohana and Takeshi were outside, looking enigmatically at the house, and Saihitei was still holding Gyokuran with a stunned look on his face.

"Thank Suzaku you're all okay," Miaka said into Yuiren's ear.

"_Nii__-chan_ and _Nee-chan_ came back to save us," she whispered back.

The sound of wood breaking cut all conversation. The whole house began to fall in on itself, and Miaka saw Shunkaku's body come flying out of it through one of the walls. Kishuku followed him, his body almost _glowing_ with red energy.

"Kishuku!" Miaka screamed. She almost ran towards him, but Ryuuen's arm on her shoulder prevented her from moving. "I want to help."

"He's doing fine," Ryuuen said, his voice sounding close to relieved. "He'll be all right. He's gonna win."

They all watched as Kishuku stood above a moaning Shunkaku. "You're dead now," he said, his voice holding no inflection, no feeling. "You tried to kill me and my family. You're dea-" And he cut off.

A bolt of lighting, barely heralded by the sound of cracking thunder, shot down to hit everyone. Kishuku barely dodged it. The _ketsu_ didn't. They and Ryuuen took the lighting hits to protect the children and their Miko. Saihitei quickly put Gyokuran next to Chuuei and caught the falling Takeshi. Ryuuen and Kohana, both barely conscious, writhed on the ground in pain. Miaka stood in front of all the Sou children, protecting them.

"How troublesome…" a bored voice caught their attention. On top of a nearby house stood a robed figure, its arms supporting a very injured Shunkaku. "You see what happens when you get involved in this kind of combat, especially when you're not ready for it?"

"Shut… the fuck up…" he said between gritted teeth. "Just 'cause… you're Chosen too…"

Saihitei gasped. "Another Chosen Seiryuu?"

"Just a little greeting to you Chosen Suzaku from the Chosen Seiryuu no Soi," the figure explained. With a brief look to the right, they watched the bloody badger jump into Shunkaku's arms. "I hope that when we battle again, it will be a more impressive fight."

With that, Soi and Shunkaku disappeared into thin air. Ryuuen and Kohana began to regain their bearings, and Takeshi was flapping his wings and testing his strength.

"Are you well?" a deep voice asked from behind, and they saw Juan and the other three Seishi standing there. He knelt beside Sou-san and put a hand on the multiple lacerations on the man's stomach. "Give me room." He quickly healed Sou-san and bandaged up the hurts on the children. Questions and answers flew between everyone, wanting to know what happened and what would be done now.

"Hey… where's Kishuku?" Ryuuen asked. "I didn't see what happened to him after the lightning hit."

Miaka frowned and looked back at the wood pile that was once a house. "I'll go check."

She walked softly, pushing away some of the debris. The roof was, relatively, in one piece, and remnants of one of the walls still stood, so it created a triangular formation. It made for a very off-centered bit of rubble, but she noticed a thatch of blue-gray hair in the space between the roof and wall. She headed towards it, filled with relief as she saw her favorite Seishi was still alive.

Then she noticed his posture; Kishuku was kneeling on the ground, slumped over and cradling something in his lap. Something was wrong. He was oblivious to everything around him, and as Miaka got closer she saw it was Toshi he was holding so tightly.

_Oh Suzaku! Oh gods no no NO it's not what I think it is please no…_ a horrified thought hit Miaka right between the eyes. She ran to him.

"Kishuku…" Miaka gasped, falling at his side. Looking quickly, her fears were affirmed as she saw the mangled body of Toshi lying on the ground, his head resting on Kishuku's legs. She swallowed thickly – _oh gods, the smell! The blood!_ – and put a hand on Kishuku's arm. "Ki-chan?"

"He's not moving," Kishuku whispered in a voice to break her heart. "Toshi won't move. But we were just fighting the Seiryuu… why won't he move? Why won't he answer me? He can't be gone… he can't… he can't…"

And he turned a tear-streaked face to her and she knew - _NO!!!_ – by all the Gods, she _knew_. His eyes, once storm-borne blue, were now a deadened ash-gray and utterly bereft of all emotions save absolute despair.

They told her more than she wanted to know.

Toshi, Kishuku's _ketsu_ and bondmate for all time, was dead. And by that same token, Kishuku would die with him.

"No!!" Miaka cried out, grabbing Kishuku's collar and nearly pushing Toshi out of his hands. "No, you're not leaving us! I won't let you! You can't, Kishuku! You can't! You told me you loved me!!!"

All he did in reply was pull Toshi closer to his chest, his head bowed over his _ketsu's_ remains. Miaka's heart broke as she heard him begin to weep. Her tears mingled with his as she wrapped her arms around his head and held him for all she was worth.

**_And all our tears have reached the sea_**

**_A part of you will live in me_**

**_Way down deep inside my heart_**

**_The days keep coming without fail_**

**_A new wind is gonna find your sail_**

**_And that's where your journey starts_**

He had known from the beginning of their bonding that if Toshi ever died, he would die too. But he never truly believed it. He thought he would hurt for a while, but because of his family and Seishi friends, he would eventually become a living member of society again. He would still go on.

He never expected this depth of mourning and longing. He never expected to feel as if he had only half a soul. But most of all, he never expected to feel his own body turn against him. His lungs weren't allowing him to breathe easily, and his muscles felt as if they were simply melting away. His heart, once so powerful and full of life, was getting weaker with each beat. Soon it would completely betray him, and he knew he would die. Not by his choice – never by his own choice – but because of the bond that Toshi formed with him, he would not survive the day. If Toshi's heart did not and would not beat, then Kishuku's would not either.

His memories became flashes, blurring moments and events.

Miaka's tears falling with his own.

Shun'u helping him walk to his family.

Ryuuen picking up Toshi with all the care in the world and laying him gently by the garden.

Hugs and kisses from his siblings.

Tears in his father's eyes.

**_You'll find better love_**

**_Strong as it ever was_**

**_Deep as the river runs_**

**_Warm as the morning sun_**

**_Please remember me_**

"I'm sorry," Kishuku said first, sitting down and resting against the tree. He knew everyone was listening, and that was a comfort. "I'm sorry this happened. I don't want to go."

"You… you're coming back, right?" Chuuei asked, his voice uncertain. Kishuku just shook his head.

"I'm dying, and I can't change that. I'm sorry."

"NO!!!" Yuiren screamed, tackling him and sobbing with a passion that only a child can feel. "You can't go away any more! You left before, and we got hurt! You can't leave again!"

"You'll still have Miaka and the others, Yuiren. I know that's not what you want, but it's what I can give you." He pried his sister off his chest, ignoring her screams as his father came forward and took the child. "I'm sorry, _Tou__-san_."

The man simply nodded and closed his eyes. The children were so shocked they were quiet and obedient.

Kishuku turned and looked at his Seishi family. "I need your help. I don't want to die here. I'd like it if we could walk… together."

Ryuuen again picked up Toshi, suffering no other man to carry such a burden. Houjun, wanting to protect Kishuku's dignity and honor, came to his aid. He put a finger under Kishuku's elbow, whispered a spell of telekinesis, and gave Kishuku the ability to walk tall with his unobvious assistance.

They walked him out of the housing fence, not a word spoken aloud. He carefully directed them through the woods into a small opening, like a tiny valley in the midst of the forest. On the far side, Kishuku pointed to a well-worn cairn.

"My mother is buried there. I think… I think it would be best if Toshi and I were laid to rest here, too."

"Ki… Ki-ku, yer really not gonna… you know… _die,_ are you?" Shun'u asked, his voice wavering between doubt and panic. "I mean… yer just tired after the fight. Yer not gonna…"

Kishuku closed his eyes.

**_Just like the waves down by the shore_**

**_Are gonna keep on coming back for more_**

**_Cause we don't ever wanna stop_**

**_Out in this brave new world you seek_**

**_Oh the valleys and the peaks_**

**_And I can see you on the top_**

"NO!!!" Miaka shrieked as she stumbled in front of him. "No, I won't let you die! You won't leave me! You can't leave _us_!!" Kishuku opened his eyes, not only clouded with emotional pain but physical suffering. Miaka ignored that pain, too intent on hers.

"Miaka… I can't stay. It's not my choice anymore. My _ki_… it's draining away. It's doing things to me…"

She stamped her foot, tears flowing down her cheeks like an angry river rapid. "As your Miko, as _the_ Suzaku no Miko, I command you to Stay! Here! _Now_!!" She stood in front of him, and although she was shaking and crying and looked so frail she might fall from the least of winds, she radiated an aura of power that no one could ignore. "I will give you some of my _ki_! All the Seishi would give a little of their _ki_ to make you well." Her eyes lit up, and she pointed at Juan. "You! You can make him better! You can heal him!"

Juan shook his head, regret running through his veins. "Miaka… I can't."

"Why not?! " she shouted, all her hurt and anger unfairly directed at him, but Juan bravely took the blow and kept going.

"Not because I healed Sou-san earlier, but because Toshi was literally half of Kishuku's life and the rest of it is draining away. I cannot replenish his _ki_; it's as if something is eating him inside-out. If I were to give him some of my _ki_ it would simply disappear. We healers have been trying since the beginning of time to heal this wound, and it has never and will never heal." Then he looked directly at Kishuku. "But I will try."

She looked at Juan as if he had betrayed her, not hearing his final words. "All my life, things have happened to me without care for _my_ feelings, _my_ beliefs, _my_ wants," she said, a dark tone to her voice. "It's always about what my family wants, what Suzaku demands I do, what Konan needs from me. And now…"

Miaka paused, looking into Kishuku's eyes and seeing nothing but death, and a new flood of grief washed over her. Her voice began to rise in volume and pitch. "Now my god going to take one of the men I love more than anything on both sides of the Heavens, and for once I want to defy destiny and hold him as long as I can! Is that so wrong?!"

Ryuuen came to Miaka's other side, and pulled her close. "No, it's not wrong. And believe me when I say we all feel the same way. But sometimes the only thing you can do is to say how much you love them and let them fly without anything to chain them down is the greatest love you can give. No guilt, no sorrows, no regrets… just pure untainted love."

And with those words of pain and empathy cutting through her tears, Miaka buried her face in Ryuuen's chest, the truth of them ringing so clear that she couldn't face the rest of the world. He put his arms around her, giving as much comfort as he could offer, putting aside his own grief to alleviate hers.

**_You'll find better love_**

**_Strong as it ever was_**

**_Deep as the river runs_**

**_Warm as the morning sun_**

**_Please remember me_**

"I want… I'd like to have a few minutes alone with everyone. Is that okay?"

They all nodded; they would acquiesce to anything their dying brother wanted. Houjun walked with him to a nearby tree and released the spell as Kishuku sat down. Juan knelt beside the Tamahome Seishi and held out his bottle of holy water. "I cannot give you your life, but I can give you time," he said kindly. "Drink."

Kishuku took a small sip, and felt his strength slightly return. It would be enough.

Saihitei came next, his face lined with pain. "All the power of the emperor… and I cannot even save my brother's life. How worthless this power is."

"It's not worthless," Kishuku said. "Make other lives better. You can't help me, but help everyone else. Take care of my family, okay?" Saihitei nodded, bravely keeping up his emotions in check.

Houjun came next. He laid a tender hand upon Kishuku's forehead and closed his eye. Words too soft and arcane to be understood flew from the Chichiri Seishi's lips, and Kishuku could feel a soft cadence of warmth pulse under his fingers. It lasted for just a heartbeat, the pulse of memory.

"What was that?" Kishuku asked as Houjun removed his shaking hand.

"A blessing," he whispered. "A prayer. A piece of my soul, so that you may know how much I care even though I might never have said a word."

Kishuku reached for the feeling and found it, surprised at how deep the affection ran. "Thank you," he whispered back.

Then Houjun looked to Kishuku's other shoulder. "You have someone else that wants to say something."

"Yer damn right I wanna say somethin'!" Shun'u snarled, his hand clamping tightly on Kishuku's shoulder. "You fucker, how the fuck can you think 'bout _dying_ when we're gonna save the country! What the fuck are we gonna do without'cha?"

Kishuku didn't say a word; he just wrapped his arms around his fiery brother and pulled him close. And all of Shun'u's walls, created by his anger and bravado and sorrow, shattered and vanished as he in turn grasped Kishuku, sobbing his desperation into the other's neck.

"Fuck, man… fuckin' hell, I don't wanna to see you die! I just… Ki…" his fists clenched, holding Kishuku's hair and collar as if it would tie him down to the world. "Please don't…"

"I lied."

Shun'u looked at him, swollen amber eyes shocked and confused. "Wh…?"

"I promised Miaka I would always take care of her, but I lied. I can't do it anymore… and when I'm gone, I want you to watch out for her," he said quietly. "I would ask this of no other man."

Kishuku tried not to sound injured or distressed, but Shun'u knew the truth. He knew that Kishuku wanted to keep that promise, just like Shun'u knew it hurt his brother to have to break it.

"Yeah…" he whispered. "I'll do it. Damn you for breaking her heart, and damn you for leaving, but I'll take care of Miaka just like you would have wanted to."

One more embrace, and they separated. Right behind him was Doukun, who simply hugged Kishuku with all his strength, knowing the uselessness of words.

And finally… the last two, and possibly the hardest ones to face. Doukun moved away as Ryuuen came close. Ryuuen wasn't crying yet, but his rose-colored eyes were glistening suspiciously. Miaka still had her back to Kishuku, unable to face reality.

"You damned _baka_… you just have to be so goddamn dramatic, don't you," Ryuuen said with a false smile. "I wish I knew what to say, but… " he faltered.

Kishuku shook his head. "You don't need to say anything. Just let me say that I thought you were one of the most incredible people I know. You were strong, more than in a physical aspect. You were always good to me, and there's no way I can repay that."

"You have, though," Ryuuen said, reaching out to touch Kishuku's cheek. "Gods, it burns to say this, but… I hope the next world loves you as much as this world did."

Kishuku was pulled close to Ryuuen. He felt something clench in his chest, and knew that it was almost time.

**_Remember me when you're out walking_**

**_When snow falls high outside your door_**

**_Late at night when you're not sleeping_**

**_And moonlight falls across your floor_**

**_And I can't hurt you anymore_**

"Ki-chan…" Miaka's husky voice caught his ear. He opened his eyes and saw she had finally turned around.

She knelt beside her Tamahome Seishi. "Ki-chan…."

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her small form. "Help me. I'm scared. I don't want to die. Miaka, please help me… " And a sob escaped his lips with these words.

Of all the things that could have happened, this scared Miaka beyond thought. Kishuku never cried, he had never shown any sign of fear before. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could she, a stupid country girl, help him?

It came in a blinding flash of insight. Her Kishuku was afraid, and he needed her. He needed to be held, to be touched by someone who loved him. He needed to know he wasn't going to die alone.

He didn't say one word of this to any of the Seishi, but he had freely cried in her arms.

He loved his brothers, but he trusted her.

She would help him. There was nothing she couldn't do.

Gently slipping out from his grasp, Miaka leaned him away from the tree and sat down. With their combined efforts, Kishuku was able to slide himself forward enough so that she spooned him, holding him tightly in the circle of her arms so that he would have both support and warmth. Her cheek brushed his hair and he rested his head against her shoulder. She pretended not to notice his tears falling on her hands.

"I love you, Sou Kishuku."

"I love you too, Miaka."

**_You'll find better love_**

**_Strong as it ever was_**

**_Deep as the river runs_**

**_Warm as the morning sun_**

**_Please remember me_**

"Go with Suzaku…" Miaka whispered.

And he did, his labored breathing quietly coming to a stop as his struggling heart gave way to death.

All around them, the song of the six _ketsu_ lifted up and conveyed their mournful message across the Konan lands.

**_Please remember me_**

And so it came to pass that Sou Kishuku was called home to the Heavens and Suzaku, to be rejoined with his ever-cherished Toshi. His untainted warmth, his spirited nature rivaled the blaze of the sunset, and even in death he wore a look of contentment. When the graves had been filled and there was nothing but darkness and tears and the song of two thousand _ketsus_ grieving the loss, it was Miaka who swore she saw Kishuku and Toshi's spirits smiling down upon them as the sun fell below the horizon.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: This is the concluding chapter of Between Seishi and Gods. However, the story is far from over. Its sequel, Between the Lines of Fire, will begin in the summer of 2005.


End file.
